


If You Love These People

by commandmetobewell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amon is three years older than Asami, Angst, Autistic!Korra, Blood, Equalist!Asami, F/F, F/M, Gore, Soulmate Pain AU, Tarrlok is the older brother, Total Book One AU, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 128,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the death of her mother, Asami becomes a fully bred Equalist with her eyes set on only one goal: the destruction of the Avatar and the liberation of non-benders. But, what happens when the person she hates the most ends up being the woman she cannot live without?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When (We) Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: READ CHAPTER NOTES!
> 
> Hey guys! I have started another fic because I am a shitty person that can't stop starting new stories. I assure you that I'm still working on my other three unfinished projects: The Avatar's Loves(s), The End of an Era, and The Fifth Element. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but so far it's ended up being 80k+ words, so I figured I may as well split it up into different chapters. 
> 
> This is a really angst-ridden piece, reaching the sadness levels of "The End of an Era" at times. If you're looking for happy Korrasami, you're in the wrong place. Try "The Avatar's Love(s)" instead, haha.
> 
> This is also a TOTAL BOOK 1 ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. I'm only lightly drawing ideas from the first season, so if you're wondering why some characters - especially Asami and Amon - seem OOC, that is the reason why. Just a heads up in case people start wondering why they're acting strange.
> 
> This story also contains an Equalist!Asami and Autistic!Korra AU. I personally really need Autistic!Korra in my life, for personal reasons amongst other things. Not to mention I read a prompt somewhere that explained how autism would be integrated into the show, and I loved the idea immediately. It also helps to raise awareness and crush stigmas on the challenging disability. I hope that I portray it properly, but please feel free to message me if I cock it up or something. I don't mind at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are born from the wreckage of our own broken homes.

 The first time Asami Sato  _really_  feels her soulmate, she's four years old.

 

She wakes up drenched in sweat, crying and holding her arm close to her chest. Fire races up and down the expanse of her pale skin, though nothing physical is left in its remain. Asami whimpers and shouts, curling the limb closer to her frame in protection. It doesn't make sense; she isn't on fire and she hasn't broken her arm, so why does it hurt so much? Asami calls for her parents, screaming furiously into the early light of dawn.

 

Yasuko Sato bounds into the room with her burly husband in tow. Upon seeing their distraught child, the two of them gingerly approach her to offer comfort as she screams. Hysterically, her mother checks over her entire body, but she doesn't notice any kind of harmful problems. Hiroshi is muttering something under his breath but Asami still won't stop crying. Her heart and her body feel like they're on fire and nothing seems right.

 

"Maybe he's just fallen down or something," the elder Sato murmurs under his breath, wrapping his wide arms around his daughter. "I'm sure he's okay, Asami." The little girl shakes her head, clutching at her heart as she begins to sob louder against her father's chest. No words can form as she continues to cry, clutching her arm closer to her torso. Yasuko glances up at her husband with a worried expression, her eyes clouded with grief.

 

If her soulmate is experiencing pain right now, what would become of Asami's future?

 

"Why does he keep falling down then?" Asami asks breathlessly, wincing as another bolt of pain shoots down her torso. "Why can't he stay still like all the other boys? Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know how much it hurts? I hate him, Daddy. I don't want this anymore." Hiroshi grimaces as the desperation in his daughter's voice tightens and she lets out another heartbreaking sob. Yasuko blinks back tears as she cradles Asami's head in her hands. She rubs the knots out of the younger girl's hair, praying to the Spirits for the pain to cease - even if for a moment.

 

"Daddy," Asami sobs between hiccuped breaths, "Daddy, why won't it stop hurting? Please make it stop hurting."

 

There's a pregnant pause in the air as Hiroshi exchanges a glance with his wife. Yasuko looks away, her eyes burning with tears. This is not the first time Asami has awoken screaming to invisible pain, and they both know it certainly won't be the last. The married couple look at each other solemnly, silently making a decision that they've pondered upon for two years since the first occurrence of the phantom pains. Hesitantly, Yasuko nods, though her expression remains reluctant. Hiroshi sighs sadly, slowly breaking his embrace with his daughter to give her a firm, but mournful nod.

 

"I will, sweetheart," Hiroshi tells her as he tugs lightly on her arm, drawing her to stand, "come with me."

 

Asami dutifully follows her father, her hand tightly clutching his as he leads them to his office. Yasuko trails behind her, solemn and weary. She doesn't want to do this, but for Asami's sake, they _need_ to do this. Somehow, as they enter the giant room, the mother of the single heiress begins to contemplate the decision they're about to make. Her heart thuds inside her chest with a new level of anxiety when she watches Hiroshi sit Asami down in the chair and pull out the small box from his drawer. From the container, he draws out the small syringe and bottle with clear fluid. Asami's eyes widen and Yasuko has to look away. They'd only tested this once on one other person, but the effects were still unknown.

 

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Asami asks through a quivering voice. She's still sniffling, but her cries have lessened. Yasuko shivers and as she glances up, she feels almost tempted to call out to her husband to stop, to let Asami deal with the pain of her soulmate; but, Hiroshi beats her to the chase, his mouth pursing in a feigned smile that sickens the industrialist's wife to the gut. Yasuko glances down at her only daughter with a sharp breath. Her stomach churns when Asami stops crying to gaze at her father quizzically.

 

"I'm doing what you asked, Asami," Hiroshi says as he reaches for her arm. He pricks the inside of her elbow with the needle. Asami winces, but then her eyelids grow heavy and she slumps in her sleep, unconscious from the serum. Hiroshi bows his head once the syringe is empty.

 

"I'm taking away your pain." 

 

/

 

Korra is three when she witnesses her first murder.

 

The little girl shouts and screams as fire burns down her arm and spills out over her torso. The man carrying her grunts with exertion when he trips over a snowbank, sending her sprawling into the ice. Korra shouts louder, laying splayed out over the thick white powder as she rolls into the cool ground beneath her. The flames stop their persistent spreading and her eyes grow heavy with pain and fatigue. The man from before manages to stand at her small, shivering body, his face stern and set on her tiny face. Korra mewls like a pathetic animal when she hears more commotion from behind him.

 

"Let her go, Zaheer!" 

 

The man turns, but doesn't look shocked.

 

"Chief Sokka, good to know you finally caught up," the man says with a nod, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips. "I see that neither Tonraq nor Zuko could save the girl. What makes you think you serve a formidable challenge for me?" The Chief flings a silver object into the air, but Zaheer knocks it away from him as it were an irritating fly. Sokka's eyes widen as his boomerang gets shot to the snow. Zaheer's smile grows wider.

 

"You possess no bending skill," Zaheer growls tauntingly. Sokka's eyes flash from Korra's whimpering to Zaheer's grin.

 

"Neither do you," Sokka replies, still panting from running in the snow. Zaheer raises a brow as Sokka reaches behind him for his sword, glinting in the pale moonlight. Korra cries out again, her tiny body growing colder with each second that passes. Sokka bunches his muscles and squares his shoulders as he raises the weapon, glaring deep into Zaheer's dark eyes with a newfound sense of vengeance. 

 

"No, I don't," Zaheer says with a chuckle, before turning his head to watch as an airship comes into view, "but they do. You have no chance, Chief." On board, P'li, Gazaan, and Ming'Hua stare back at him. The Chief sucks in a deep breath, knowing that his own team of benders are still stuck behind, having been frozen by Unalaq. He is the only person standing between Korra and the group of extremists that crave the ending of her life - of  _his_  life.

 

"I know," Sokka replies coldly, ignoring how the statement sounds in his chest. He thinks of Katara, of his niece and nephews, and then as he looks to Korra once more, he thinks of Aang. Sokka braces himself and squares his shoulders as he glares at Zaheer.

 

"But that doesn't mean I can't try," Sokka says, raising the weapon again. "You will not take Korra."

 

"You are a pawn in this battle," Zaheer tells him, almost in a warning tone. "Your life will be taken as quickly as it'd been given. You are willing to give that up for this child, Chief?" Sokka glances back down at Korra, only to see those blue eyes beginning to dim from the cold. Burns line her arm and stomach, but the wounds can be treated should she receive help in time. Sokka swallows thickly, making a mental prayer to Yue and the Spirits.

 

"Yes," Sokka replies, rushing forward with his sword drawn. Zaheer doesn't move, and instead, he grins.

 

"So be it."

 

Much to Zaheer's surprise, Sokka surprisingly holds up a decent fight. He's quick and nimble, but Zaheer is smart and strategic. Each beat of the Red Lotus' fist drives him into the crimson-stained snow, but after each hit, he stands and parries the next move. He manages to nick a thin red line into the side of Zaheer's chest before dodging a roundhouse kick aimed at his torso. Sokka's bloodied face contains lines of exhaustion and defeat, but as he hears the sounds of Tonraq and Fire Lord Zuko yelling in the background, he knows that he must give whatever he has left in his body.

 

"You have lost, Zaheer," Sokka pants as he stands over Korra protectively, though his body still hunches. "The Avatar is not yours to take."

 

"This fight is not yours, old man!" Zaheer sneers back as he flings himself forward. Sokka braces himself and grapples at the younger man's shoulders, sending them barreling to the ground. The older Water Tribe man slams his boot into the Red Lotus' throat, winding him.

 

"It will be so long as I am a member of the White Lotus," Sokka chokes out as he feels Zaheer grab at his ankle. The two of them collapse right in front of Korra's body, now pale and cold from the ice and snow. The burns on her arm have faded into scabs from the pelting wind. 

 

"Fine," Zaheer whispers as he grabs Sokka and angles his head towards Korra's wide blue eyes. "You will show her the cruelty of the world."

 

Korra's too young to remember how Sokka's neck had snapped in Zaheer's hand, or how her father and Fire Lord Zuko had captured the Red Lotus in the time that the Chief had spared. She's too young to visualize the blood that had sprayed from the hand of his own sword as Zaheer had pierced it through his chest. Her mind isn't experienced or developed enough to remember the cold, lifeless gaze of Sokka's blue eyes staring into hers as he'd bled out before her, silent and alone. Korra won't remember the dark chuckle of the madman as her father froze him in place and screamed profanities at him. 

 

Yet, even though she won't remember, she'll never forget it.

 

/

 

Asami finds out that the world is cruel when she's six.

 

She's playing with her mother's make-up kit when the door is knocked down. She races down the stairs, cursing her tiny legs when she isn't fast enough. When she reaches the steps, everything she's ever known is reduced to one word:  _fire_. There are flames in the kitchen, in the living room, in the office on the main floor; the smoke has billowed up to a cloudy haze and before Asami had recognized what had happened, she's crying out for her parents. Everything is hot and stuffy, and her lungs feel like they're closing in from the lack of air. Fear causes her to tremble like a brittle leaf that's ready to snap in half. She hears shouting and screaming and so she follows the noise, hoping for either of her parents to come to her aid.

 

"Mommy? Daddy? Help!" Asami screams as she cries, the tears obstructing her view. She hears more voices, but this time, it's a different sound.

 

It's… laughter?

 

Who would be laughing at a time like this? Asami pumps her legs harder, wiping her tears away as she bolts from room to room, desperate to find out where her mother and father are. She remembers the conversation she'd had with her mother earlier, about how she was going to take care of the flowers in the greenhouse before dinner. Asami skids to a halt and changes direction, now headed towards the patio. The voices grow louder, only serving to further motivate the terrified little girl as she bounds through the thick haze of smoke.

 

"I'm coming, Mommy!" Asami shouts, despite her voice cracking. "I need help!"

 

And when she finally manages to run outside and towards her mother's greenhouse, she understands true, unadulterated fear for the first time. She stands there, watching through the haze of the opaque windows, as figures - shadows of men and women with flames in their fists - lurching over the screaming shell of her mother. Blood oozes down her face from a deep cut on her forehead, and her clothes are torn and ripped from obvious struggle. There are six fire-benders, a wicked reminder of the unnecessarily brute force, as her mother tries to cower away from them. The last thing Asami remembers seeing is Yasuko's ashen face turning to face hers through the dusted glass. Her face is twisted in fear and calm understanding, a juxtaposition of emotion that the young girl will never understand. How could one be brave in the light of death? 

 

But that is her mother; brave is the only word she  _could_  associate with her.

 

Yasuko's eyes are gentle but stern as she nods slowly at her daughter. Time itself freezes as Asami's eyes well with tears. Her heart seizes up in her chest and she tries to scream for help, for her father, for  _somebody_ , to come and stop the madness. Instead, her mouth goes dry and her lungs forget how to work. She feels her tights moisten with an involuntary loss of her bladder control, but that's the last thing on her mind as she watches the attackers creep closer. Her mother's expression is warm and knowing as she nods at her, mouthing only one word.

 

 _Run_.

 

As soon as Asami blinks and somehow automatically begins backing away towards a small shed out of the fire's destructive path, Yasuko knows that she's understood. Asami's eyes never leave the greenhouse, or her mother's eyes. The elder Sato turns and before Asami can understand just what her mother had done, the flames in the room combust and the sound is shattering. Finally, that long held-back scream pierces through the young girls lips as she's thrown back into the grass, the smoke and dust blasting against her ashen face. Asami rolls and writhes on the ground, putting out the small flames on the edge of her sleepwear. When she rises, the greenhouse is gone - reduced to ash and dust - and with it are her mother and those benders. Asami searches high and low, for hours until her father returns with the chief of police; she screams her mother's name until her voice is hoarse and she has nothing left to say. Hours ago, her mother had told her she would be outside watering the flowers and now, she's nothing but vapour.

 

Asami is six when she decides she  _hates_  fire.

 

/

 

Korra's alone when she wakes up drenched in sweat.

 

Her heart breaks inside her chest and she can't feel anything but sorrow and pain. She screams in horror and in shock, looking wide-eyed around her for some sort of threat. She looks to the scars on her arms and sees how they're not on fire. Still, she feels like she's burning as she curls up in her bed. Her cries continue to grow louder, but then she remembers where she is. The metal walls of her room feel cold and overbearing, as if they are about to curl in on her and suffocate her. The burning sensation grows higher in her chest, as if her heart was tearing itself into two jagged pieces.

 

"Help," Korra whimpers silently, burrowing further into the sheets. In that moment, she wish her mother or father were there to comfort her. It'd been two months since they'd abandoned her here in this compound surrounded by people more than half her age. She feels alone, and not just physically.

 

Something inside of Korra is pleading for her to move, to bolt from her spot. Without her consent, her legs begin to move for her. Before she knows what's happening, Korra's running - _sprinting_ \- out of her room and down the hallways. She feels a pull in her heart and she's dragging her feet into the open yard of the courtyard. Tears are still running freely down her cheeks, but she doesn't seem to notice them in lieu of the fire in her thighs and chest. Korra sprints harder as she approaches the tall metal gate. She can hear screaming from behind her, but she doesn't stop.

 

She can't stop.

 

Korra runs through a small gap she'd discovered a few weeks ago, and into the snowy hills of the tundra. The voices behind her grow quiet and soon, she's running through nowhere, unaware of where she's going or why. Her body seems to be trained to go in a certain position, but no matter how much her lungs ache or her legs cramp, her body wills her to push through. It doesn't matter that she's only wearing her sleep clothes, she still runs.

 

It's only when she finally runs out of breath, she collapses into the snow. Her face buries into the white powder and she sobs until she's wheezing. Her head feels fuzzy and her tongue is thick in her mouth. Her chest heaves up and down as she spins so that she's laying on her back. The skies are darkening and she's beginning to realize that she's far from the compound. There's nothing but the cool, bristling wind and the faint howl-

 

 _Wait_ , Korra pauses and freezes,  _a_   _howl?_

 

The little girl turns in the snow to see something white approaching in the distance. At first, she thinks it's just another front of snow, but as it grows closer, she sees a black speck on the giant white object moving towards her. Korra slips in the snow as she tries to get up. She attempts again, but her legs feel like jelly. Another howl pierces through the air and Korra suddenly understands that the thing moving towards her isn't a snow storm.

 

It's a  _polar-bear dog_. 

 

Korra goes to scream again, but the sound is carried over in the wind. The girl stumbles blindly in the snow before she's able to crawl to her feet. She staggers a few times, but her tiny legs won't move. She collapses back to her knees as the feral beast draws nearer. Korra's heart thumps wildly in her chest as she peers at the focusing image of the large animal coming closer towards her. Korra prays to the Spirits that someone will find her before she gets eaten. As she begins to make out the face of the giant dog, Korra closes her eyes and holds her arms around her chest.

 

"Please, please don't eat me!" Korra screams into the wind, hoping that she'd be spared from those heavy paws and snarling teeth. Soon enough, the thumping on the ground grows louder and Korra wails again, blinking back tears. Her face is frozen and her hands are numb.

 

"Please," she whimpers as she leans forward, collapsing back into the snow, "please, I don't want to die."

 

A small woof answers in return, and Korra feels a warm breath on her cheek. The little girl shudders at the pant, smelling the remnants of what could be penguins or even little girls like her. Polar-bear dogs were known to be more vicious than tiger-seals. There was no chance that she'd survive if it attacked. Korra continues to shrivel up into a ball, trying to make herself look smaller and less intimidating. The young girl waits, her breath misting in front of her as she cries into the cold air. There's another small woof, and then a tongue licks up her cheek.

 

"Hey!" Korra screams as she snaps her eyes open. "If you're gonna eat me, just do it! Don't taste me, that's gross!"

 

The polar-bear dog in front of her causes her to stop screaming, however. The giant furry beast, as she'd been told by so many people, is about the same size as her - maybe a few inches larger. Korra cocks her head as she watches it grin at her, its tail wagging excitedly behind her. The dog's eyes are wide with wonder and curiosity as it leans forward and sniffs behind Korra's ear, causing the little girl to giggle instead of cry.

 

"Hey, that tickles," Korra laughs, which causes the beast to jump excitedly, barking again. Korra waits a few moments, her eyes simply staring into those dark ones. She watches as the dog nears her and lowers her head, nuzzling her stomach fondly. Korra giggles again and she can't help but wrap her arms around the thick neck of the furry polar-bear dog. The canine purrs into her, letting her body drop into the snow with a plop.

 

"Are you lost, girl?" Korra asks, rubbing between her ears. The polar-bear dog pants happily before she snuggles closer, letting out a small, needy whine. Korra sighs as she presses her face into its long, majestic coat of fur. The warmth of the animal is blissful and for a moment, she feels like she's about to fall asleep. Instead, the dog reaches up and licks another line up her cheek. Korra sighs again, her breathing growing slower. 

 

"Don't worry," she mumbles into her fur, "I'll stick with you until the end."

 

The dog woofs again before shifting. Before Korra can understand what's happening. The dog's teeth latch onto the material at the back of her shirt, heaving her into the air. Korra goes to protest, but she's too tired and too cold. Her body trembles as the beast begins carry her in a direction; maybe it's back towards polar-bear dog's own mama or papa, but Korra can't move. Instead, she closes her eyes and allows the larger animal to take her. It goes on for what feels like hours, until Korra is plopped back down in the snow. She hears shouting again, but when she blinks her eyes open, she sees the metal walls of the compound. The girl turns back to her furry companion, who's laying next to her with her big, wide black eyes.

 

"You brought me b-back," Korra stutters through her shivers. A smile bursts across her face as she reaches up and wraps her arms around the neck of the polar-bear dog. She sighs contently into her fur and the dog's tail thumps against the ground happily, nuzzling Korra in return.

 

"You can be my best friend if you're lost," Korra whispers into her small ears. "You can stay with me! I've never had a friend before."

 

The dog yips in return, her tail wagging again. Korra sighs in relief when she hears the doors opening. She latches onto the polar-bear dog and doesn't let go, even as the guards look at her with fear and awe. They seem unaware of what to do or how to react, but when they see Korra stubbornly curling up against the seemingly content beast, they can't help but affirm their own thoughts about the young Avatar. Korra grins into the white fur as the dog licks her cheek again and purrs gently. She strokes under the white fur of her chin before sleepily tucking her head into the dog's shoulder.

 

"I think I'll call you Naga."

 

/

 

Asami trains from the beginning.

 

Hiroshi starts with martial arts. First, it's jiujitsu and then it's karate. Asami spends each year on a different belt until she's fourteen and a master black belt in every form of self-defence possible. She does competitions because her father says it's good for her, but deep down, she knows that Hiroshi does it so that he can cultivate every talent she possesses. It doesn't bother her, however. She admires that her strength is raw and well groomed from different people. It gives her an advantage in combat, though she's not much of a street-fighter. As she ages, her father teaches her about the company and his job; soon enough, she manages to land a full scholarship at a charter school for business and engineering. 

 

Her life goes by and not once, does she feel the pain of her soulmate.

 

On the outside, Asami is hospitable and polite - much like her mother. On the inside, however, when the lights are out and the people are nowhere to be seen, Asami is an enraged, bitter teenager. She spends her free hours in the gym, battering boxing bags until either her knuckles tear or the fabric cracks. She still fears flames and fire, but she won't voice her trepidation around her father. Instead, he tells her of the plans for equality in non-benders for Republic City. Asami begins to learn about the injustices that her people face, from Triad murders to biased council members. She hates them all - those self-righteous benders - but most of all, she hates the Avatar. Her mother had told her so many stories of the Avatar when she'd been a kid, but if the Avatar were truly as powerful and almighty as the world made her out to be, why hadn't she been there when her mother was in trouble?

 

Asami hates them and she determinedly decides, she will _always_ hate them.

 

When she's seventeen, she meets Amon. It's after her early graduation, and her father is there with a bouquet of white-lilies. He swoops her up into his big arms and swings her around proudly. Asami laughs and blushes before hugging her father back, squeezing him tightly. Hiroshi only grins proudly, wiping a tear from his eyes as he pecks his daughter's cheek. He places his rugged palm on her jaw, rubbing a faint line over the hard bone with his thumb. Asami leans into his touch, taking in his familiar scent as he struggles to hold his emotions. After her mother's death, her father is all she has left. Her devotion and love to the man goes beyond any border; she'd do anything to see through his happiness.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Hiroshi says with warm smile. "You're just like your mother, my beautiful girl. Oh, how she would have been so proud to see you blossom the way you have, Asami." At his comment, Asami hides her face and smiles, though her heart still tugs achingly. 

 

 _She could have been here_ , she seethes internally, passing a glare to a few of the bending students as they cross the stage. Hiroshi's hand leaving her face draws her back to the present, however. Asami glances at her father as he steps aside to let a young man with a mask on his face walk through. Asami stiffens, unsure of what to take of the young man. He smiles at her through his mask, but Asami only nods her head at him politely _. I am supposed to be a lady after all,_ she muses bitterly. The man bows his head respectfully, acknowledging her silent request to back off.

 

"Oh where are my manners," Hiroshi beams as he chuckles, clapping the man's shoulders. "Asami, this is Amon."

 

"Great," Asami says plainly, though her father still cringes. The heiress bites her lip, holding back the snarky remark as she turns to face Amon with a fake smile, extending her hand for him to shake. He takes it slowly, but his grip is firm and assuring. Asami raises a brow but doesn't let her guard down.

 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you formally, Ms Sato," Amon says, removing their hands. His voice is calm and sweet; it stirs a strange feeling inside the young heiress, but she's not opposed to it just yet. Hiroshi pats her back and nods at Amon, who begins walking back to their car. Asami follows tentatively, dropping the flowers in the back of the car as Hiroshi pulls out of the parking lot of the auditorium and begins driving back to the factory. Amon sits beside her in the back, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he looks out of the window silently.

 

"So, Amon, what did my father bring you here for?" Asami asks seriously, dropping the nice girl act now that they are alone. Hiroshi sighs from the front and Asami feels a tinge guilty for snapping; after her mother's death, Hiroshi had been distant, but he'd taken great care of her and became her best friend through the years in which she'd grown up without her other parent. Her father had been there for everything; from her first school to her first period to her first graduation, Hiroshi had stood by her through thick and thin. 

 

"Sorry," Asami mumbles, shaking her head. She takes a breath before trying again. "What I mean to say is, how do you know my father?"

 

"No worries, Ms Sato," Amon says kindly, nodding his head. "I understand that you must be somewhat confused, but I'm a close friend of his. We've actually met before, when you were younger. But back then, I didn't have a mask. I was also a lot younger, too." He chuckles at the last sentence, looking down at his hands. Asami scours her brain for the memory, and suddenly she remembers that voice from when she'd first started martial arts.

 

"You're the same guy that I beat up in my induction spar?" Asami asks sheepishly. Amon chuckles and nods, pointing to his face.

 

"Still have the scar from your roundhouse," he muses fondly. "You were quite the powerhouse back then."

 

"She still is," Hiroshi adds from the front as he swings the car into the gravel lot. "She can give anyone a run for their money - bender or not." Pride swells in her heart at that statement as the heiress nods fiercely. Amon's eyes soften through his mask as he leans back in the seat when the car comes to a halt. Asami watches as he sighs contently and smiles at her. That familiar feeling in her chest rises again and she's forced to look away.

 

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ms Sato. You are somewhat of a prodigy," Amon says kindly, opening the door and holding it open so that the younger woman can slide out. Asami thanks him with a curt nod of her head before standing before her father. Hiroshi looks behind her to see Amon closing the door, and then the two men nod at each other. Asami raises her brow and crosses her arms. 

 

"Alright, Dad, I know you're terrible with secrets so spill," she says, staring at her father seriously. "Why is he here?"

 

"I'm here because I believe there is an injustice in our society. You are here because you _know_ there is an injustice," Amon replies, answering for Hiroshi. Asami doesn't look amused, but she also doesn't turn away as Amon continues to say, "like your mother, I was the subject of the tyranny of benders. My face had been burned by Triad members when I refused their offer of a bribe. They insisted on keeping the city safe, but they just stole from the poor and killed those that revolted against them. Crime today originates from the Triads, from benders."

 

"This is already stuff I know," Asami says in a low growl, though her heart leaps out of her chest at Amon's story. "What's the chase?" Amon smiles at her again, taking a step forward to cause her heart to flutter. The non-bender eyes him suspiciously, ignoring the churning in her stomach. Amon only extends his hand and places a mask in her hands. Instantly, she recognizes the flare of her father's work and glances up, confused. The orange goggles and sea green finishing strike her as a subtle homage to her late mother. Gold and green had been her favourite colours.

 

"What is this?" She asks breathily. Hiroshi smiles at her and turns, gesturing for her to follow him. Both Amon and Asami trail behind the older man until they approach one of the abandoned bunkers of the factory. The older Sato swings open the huge, heavy gates to reveal the darkness within the walls. Asami peers through the darkness, about to ask what the big deal had been about until Hiroshi flicks on the light. At the sight, Asami can't help but gasp.

 

There, right in front of her in dozens of rows, are an army of Mecha tanks.

 

"Ms Sato, I present to you, the beginning of equality." Amon's voice is thick with pride and glinting with an ounce of arrogance. Asami looks to the mask in her hand before Amon turns and hands her something heavier; it's a glove, with valves and an wattage dial on the back of the hand. It doesn't take long for the heiress to figure out what the contraption is, and once she does, her heart skips a beat in anticipation.

 

"Equality?" She echoes. Amon nods, grinning harder. Hiroshi is beaming as thousands of men and women pour out of the doors of the factories, decked in the Equalist gear he'd created. Donning their gloves and masks, the non-benders gleam up at the three people at the front of the factory.

 

"Mr Sato, Ms Sato, Amon," a gruff voice calls out. Asami turns to see an older man with a long mustache and double batons stepping towards them. Hiroshi nods at the man respectfully, addressing him in a kind tone as he replies, "Lieutenant. You've made quite an appearance here."

 

"Only the best for the cause," the Lieutenant replies smugly, winking at Asami. There's an unreadable flicker of something in his eyes, an emotion that Asami can't read so clearly, but it's gone before she can mention anything to her father about it. Instead, she turns back to the people with wide eyes.

 

This time, the pit in her stomach has her churning the wrong way. A part of her questions the morality of this so-called cause, and Asami knows why she's questioning it; her mother would never approve of something like this. She had wanted Future Industries to excel into the future by helping people. But then, as images of the fire burning and her mother's glassy expression flood through her mind, she couldn't care less about the lives that would be at stake; they were the lives of people who had too much and had not lost enough. She grips the glove tighter in her hand as she turns to face Amon, a dark smirk playing at the corner of her red lips. Amon grins and extends his hand once more. Hiroshi claps her on the back proudly, grinning with glee.

 

"Welcome the future, Ms Sato," Amon says, standing straight as he nods at the Equalists. Asami smiles warmly and squeezes his hand. Hiroshi watches the interaction with a kind, knowing smile as he rubs his daughter's back. Amon's smile sends shivers down her spine as he clutches her hand back.

 

"Welcome to _our_ future," he murmurs as he looks out into the crowd. Asami shivers at the comment, but it's not out of distaste. Instead, she slinks a bit closer to Amon, a new feeling bursting from her chest as she looks into the sea of people that have been affected by benders in some way or another. This isn't about war or bloodshed. This is about redeeming and reclaiming what she'd lost so long ago. 

 

When she's seventeen, Asami thinks that maybe with Amon, the future doesn't seem too bad.

 

/

 

"It shouldn't matter what you think," Korra growls as she kicks at the throw pillows stubbornly, "I'm the Avatar."

 

"You're also our daughter, honey," Senna says smoothly, attempting to calm her raging sixteen year old down. Korra shakes her head as she groans, flopping back onto the couch of the estate. Naga whines from the corner before trotting over to lay with her.

 

"Naga, not on the linens, please," Senna begs with a cringe, watching as the huge animal places her head on Korra's lap. The dog barks at her and Korra grins, ruffling the fur behind her ears with a satisfied smirk. Senna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in frustration.

 

"Korra, I swear-"

 

"Mom, please!" Korra interrupts, moving her hand from Naga's head. "I am supposed to do this. How can I fulfill my destiny if I'm stuck in a stupid compound. Yeah, I train, but what use has it done me?! Have I saved anyone? No!"

 

"Korra, you listen to me-"

 

"Why?" Korra demands, suddenly springing to her feet. "Why should I listen when you've only now come to bring me home for a visit?! Am I that terrible that you just want to keep me away? Why don't you listen to me, Mom?! I want to feel _normal_. I want to have friends. I want to do what Aang did. Spirits, I _have_ to do what Aang did eventually. You can't keep hiding me away like you're ashamed of me!"

 

"Korra," Senna whispers, her voice cracking as Korra wipes away hot tears from her eyes. The fiery young Avatar shakes her head as she reaches for Naga instinctually. The polar-bear dog growls instantly when Senna advances. The woman freezes, warily eying the beast as she curls her tail around her crying owner protectively. Senna sighs, bowing her head because she knows that Korra's telling the truth. The Avatar, however, isn't finished.

 

"You know, when I first started learning stuff in school, I had so much trouble. The guards would snicker behind my back and call me names, tell me I'm dumb or that I'm not cut out to be an Avatar," Korra says dejectedly, her eyes burning with more tears. Senna sighs and opens her mouth, but Korra shakes her head, fixing the older woman with another mournful glare from her shimmering blue eyes.

 

"All I wanted to do was talk to someone, Mom. I needed to run to someone, to feel like I had support. All I wanted was to have a friend or my parents to comfort me and tell me that I'm not a failure. I would sit around in my room and cry all day, but nobody ever came. When I had nightmares, it was Naga who brought me out of them," Korra says softly, easing her gaze to smile at her companion. Naga woofs and nuzzles her stomach fondly. Senna closes her eyes and looks away, feeling ashamed and guilty as Korra doesn't stop her ranting, her voice raising again as more anger channels through her.

 

"When I got my period for the first time, a White Lotus guard handed me a sanitary pad and left me on my own. I was so scared, Mom. I didn't know why I was feeling sad one day and happy the next. I didn't understand why I couldn't learn things as easily as the guards could teach them. I don't know why I am so terrible at everything. I just wanted someone to be there to give me some sort of reassurance. I was so scared and I grew up with my best friend and only person I could trust as a polar-bear dog. When I needed you and Dad to be there by my side in my darkest times, I only had Naga." Korra finishes the quietened ramble with a choked sob, digging her face into her polar-bear dog's fur. Senna's eyes flash open and her heart breaks violently inside her chest as she hears Korra barely whisper, "I  _still_  only have Naga."

 

"Honey, that's not true," Senna tells her softly, stepping forward again. Korra flinches once more, causing Naga to stiffen. Senna's breath hitches as hears the creak of the door. Tonraq shuffles through the room but as soon as he sees Naga in the living room, a scowl plasters itself upon his face.

 

"Korra, I told you that you can bring your pet but you can't bring it into the house," Tonraq grumbles as he shakes his head disapprovingly towards his daughter. Senna flinches at the comment, but Tonraq is unaware at how emotionally fragile Korra is, so when she breaks into a loud cry, he only raises his brow in confusion. Before he can say anything, Korra bolts out of the room, Naga hot on her tracks.

 

Korra runs until she can't breathe. Instead of calming down and catching her breath, the teenager takes to screaming and breathing fire into the cool air. She blasts a few more tropes of flame until her fists are scalding and her lungs have no energy left to keep her standing. The young girl collapses to the ground in a sobbing heap. Before she can fall flat to the ground, soft fur wraps around her sides and eases her to a leaning position. Naga uses her snout to adjust Korra's torso so she's sitting straight, allowing air to get through the weary lungs of the hormonal and emotional Avatar.

 

"I just don't get it!" Korra sighs into Naga's fur. "I don't get why they won't let me go? I'm older than Aang was when he saved the world during the Hundred Years War. I want to be the Avatar. I can bend three out of the four elements. Why is that not good enough? Why am _I_ not good enough?"

 

Naga whines, nuzzling her stomach to provide her support. Korra only sighs and wraps her arms around the thick neck of the polar-bear dog. Her previous anger dissipates and instead, the feeling is replaced with sadness and guilt. She knew that her parents were trying their hardest to get to know her, but she was furious that they'd only come to visit now. Where were they when she'd had that nightmare and ran off into the frozen tundra? Where had they been when she got laughed at for failing her scripture tests? Where were they when she needed them?

 

Where were they when she grew up?

 

"If my own parents don't want me, do you think the world does?" Korra asks softly, her voice breaking. More tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as she sniffles, curling further into Naga's side. The polar-bear dog barks and then growls, winding her tail around Korra's torso protectively. Korra smiles half-heartedly at the gesture before she takes Naga's head and presses a kiss to the top of her beloved friend's head.

 

"You'll always love me, right girl?" Korra whispers, blinking back tears. Naga barks and nods her head, nuzzling Korra's torso again. The young Avatar sighs as Naga leans her head down, allowing for the smaller girl to climb atop her. Korra fists her hands into Naga's fur and grips her tightly as the great beast stands. Naga tilts her head up majestically, her dark eyes glittering in the evening sky. The skies are littered with countless stars as Korra sighs. Naga barks, turning her head to face her owner. Korra smiles at the expression in her furry companion's eyes.

 

"I'll always love you," Korra whispers, reaching forward to peck her cheek again. "A girl never forgets her first love."

 

Naga whines and barks, her tail swishing as she practically jumps in joy at Korra's statement. They may not be able to properly communicate with words, but Korra knows that Naga can empathize with her. The giant beast had been abandoned herself, and if it hadn't been for Korra, she would have ended up starving to death or being eaten by other animals; in hindsight, Korra wouldn't have been able to survive the storm without the aid of her faithful companion. In some strange sense, they were both the same person, or dog-beast; having experienced the same neglect, they bonded over their mutual sorrow, thus halving it with their unique friendship. Korra smiles down at her best friend before staring straight ahead.

 

"Go Naga," she says firmly, her voice thick with a newfound strength, " _run_." 

 

The polar-bear dog lets out a majestic howl, one that Korra is certain is for nothing more than dramatic effect, but it brings a smile to her face. Naga shakes her head in the wind before charging off to their favourite spot in the Southern Water Tribe. Naga has the grace of the burbling rivers that surround the poles and her strides are long and powerful. The wind blows through Korra's hair as she grins, throwing her head back into her own childish howl. Naga barks beneath her, woofing in agreement as she speeds up. Korra grows more excited by the second as she clutches onto the white fur with clenched fists. Naga increases her speed, and after a few more minutes of sprinting, they arrive at the cliffside overlook underneath the stars.

 

Naga flops to the ground and Korra leaps off, thanking her dog for the ride with a few seal-jerky treats. Naga munches on them happily as she nuzzles herself into Korra's side. One of the girl's hands absently plays with a soft, fluffy ear as she stares up at the sky, mentally mapping out the constellations in her brain. She may have not been great at math and script-writing, but astronomy was a whole other thing. Korra spent so many years of her life on the roof of her small hut, just watching as the stars floated by. She'd bring out her textbooks and trace them with her fingers. Now, as she glances up at the thousands of constellations and endless possibilities of life, she wonders just how much is out there for her to learn and grasp.

 

Korra is sixteen when she understands that somewhere out there, is a future waiting just for her.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in complete darkness, we become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry this took so long to come out. As I'd previously mentioned, this story is more than halfway done, I'm just taking the time to split everything up into their proper chapters and then elaborating on them a bit more to add some detail. 
> 
> Just a reminder that this story is a COMPLETE AU, so please expect OOC for all of the characters. Reminder again that this contains an Autisic!Korra and an Equalist!Asami :)
> 
> Happy reading, and let me know what you think!

Asami is eighteen when her life flips upside down.

 

Two months after having spent her time training as an Equalist operative with Amon, she'd soon started imagining her life with him being more than just a training partner. Over time, she comes to realize that Amon is not just some man with a mask, but a kind and gentle soul. Amon doesn't have a vision, but a dream. He makes her laugh with his witty jokes and he smiles brighter than Yue herself. Asami doesn't miss the flustered expressions upon his face when she compliments him back, or how he stumbles on his words whenever she brushes his shoulder or holds his hand. The touches are fleeting and no doubt experimental on Asami's behalf, but she can't help the sparks that fly in her gut whenever they work with each other.

 

On Asami's eighteenth birthday, Amon buys her a special jade tiger piece for her Equalist suit. He tells her that he got it because her eyes are a fierce jade and her personality rivals that of a strong-willed animal such as a tiger. He mumbles something about it being nothing special but really, Asami can tell by the way his face flushes, he'd put so much thought into it. She accepts the metal clip and takes to placing it over her chest somewhat proudly. Something about it seems symbolic. Maybe in some ways, Amon does have her heart, but she'd rather keep it close to herself. She's not afraid with Amon, nor is she irritated by his presence. Not to mention, Hiroshi approves of their budding friendship, or whatever else that may form. 

 

So after the birthday party and a few drinks to boost his confidence, Amon asks her for her hand in courtship. At first, Asami ribs him for his formalities, but when she realizes that he'd been serious, she gives it some thought. She tells him yes in the courtyard, under the stars and out of the buzz of the party. When they're alone, they're comfortably silent but not distant. When Asami reaches for his hand, he doesn't tear away. When she thumbs over the edge of his mask, he doesn't flinch. When she peels it off to see the red scorch marks from a barrage of flames, he doesn't feel ashamed. 

 

When she kisses him, softly and slowly, he doesn't let go.

 

And so, Asami carries on her duties training other Equalists with her father and boyfriend by her side. They work as a team, drawing motivation and reason into the hearts of countless non-benders. They hire propaganda ministers and start flyers and rallies around the cities. They execute from the inside out, keeping the pace slow and methodical. As they months go by and the training program takes in new members, their forces grow exponentially. The city begins to know of their cause. The Triads have gotten wind but have not pushed for an attack in fear of political fallout.

 

Their plan is going accordingly, for now.

 

As the two leaders get the new recruits ready for graduation, they'll occasionally meet in the corridors and exchange shy glances. It's like she's a school girl all over again, swooning and fawning over the new boy. Asami will smile and Amon will blush; the heiress thinks it's strange at first, that someone who could command an army of Equalists could be so reserved - that the man behind the mask has compassion and love, too. It's endearing, Asami thinks, that he's just as human as the rest of them. In his arms, she feels safe and with his support, she feels in control. They quickly evolve into the power couple of the Equalist revolution, leading the new generation of men and women into their bright future with linked hands and beaming smiles. 

 

Eight months later, as they watch the new batch of recruits receive their suits, Asami can't help but feel so much closer to freedom.

 

"Amon, Asami, I apologize for the interruption, but we have news."

 

Hiroshi's gentle voice interrupts their moment. Amon turns first and smiles, not quite keen on letting go of Asami's hand just yet. It'd been strange at first for the elder Sato, but he would be lying if he said he'd not wanted the two of them together. He trusts Amon like he's his own son, and not to mention that he makes his daughter a kind of happy he'd not seen since before his wife's murder. He grunts in welcome and warm approval. Upon the hearing the sound, Asami smiles and nods at her father, her gaze the most gentle and open it'd been in years. The free expression makes Hiroshi's heart thump wildly in his heart as he gazes proudly at them. He steps forward, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, revelling in the power and strength beneath his grip. Amon straightens his back dignifiedly and Asami leans into his touch with soft acceptance.

 

"We've received word from the Lieutenant," Hiroshi says with a gentle smile, "the Avatar has arrived in Republic City."

 

Asami's eyes narrow and the cold expression that Hiroshi had hoped would have been erased by now returns. A vengeance grows in her chest and for some reason, she can't hear anything but the last statement. _The Avatar is here_. The Avatar, who'd been responsible for saving the life of her mother, of the other countless non-benders killed unjustly, was here. Asami lets go of Amon's hand quickly as she growls viciously, staring over her father's shoulder to her uniform hanging in the glass case. Her eyes trace the jade tiger piece as she allows a dark smirk to play at her lips. Her gaze pierces the orange and green mask with a grin. Amon's hand squeezes her shoulder, drawing away a bit of the morbid and frightening haze from her sight. She sets her sight on those familiar blue eyes and her expression softens only slightly. Her shoulders still bristle with pent up fury when she thinks of the Avatar.

 

"We can take her out," Asami says quickly, a burbling need willowing in her chest. "We have enough force-"

 

"No."

 

Asami is surprised to hear Amon's voice interrupt her sternly. They've never disagreed on anything thus far. The woman raises her brow and huffs out, ready to challenge the older man, but Amon gives her that beautiful, kind smile. He lays a hand on her shoulder and pulls her in for a hug. At first, Asami protests, but then she folds in his strong arms, sighing into his clothed chest. Hiroshi mumbles something weakly about how he's still there, and Amon pulls away awkwardly. The man rubs the back of his neck before nodding down at Asami, his eyes gentle and understanding.

 

"We cannot directly strike without a plan," Amon tells her softly. "We have one shot to turn the tides, Asami. If we kill the Avatar now, benders will hate us and nothing will change." Asami cocks her brow, confused as she crosses her arms. She's not particularly amused by the dragged out plot. Amon refuses to chuckle at how adorable his girlfriend is, but he knows that should he draw out his plan now, he'd most likely end up with his head on a silver platter.

 

"The people worship the Avatar, Asami. We can't rock the boat if we work against the tide," Amon tells her softly, though there's a part of his voice that remains somewhat distant. "We need to get the people to believe that _benders_ are the true culprits. The benders are just pawns, Asami. The council are the queens, bishops, and knights, but the Avatar is the _king_. We cannot knock her out straight away. We will need leverage, and lots of it. We have to ruin them from the inside out. We treat this operation like a disease, just like how they are - infecting our cities and people with their unjust powers."

 

"And what do you suppose we do, then?" Asami asks, her voice a bit lighter than before. Amon smiles, though part of him still cringes with his plan. He looks at Hiroshi, who only nods in bittersweet approval. At her father's hesitance, Asami grows stiff once more. Before she can say anything, however, Amon gives her another flashy smile. The heiress isn't swayed this time, though, as she bites her lip frustratingly.

 

"No," she huffs out before he can suggest anything. "I'm not doing it."

 

"Think about it, Asami," Hiroshi cuts in gently, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulders, "you are beautiful, alluring, and no one could ever double cross you as an Equalist. The Avatar will trust you and in turn, you will be able to get the revenge you seek." Asami growls at the statement instantly.

 

"I'll blow the mission before it starts," she snarls back, her eyes livid with rage. "I hate the Avatar, Dad. I can't do this."

 

"You must, Asami. It's the only way our plan will succeed," Hiroshi tells her pleadingly. "If we don't weaken the Avatar, the world won't cast us a second glance. Benders will continue to wreak havoc in the city, in the world, and more of our people - _good_ people - will die. They need to know just how awful and tyrannical this Avatar is. We cannot afford to have people like that holding all the cards. She needs to go and you know that already." Asami chews on her lip, unsure of how to take in the information. Hiroshi's gaze grows weak with emotion as he hangs his head, sighing mournfully.

 

"If not for them," he murmurs, though Asami knows what he's about to say. "Do it for your mother, Asami."

 

It takes her a few minutes to think it over, but she knows that her mother has a soft part inside her heart. No one had helped her and now was her chance to take it back, to get that vengeance for her mother. She glances at Amon, who nods at her encouragingly. She sighs; if Amon and her father both thought this was the right decision, then she has to trust them. Something stirs within her, however, when she nods at the both of them. At first, she thinks it could be anxiety or fear - perhaps even the same kind of giddiness she gets from driving fast - but then it churns into something more dark. Her heart feels heavy all of the sudden and her mouth goes dry. Neither men seem to notice, however, so instead she simply asks one last question.

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

"Amon will explain," Hiroshi says with a giant grin. He reaches forward and pulls her into a proud hug. "I'm glad you agreed, Asami."

 

"Yeah," she mumbles half-heartedly, but still squeezes back. Hiroshi nods as he sees the Lieutenant climbinb up the steps on the way to his office. He politely excuses himself from their conversation to speak with him, leaving the couple alone. Amon turns to Asami slowly, his gaze cautious and gentle.

 

"I know it's not easy for you, Asami," Amon says softly, "but this is for the best. Your father's right. The Avatar is nothing but a scapegoat, but we have to herd her in the right direction. We have setups and plans that ensure the public think - benders or non-benders - think of her as highly as we do. I like to see it sort of like a Satomobile; if you puncture a tire, you can still drive with three. If you destroy an engine, the car won't run." Asami smiles a bit at that comment, but the churning feeling in her gut doesn't disappear. She sighs, shaking her head as a strangled laugh forces its way out of her mouth.

 

"Since when do you know so much about cars?" Asami asks, raising her brow as she loops her arms over his shoulders. Amon shrugs and looks away before glancing down at her with so much affection her heart literally hurts. "Since my super hot, nerd of a girlfriend builds them, I guess."

 

"Amon…," Asami drifts off as she leans her head upon his shoulder, "you never answered my question from before." Amon sucks in a deep breath, feeling Asami tense in his arms. The two of them sway in the office, side by side in silence for a few moments before he finds the courage to speak.

 

"There's a gala in a few days that councilman Tarrlok is hosting in light of the Avatar's return to the city. Your father has agreed to help fund it," Amon says, pausing as Asami cringes and seethes at the mention of the master of all four elements. "Asami, I know that you don't like the Avatar, but this is as close as we can get to her with our range of time. We cannot afford to mess this up. We can take control, Asami. You and I can lead this world into a new tomorrow - a tomorrow without injustice, classism, poverty, or power imbalance. We can help the world become a better place, Asami."

 

The heiress shivers as Amon leans into her ear to whisper, "but we can't do this without you. _I_ can't do it without you, Asami."

 

"What do I get out of this?" Asami asks, not yet letting go of her boyfriend. Amon smiles again, chuckling darkly.

 

"Once we take her out, she's yours. You can do whatever you want with her," Amon tells her soothingly. A million different ideas whiz through Asami's brain and she can't help the tingle of excitement she feels as she imagines the countless methods to kill the person who'd taken everything from her.

 

"Her life is at your hands," he says as he leans into whisper in her ear. "Her blood… is yours to take. Everything that you've lost is yours for the retaking, Asami. If we do this right, we can win back our rights, and you can win back your life. The Avatar will crumble and order will be restored." Asami shivers at his tone, feeling a tingle run down her spine. Does she really want revenge that badly? Her mother had never been one for violence.

 

Yet, whenever she imagines what her mother would do, all Asami sees is fire.

 

"What do you want me to do, Amon?" Asami asks, her voice breathy but still carrying tones of frustration. Amon smiles against his mask, satisfied with her submission. He slowly pulls away to place his hand at her cheek. His thumb brushes over her cheekbone in an affectionate stroke.

 

"The same thing you did to me but a bit differently," he murmurs, chuckling softly as he explains, "get inside her heart and make her fall for you. She's never been in love; she'll bend to your will if you lead her on." Asami frowns playfully at the statement, glancing at her boyfriend with a bemused smirk.

 

"What makes you think that she'll be into me?" Asami asks, her brow raised. Amon tips his mask up slightly so that he can lean down and place a chaste kiss upon her lips. Asami hums, smiling into the feather-light kiss before pulling away to smile at her masked lover. Amon sighs contently.

 

"You're Asami Sato," he muses warmly, "who  _isn't_  into you?"

 

/

 

"You need to focus. Stop thinking so hard."

 

Korra growls in frustration as she glares up at Tenzin. The master air-bender glances down at her with a frown, poking her side as she continues to slouch. She'd only just arrived in Republic City and already she's been arrested, yelled at, and now being poked. The woman screams in frustration as she stands, pacing back and forth on the gazebo. Her fists are lit with flames but Tenzin flicks his wrists, drawing out a wisp of air to extinguish them.

 

"You're too hot-headed, Korra. This is why Lin had to arrest you," Tenzin grumbles as he rubs at his beard. "You're not ready for this."

 

"I'm not ready?!" Korra bellows out, frustration tearing her limb for limb as she shakes her head at the older air-master. "I _am_ ready, Tenzin, but sitting here and meditating won't stop the injustice that goes on out there. You're a councilman and you can't make it stop. The Triads and the Equalists are at war with each other and I'm just sitting here uselessly when I should be helping. I came here _do_ something, Tenzin."

 

"There's nothing for you to do, Korra," Tenzin says sternly, his voice growing deeper with agitation. "You do not have the patience or knowledge to deal with these problems. You are too young, too incompetent, too loud, and you don't understand how politics works. You can't handle everything with punches and bending. Life is more than just violence, Korra." The Avatar huffs as she rolls her eyes, tugging at her wolf-tails with annoyance.

 

"Then teach me those lessons, Tenzin! I can't stand this anymore. I get it, I'm young. Great. Aang was twelve when he fought Ozai, Tenzin," Korra snarls, throwing her hands up as tears burn at the back of her eyelids. She refuses to let them fall, however, as she watches Tenzin's eyes widen. "Your dad was a hero, Tenzin. But look at me? I come to the city for one day and already everyone hates me." The last bit comes out as a muffled whisper, however. A sharp twinge of regret and disappointment strike deep within her chest, leaving her breathless to her own misery.

 

"You are not hated, Korra," Tenzin says softly, reaching up to lay a hand on her shoulder. Korra rips her shoulder away and snorts.

 

"I got yelled at by those Equalist supporters in the park. I got arrested by Toph's daughter, and now I can't even air-bend or meditate. Aang was an amazing Avatar and he did everything before I could even begin _learning_  how to master my three elements," Korra mutters bitterly, her eyes trained on the ground. "What can I do, Tenzin? Tell me, _how_  can I help the world right now? You yourself said it. I'm not ready. I never should have come."

 

She wants Tenzin to tell her that she's wrong, but the man only remains silent.

 

"I get it, you know. I get why everyone avoids me, or why the guards snicker at me," Korra says spitefully, shaking her head at herself. She slams her palm against her head, beating her temple as she screams again, bursting into another fit of tears. "I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, just so damned stupid!" Tenzin sighs, glancing at his lap as he struggles out the right words to say in order to calm the raging Avatar. Korra shakes her head at him as she cries harder, taking to pacing back and forth in front of the gazebo. The sounds of the ocean, of Tenzin's breathing, of those stupid voices in her head - everything is so loud and she can't take it anymore. With one more agonizing shout, she turns her head to the ground and covers her ears.

 

"Maybe you're right," Tenzin murmurs as she stops her shouting, "you're not at a state to start air-bending training, let alone solve the problems of the city. You need to figure yourself out first, Korra. No one else can do that for you but yourself." Korra sniffles and wipes her snotty nose on the back of her hand. Her entire body trembles like a leaf in the brisk winter air, close to breaking from its brittle texture. 

 

"H-How? I've tried a compound, being raised alone and without anyone's help. I've tried coming here, but that didn't work either," Korra whimpers as she sobs harder. She looks to her hands, feeling an overwhelming sensation of disgust towards herself. "Where do I go now? Where do I belong, Tenzin?"

 

Once again, Tenzin doesn't reply.

 

In her mind, Korra registers his answer as  _nowhere_.

 

Korra's chest billows with that self-loathing anger as she bolts away from the silent bender, calling desperately for Naga. Tenzin just watches on with a sigh as the girl finds her polar-bear dog playing with the air-kids. Korra's face is one of sheer pain and frustration as she approaches her already concerned companion. Naga removes herself from the air-kids and bounds over, sniffing up and down Korra's trembling body, letting out feeble whines as her owner doesn't stop crying. Jinora takes one look at her frazzled state and swallows nervously. Korra avoids her glance as she reaches for Naga's jaw. Tears are already making her eyes red, but she doesn't want to cry in front of the children. Tenzin's kids are the only ones who admire her, but sometimes, she doesn't feel like it's enough. Her dog senses the unease riddling through the Avatar's body and instantly she curls around her protectively. Sensing the need for the Avatar to be alone, Jinora rounds up her brother and sister, telling them that their mother is calling.

 

Korra isn't sure how long she stays outside, staring up at the dimly lit night sky, but she's there until the noise in her head dies down. The lights from the harbour of Republic City shadow the brightness of the great stars above her head. Naga rests against her side, her head on her lap as Korra absently strokes patterns in her fur. Naga purrs in her lap, soothing the emotionally distressed Avatar. She leans her head against Naga's pelt, feeling her breaths ease. She counts the constellations, noticing how few of them there are here. She suddenly misses watching the Southern Lights as they'd dance across the sky in the middle of the night. Her pang of loss stops her heart for a few moments as she recalls the events of the past few days. 

 

She'd met Mako and Bolin, the bending brothers, as she'd snuck out to catch one of the matches. Tenzin had been furious, but she never understood why. All she wanted was to see a pro-bending match. Even in the compound, she'd only rarely catch the faint crackle of the radio from the guards stationed outside of her door. It'd been her dream to be on the team, to win a trophy, to tour the world and become a star. So when their water-bender had pulled out, she'd instantly volunteered herself. Yes, she broke the rules and had to be set straight, but eventually, she had her chance and they'd won. Mako seems like an okay guy, and he is definitely attractive. Of course, he is brooding all the time and they fought a lot, but she can't deny the feelings she has for him. Bolin is more than just sweet and friendly, so she instantly knows she can make friends with him.

 

 _Friends_ , Korra thinks with an excited grin as some of her previous anger fades away, _actual_ friends _who are pro-benders_.

 

Korra smiles as she remembers the tales that Kya would tell her from the days when she, Lin, and Izumi were a team of their own. The Republic City Rebels, they'd named themselves. Twelve-time undefeated champions and strongest pro-bending team ever. Sure, there'd been a bunch of bias because two of their father's and one of their mother's had been practically the _founders_ of Republic City, but they won based on skill and pure power. Kya would chuckle and tell her how Lin was the brash, knuckle-headed, balls-to-wall earth-bender that would rather be knocked out cold than fall into the drink. Izumi was the level-headed one of the group, and Kya was the free-spirited but equally driven water-bender. Together, they made the dream team.

 

Korra remembers Kya fondly, for she'd be the only person, besides Katara, that would visit her frequently at the compound. The middle child of her predecessor's offspring had been the one to teach her about puberty, about boys (and girls), and comfort her about her body's frequent changes. She still remembers the horror of waking up with breasts and hair on parts of her body that hadn't had hair before; she still sees Kya's face as she'd laughed and assured her that everything was normal. Kya had been the one to ease her crying the first time she got cramps from her period, and she'd also been the one to teach her about the things that would happen when she'd be in a relationship. The water-bender had turned into her second mother.

 

"I bet it's nothing like the south," Pema's soft voice interrupts her thoughts. Korra glances up to see the woman standing there with a maternal smile on her face. She remembers her own mother, but then she realizes that her connection to her parents wasn't as strong as she'd liked it to be.

 

"Your streetlights and stuff block out the stars," Korra replies with a shrug, "but it's not bad, I guess." Pema glances up at the stars, following the Avatar's gaze fondly as she takes to sitting beside her. She sighs as she allows her hand to fall over her pregnant belly.

 

"You spend a lot more time with Naga than you do with the rest of us," Pema jokes as she pats the polar-bear dog's head. Naga woofs contently, nuzzling the swell of her abdomen before letting her head thud back down on Korra's lap. The sheer mention of her companion brings a smile to Korra's face.

 

"It sounds stupid, but Naga understands me," Korra explains, her fingers tousling through the thick fur. "We both grew up alone, but with each other. She's my best friend. She makes the world a better place, for me at least. I just feel… safe with her, you know? Like everyone else has given up - my parents, Tenzin, Republic City - but I know that Naga will never give up on me, isn't that right girl?" Naga woofs and purrs before licking Korra's cheek, earning a quiet giggle from the girl. Pema's heart clenches at the solemn words. She gently pats Korra's hand and squeezes it lightly, bringing the young girl to face her with shimmering blue eyes. There's that lingering sense of defeat in her expression as she bites her lip, looking away from the acolyte.

 

"Tenzin's right, you know," Korra mumbles half-heartedly. Pema quirks her brow, and Korra takes a breath to say, "I can't control my emotions. It's one of the reasons why my parents both got a bit tired of me. They just were frustrated because they couldn't control me. I'm not that smart and I can't really communicate well with others. I _try_ to talk about my feelings, but most of the time, I just get mad and storm off."

 

"That's normal, Korra," Pema tells her assuringly, trying to ease the Avatar's fear. Korra shakes her head, looking down.

 

"No, it's not. I _literally_ can't do it, Pema. How can I be an Avatar when I can't even hold a conversation with someone without getting upset?! And when I get upset, I run. I'm the worst kind of Avatar. It's no wonder why Tenzin won't let me back to Republic City to help out. I'm worthless," Korra whimpers, hiding her face away from the air acolyte. Pema takes a deep breath, mentally reminding herself to have a talk with her husband later.

 

"You are not worthless, sweetie," Pema coos, but Korra's eyes suddenly blaze with angry fire.

 

"Stop," Korra says abruptly, her voice growing higher in pitch. "Please stop saying those things. Stop trying to make things better when they're terrible! You're lying just like the rest of them. No one wants me here, not you, not them, and definitely not Tenzin!" Pema looks taken aback, but Korra registers it as fear. Naga rises and whines, rubbing her snout against Korra's side in a comforting gesture. Instantly, Korra feels guilt seep into her heavy bones.

 

"I'm sorry, Pema," she whispers brokenly, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

 

Pema only nods, but doesn't say anything. She rises places her hand on Korra's shoulder, squeezing lightly. She nods back at the kitchen as she hears the Avatar's stomach growl. Korra looks down sheepishly and Pema laughs, releasing her grip on the Avatar. She does her best to forget about whatever had happened a few minutes ago to help Korra calm down. The Avatar sighs as Naga's tense form eases and she woofs, nudging her owner.

 

"Come, dinner will be ready soon," Pema says, leading her to the kitchen. As they enter the dining facilities, Korra sees Councilman Tarrlok speaking with Tenzin in a low voice. Her body stiffens, knowing that something about that man rubs her the wrong way.

 

"Ah, Avatar Korra," the council member says warmly as he spots her, "good for you to arrive. I have news for you."

 

"Tarrlok," Tenzin growls from behind him in warning. "Please. Not here."

 

"What is it, Councilman?" Korra asks, choosing to ignore Tenzin's stare. Tarrlok grins at her and she instantly regrets it. 

 

"I've decided to throw you a gala celebrating your arrival to Republic City tomorrow night. All of the biggest CEO's, dignitaries, and politicians will be there. I thought that since you're going to be helping our beloved city, you may as well meet the influential people in it. Your outfit has already been tailored and is waiting for you in your room," Tarrlok says, smiling crookedly. Korra shivers and the nerves return with a flurry of kicks to her churning stomach. Something isn't right about this proposed gala. Tenzin looks distraught and Korra knows to trust her gut; her gut says that this _isn't_ right.

 

"No," she replies, ignoring the crushing weight of all the stares around her. "I don't want it."

 

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok says with a small chuckle. "You don't really have a choice."

 

The man bids them a quiet farewell before leaving. The air in the room grows thick with tension, and suddenly, Korra mutters something about not being hungry. She bolts up to the female dormitories without a glance at the air-bending families. Instead, she runs into her room and collapses on her bed, her head throbbing. Those laughing guards from years ago flood her mind and she relives through her childhood, crying in rooms on her own. A sudden, crushing sensation of loneliness washes over her. She curls up under the covers and feels her walls break when the tears rush down her cheeks. Her eyes catch the blue Water Tribe dress hanging amongst her sleeveless shirts and sweatpants and she feels nauseated with the thought of attending the gala.

 

Korra's seventeen when she begins to wonder if she'll  _ever_  have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be out soon! Thanks for reading, drop a comment or a kudos if you can; they're much appreciated, believe me :)


	3. Meeting the New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cannot hide our truthes but we can bury our lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you y'all aren't too pissed at me for the character traits I've started this story with. I know a lot of you hate the Amon/Asami pairing, but I swear to you, it only lasts for the beginning :D this is a mostly Korrasami fic! Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far! Please don't stop leaving them :)

"You look stunning."

 

Asami glances up at the mirror as Amon zips up her dress. He places his hands on the small of her back, gently massaging calming circles into the silken fabric. The red is a vibrant cherry, much like her usual attire. He'd bought the dress after she'd fallen in love with it a few days back. Internally, she hates that this is how she has to wear it the first time, but the way Amon looks at her makes it somewhat worth it, she supposes. He stares affectionately into the reflection of the two of them with a soft smile, his lips curled up in an affectionate smile through his mask as she turns slightly in his arms. Her hands grace up his front to rest on his shoulders and Asami sighs. They stay standing together for a few moments longer before Asami murmurs something and turns back to face her vanity. He beams down at her as she reaches for her make-up kit. His hands trace loving lines on her bare arms as she applies her powder and lipstick to her pale face. He continues to watch her with love and admiration.

 

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman on this planet?" He asks softly. Asami's breath hitches at his question and she pauses with the application of her lipstick. In his eyes, she can see the pure unconditional love he has for her and it makes her heart swell. She turns around fully now, smirking at him as she smacks her lips to finish spreading the lipstick evenly.

 

"Charmer," she muses as she sets her lipstick down and traces his shoulders with her fingers. Amon smiles as he manages to slowly catch her hands in his own, threading their fingers together. The music from downstairs has long-since filtered into the room, and the couple can't help but sway to the soft jazz as it plays. Amon sighs as he leans his masked forehead into her own when Asami squeezes their hands.

 

"I don't want to do this, Amon," she admits softly after sometime. "I just want to take her out. I don't want to know her."

 

"Sweetheart," Amon murmurs into her cheek as they slowly stop swaying. "I know how badly you want her blood, but you have to remember that it's not just her life we need to take. We need to liberate our people. For decades, non-benders have been at the will of these tyrannical benders. We cannot sail a ship if we fight the tides. We have to work with what we've got. The Avatar holds these benders together. With her out of the way, we will have our future, Asami. We can bring the world into a new age. We can make our dream a reality. We can finally have equality."

 

Asami ponders his words, but she still can't shake the dread that fills her bones. She's not scared to get close to the Avatar. She's not even worried about her own self-control anymore, either. Every time she thinks she cannot do it, she reminds herself of her mother and those retched fire-benders. She visualizes the fear and pain on her face as she'd given her life for her. Anger billows inside of her and she shakes her head in an effort to clear away the thoughts. Amon holds her closer, his hands tightly squeezing her own to reassure her that she is safe with him.

 

"I want to see you," Asami whispers against his shoulder as she glances up at his mask. "Please." Amon sighs and nods, reluctantly removing his mask. He looks away, ashamed at the scars that Asami thinks are nothing short of beautiful. She taps a finger down his unscathed cheek, her nerves wildly bouncing inside her chest. Amon manages to meet her gaze again before taking her hand in his and squeezing them again.

 

"I won't let her hurt you, Asami," Amon promises her sternly. "We will bring her down and with the end of her life will end the injustice that has plagued this city. We will do it for our people - the good, hardworking citizens of Republic City - and we will do it for Yasuko, Asami. You can do this, honey." Asami folds deeper into his arms at his words. Her heart begins to slow and her body relaxes as she feels his steady breathing.

 

"Thank you," she murmurs into the cloth. Amon smiles earnestly, nodding. They stay like that, silent and holding each other for a few moments longer, until a sudden thought bursts through his mind, rousing him with a deep chuckle. Asami pulls away slightly to glance at him, confused.

 

"It's a shame that she gets to see you all dolled up like this," Amon says, a hint of possessiveness to his voice. Asami chuckles as she leans up, removing one of their intertwined hands to lightly pull at his chin. She tilts it down carefully, her hands cupping his jaw with soft, yet callused hands.

 

"Am I hearing jealousy, Amon?" Asami teases, tracing his unblemished cheek with her fingertips again. The man flushes and looks away, grumbling something under his breath as Asami giggles again, shaking her head in amusement. She leans up on her toes, angles his face, and kisses him softly. He sighs into her mouth and leans forward slightly, his eyes falling shut as he loses himself in the kiss.

 

"Better?" Asami whispers breathlessly as she pulls away. Amon smiles before opening his eyes halfway. 

 

"I think you missed a spot," he murmurs before leaning down and kissing her again. Asami loops her arms over his broad shoulders, leaning further into the kiss. She forgets about the Avatar and the gala for the moment, and instead, she loses herself in the soft strokes of Amon's tongue against her bottom lip, of the slight scrape of stubble against her cheek, the faint buzz of fire-water on his lips from their dinner date earlier. 

 

"Got it?" Asami asks softly, pulling away from the kiss. Amon nods, still stumped by the blissfulness of the kiss. 

 

"Yeah," he whispers, chuckling slightly. 

 

"Ahem," a voice clears behind them. Asami separates from her boyfriend to see her father standing in the doorway with a bemused look on his face. Those familiar amber eyes are trained on Amon's face with a stern glance, and it's enough to cause the younger man to step back sheepishly. 

 

"Asami," he says gently, smiling at his daughter with a warm gaze, "the Lieutenant has sent word on Avatar Korra. She's arriving with her two pro-bending teammates and the air-master, Tenzin. Tarrlok should be here within the hour." Asami's dread returns, but Amon flashes her a kind, encouraging smile before leaning forward to peck her cheek. Asami sighs and touches up her make-up once more before nodding at her father.

 

"I'm ready," she tells him as he extends her arm. She turns back to face Amon once more, who only smiles and draws her in for one more kiss.

 

"Go get them, my jade tiger," he whispers into her mouth before pulling away. Asami finds strength in the symbol he'd bestowed upon her and she nods. Turning away, she takes her father's arm and allows him to lead her down the steps and towards the gala. 

 

The turn out is more than she'd expect. Of course she's doing this to get to the Avatar, but she knows that her father has other plans as well. As he introduces her to different CEO's and entrepreneurs, she talks with them politely. Even if they get under her skin with their insistent offers to take her place as the heiress to the company and turn it over once she's ready, she remains respectful. Her mother was the same, and then she'd come home and tell her father of their cheating, deceitful business plans. As she makes her way through the crowd, saying her hellos, she eyes the competition like a hawk. When one of the CEO's for a mining company bids adieu to them, her father glances at her proudly as they make their way to the front door.

 

"You're a natural, Asami. I know I don't have to worry when I turn the company over to you," he says, his chest puffing out with pride. Asami gives him a forced smile as she thinks in her head, when _he turns it over to you, not_ if _he turns it over_. The thought haunts her, because even though she wants to make her father happy, she doesn't want to run a company. It's in times like these, when she's dressed to the nines and speaking with men and women more than half her age, she forgets that she's still a teenager, too. She didn't have a childhood or innocence. She was bred from birth as an Equalist and groomed to be the perfect heiress to the Sato company throne. She's literally been engineered for greatness.

 

Sometimes, Asami wishes it wasn't her.

 

Somedays, when her father hounds her with business contracts and engineering jargon, she wishes that she were fortunate enough to live without expectations. Perhaps to have a complete family, too. To have friends that aren't her colleagues and wouldn't stab her in the back for a shot at her wealth. Maybe she'd want to have a pet, too. Something about being domestic calls to Asami. But, deep within her heart, she knows she never wants one of her own. She doesn't want to bring her child up in a world where her people are hated for abilities they cannot ever possess. So, as she walks out the door to watch the navy blue Satomobile pull up, the hatred for the Avatar rings anew again.

 

"There she is," Hiroshi grunts under his breath bitterly, "and there's that pompous air-bender, too."

 

Asami blinks to see something she'd never have expected. When she'd been told that the Avatar had arrived into town, she would've expected a woman maybe a few years older than her. Perhaps taller and stronger, too. What she hadn't expected was a teenage girl with a scowl on her face. She's shorter than her, and might as well be younger than her. Asami's eyes scout over her strong, muscular frame. Her heart beats wildly in her chest at the view of those toned, bulging muscles from the cut-off sleeves of her dress. Asami's breath hitches and suddenly, killing the Avatar fills her with a different rage.

 

"Welcome, Avatar," Hiroshi says with a smile. "I hope that your ride was pleasant." The girl doesn't answer him, because her eyes are trained on Asami's own. The two of them are staring at each other with an expression full of confusion and longing at the same time. It's almost as if they're long lost lovers reunited for the first time in a long time. A thought rattles Asami down to the bone, leaving her breathing quicker than before.

 

The Avatar is just another teenaged girl with expectations and burdens; what makes them any different?

 

 _No_ , she thinks to herself in disgust,  _this isn't how it's supposed to be! I'm nothing like her!_

 

Asami wants to believe it, but something in her gut prevents her from doing so.

 

"It was amazing!" An excited voice interrupts instead, blinking Asami and the Avatar from their locked stare. The Avatar shivers and gulps nervously and Asami looks over her shoulder to see a stockier built man with dazzling green eyes staring at them in awe. "Wait, you can't be… you're Hiroshi Sato, the  _inventor_  of the Satomobile." Hiroshi chuckles heartily, a sound that sounds choked from where she stands.

 

"That would be me, son," he says, extending his hand politely. Asami cringes faintly as the boy shakes it before turning to glance at her with wide eyes.

 

"You must be Asami Sato," he breathes in shock. Asami can tell by his eyes and his smile that he's the kind of boy that is easily impressed, perhaps even a bit naïve and blissfully unaware of the troubles that blanket their world. She can tell by the way he stands and speaks that he's a 'heart on his sleeve' type of fellow. He probably cares too much and in return isn't cared about enough. Maybe in an alternate reality, in which she doesn't feel inclined to end the lives of those who'd stolen her family from her, they could be friends.

 

 _Friends? With benders? What are you thinking?_ Asami scolds herelf. She instead clears the thought away to shake his hand faintly.

 

"Correct again," she says gently, smiling again. "You must be…?"

 

"That's Bolin, my goof of a brother." Another deeper male voice responds and Asami looks past Bolin to see a taller man with lean muscles and a brooding expression answer for him. Immediately, she feels his amber eyes scour hers warily, though he still appears to be polite when he bows his head to introduce himself. "I'm Mako, the better half of the bending bros." The Avatar snickers at that, the sound causing another flutter in the heiress' chest.

 

_Why is she affecting me like this?_

 

"Avatar," Hiroshi says with a extremely stiff bow. Asami almost wants to laugh at how forced the action is. "It is an _honour_ to meet you."

 

"Thanks," the girl mutters, glancing at the air-bending master beside her. Though her tone is sharp, she can hear the fear in her voice as she inches closer towards Tenzin. When she catches Asami staring, the blue of her eyes flash challengingly, almost to goad her on to say something. Asami stiffens but doesn't turn away. Those ice blue depths call out to her like a swan song, and she can't tear away. It's like she's been lassoed in with one glance. She tightens her hold on Hiroshi's arm slightly. Her father looks to her in concern, but she doesn't try to meet his eyes as she watches Korra's gaze slip back to the floor. The breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding releases from her lips as she smiles and nods, beckoning their guests into the hall.

 

"We extend you and your friends the warmest of welcomes, Avatar," Asami says with exaggerated delicateness. "Please, come inside."

 

The Avatar is hesitant a moment, but Tenzin nods humbly. The bending brothers move past her with the air-master. She feels Hiroshi's arm slip from between hers, and when she glances over, she catches the knowing glance in his dark eyes. Asami takes a deep breath and nods faintly before turning back to see the teenager staring at her with equal parts confusion and apprehension. She thought that this job would be easy; it had sounded so simple, to get the Avatar alone and get inside of her mind. But, as the girl continues to stare at her, she can't shake the feeling that it's her mind that's being intruded upon. Sighing to clear away the thoughts, she shakes her head lightly to extend her hand. The Avatar looks at it warily, but Asami nods again.

 

"Come on," she whispers softly, hearing an affectionate tone she never knew she possessed, "it's warmer inside."

 

"I'm not cold," the Avatar responds back weakly, looking away. More fear flickers in her eyes and this time, it doesn't go completely unnoticed by Asami. The heiress smiles as takes a hesitant step forward, softly murmuring, "you don't have to be afraid."

 

"Who said I was afraid?" The Avatar barks sharply, but Asami doesn't flinch. Usually, if someone snapped at her, she'd have their head. But this time, her body relaxes and her gaze softens even further, taking on an almost affectionate position. Inside, her stomach is curdling with anxiety. As much as it confuses the spiteful heiress, the Avatar reacts to her body's movement with an almost natural instinct. Her shoulders droop and she nods slowly.

 

"Sorry," she mumbles quietly, "this is just a bit… strange for me."

 

"Parties?" Asami asks with a laugh, but the Avatar stiffens as she cringes. Asami cocks her head and the girl barely meets her gaze sheepishly.

 

"People," she admits shyly, feeling embarrassed no doubt by the confession. Asami watches as her hands squeeze around empty air. For some reason, her mind falls behind and her body takes control. It reaches out subconsciously for her hand.

 

When their fingers brush, a spark runs through them. She's never been on the receiving end of one of the Equalist gloves or bolas, but Asami's certain this is what it feels like. Excruciating and painful, but masked with exhilarating bliss. Both of their eyes flash nervously and as the Avatar slowly threads her fingers through her own. Asami realizes that no one has ever fitted her like this before, not even Amon. Her eyes set to their hands and her breath hitches. The girl sighs as she lets Asami tug her inside. They both don't speak as Asami leads them through the crowds and towards Tenzin and her friends. Her heart beats wildly inside her chest, and she's trying hard not to think about the warmth in her palm. It's almost like she  _knows_  these hands, or felt them before. It's a strangely haunting feeling that leaves her shivering. Before they reach the three men, Korra tugs on her hand lightly.

 

"I forgot," she mutters quietly, drawing Asami's attention, "my name is Korra."

 

"Korra," she whispers, bitterly hating the way the sound tastes so good on her tongue as she says it. Korra shivers as she softly replies, "I'm Asami."

 

"I know," Korra mumbles with a timid smile. There's an explosion in her chest when she sees Korra blush just as instantly as she says it. Asami feels lightheaded as Korra's eyes sparkle a shade lighter in those bright lights. The Avatar looks to the ground, mentally berating herself for the reply.

 

"Sorry," she mutters again, shaking her head, "I'm not very good at first impressions."

 

"Please," Asami whispers, her voice dropping low again. "You're just fine, Korra." 

 

"Thanks," Korra replies gently, looking down at their connected hands. Asami feels those butterflies in her chest, but then as she glances up, she catches the watchful gaze of Amon from the balcony. He's wearing his mask, so she can't see his expression. He nods at her and instantly, the guilt and anger at the Avatar returns. This time, it's a slower build-up, almost as though her heart were trying to resist it. She reluctantly tears their hands apart, trying not to watch as Korra cringes and takes a defensive step backwards in fear. She replaces her hand with an encouraging smile.

 

"Come," she says, trying to fight the nerves from seeping into her voice, "let me show you around, Korra." 

 

/

 

Korra doesn't know what to think of Asami Sato.

 

There's a weird tug in her heart that continually tries to tie her with the young heiress, but there's also this wall that prevents her from reaching out for the older woman's voice and comfort. When she'd first taken her hand, she'd felt the strange spark in her chest. It was sharper and brighter than the one she'd felt when she first laid eyes on Mako, and now she's left more confused than ever. She remembers how Kya had once told her about how it's possible to find attraction in either genders, but is the feeling in her chest attraction towards the tall vixen?

 

"That was the Principal of the University of Republic City," Asami says as a man who'd been talking to them walks away. Korra blinks, gritting her teeth as she realizes that she was once again drifting off into her own thoughts. She glances up and into those dazzling, yet familiar, peridot eyes. There so much warmth in the inventor's gaze, but at the same time, Korra can see the hardness and the walls that had been built up over the years. She doesn't know Asami's story, but she knows eyes like those. She carries the same weight upon her own blue set, and she knows how to fortify her walls.

 

"Korra, are you listening?" Asami asks, though her voice doesn't sound hostile. Korra blinks again, looking around at the bustling crowd. Their own conversation noises have grown louder and she feels the walls begin to curve inwards. Her breathing shortens and she wills herself not to panic.

 

"Korra?" Asami's voice is the only steady thing that's keeping her from falling into her own anxiety. _Why_ , she pleads with herself as she feels the tears burn at her eyes, _why is there so much noise?_ She instantly craves the silence of her rooftop back in the compound, of being with Naga. She wants to be anywhere but here. The conversations around her only seem to be growing louder as she frantically looks from side to side. The people are all staring at her; cold, judgemental sets of eyes that claw deep into her souls, their mouthes moving in deprecating whispers filled with distaste.

 

Loud. It's too _loud_.

 

"Korra," Asami says again, reaching down to link their hands together. Korra looks up hazily, making out those beautiful peridot gems amongst the haze. The girl can barely fathom a nod before she sees something flash in Asami's eyes. Quickly, Asami pulls her out of the crowds, expertly moving them through a maze of corridors and hallways until they reach a courtyard. There are fewer people here, and the cool air snaps Korra out of her trance.

 

"You okay?" Asami asks with concern as Korra regains her breath. The Avatar looks nothing short of embarrassed at her little outburst, but she nods anyways. The younger girl flushes as she runs a hand through her hair, her gaze still flickering around at the few people that linger by the gazebo.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air," Korra says softly, hoping that Asami sees through her lie. There's a quirk in the woman's brow as she peers at her, but the heiress says nothing as Korra bows her head in shame. They stand there in silence for awhile, and Korra's trying to figure out why she hasn't snapped at Asami yet. By this time with anyone else, she'd either be running or yelling at them to leave. What makes Asami so different?

 

"I understand, you know," Asami says, her voice smooth and calm like the rivers back home, "I used to be scared of big crowds." The verbal reminder of her stupid fear brings Korra back to a flushed state as she looks away. Asami squeezes her hand and Korra tries to ignore the comfort it brings her because _comfort_ is a foreign word in her vocabulary. Korra doesn't understand that she can have comfort too, and not just feel so alone. But, she's so used to being alone. The world prefers it that way, even if she doesn't. Isn't that how it's supposed to be? She does belong to the world, anyways.

 

So, Korra pushes down the feeling and shakes her head bitterly.

 

"Sure," she takes to saying sharply. Asami flinches and Korra's eyes suddenly widen in fear. _Idiot_ , she scolds herself, clenching her fists to prevent her from slapping her palms against her forehead like she usually does when she's upset; _I'm such a stupid, blithering idiot._ The heiress removes their hands and the warmth in her eyes disappears for a rather colder expression. Something in Korra snaps and she realizes that she's once again, crossed a line.

 

"I was just trying to help," Asami mutters bitterly. Korra bows her head and looks away, unable to say anything other than a muffled apology. Asami taps her shoulder and Korra nods her head up quickly. Her cold gaze hasn't changed, bare for the faint flicker of pain. Korra doesn't question it out of fear of digging deeper into the pit she'd wrenched herself into and instead swallows nervously. Asami narrows her gaze and her lips purse into a tight line.

 

"Tarrlok should be starting his speech soon," she says bluntly, nodding her head towards the door. "Come on, we have to go."

 

"Yeah, okay," Korra responds right away, unable to process any feeling than utter failure. She follows Asami with her head down like a guilty dog padding after its owner with its tail between its legs. Asami doesn't say anything as they approach the councilman, who's grinning at Korra only.

 

"Ah, Avatar Korra. Good to see you," he says with a crooked smile that sends chills down Korra's spine. She stands straight at his tone, her fear erased from before to be replaced with only frustration and rage. She doesn't understand why all of this is necessary. It doesn't make sense to her.

 

"What do you want?" She growls at the council member, much to Asami's surprise beside her. "I don't want to talk to you."

 

"You may not want to talk  _with_  me," Tarrlok says, emphasizing the word with a smug smirk. Instantly, Korra feels like she's back in that compound again, staring at rows upon rows of scriptures and not understanding why they don't make any sense to her. She barely recognizes the same bristling anger in Asami's eyes as the heiress crosses her arms defiantly at the councilman. Tarrlok scoffs at the both of them. He glares at Asami first before turning back to the Avatar to growl, "but the world wants to talk with you, _Avatar_."

 

Before she registers it, Asami's arm slips out from hers and she's left alone again. She searches in the crowd for the taller woman, but she seems to have vanished. Tarrlok only smiles wider as he takes her arm and loops it through his own. Despite the fear and obvious frustration, she doesn't separate from Tarrlok in the sea of faceless people as he leads her towards the top of a staircase. When she looks at him, he only has his eyes set on the microphone. Korra gulps as she's lead to the top before Tarrlok stops and gazes out at the crowd with a wide, beaming grin. He claps his hands and the lights dim so that they're literally in the spotlight. Korra flinches as she feels the warm light on her, but she keeps her stare strong and determined.

 

Korra will not cave like she did with Asami.

 

Tarrlok begins his speech, welcoming everyone to the gala and so on. Korra doesn't quite understand the brevity behind the big words and giant expressions of his hands, but she sees the few visible faces laugh and smile. His words don't register to her, because she's busy searching for those comforting green eyes of Asami Sato. It doesn't make any sense to her as to why she searches for a girl that she'd only known for a few hours. Tenzin is her predecessor's son, Mako and Bolin are her friends; what is Asami Sato to her? When she can't seem to find her in the dim light or even the shadows, she reverts to Tenzin or Mako and Bolin instead. Her heart thumps against the wall of her chest as pure fear instills within herself, leaving her breathless.

 

 _Alone_ , the voice in her head hisses, _they've left you alone because you're worthless and stupid._

 

"… and so I present to you, Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok exclaims, booming into the microphone loud enough to snap Korra from her thoughts. She blinks at him as he gestures at her with his warm grin and open arms like she's some new kind of shiny toy he's showing his friends. Korra stiffens at the thought and scowls at him, but then the flash of an almost threatening glance passes through his eyes and Korra backs down instantly.

 

"Would you care to say a few words, Avatar?" Tarrlok asks, his voice low and out of shot of the microphone. Korra wants to shake her head and say no, but something in Tarrlok's eyes make it seem that no is not an option at this point. Korra gulps and nods hesitantly, stepping up to the podium.

 

"Uh, hi," she says shakily, blinking away the flashes of the cameras around the base of the steps. The noise bursts into a roar, flooding her every sense as reporters from all sides start firing questions at her like it's a form of live ammunition and she's the target.

 

"Why did you wait so long for your arrival in Republic City?"

 

"Are you here to stop crime or cause it?"

 

"What was that stunt at the corner of fourth with the Triads?"

 

"Are you working for the Triads or are you siding with Equalists?"

 

"When will you bring this gang warfare to an end, Avatar?"

 

"Is it true that you have not yet mastered air-bending?"

 

Korra's hearing the noise and she wants to scream, to cry out for them to be quiet so that she can at least attempt to process each question. Instead, her mouth parts and more cameras flash. Tarrlok is standing off to the side, not seeming quite bothered by her apparent peril. Korra takes a step back from the microphone, only to hear a roar of disapproval. She glances at the councilman, but he only seems to be fixated on the reporters. The Avatar takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she reminds herself that this is her job, and she has to answer these questions.

 

"I'm working with Tenzin right now on my air-bending skills. I've only just been filled in on the battle between the Triads and the Equalists, and I've not yet taken a side. Look, I'm doing the best I can but I'm just learning still. I only got here a few weeks ago and already you guys are breathing down my neck," Korra snaps a little harshly. The room falls so silent, she swears she could hear a pin drop. She takes a giant breath before she continues to say, "until I figure out what I can do, I will be maintaining and fulfilling my Avatar duties with my air-bending training with Master Tenzin." 

 

The quiet tranquility shatters once she finishes her statement.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be the protector of our people?"

 

"Why do you value air-bending over saving lives?"

 

"Why did you bother coming to Republic City if it weren't to help?"

 

"Do you even have a _plan_ , Avatar?"

 

Korra's eyes widen with the barrage of questions, but luckily, Tarrlok has seen enough and decides to step in. He answers for her in quick and sharp sentences, but she doesn't hear much of what he says. The words, 'Task Force' and 'Equalist threat removal' ring clear. The crowd cheers once he stops speaking and Korra feels bitter instantly. Her eyes glaze over as she sees Tenzin staring back at her from the front of the steps with a worried expression on his face. She trembles slightly at the flicker of disappointment in his eyes as Tarrlok wraps his arm around her shoulder and gets her to pose for a picture. Soon enough, the paparazzi has enough of their presence and Tarrlok leaves her to find her way back to the air-master.

 

Tenzin takes her outside immediately, with Mako and Bolin following. He hails a cab and they wait for someone to come. Mako and Bolin are talking amongst themselves, trying to give Korra the space she needs. Tenzin is rubbing her back and keeping her away from the sight of the party goers. After Pema had spoken with him a few days earlier, the master air-bender had completely changed his style of both teaching and talking with the young Avatar. It'd taken some time, but finally, Korra had found herself able to communicate with him more, even if it still occasionally ends in flames.

 

"We'll figure it out, Korra," Tenzin murmurs gently, his voice strong and soothing in her ear. "I won't let him take advantage of you like that. You don't belong to anyone, alright? You are strong, Korra. We'll get through this together as a team. I promise."

 

Everyone makes promises, and no one knows better than Korra that promises are meant to be broken.

 

"The cab will be here shortly," Tenzin says when she doesn't reply. "We'll get you home soon, Korra."

 

Korra can't stop looking at ground as she lets a few tears spill from the corners of her eyes. Tenzin is still murmuring nothing but encouragement and supportive words into her ears, letting her know that he will speak to councilman Tarrlok about the Task Force initiative. His voice is a low growl when he utters the councilman's name, but he makes sure that he keeps his voice gentle and soft with her. Korra doesn't know why she can't simply tell them what she wants, and what she wants is for the world to achieve some sort of balance again. She doesn't want to fight or to kill or to even speak negatively.

 

Korra just wants  _peace_.

 

"Master Tenzin, sorry to interrupt but you forgot your scarf," Asami's voice calls out from the entrance as she bounds over towards the both of them. Korra cringes at the sound of her voice, but finds her head turning to meet the heiress anyways. Asami looks tired and a little frustrated when their gazes meet, those dazzling green's soften. Her lips quiver so slightly that anyone could have missed it, but not Korra. The heiress shivers and gulps lightly, but she doesn't break their stare as she hands the red scarf to the air-bender.

 

"Thank you, Ms Sato," Tenzin murmurs tiredly, slipping the scarf on just as the cab pulls up. Korra sighs and tenses her shoulders as she turns away from Asami, who mutters a quiet goodnight and safe ride home to the three of them. Mako slides in next to Korra and she can't help but lean her head on his shoulder for support. The fire-bender sighs and wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her further into her arms. She sighs into his scarf and he mumbles something incoherent, but it sounds reassuring. He squeezes her arm but it doesn't give her that same feeling from earlier. 

 

As the driver pulls away, Korra glances back to see Asami staring at them until they fade out of sight.


	4. Above the Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We create conclusions before we can make judgements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot, another chapter! This one is based off the song, "Above the Headlights" by Dan Mangan. Go check him out, he's awesome.

Asami stares into the mirror in the early hours of the morning, unable to shake the uneasy feeling of failure that settles in her bones.

 

It's quiet and tranquil, yet she feels more tense than ever. Her fingers run lines over the mahogany of her desk, and yet, her peridot eyes never leave her own hardened expression. Inside her chest, everything is flipping upside down and turning her inside out. Breaths make their way through her chapped lips in slow, displaced rhythms. She should be asleep, but she can barely close her eyes. Her heart thunders like a storm inside her chest, drowning out every small intake of air she takes with the pulsations. Her fingers stop tracing lines and her nails dig into the aging wood.

 

She stares at her reflection determinedly, replaying the events of the previous night in her head over and over again as if it were a mover stuck on repeat. Her mind lingers on the same person it always does, however. _Korra_. The name sounds so sweet and pure in her head and on her tongue. A shiver runs through her each time every letter grazes her lips. It's tantalizing, alluring, exhilarating - it's every emotion she thought she'd lost since her mother's death. It's more than that, though. It's an addiction that feels bottomless, an aching need that she must quench but never will. She can't help thinking of those staggeringly blue eyes as they'd stared into hers the first time they'd met. Her mind replicates the exact tone of her arm muscles and the sharpness of her jaw. She can even visualize the scowl she'd worn upon first greeting the heiress and her father at the main door.

 

It's a memory she can't shake.

 

"Hm, why are you awake?" A sleepy voice growls from underneath her covers. Asami shivers and looks away from herself and to Amon, nestled in her satin sheets. His hair is a mess and his face is groggy with sleep, but he still manages to look adorable in the way he pouts at her. His eyes are lidded and hazy, blinking slowly at his girlfriend in equal parts confusion and worry. He lets out a long yawn as he mumbles, "it's so late, sweetheart, come back to bed." Asami smiles at him, though it's not as full and loving as it had once been before they'd started this fiasco. 

 

 _Don't do this_ , Asami, the voice inside her head warns her, _you don't like her. She is not your friend. You love Amon._

 

Then, in the midst of her own rant, a smaller, softer voice speaks up.

 

_Do I?_

 

"Not late but early, Amon. It's nearly morning," she whispers as she makes her way over to him. She slides down to sit on the mattress, tossing her mess of curls over one shoulder so that she can lean down and press a hand to his bare chest, pushing him further into the bed as she kisses him. When she gets a dull prod instead of a spark, she bites his lip and drowns her frustration with a harder, more passionate kiss. Amon sighs contently as the movements of her lips and tongue intensify before allowing his body to relax, but not before tugging the heiress to lay beside him in her bed. Asami breaks the kiss and sighs, resting her weary head on his muscled shoulder. Once again, her mind flashes to Korra and she can't help the shiver that tingles down her spine. She shuts her eyes tightly, but Korra is the only image she gets as a result.

 

 _She's infecting you_ , she tries to reason with herself, _she's the one who is trying to play you._

 

"You didn't answer my question, Asami," he breathes into her hair with a light peck. "Why are you awake?"

 

"I had to use the bathroom," Asami lies through her teeth but Amon believes her in his dazed state. "I'm sorry I woke you."

 

"You didn't wake me," Amon murmurs as his head rests back against the pillows. His eyes are already drooping shut again but Asami can't seem to find sleep. Her legs brush against his under the covers, drawing him back from his slumber once more. Amon blinks a lazy eye open when he notices Asami's unkempt state. She looks more worried than before, and he can't help but draw his attention to their intimate events a few hours earlier. His eyes ghost over the scattered remains of their clothing that lay draped on her vanity and across the room.

 

"Was I too rough?" He asks softly, almost apprehensively. Asami looks up at him, confused at how a man as powerful and commanding as the person behind the Equalist movement could be so tentative and anxious. Of course, they had their own intimate preferences in bed. Asami always revelled in the idea of powerful, fast-paced sex, but somedays she just craved love-making. She loves Amon, but sex with Amon isn't love-making. It's sensual and slow sometimes, and others it's rough and raw. But, it's never felt enough. Amon gets off, but she doesn't. It's either by her own hand or she gives up.

 

Yet, as he stares at her now, wide-eyed and almost guilty, her heart breaks inside her chest. It serves as a painful reminder that he's just as human as everyone else. He has feelings just as much as she does, and as much as her father and the people of Republic City, benders or not. He has feelings, just like Korra does. _Dammit_ , she thinks as she turns away slightly, _stop thinking about her, you fool_. She takes a deep breath before smiling at him.

 

"No," she says, choosing to keep her first truth of the day to be a positive one, "you were wonderful, darling." Amon still looks doubtful so Asami leans up and pecks his lips, shifting her body over his to lay atop him fully. She nuzzles his neck as she sighs comfortably in her arms. His musky, post-coital scent still lingers, even though they'd both ended their time together hours ago. There's something equally comforting and disgruntling about it.

 

"You sure, Asami?" Amon asks, still concerned about his girlfriend's safety and comfort. Asami nods and kisses his chest, her hands scraping down his toned, flat chest to tap around the rings of muscle on his abdomen. Was Korra's torso just as firm and tight with inconceivable power and strength? Was her skin soft like flower petals or hard like a carved piece of stone? Was it warm like a midsummer's afternoon or cool like a winter's evening? 

 

 _Stop_ , she seethes to herself,  _get her out of your head. She is the enemy, not your friend!_

 

"Asami?" Amon calls out to her again, and she nods wearily. He pecks her cheek and gazes wistfully into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Asami lies again, but this time Amon is aware enough to catch it. She sighs at his narrowing brows and darkened eyes. She doesn't want to have to say it, but she doesn't have a chance in hiding it. Amon knows the minute her eyes flash with that familiar frustration.

 

"Is this about the Avatar, sweetheart?" Amon asks her sweetly, his voice a mere gentle whisper in the night. 

 

 _Please don't call me that_ , Asami begs bitterly in her mind,  _not when you mention her in the same question_.

 

"I don't think I can do it," Asami whispers, hiding her face guiltily in his neck. Amon rubs her arm with the gentle caress of his calloused fingertips.

 

"Asami, she's barely even a threat," he says with a dry chuckle. "You saw how she fell apart in there. The girl can barely hold her own. She's pathetic and you can easily take her down. All you have to do is bring her to me and then we can make our statement. The entirety of Republic City doubts her ability after her little cock up at the Gala. Now that Tarrlok's confirmed her being on the Task Force of his, we can begin our movement. The Avatar has chosen her side, sweetheart. It's time we rightfully took ours." Asami can't help the flame of protectiveness that arises in her chest at the thought of the clearly frightened and overwhelmed Avatar as Tarrlok had made the announcement on her behalf. There had been no choice at all as the councilman had taken advantaged of her fragile state and dragged her into a deeper mess. She'd heard the news afterwords, of Chief Beifong's enragement over her 'choice'.

 

Like Asami, it was never Korra's choice.

 

"She's going to get herself killed," Asami murmurs softly, worry spiking in her heart when she imagines a broken, bleeding Korra crying out for help. It's an image that would once bring her joy, but now only brings her guilt and sorrow.  _Think of your mother, Asami!_  She scolds herself internally.  _Think of how she should have been there to help, how someone should have come to her aid. Instead she's taking side with the people who did it. She's the enemy and you're simply cleansing the world of the evil that she represents._

 

"Asami," Amon breathes, interrupting her thoughts. "You must know that we are doing this for a good cause. We are liberating our people."

 

"Yes," Asami replies back as she feels that familiar drive and rage billow through her. It's shocking though, because usually it doesn't take so long to build up. After having met the Avatar, it's almost as though she's resisting the urge to justify her impending actions. "Liberation. That's what we're doing."

 

_Who are you trying to convince?_

 

"You are Republic City's White Knight, my jade tiger," Amon tells her as he rolls them so they're face to face, "and I am its Dark Knight. One of us must conduct the underground operations while the other brings together our people. We are the new era, Asami. _We_ are the future now."

 

"The future," Asami echoes, growing more confident as she nods. "You're right, Amon. We will free our people from their oppression."

 

"You are a beacon of hope, Asami," Amon whispers, the backs of his fingers stroking her cheek as he leans in for a chaste kiss. "I'd follow you anywhere, my dear." It seems ridiculous for him to make such a promise considering how long they'd been together. Ten months is a sliver of time in comparison to other couples, but where they lack in quantity, they make up for in quality. Their relationship has been through strains, and leading their army of Equalists has only brought them closer to their mutual goal, and each other. Asami knows she can't yet reciprocate the promise, so she instead answers her boyfriend with a fierce, passionate kiss. Amon moans as she rolls them again so she's atop. Her legs straddle his hips, locking him into place.

 

"Take me," she whispers as her fingernails rake down his torso. "Make me yours, Amon." The man nods and grunts, a smug grin tugging at his lips. Beneath her hips, she can feel him reacting to her advances and it drives a spike of want deep into her gut. Fire explodes in her belly as she leans down, meeting his lips for a hard, rough kiss. He growls into her mouth and trails his hands up her sides. Asami closes her eyes and prays for his touch.

 

But, as his fingers trail under the belt loops of her nightgown, she still can't stop thinking about Korra. 

 

/

 

"Come on, Korra, it's going to be fun!"

 

Korra grumbles as she watches Bolin's eyes light up at the sight of Asami's mansion coming into view. Why the heiress would choose to have them over continues to stump her, but Mako and Bolin - more so Mako - had been excited to accept her offer of a day out. Korra crosses her arms as she sees the nervous anticipation in Mako's amber depths and rolls her eyes. Of course he'd fall for Asami; she's rich, gorgeous, tall, elegant… the list goes on.

 

All of those things that she's not, Asami _is_. And it's not fair.

 

Korra's always thought of herself as decently attractive. She's fit, healthy, has great bending skills, and hello, she's the _Avatar_ for Spirits' sake! She growls in frustration as Mako grins over at Bolin as they make their ways up the steps, rattling about how beautiful and kind Asami is. Her thoughts trace back to the previous evening, of how Asami had taken her outside to clear her mind and draw her from the loud noise. Her hand clenches out of reaction, instinctually reaching for the gaps of the heiress' long fingers and warm touch. Korra scolds herself. _She left you when Tarrlok came -_ _remember that,_ she tells herself, _she doesn't like you as much as everyone else doesn't like you. There's nothing about you that anyone likes. You're too loud, too aggressive, you have no social skills, and you're pathetic. What makes you think that anyone could like someone as monstrous as you?_

 

"I want to go," Korra whimpers as her voice shakes. The thoughts are getting louder. The world is getting smaller.

 

She needs to get _out_. 

 

"Korra, for the love of the Spirits," Mako snaps as he hears her mumbling about how she doesn't want to be here. "Can you just be polite for one day?!"

 

"Don't get mad at me," Korra snarls back, losing her temper and shoving him as they approach the door. "I just don't like her, okay?!"

 

"Why?!"

 

"It's none of your business!"

 

"It's all of my business," Mako replies with a low hiss, pointing a finger into her chest. "Wanna know why? I actually really like this girl and I feel like if we had the chance to know each other better, I might stand a chance with her. I just want that chance, Korra!" When he sees her blue eyes tear slightly, his gaze softens. He lowers his finger and looks away, slightly guilty for his outburst. Korra squares her shoulders, her eyes set on his clenched jaw.

 

"Listen," he says softly, his voice hoarse. "I'm not asking you to like her. I am just asking for you to not act out in front of her. Can you do that?"

 

 _He wants you to act normal_ , the voice inside her head sneers, _not the fucked up, explosive bitch you are right now._

 

Guilt rips through her instantly and she slouches defeatedly. Mako notices the difference instantly, his brows widening slightly with shock. The Avatar takes a deep breath and faces him remorsefully, scratching at the back of her head as she notices that Bolin is staring at her too. Luckily, his eyes are warm and friendly, so the ache in her chest is relieved when she feels the younger of the bending bros pat her shoulder.

 

"No problem, Mako! You and Asami can get some alone time while Korra and I get some more bonding time ourselves," Bolin says with a booming, warm laugh. It draws a faint smile to Korra's face and Bolin grins even harder. She shrugs haphazardly, but he's already squeezing her into a hug.

 

"Thanks, Bo'," Mako says to his brother, before turning to Korra with a respectful nod. Then his eyes soften once more as he gently whispers, "you too, Korra. I know this is all hard for you, and I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It wasn't cool of me to, you know, lose my cool." He makes an awkward face as he realizes his own lame pun. Korra doesn't smile back when he attempts and cocking his head and smirking at her, but she doesn't push him away either.

 

"Sure," she replies without enthusiasm. Mako ignores her blatant level of discomfort as he steps forward and rings the doorbell. They wait a few moments, and Korra prays that Asami will not answer. Unfortunately, the door clicks and opens, but Asami isn't the one to greet them.

 

It's Hiroshi.

 

Korra feels something off about the man. It's the moustache and the glasses, she deduces. Most evil villains have moustaches and glasses, right? _Tenzin has a moustache too_ , she thinks to herself with a crooked smirk, _does that make him evil? He does have the weary face and constant pissed-off face._  As she's lost in thought, Hiroshi is bust welcoming the bending brothers in with open arms. His booming laugh and wide smile breaks her from her trance. Korra blinks to see him staring warmly at her, despite the semi-guarded expression in his dark eyes. As she stares at him, she realizes that Asami looks nothing like him. It's strange really. The Avatar thinks of herself as a blend of her parents, but Asami doesn't really look anything like Hiroshi.

 

 _Maybe she looks just like her mother instead_ , she concludes in her mind.

 

"Avatar, do come in," he says with a bit of a bite to his voice. "Asami is waiting out back in the garage."

 

"Garage?" Mako asks, cocking his head. Hiroshi's smile returns as he faces the boy with a proud nod.

 

"Yes, she has quite the day planned out for you," Hiroshi replies with a grin. Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

 

"Yeah, makeovers and shopping. _Great_ ," she grumbles with disinterest. Hiroshi's shoulders tense slightly at her attitude and Mako flashes her a desperate look, but she disregards it. Hiroshi takes a breath - almost as though he were calming himself - before he soon releases the tension with a forced sigh when he faces her again. There's a bit of a cold, lingering spark in his eyes as he fixes her with a hard, icy stare. Korra does everything to not shiver out of pure fear and apprehension. She gulps nervously as he cocks his head slightly to the side, his jaw clenching hard enough to reveal a pounding vein.

 

"Trust me, my daughter is  _full_  of surprises," Hiroshi deadpans, his smile returning. It still feels scary, though. Korra shudders at the stark expression and takes a step back, only to stumble into Mako. The fire-bender grunts at her, moving away from the Avatar to bow his head respectfully at the CEO.

 

"I'm sorry for my friend's assumption," he says, glaring at Korra, who just huffs in response. "Asami is a wonderful woman, sir."

 

"That we can agree on," Hiroshi laughs again, though it's still a bit strangled. "Now please, follow me. I'll take you to her."

 

Hiroshi leads them through the massive estate. Korra trails behind the bending brothers, who seem to firing every question they can at him. At one point, the CEO even offers Mako a job working at his factories. Korra's stomach churns when the elder brother accepts almost immediately, shocked that someone as powerful as the aging industrialist would extend an offer to a former gang member like him. Hiroshi tells him about his story and the company, and how he'd brought himself up from rags to riches all to the thanks of Asami's grandmother. No one asks about his wife, and although Korra grows curious as to why she's not here to greet them too, she decides it's better if she keeps her mouth shut. Soon enough, the man leads them to the back garage, which almost looks like a decommissioned factory. Behind it seems to be a small airstrip, though there are no planes.

 

"She's right through there," Hiroshi says, pointing to the entrance. Mako and Bolin thank him politely before leading the way into the vast factory-like garage. As Korra passes the man, Hiroshi's cold expression returns as he lowly whispers, "have fun, _Avatar_."

 

Korra furrows her brows at the comment, but before she can say anything, she hears Asami's voice pipe up from in front of them. 

 

"Over here, Korra," she calls out nicely, and Korra blinks to see the heiress in a completely different fashion.

 

Gone are her expensive dress and voluptuous hair, and instead Korra sees Asami in a more natural light. She's wearing riding jodhpurs and a red waist-length jacket. There's grease and oil smudges all over her hands and fingers. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, but it doesn't take long for the heiress to reach for the elastic and allow those curls to bound loose. Korra avoids the older woman's gaze as she shakes her head, spreading the hair around over her shoulders with a seductive gaze. The blush from a few nights ago returns with a fury, and Korra curses herself for being so affected by the woman.

 

"Told you," Hiroshi says with a chuckle before walking away, "she's full of surprises."

 

"Korra, come here!" Asami says with a cheery grin. It makes her heart flutter and as much as Korra wants to despise the girl that Mako is practically drooling over, she can't help but return the smile sheepishly. The only thing that slightly relieves her of the envy burning in her chest is how Asami essentially ignores his existence in favour of hers. The youngest Sato approaches her slowly, nodding her head in kind greeting.

 

"Hey Asami," Korra chokes out, her eyes still glancing at the oil smudges and grease stains. Asami cringes as she follows her gaze before shrugging.

 

"Sorry, I just got off working on a new project. I didn't really have time to clean up, as you might be able to see," Asami chuckles, pointing to the stains. She sheepishly cocks her head up and smiles radiantly, causing another pulse of warmth to jet through to the Avatar's core. "Is that okay?"

 

"Oh," Korra says nervously, swallowing hard as she meets those dazzling green eyes. Any kind of previous hostility she'd been trying to harbour towards the heiress is slowly slipping out the window. All she can see is Asami and it's drowning her - but in a good kind of way. It's almost… _addicting_.

 

"You look… snazzy," Korra says, cringing at her choice of words. Asami laughs at her with jest before she flips her hair. The inventor tousles the black locks as if she were fully aware of its affect on the young Avatar.  _Spirits_ , Korra thinks as she swoons internally, _if she does that one more time…_

 

"You don't look too terrible yourself," Asami tells her with a smile, before lightly brushing her fingers over her shoulders. "I like the no-sleeves idea. Though it's so bloody cold out here. I don't really know how you do it, Korra." The Avatar shrugs, still a bit taken aback by the touch. She ignores the gooseflesh rising on her arms as Asami retracts her hands to let them fall to her sides. Korra attempts her best look of nonchalance. 

 

"Eh, I'm from the South," she says smugly, "this is nothing."

 

"You know what they say," Asami says, smirking again with looks to kill. "Everything's better down under."

 

"When do people say that?" Korra asks, genuinely confused. She scratches her head as she says, "the South is miserable. It's just white snow, cold air, ice, and fish. Maybe a few polar-bear dogs and some penguins here and there. Honestly, there's nothing much to look at it. It's silent compared to here."

 

Yet, as she looks up to Asami, she sees that the heiress looks slightly bewildered at her statement. Korra tilts her head. Had she said something wrong? It was the complete truth. If there is anything the Avatar isn't, it's a liar. Korra likes telling it as it is; lying serves no purpose but to hurt. But then, she remembers something a White Lotus sentry telling her about the truth being equally as painful, too. Perhaps, the truth had hurt Asami? But what does Asami know about the South? Has she been to the South before? Did she like it more than Korra did? _That makes no sense_ , Korra says as she shakes her her head, her hand automatically reaching up to gently scratch at her jaw. _I was born in the South, it's my home, not hers. Why is she confused?_

 

"Uh, Korra?" Asami's voice snaps her out of her daze. Korra blinks up, a bit ashamed for going off track in her thought process. 

 

"Sorry," she mumbles sheepishly, "I… I didn't hear what you said."

 

"It was nothing important," Asami says, though there's a faint hint of irritation in her voice. It's a fragment, and Korra knows that it's got to have slipped out unintentionally because Asami's eyes tell her a different story. They're soft and understanding, maybe a bit vulnerable, too. Yet, that small, probably insignificant sliver of annoyance drives a spike through her chest and she physically has to refrain from growling at herself in frustration.

 

_You can't go a couple of minutes without fucking it up, can you?_

 

"You seem distracted," Asami hums, stepping closer. Instantly, Korra stiffens and takes a step back. The negative thoughts are still running through her head and she hasn't had the chance to process everything just yet. Asami's expression has changed physically, but in her mind, all she can hear is the irritation. Mako and Bolin stare at her from over Asami's shoulder and she feels so small again, just like she did at the party. Her eyes look everywhere but at the three teenagers, and she realizes how idiotic and insecure she must seem in front of them.

 

"S-Sorry," she stammers quickly, regaining her composure. "I just… I…"

 

Before she can reply, Asami turns her head to follow the Avatar's gaze. The sapphire gems are locked on Mako and Bolin, and Asami nods at them. The two frown for a second, as if unsure to leave the two girls alone, but then a slow tug on Mako's arm from Bolin allows them to move. The earth-bender flashes her a kind, understanding smile that leaves her feeling safe and assured again. The two make their way to the back of the garage, mumbling to each other about Spirits' knows what. Eventually, their absence leaves her a little less frazzled. She finally focuses on Asami with a guilty look.

 

"I'm sorry about that," Korra mumbles apologetically, "I don't really know what happened."

 

"You got overwhelmed," Asami answers for her, nodding her head sympathetically. The warmth returns to her heart and Korra smiles when Asami reaches out and brushes her shoulder again. "It's perfectly normal, Korra. If you don't feel comfortable being here, I wouldn't be mad if you left." Korra's brow raises at this, and yet, Asami's expression stays the same: strong and stable. The Avatar fumbles with her hands nervously.

 

"I don't want to leave," she admits softly, glancing up at Asami's eyes with another hesitant expression. "U-Unless… you want me to?"

 

"Never," Asami whispers back, her happiness returning with a spark in her peridot eyes. Korra grins at the sight, the nervousness and apprehension disappearing for a little while; for the first time in her life, she hears the glorious and all-kinds-of-amazing words: "I want you here, Korra."

 

 _She wants me_ , Korra rejoices in her head as she continues to grin like an idiot, _she actually wants to be my friend_.

 

"I actually had an idea for something we could do. Something that's not just all shopping and makeovers," Asami teases, winking at her. Korra blushes again, looking at her feet. She hears grumbling and sees Mako in the distance with Bolin. They're still a fair distance away, so Korra doesn't feel threatened anymore. She tries to sneak a glance at Mako, but he doesn't seem so much interested in what Asami is saying rather than in her backside. The Avatar wants to growl at his obvious lack of respect for the heiress, but then what Asami had said just a few seconds ago processes in her head. 

 

 _Shit_.

 

"You, uh, heard that?" Korra asks timidly, squinting her eyes in a wince. _Great_ , she thinks in a self-loathing tone, _so much for wanting to be friends. You pretty much kissed that one right out the window, you fool_. Asami chuckles as she places her hand on the Avatar's shoulders. Confusion settles in her chest again. She's vulnerable with this level of kindness. By this time, someone should have been yelling at her. Yet, Asami was here, _comforting_ her.

 

"I didn't have to in order to know you were thinking it. Everyone does, really. It's a habit. They see me as a prissy rich girl who can't hold her own. You know, the whole 'Daddy pays for everything and she doesn't know anything' kind of trope. It's like people don't think I can take care of myself or something. You're not the first and you won't be the last to think it, Korra. Everyone does at some point," Asami replies with a slight amount of bitterness, though it seems to be more so directed towards herself than towards the Avatar. Korra thinks about her own life; when people look at her, they expect a heroic Avatar capable of ending world conflicts. Instead, they meet an awkward, anti-social girl with anxiety issues.

 

Maybe she and Asami aren't so different after all.

 

"Sorry," Korra mumbles, glancing down guiltily. Asami squeezes her shoulder and there is that spark again.

 

"Please Korra, it's fine. I've been through worse," the heiress says with a gentle nod. Korra sucks in a sharp breath and looks up, only to see Asami's peridot eyes gleaming with excitement, not animosity. "Besides, I didn't call you over for a pity party. I wanted to show you something cool."

 

"Cool?" Korra asks, perking up slightly now that she knows Asami isn't mad with her. The inventor nods again, reaching down for her hand and dragging her past the boys and towards the garage. She can hear Asami saying something, but all she can see is their hands clasped perfectly together. Joy radiates in her chest and she can't help but giggle. The inventor chuckles at the response and squeezes a bit tighter, drawing a blush from the flustered Avatar. She leads the smaller girl through different stripped cars until they meet another entrance. They make their way out to that air-field looking place from before. Korra's eyes widen when she sees that it's not in fact an airstrip, but a racetrack. 

 

"Is that…?"

 

"Yup," Asami says with a wide grin, reaching under the seat of the sport-style Satomobile in front of them to toss Korra a helmet, "we're going racing."

 

"Let me get this straight," Korra says, shaking her head to make sure she isn't imagining things. "You want to put me in _that_ , and then drive as fast as you can around on that piece of tarmac?" Asami nods, her smug smirk returning. This time, it does nothing but excite the Avatar, wiping away her doubts.

 

"Okay," Korra says as she slips on the helmet and grins. "Let's do it!"

 

Korra's ridden Naga more times than she can imagine, but nothing compares to this. The wind feels like Tenzin is bending a hurricane of air in her face as they wind around each tight corner and fly down the straight-aways. The sheer determination in the rigidness of Asami's spine as she drives is mesmerizing, and she can only imagine what the woman looks like from the front. Korra takes a deep breath with each sharp drift, grinning like a fool with the dust billows around them at the sound of the squealing tires. The car beside them ends up in the fog when they cross the finish line with a grinding halt. Before Asami can power off the engine, Korra unbuckles her seatbelt and throws her helmet up, screaming in joy.

 

"That was so cool!" She exclaims, breathless. Her eyes are wide with wonder. "I mean, we almost didn't make it at the end there."

 

"Oh please, I'm Asami Sato," the heiress grins with a flip of her hair when she removes her own helmet, "I _always_ make it."

 

Korra stares at her for a few moments, watching as she rings her fingers through her tangled hair. For a moment, she doesn't see the heiress to the multi-yuan company, but instead a teenager. She feels guilty as she thinks about how much judgement she'd placed upon the woman who'd just taken her on the ride of her life and sighs. Awkwardly, she rubs the back of her head as she rifles through her head for a suitable apology to her previous attitude and behaviour. The way Asami smiles at her is so fond, so full of life, that her breath is taken away and she's left blank once more.

 

When she's with Asami, Korra believes that maybe, just maybe, she deserves a bit of comfort, too.

 

"I'm sorry about how I acted before," Korra says with a wince, glancing from the floor to her eyes with a timid shift, "I just expected you to be this prissy, rich girl that really didn't give two shits about me. I never would have expected… _this_." Asami flips her hair again, leaning against her car with a smirk.

 

"I'm open to mixing it up a bit," she says with a wink before her gaze turns serious. "But I understand, Korra. Like I said before, when most people meet me, they think I'm Daddy's little girl and that I can't hold my own. I am not helpless, nor am I weak. I can take care of myself." The words seem almost challenging, but instead of turning her attention off the older woman, Korra can't help the spark that erupts in her chest at the confidence in her words.

 

"I wish I were like you," she blurts out without thinking. Asami frowns, confused.

 

"What do you mean?" She asks, cocking her head. Korra sighs and rubs her forehead with an exasperated groan.

 

"I just… I feel like you're so in control with what you're doing. You're the heiress to this amazing company, you build cars, you talk like you're a professional CEO, you're beautiful, you're kind, and you just are… _confident_. I wish I had that, Asami," Korra admits begrudgingly, looking away. 

 

"You wish you had confidence?" Asami repeats, her voice softer than before. Korra can't bear to look into those dazzling green eyes; she's embarrassed herself enough already. The younger girl simply nods her head, feeling tears well in her eyes as she thinks of the gala again.

 

"I made a fool out of myself a few nights ago because I got scared of some stupid crowd. No one here takes me seriously, not even Tenzin or even my parents. Now, Tarrlok's signed me up to be a part of his Task Force thing and we're going to this Equalist hide-out tomorrow night-"

 

"Wait," Asami interrupts, her voice sharp, "what?" Korra doesn't catch the apprehension in her eyes because she's looking at the ground again.

 

"It's this factory under Kyoshi Bridge. I don't know anything about it other than Tarrlok saying there's some sort of Equalist hide-out there. He wants to strike while they're not prepared. It's us and a few other Task Force members that are going to infiltrate it. It's so stupid, though. I mean, I just got here and I've already been arrested for helping people! How can I gain the city's respect if I take a side? It's not fair to the non-benders if I choose to fight to fight with the benders. The whole purpose of the Avatar is to provide balance. This, what Tarrlok's doing with these benders, it's not right, Asami," Korra says, her voice cracking as she glances up, misty-eyed. "I don't want to hurt people. What if someone gets killed?"

 

Asami doesn't answer to Korra's ramble of information. Instead, the older girl remains silent as Korra shuffles her feet awkwardly. She feels guilty for having laid down a burden on Asami's shoulders. Thoughts run through her head and she concludes that the youngest Sato probably has more important things to worry about than her stupid Avatar problems. Korra sighs and bows her head, mentally berating herself for being stupid and crossing the line. She catches Asami's pensive gaze and winces. Instead of Asami lecturing her, she feels the taller girl give her shoulder and encouraging squeeze.

 

"I'm sure that you'll do great," Asami says, though her voice is guarded, "you _are_ the Avatar, after all."

 

 _That's the problem_ , Korra wants to tell her as Asami turns back to her car,  _it's that_ I'm _the Avatar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! It's much appreciated. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as possible. Please don't stop with the comments and kudos! They tell me whether you guys are liking it and want more :D


	5. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are heroes and villains but not ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh another chapter like 24 hours after that last one? What is this? LOL, hope you enjoy the cliffhanger :D

"You're absolutely sure that she's going to be there?" Hiroshi asks as Asami tugs on the sleeves of her uniform. Her green eyes glint in the setting sun outside her window. The inventor pulls at the loops of her uniform, pulling it over her head and fastening the belts properly. Her hand ghosts over the mask, grinning at the sight of the green and gold finishings. The majority of her feels vengeful and ready, but there's a tiny sliver of doubt. Luckily (or unluckily) for her, the adrenalin coursing through her veins sounds out any kind of anxiety or apprehension.

 

"Positive," she says excitedly as she tightens one of the hooks on her belt, "she told me herself."

 

"The girl can't keep a secret," Amon chuckles as he steps up beside her, shaking his head in a mocking manner. Beneath his mask, she can see him grinning. A spark of remorse hits her, but she ignores the feeling and instead focuses on his smile. He pats her back and scoffs, "what a idiotic fool. Tonight will be interesting. Tarrlok's forces are strong, but we have the advantage of knowing their plan of attack, thanks to the Avatar."

 

_I wish I were more like you._

 

The words that Korra had spoken yesterday suddenly ring clear in her mind. A swirling sensation of guilt thickens in her gut, but the heiress doesn't know why. This is just an elaborate plan to take down the Avatar. She couldn't possibly be developing a sense of remorse for the young girl. of course, it's reasonable considering that Korra had no idea what was coming for her. _You're just worried because you don't think it's a fair fight_ , Asami concludes as she looks at her glove, _there's nothing more behind it. You want her chances to be as equal as yours. That's why you're guilty_. Amon cocks his head at her, unsure of why she's quiet. To save face, Asami nods, swallowing the sickening feeling in her throat to face her boyfriend with a smile. Amon, assured that nothing is the matter, grins down at her when she pats his shoulder approvingly. 

 

"We can finally take her out," she says, knowing that if she lets this charade go on longer, she'll lose herself. She needs to end this, now. "I want her blood, Amon. She's mine once we get there. I hope you know that I want to see the life drain from her eyes at _my_ hand."

 

_Do you?_

 

 _Get out of my head_ , Asami seethes internally, retracting her hand slowly. She turns away, trying to bite down on the guilt she feels. 

 

"I know," Amon says softly, reaching up to graze her cheek with his soft hands, "but not tonight, Asami."

 

"What?!" She demands in frustration, taking a step back from him. _It needs to happen tonight_ , Asami thinks as she shakes her head. _If it doesn't happen tonight, I don't know if it ever will_. Hiroshi nods, a bit wary of his daughter as she steams in front of them. Her face has gone red, and the two men assume it's because she's unable to let go of her own desire for revenge. Neither of them know how mangled and twisted her thoughts have become.

 

"Tonight is meant to help us send a message, Asami. These benders need to know the true force of our strength. We must convince the frailer ones to grovel at our feet to weaken their forces. Soon, it will be the world against them. That is when we can strike fear into their heart by taking the Avatar," Hiroshi says, glancing at Amon knowingly. The two of them seem to lead on more than they explain to the heiress, leaving her frustrated.

 

"What _aren't_ you telling me, Dad?"

 

"I have a gift, Asami," Amon whispers, placing his hand on her shoulders again. "I can take away a person's bending permanently."

 

"Did you both drink cactus juice?" Asami asks incredulously, her eyes widening with shock. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"I've seen him do it to a metal-bender that'd tried stealing some of our iron," Hiroshi says, grinning at Amon proudly. "After we found out about his power, we brought him here to meet you. Together, you and him will lead the Equalists into a new tomorrow. We will extinguish benders for good."

 

"W-What?!" Asami replies, staggering backwards. "That wasn't the original plan, Dad."

 

"It was," Amon says somewhat reservedly, replying for the CEO as he calmly tells her, "we just neglected to tell you until now."

 

"Why?" Asami breathes out, her heart clenching inside her chest at the betrayal. Amon sees the hurt in her eyes and flinches, glancing down guiltily. _He lied to me_ , Asami hears the voice in her head. _He lied to me and he still expects me to follow him? Is this really what I want?_

"We didn't want you to lose sight of your goal," he murmurs absently. "I know how much this means to you."

 

"But _all_ benders?" Asami gasps, cocking her head. She thinks of Mako and Bolin, who were beyond respectful and polite during their visit yesterday. Despite her hatred for benders, she will admit that she'd grown fond of the fire-bender and his energetic brother. Tenzin was also very nice; the master air-bender had practically welcomed her into open arms at the gala a few nights ago. Then, there was Korra. Sweet, innocent, and a little rough around the edges, Korra. The girl is still the root of her problems, but each day, Asami finds it harder to want to end her life. There's something about her, something so entrancingly precious about her that she can't figure out for the life of her.  

 

"It's what the world needs," Hiroshi says, clapping her on the back softly. "With everyone equal, war will cease and we can have peace. Don't you want to have peace, Asami? It's what your mother would have wanted." Asami cringes whenever her murdered parent is brought up. Amon hands her the electric glove and she waits a moment, simply staring at it with a torn expression. She hasn't yet shocked anyone with it, but she's seen the results from the few Triad members they'd caught. The electric zap goes beyond any strike of lightening. These shocks, they weren't meant to stun, but to _kill_.

 

But is death what her mother really would have wanted?

 

More importantly, is it what Asami wants?

 

"How do you know?" Asami asks softly, glancing back up at her father. She needs reassurance, to know that these lives will not be taken in vain. She needs justification for their cause, even though for the past ten months she's been stuck on it like glue. She needs to feel that same level of confidence she'd felt before she knew of the Avatar's arrival. She needs to feel like she's in control again, not spinning around like a shot down Satoplane. Hiroshi takes a deep breath, placing his palm on her trembling shoulder. She blinks away her own doubt, even though her hand still shakes lightly.

 

"Your mother and I were two tethered souls, Asami. I knew what she was feeling and thinking as she did with me," he explains, his eyes misting slightly as he turns away. Amon looks to the ground as the CEO barely whispers, "I felt everything. I… she… she would have wanted this, Asami." There's something about his voice that seems slightly unsure, and Asami can't help but notice the way he avoids Amon's gaze as he explains his reasoning. Asami inches closer to her father, taking his word even if he doesn't seem to be telling the complete truth. In the end, her love for him overrides her own doubts. Sighing, Asami reluctantly takes the glove from Amon before drawing a deep breath to nod at her father.

 

"Mom would have wanted peace," Asami replies, her eyes returning back to their determined stare as she slips it on. "And if this is the way to get it, then so be it. I will fight for her and for all the rest of those who have been subjected to the tyranny of benders. I will bring us justice and redemption." Amon and Hiroshi grin at her like she's a new model of Satomobile and she can't help the dreadful ache in her chest that reminds her that she may as well just be a pawn in this game. They've not hesitated to keep information from her; what is there for her to believe that this is the last time they'll hide?

 

 _Nothing_ , the smaller voice sneers, _nothing at all._

 

 _I want peace_ , Asami thinks as she looks to her glove. Rage of being misunderstood her entire life boils through her as she folds those metallic fingers into a fist. The cackling energy snaps to life, illuminating her eyes in the dim light. Her gaze is fixed on the bolts of electricity curling over her digits. Amon leans over and reaches into his pocket for that jade tiger pin, fastening it to the cloth above her heart with a firm tug. Asami stares at it for a moment. There's some hesitation before she allows herself to believe in the power of the ornament. Her gleaming eyes narrow and she growls readily.

 

"What do I need to do?" She asks, her voice cold and distant. Amon smiles at her earnestly as she nods her head up to stare at him defiantly. The man places both of his hands on her shoulders, before looking over the top of his head to the Lieutenant and small pack of Equalists standing behind them. They're all standing beside some Satobikes, ready and waiting for Amon to give the order before they head out.

 

"We've already planted the distraction," Amon tells her with a wicked grin. "The Avatar won't know what hit her. Literally." Hiroshi smiles and nods, the same vengeful look glazing over his amber eyes as he continues off of Amon's explanation with a softer growl.

 

"You and the Lieutenant will spring out and ambush them. You are not to kill the Avatar yet. We still need her alive for the demonstration. The council member must be spared, also. The others… well, that's up to you," Hiroshi tells her, chuckling darkly at the last sentence. Asami shivers as she clenches her fists. Her eyes close and she imagines the fire from her first house, the look in her mother's eyes as she'd seen her for the last time. A chill tingles down her spine and she shudders when she hears her father growl, "you will bring honour to my name, Asami. You have been trained for this your entire life. You are ready. Both you and Amon have prepared for this moment a long time coming. Finally, we get our chance to rise from the ashes."

 

Asami's eyes flash open when her father mentions the training. Sure, she'd known about his cultivation, but for something about seeming like nothing but a mere investment makes her stomach churn with disgust. Is this all she's really meant to do? Destroy the Avatar and bring back the equality they'd lost since the formation of Republic City? Is that her true purpose in life, to be a ruthless killer? Maybe, Asami thinks as she stares down at the glove. Someone has to take the fall. Someone has to wear the blood and carry the burdens. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. Seeing death is scarring enough, but being at the cause of it? She can't imagine the pain. _But I've already watched the most important woman in my life die_ , Asami tells herself as she draws a deep, energizing breath, _there's nothing more that could possibly hurt me. Dad's right. I was made to do this for a reason. No one else can do this but me. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I will bring back what we've lost, even if I can never bring back what I've lost._

 

"Go Asami," Amon whispers into her ear as her gaze darkens, "tonight, _we_ make the first move."

 

/

It's too dark and too silent.

 

"I'm gonna bag my first Equalist kill tonight, bro," a fire-bender says with a grin, drawing Korra away from staring into the distance. She glances over her shoulder to see the young boy shove his fire-bending brother in the shoulder as he repeats, "tonight, I get to show them that Yao is in charge."

 

"As if," his brother replies with a shrug. "The only thing you're gonna bag tonight is your failure. Everyone knows I'm the better bender."

 

"That's only because Mom told you that to make you stop crying, Tao," Yao chuckles, shoving his brother again. "You were totally dropped on your head as a kid if you think you're a better bender. A fucking turtle-duck could probably bend fire better than you can."

 

"I'm a moron? You just suggested turtle-ducks can bend!" Tao refutes with a snort. He leans against the wall, flickering a flame between his finger tips. He looks at his brother smugly before blowing a cloud of smoke in his direction with a sarcastic laugh. "Everyone knows animals can't bend, dipshit."

 

"Oh really?!" Yao sneers, shoving his brother again. "Tell that to the air-benders that ride flying bisons. Damn, even the fire-benders have dragons that bend fire. That's our heritage, Tao! How are you even fucking related to me, you overgrown oaf?!" Tao clamps his hands over his chest in mock jest.

 

"Your words wound me, older brother," he says with exaggeration and a roll of his eyes. "Really, I think you should shut your mouth before you say anything else to make your life more stupid. Animals can't bend; the benders draw their inspirations from the animals. You really are stupid."

 

"Oh for the love of the Spirits," Tarrlok growls, glaring at the two teens with irritation and anger blazing in his icy eyes. "Will you two shut the fuck up? We're not here to socialize, we're here on a mission." Tao and Yao both look at each other as Tarrlok turns around, mumbling under his breath. They stay quiet for a few moments before settling back against the wall with synchronized huffs. Then, Korra watches as Tao turns to his brother with a smirk.

 

"I wonder what got his panties in a twist." Yao snorts and Korra tries to hide her own chuckle as Tarrlok's back stiffens. He doesn't turn around, but from the side, the Avatar watches as he flicks his fingers, drawing a stream of water from the river beside them to whip at Yao's face.

 

"Hey! That was Tao's fault, not mine!"

 

"I don't care. I'm not going to say it again," Tarrlok growls as he turns his head slightly. "Shut. Up."

 

"Yeah sure, Boss," Tao and Yao say in a grumble, slumping back against the wall. Korra sighs as she watches their heads bow in frustration. Her attention turns back to Tarrlok as the councilman shakes his head and continues staring at the building up ahead with a piercing gaze.

 

"I didn't know we'd be babysitting when we signed up for this job, Tarrlok," the earth-bender from beside her says, picking at his teeth with his nail. Korra cringes as he flicks the piece of food into the darkness before turning his gleaming dark green eyes on the Avatar and the two fire-benders.

 

"Those idiots work well together," Tarrlok grunts as he nods at the earth-bender. "That's the only reason why they're here." 

 

"Sure," the water-bender squatting next to him mutters under his breath as he stares at Korra. The Avatar turns away as she nudges herself a little closer to Tarrlok. Something inside of her screams that this is not right. Something feels off about the entire set-up. She hasn't even bothered to ask about how Tarrlok came to know about this hide-out, considering its location (smack-dab in the middle of nowhere) and how quickly they'd found it. At this point, as she stares into the rigid back of the fuming water-bender, she seems unsure if it's worth bringing it up anymore. Instead, she finds herself asking a different question - one that she hopes Tarrlok will be able to answer without frustration and irritation.

 

"What makes you so sure that this will work?" Korra asks, her voice tentative and soft.

 

Tarrlok rolls his eyes at the Avatar's question. They're camped outside the factory - seven of them in total - waiting for some movement in order to take action. Korra shifts beside him uncomfortably, watching as the glaring stares from the two older benders of the Task Force members bear into her. Both the earth-bender and water-bender look less like ex-police officers and more like gang members. The water-bender has a tribal tattoo that runs up his neck and the earth-bender has a piercing in his left ear. Both of them have full beards and stocky eye-brows that remind her bit of platypus-bears. Korra looks away from their menacing stares and instead glances at the two fire-bending brothers that are around her age. They're teenagers at most, Yao and Tao; they're pretty welcoming and have treated her with respect thus far. They're both funny but they bicker too much. Something about their looks and attitude reminds her of Mako and Bolin. They look both too excited to be part of this important team and it makes her cringe inwardly. Tarrlok clears his throat, drawing her attention back towards the council man with a narrowed glare of disapproval. Korra wants to just go home, not be part of this mess.

 

"I know the risks, but I also know the rewards," Tarrlok says as he peers into the darkness. "If we take them down here, we expose them to the city."

 

"But what if that's what they want?" Korra counters, her eyes catching a drifting Equalist flyer. The weird man in the mask stares back at her with those creepy eyes, causing her to shiver. The armour around her shoulders feels heavy and weird. It's about a size too big but Korra had to ditch the helmet because it'd been too small to contain her wolf-tails. The metal cuts into her skin and she whimpers. Tarrlok rolls his eyes as Korra struggles in her armour once more. He scoffs at her inability to just accept their situation. She glowers at the noise but doesn't combat it as Tarrlok sighs in irritation.

 

"So far, the people see them as a peaceful protesting group," Tarrlok explains, eyeing her carefully; he points back to the base. "They're fooling them into joining their precious little cult and before we know it, we'll be at war. They seem to be comprised of mainly non-benders at the moment, so I doubt they're much of a challenge." The last sentence is said in a sadistic chuckle that makes the Avatar growl in annoyance. Korra thinks of Asami; she's a non-bender, too. Would she be interested in the views of the extremist Equalists and the masked man on the flyers?

 

 _Asami's not like that_ , she thinks as she smiles at the thought of her friend. _Asami is kind and thoughtful and_ nothing _like these monsters._

 

"Yeah, but not all non-benders are bad," Korra says back, frowning. "Why are we targeting them if they haven't done anything wrong?"

 

"Yet," Tarrlok says with a low voice, staring into her icy eyes determinedly. "They haven't done anything wrong, _yet_."

 

"Are you saying that they might?" Korra asks, raising her brow. Tarrlok shakes his head, leaving her confused.

 

"No," he responds with a snort. "I'm saying that they will."

 

"Maybe the Equalists just want their rights. I mean, they're not entirely wrong," Korra says, trying to ignore the sickening churning in her gut as she watches Tarrlok flinch out of the corner of her eye. She clears her throat before stammering quickly, "I-I saw what those Triad guys did to that poor shop keeper when I'd first arrived. No one else interfered; he was lucky that I was there to help him. If anyone should be keeping the streets safe, it's the police department, Tarrlok. I can see why they'd be scared into paying the gangs away. They're not getting the protection they deserve." Tarrlok's eyes flash at her statement and he whips around furiously. Korra just stares at him, not willing to drop her statement. She instead cocks her chin up in defiance. Tarrlok shakes her head at her and slams his fist down into the rubble, making the earth tremble slightly beneath their feet.

 

"We _don't_ negotiate with terrorists, Korra," Tarrlok hisses, snarling at the younger woman with enough animosity to cause the two fire-benders behind her to jump out of shock. "You've been here only a few weeks, Avatar. You don't know how this city works or the people that reside in it. You are a stranger that I've very luckily allowed into help. Do you think Tenzin would have let you in on these decisions? No, that bloody git only thinks about himself and his precious air-bending. You wanted to take action, Korra? Well, here you are. You're taking action. Whether you like it or not, we have to think about this in a way that will protect all people, not just non-benders. We need to restore balance, and you yourself said that was your job, did you not?" Korra remains still and taken aback by his answer. She thinks about all that he's said and trembles. Korra's not scared of the councilman, but she isn't pleased with his tactics either. She doesn't see the justifications behind them all. Why would they want to fight a war with a war?

 

Before she can ask him that, there's a crackle in the distance.

 

"There," one of the fire-benders calls out from behind. Korra doesn't see him, but she assumes it's Tao as the boy says, "I see someone."

 

Tarrlok tears away from Korra to stare into the darkness. Just as Tao had said, a flicker of a shadow passes near the entrance of the building. A wicked grin curls up at the edges of the councilman's lips as he nods at his small crew. They all grow quite as they observe some more. Another thump of footsteps indicates a second person drawing nearer to the entrance. Korra peers out from the corner of the old abandoned shack in which they've staked themselves out in, trying to get a better view of the supposed Equalists. From what she sees, she only makes out two shadows, but they don't look particularly human. The seven benders watch in confusion as two cats run across the field, leaving them high-strung for nothing.

 

"Dammit. It was nothing but a pussy," Tao groans as Yao smacks him over the head. Tarrlok doesn't even bother to criticize the boy because his eyes are still glued to the doors of the factory across from them, almost as if he were expecting someone to step out. Korra watches him carefully, the fear building inside of her chest. Her nerves are rattling harder than a thunderstorm as she feels him tense up beside her.

 

"I don't think they're here, boss," the other fire-bending brother says, "should we check out the factory for weapons?"

 

"Wait," Tarrlok murmurs, listening for anymore movement. "Not yet."

 

"There's no one there-"

 

"I said, wait." Yao nods and shuts his mouth. Beside him, Tao looks confused and apprehensive. Tarrlok keeps his eyes narrowed in on the doors. A few moments pass, but then soon enough, they catch the shadows again, only to see a human figure walk past. Tarrlok grins and holds up his hand, indicating for them to wait once more. Behind Korra, the two older benders rise to their feet with equally dark grins plastered to their face. As she looks at their expressions in comparison to the fire-benders, a sickening twist in her gut gives her an instinctual warning.

 

Something isn't right.

 

Before she can warn Tarrlok, the council member drop his hand. When he hears nothing, he nods at the small crew. "Okay, let's go."

 

The seven of them creep slowly towards the building. The night is still too silent, and Korra shivers at every faint noise. Something about this whole operation has her worried beyond belief. Her armour begins to itch again as they pick up their pace, approaching the entrance of the factory. The earth-bender takes up position besides the door, leaving Tarrlok and the other water-bender facing the door. Behind them, the two young fire-benders and the Avatar facing the metal barrier of the factory door. Tarrlok takes a deep breath before he nods at the rugged earth-bender. The man grins before he lifts his hands in a bending stance. With two punches of his large fists, the door swings open in sharp bang, revealing nothing but darkness.

 

"Yao," Tarrlok says, glancing at the older fire-bender, "light."

 

Yao nods, holding his fists up in a flame. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he steps in front of them, making the flame glow brighter as they enter further into the building. Tao follows closely behind, mirroring his brother's actions and creating a flame of his own. Korra takes her place beside Tarrlok as the seven of them walk into the building. From the projected light, the place looks empty. Korra lets out a sigh of relief as she looks around at the barren walls. Even though there doesn't seem to be much of a threat about this place, there's still some doubt lingering in the back of her mind. her senses are heightened and tingling, her body wary and on edge in preparation for a sudden attack. Tarrlok doesn't seem satisfied either as he continues to push deeper inside the building. He scans the bare walls and metal floors for something. Soon enough, all seven of them are deep inside. They walk in silence for a few more moments. Tao scratches the back of his head with the hand he isn't using to burn a light, glancing at Tarrlok.

 

"Uh, Boss?" Tao asks, his voice echoing off the metallic walls. "Are you sure you got the right lead?"

 

"We saw someone come in here," Korra replies back in a softer voice, turning to face the councilman. "There's no way that they could've just come in and then left. Where would they go?" The fire-benders grunt in agreement as they continue looking around at the factory. The councilman goes to answer when suddenly, the man freezes. Tarrlok flicks up his wrists, bringing them all to a halt. His eyes widen when he catches the scent of something metallic - something that isn't supposed to be in a factory like this. Korra catches the whiff almost instantly and her heart pounds inside her chest.

 

"Wait," he whispers, peering into the dimly lit room, "do you smell that?"

 

"Uh, what's that?" Tao asks, pointing to something dark in the distance. The six of them look up and follow his gaze, only to see a metallic box in the middle of the room. Tao steps a few feet closer. Suddenly, his feet tap against a small raised platform on the floor.

  
Time passes slowly, but she manages to hear the earth-bender shout in fury and surprise. From her peripheral vision, she somehow is able to the wall of metal shooting up towards the ceiling, that in turn, pushes them backwards towards the (now-shut) door. Tao and Yao are screaming something incoherent and frantic, and Tarrlok is grabbing at her hand to pull her towards him. Her body stays frozen as she just watches everything click into place in slow motion. Her eyes widen and sweat beads down her forehead. Her mouth grows dry and her eyes stay glued to the metallic wall jutting up from the floor. In the midst of the entire, almost mover-like experience, someone yells something muddled, but she only manages to catch the last word.

 

 _Bomb_.

 

Before Korra can react, the room explodes in a flash of orange and red.


	6. A Shocking Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out we're not what we're meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, Gore, Violence, and Death.
> 
> Yup, it's happening.

"Now!"

 

The Lieutenant's voice rings out as the squadron of Equalists charge for the destroyed building. The commander springs forward as the heat of the blast envelops them in a protective cloud of dust. Asami runs besides the commander as they make their way over blasted pieces of rubble and concrete. Inside her chest, her heart beats like a drum. She can hear shouting and struggle coming from the destruction, but only further motivates her. In the haze of the smoke, Asami watches as bursts of water fling themselves towards their group. The Lieutenant and his soldiers avoid the splashes easily. They bob and weave, using the smoke to their advantage as they flexibly move through the crowd and closer towards their targets. As they draw nearer, they make out the shadows of the offending Task Force members. Asami's eyes are peeled for Korra, hoping that she can get to her first before everyone else. 

 

Her anger at her father and Amon's neglect motivate her to outrun the Lieutenant as she vaults over a large piece of discarded rubble. She hisses when burning flecks of ember sting at her pant legs. Earth piles up behind her every step, but she's agile like a snake, zipping between the bursts of earth rising upwards. Finally, she spins around to see the gleaming green eyes of one of the earth-bending Task Force members glaring at her. He punches his fists outwards and launches a barrage of rock towards her. Asami isn't deterred however, as she quickly slides on her side to duck the oncoming trail of rock. The heiress rolls forwards before vaulting up in the air, dodging another round of flying rubble as it gets shot at her from the air.

 

Asami spins her leg and kicks at the earth-bender, knocking him to the side with a roundhouse to the jaw. The man growls and tries to shoot more rock at her, but Asami is prepared. She takes a breath before she leaps up and activates her electric fist, avoiding his swinging hands. Her hand reaches into the dust and grabs at an arm, slinging it forward before driving her knee up into the body's chest. The two of them crash to the ground, with Asami's hand on his chest. The smell of singed skin filters up her nose but it only adds to her bloodlust. She hears the man grunt as she shoves him further into the ground like a rag-doll. She feels someone reach for her shoulder, but the hand is swiped away by the Lieutenant.

 

"Watch the batons!" Tarrlok's voice coughs out amongst the haze. "They've got some sort of lightening contraption."

 

Asami swivels at the sound of his voice, leaving the earth-bender on the ground to jump over the Lieutenant's crouched body. She catches the sight of the corrupt councilman and her fist tightens. She grits her teeth as she launches forward to place an attack. Tarrlok is quicker, however, as he pulls some water from the bay to his hands, forming it into a tight stream. He whips it at her, catching her side in a painful smack. The force of the blow sends her hurdling through the air before crashing into one of her Equalist officers. They both tumble to the ground in a low grunt. Her ribs crack with the sheer force of the throw, leaving her dazed and open to attack as she lay on the ground.

 

"Korra," Tarrlok calls out behind him, "now!"

 

Asami barely scrambles away as flames jet out over Tarrlok's shoulders. Suddenly, she feels herself being transported back twelve years. She's screaming and she can see her mother's ashen face, telling her to run as those retched fire-benders take her life. Anger courses through her as she bends her body backwards and jumps up, swerving away from the fire licking at her side and running up to the Avatar. She places her glove on Tarrlok's leg, sending him into a sprawling mess on the ground. She grits her teeth and turns up the power output to three hundred volts. Blood pools from the water-bender's mouth as she steps on his jaw to keep him from moving. When she looks up, she manages to see Korra's face clearly in the swirling dust.

 

It breaks her heart.

 

There are tears in her cerulean eyes as she stares at Asami in fear and shock. Her eyes dart downwards to the two fire-bending teens at her feet. One of them is leaned over the other, and from what Asami can tell, they seem to both be brothers. He's got his hand on his sibling's back, sobbing as he tries to get his companion to get up. Asami growls and launches forward, but Korra throws another fistful of flames in her direction, causing her to hiss and duck away. The Avatar turns her head over her shoulder and leans down to inspect the fallen brother.

 

"Yao!" Asami hears Korra yell as she gets back to her feet. "Get him out of here. Run!"

 

"I'm trying but he's-"

 

The boy's response gets cut off as bolas shoot out from the dust and smoke, wrapping around both the Avatar and the fire-bender before whipping them away from the downed bender. Yao screams and Korra writhes in her constraints before using her flames to set herself free. Asami, having caught her breath and refuelled her stamina, runs forward and aims a kick at the young fire-bender that's still trapped. He rolls off to the side before he manages to cut himself free with his own flamed dagger. Asami sparks her glove and aims for him again, but before she can move, a slab of earth sends her careening backwards into the ground. Her body hits the ground roughly, and out of her dazed vision, she manages to see Korra wince.

 

"Get them," the Lieutenant's voice rings out over the commotion. "Get them all! There's nowhere to run, you bending filth! Nowhere!"

 

His voice almost sounds manic, Asami thinks as she looks up at the dust, trying to desperately seek out the commander. Her distraction allows the Avatar to run back to the two fire-benders, leaving her in the same position as when they'd started. Asami stands, brushing off her shoulders and cracking her neck as she seethes. As the other Task Force members are still fighting their Equalist group, the Avatar and the Equalist stay locked in a heated stare. It's almost as though Asami can read every emotion there is feel in those shimmering blue eyes. Korra's trying to heal some of the younger boy's wounds, but the battle doesn't stop raging on. Korra looks to her shaking hands, realizing that there's nothing she can do to help the boy. Yao is crying at her feet, clutching his brother's shirt in his arms as he tries to wake him up. Slowly, Korra manages to face Asami again. Her shoulders slump slightly, and she looks defeated in that moment. Asami wants to feel apologetic because the sheer grief in her young eyes drives a pike through her rapidly beating heart, but then she remembers the fire, her mother, and just _who_ is standing before her. Asami activates her glove. Korra doesn't move or flinch.

 

"Why?" The Avatar asks, her voice shaking at the destruction around her. Dirt cakes the sides of her face as she stands protectively over the two fire-benders. Asami steps forward with a snarl, launching herself at the Avatar and sending them to the ground with a rough tumble. Korra grunts under her, but doesn't attempt to fight back, other than rolling their positions. Asami suddenly feels the strength in those arms as she shoved into the pavement. Korra presses her arm against her collar in a non-lethal stun, holding her down as she stares down at her with frustration.

 

"You don't need to do this," Korra tells her in a fragile croak, "there's no need for all of this." 

 

"You don't understand," Asami seethes through gritted teeth, "you're not one of us, Avatar." She spits the name with as much venom that she can. The mask muffles her voice, but it doesn't take away the sheer hatred in her words. She feels sickeningly satisfied when the Avatar loosens her grip at the words. Taking her shock to her advantage, Asami pushes upwards, trapping the younger girl beneath her.

 

Asami whips her fist across Korra's face, spurting blood from her lip. In her fury, she doesn't feel the slight sting of her own mouth. Instead, she continues to beat down on the younger girl, pushing the image of Korra aside and instead focusing on the Avatar laying beneath her. Korra's hand flies up and catches Asami's fists. She curls it and kicks upwards, landing a soft blow to her leg. It doesn't hurt, but it unbalances her as she rolls them again. Korra attempts to scramble off Asami to help Yao and his brother, who are now being surrounded by Equalists, but Asami grabs at her ankle and brings her down again. They tousle some more, punching and kicking, clawing and shoving until Korra rolls on top again, pinning her down.

 

"What do you want?" Korra pleads as she reaches down to block another punch from Asami's non-circuited hand. Asami, now having engaged the Avatar with her free hand, snarls up at the smaller girl with a hostile hiss before pushing her body off her with a rough kick to her abdomen. 

 

With her adrenalin, she fails to notice the dull ache that swells in her own gut with the force of the kick. When she bounds upwards, she ignites her fist once more, causing the cackling energy to spark over her fists. For a moment, she forgets about her anger and looks into those fearful blue eyes. She erases the idea that the girl beneath her is the Avatar, but instead Korra. Her mind jumps back to their subtle touches at the race-track, of Korra's brutal honesty, and her struggle to admit fault. The younger girl had been nothing short of friendly after her apology, and now here she is, lying defencelessly underneath her. It doesn't seem right to her, that she'd take someone's life when they cannot fight for it.

 

She may not entertain the idea of an Avatar, but she is not her mother's murderers.

 

"What do we want?" The Lieutenant's voice cuts in all of the sudden, causing Asami to whirl around. Korra tries to sit up, but another Equalists appears from behind the smoke to kick at the back of her head, sending her back to the ground. Asami feels a throbbing in her own head, but she ignores it. She just watches silently as Korra attempts to stand, only to get kicked in the gut by another soldier. The Avatar reaches out with her hand to bend fire but Asami grabs at her wrist and twists hard enough that she hears the bone snap under the pressure. She blinks back her own tears and lets go as Korra collapses to the ground. Asami looks to her hand in bafflement, wondering why it's so sore all of the sudden.

 

 _Must be the glove_ , she tells herself, _the circuit board probably cocked out._

 

"How about I _show_ you what we want, Avatar?" The Lieutenant asks again, causing Asami to look up. The man with the two batons flashes Asami a wicked grin before turning back to face the injured girl. Korra's staring at the fire-bending brothers with a pained, glazed expression. Her face is bloody and hers shoulders are shaking. It's clear to her that even though Korra knows how to bend, her hand-to-hand combat skills are weak. The Lieutenant steps over her to the two fire-benders. Yao is stirring back to consciousness. He takes him by the scruff of his neck and hoists him upwards like a rag-doll. Beneath the Lieutenant's feet, Asami watches as the other fire-bender slowly comes to consciousness.

 

"Y-Yao," he slurs as he tries moving his arms to hoist himself up. "N-No, let… l-let him g-go."

 

"Shut up," one Equalist snarls from behind him, planting a boot in his back. The boy begins to sob as he looks to Korra, who's now getting back to her feet. She favours one side heavily as she extends her arm, whipping some earth at the Equalist. The rocks graze his arm and he's knocked backwards, allowing the boy to get up from the ground. He stumbles towards the Lieutenant, but not before Asami reaches out and shocks him.

 

"Let him go!" Korra yells, sending a whip of water to her arm. "Stop hurting him, please!"

 

The tendril of cool liquid curls around her bicep in a choking hold. It painfully forces her away from the boy, causing him to drop to the ground with a pained cry. Asami glances over and snarls at her, trying to fight the strength of her pull. Korra grits her teeth and wrenches her hand harder, trying to fling her to the side. Asami howls as her arm twists, barely noticing how Korra gasps as well. The water drops and splashes to the ground as she hears Korra yelp again. Asami looks up to see more Equalist soldiers at her side. Two of them kick her in the back as she tries to counter their blows, allowing another one to rush up to her front. He reaches out and straightens his index and middle finger, extending it out towards her. A few lightening jabs to her arms causes Korra to cry out in pain before falling back to the ground. Asami flinches, wondering why her arms suddenly feel so sore and heavy.

 

 _She just water-whipped you_ , the voice inside her head says. Yet, it doesn't sound entirely confident.

 

_She's not… she couldn't be._

 

The Lieutenant laughs, breaking her thoughts.

 

"Or what, Avatar?" He snickers with a smirk, "you'll bend? I'd like to see you try, you pathetic bitch."

 

Korra raises her arms and screams, but nothing comes out. Asami's eyes widen as she watches the Lieutenant chuckle sinisterly. He steps closer to her, dragging the young fire-bender with him. Yao struggles in the older man's grasp, his eyes now widened with fear. Behind him, the boy she'd previously struck with her glove is crawling away from the heiress, but he doesn't get too far. Before long, he is trapped and chi-blocked by a few other Equalists. One of the soldiers reaches down and grabs at his hair, forcing him to look upwards at the sight of his brother being dragged by the Lieutenant. 

 

"Let go of my brother!" The boy screams, writhing on the ground. "Let him go. I'll kill you all! Don't you dare touch him!"

 

"Tao," Yao calls back as he struggles in the Lieutenant's grip. "Tao, run! Get out of here! Korra, help him!" He looks desperately at the Avatar, but Korra's barely conscious. Her shoulders sag as she tries to lift her arms. Nothing happens and her eyes widen in fear and shock. Asami tries to hide the pang of agony that jabs into her heart at the broken and confused expression in the younger girl's eyes. She tears her eyes away to simply take in her surroundings. There's blood and rubble everywhere. The Equalists have managed to capture the Task Force members and disarm them. All of them look haggard and weary. It's a complete mess, and the sight of it all causes Asami's stomach to churn sickeningly.

 

_Isn't this what you wanted? You said you wanted their blood; now, you have it._

 

 _Blood,_ the words repeats in her mind, _everything is all about blood._

 

"What did you do to me?" Korra chokes out, her arm falling limply to her sides. The heart-wrenching sound brings Asami back to the present. She freezes as she watches Korra look to her hands again in confusion as she barely asks, "w-why can't I bend anymore?"

 

"He chi-blocked you," Tarrlok's voice answers as the three people look over to see the councilman being hoisted in on his knees. Two Equalists have their arms looped through his as they drag him over to the Avatar. There's a tired look in his eyes as he stares blankly at the confused Avatar. 

 

"I never answered your question, Avatar," the Lieutenant snarls, gripping the fire-bender tighter in his arms. Korra glances up and Asami's heart tugs as she watches the man reach for one of his electric batons. The blue sparks cackle along the ridge menacingly. Yao thrashes violently in in his arms as the Lieutenant draws his weapon closer to him. Tao struggles, too, his eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

 

"Let him go!" Tao screams, "don't hurt him. He didn't do anything to you."

 

"Shut him up," the Lieutenant snarls as he whips his head around to stare at the Equalists. They nod and bend down to wrap a cloth around the boy's mouth before kicking him in the side again. Yao's eyes are trained on his captured brother, tears welling in his amber depths.

 

"Tao…," he croaks, still trying to wrench free. The Lieutenant shakes his head and chuckles darkly, clutching the back of Yao's neck tighter than before. Tao just watches helplessly from the ground. Asami feels fear strike in her own heart as the Lieutenant grins wickedly back at the shocked Avatar.

 

"We want what we deserve," he hisses, " _equality_ , Avatar."

 

Before Korra can reply, the Lieutenant snarls, jabbing the prong into the fire-bender's side. The boy lets loose a blood-curdling scream as the Lieutenant drops him. He keeps his baton pressed deeply into the back of his neck. Tao is screeching from the ground as he watches his brother being electrocuted. He's crying and shouting incoherently - the noise so similar to the ones she'd made when she'd lost her mother. Asami shuts her eyes, shoving down the feeling of remorse as she listens to the familiar sound of sizzling. More cries come, but this time from Korra, and it breaks her heart.

 

 _This isn't the same situation_ , she tries to convince herself. _They deserve it. They need to face the consequences of their actions._

 

Another quieter voice softly replies, _but he's just a boy, in the same way you were just a girl._

 

"Yao! No, please, no he's my brother!" Tao continues to scream from his gag, "please take me instead! He's all I've got, please! Stop this! Avatar Korra, please, you have to do something. You have to save him. Please! Stop hurting him, for the love of Spirits, _stop_!"

 

Asami flickers her eyes open and shakes her head, allowing the smell of charred skin to bring her back to the present. As much as she wants pride and joy, Asami takes a step back. She feels awful at first because this boy probably had no idea what he'd signed up for when Tarrlok weaselled him into the job, and now here he is, a thousand volts of electricity crashing through his body because _someone_ needed to be their demonstration. Asami closes her eyes as she watches the blood froth at his lips before he grows still at last. His eyes are glazed an open, staring lifelessly at Tao. She can hear Korra crying and the sound damn near breaks her heart. Tao is glaring at her, snarling insults at the helpless girl as she can't do anything to save his brother.

 

 _The Avatar can't save him_ , the voice sneers inside her head, _just like she couldn't save your mother. You are making the right choice._

 

"Take this as a warning," the Lieutenant hisses as he reaches down for the fire-bender's neck, hoisting him up again. Asami doesn't look again as she hears the sickening snap of his neck into two jagged pieces. "If want a fight, you'll get one. There's no guarantees you will succeed, however."

 

Asami finally finds the courage to open her eyes, only to find Korra staring at the dead body in front of her with wide, blue eyes. She feels empathy for the young girl because now she knows just how awful it feels to watch someone die. Still, there's a part of her that feels oddly satisfied when the Lieutenant crunches his boot over the boy's head, and the sensation sickens her. He may have been a fire-bender, but he was just a kid.

 

Aren't they _all_ just kids, though?

 

"Until then, sweet dreams, Avatar," the Lieutenant hisses, kicking at her face. The tip of his platinum-toed boot slams into her nose, cracking it effortlessly as it sends her back to the ground. Asami winces, blinking back her own pain. Why is she feeling this way? 

 

"Jade Tiger," the Lieutenant grins at her, nodding to her glove, "she's all yours."

 

Asami steps forward mechanically, though there's a part of her resisting the movement. Tarrlok's eyes grow dark as she steps past him. She barely notices how he doesn't struggle in his captive hold like the other benders. Instead, he remains still and watching with a cold stare as she approaches the whimpering girl. This time, Asami fights back the guilt and allows the resentment to begin. This is what she'd spent her life training for; here, lying before her is the Avatar, the girl that should have been there to save her mother, the girl that should have liberated her people from oppression.

 

 _The Avatar is the enemy_ , the voice in her head repeats coldly, not _your friend_.

 

"Please," Korra chokes out between breaths, spitting out the blood that trickles into her mouth from her broken nose, "please don't do this." 

 

"Begging for mercy," the Lieutenant spits as he shakes his head, "truly pathetic."

 

_She's just a girl._

 

"Please," Korra murmurs as she blinks her eyes up at her weakly. Asami allows the bitter rage to take control as she shakes her head. Inside her mask, she grits her teeth before letting out a low growl. The Avatar's eyes widen only faintly, but she doesn't flinch.

 

When she thrusts her glove down upon her armoured chest, they both scream.

 

/

 

_In a shocking turn of events, a Task Force member is found dead after a heist against an attempted Equalist raid._

 

"This is disgusting," Mako says bitterly as he reads the paper's front lines. "How could anyone believe that benders are the problem here?"

 

"We don't have proof they attacked us. The court's mainly non-benders and ruled against Tarrlok's favour. They won't listen to us," Tenzin says with a raspy voice, her jaw aching as he speaks. Mako glances up and frowns as he sits upwards, the air-bender's face scrunched in worry.

 

"Korra took a beating and got shocked by that Equalist," Mako says, his voice a low growl as he turns to face the bender in question. Korra is propped up against the wall across from them, her arm clutched over her barely-healed side loosely. "They're fucking monsters, these Equalists. "

 

"Mako," Tenzin says softly, his eyes watering, "please." 

 

"No! Why aren't we talking about this more?" Mako asks back, slamming the papers down on the table. Korra flinches at the loud noise and her eyes water. Her ears ring as she's reminded of the explosion from few days ago. She shrivels back, her eyes glazing with fear and sorrow.

 

"Mako, this isn't of your concern," Tenzin says softly, glancing hastily at the frightened Avatar. "Please, stay out of it."

 

"It's clearly bothering Korra," Mako seethes as he scrunches the paper in his hands, "they could have killed her. Do any of you even care that they could've killed Korra? I mean, not only was this a huge mess, but someone died, Tenzin. How many other people are going to die? We have to stop this madness! Korra got hurt and you're just sitting here acting like it's all okay. Look at her! She's not okay, Tenzin!"

 

"Stop," Korra croaks, her eyes welling with tears. Mako sees the sudden shift in her emotions as he sighs, shaking his head in defeat. He opens his mouth to say something when he catches the faint sadness and hurt in her glazed eyes, but Korra shakes her head and looks away. Mako grunts as he stands up and stalks out of the room, muttering about how he needs some air. Korra regrets speaking as soon as he leaves. She can barely look at Tenzin.

 

"We'll figure this out, Korra," Tenzin says encouragingly, glancing at her with a nod, "I promise, we'll figure some way to stop them."

 

"Sure," Korra whispers with a soft, choking sob.

 

The Avatar painfully closes her eyes, but all she sees is blood from that dead boy's mouth, dripping to the cold asphalt. Soon after she'd been shocked, the police had managed to arrive on scene. By the time she came around, she was sitting in a healing hut alone and afraid until Tenzin showed up to bring her home. She still remembers Tao's angered gaze scouring through her as she'd passed him in the hall. He'd been sitting next to the body under a sheet, assumably his brother. The thought of that snapped neck and lifeless eyes causes her to shiver in panic and fear. She blinks her eyes open rapidly and breathes heavily. She stands with a stiff hunch, still sore from the attack a few night ago. Tenzin is staring at her worriedly, but she avoids his gaze.

 

She mumbles something about needing to be alone as she walks over to the courtyard doors in search of Naga. She finds the dog laying under one of the trees, glancing at the river. At the sound of footsteps, Naga's ears flick and she whirls her head around. The loyal companion hops to her feet and makes her way over to her owner. Korra slowly winds her arms around Naga's thick neck, allowing herself to be lowered to the ground with a quiet sigh. Naga licks her cheek and then the back of her hand before curling her long, fluffy tail around their bodies soothingly. Her body is warm and comforting, but still, the feeling of death cannot be shaken from her shoulders - a death that she alone is responsible for; she can still hear Tao calling for her help.

 

 _You failed Tao_ , she tells herself bitterly. _You killed his brother because you couldn't do your job._

 

Naga whimpers and nuzzles Korra's hand, as if she can sense the girl's discomfort. Korra snaps out of her daze wearily to gaze down at the big eyes of her worried companion. Naga whines and licks at the back of her bandaged hand soothingly. Korra sighs, her chest aching from the shock she'd received as she allows her bruised fingers to play in the softness of Naga's fur. She turns her gaze back to the calm waters rolling in and out. The sun sets behind the city skyline, but the memories won't stop plaguing her. Naga moves closer, providing Korra with more comfort and warmth.

 

They sit there in silence until a soft voice interrupts them.

 

"I can see why you prefer the island over my place."

 

Korra turns her head to see Asami walking towards her. The girl looks worse for wear as she sports dark bags under her eyes and slouched walk. She barely conceals the faint limp as she crosses the courtyard to get to the Avatar. Naga's head jolts upwards and the polar-bear dog growls. Asami stops warily, but when Korra whispers soothing assurances to her friend, the dog reluctantly rests her head back on Korra's lap. Asami continues to walk, slower than before, until she reaches Korra's side. The Avatar looks back at the water, trying to ignore the hammering of her heart in her chest.

 

"Can I sit?" Asami asks softly, her voice a bare whisper. Korra takes a minute to think the question through in her mind before she slowly nods, still avoiding eye-contact with the non-bender. Asami slides down against the polar-bear dog's side and swallows thickly.

 

"Are you okay?" Asami asks, glancing at her own hands in her lap as she struggles to choke out, "I heard what happened."

 

Korra doesn't respond, and Asami's almost certain that she's going to ignore her. Then, the Avatar slowly shakes her head, desperately trying to hide the tears welling in her blue eyes. Her throat goes raw as she keeps hearing the snapping of that boy's neck and the screams he'd released as those painful volts of electricity had shot through him. She'd experienced the same pain, but watching someone else go through it made it worse.

 

"I'm sorry," Asami says hoarsely, trying to keep her own emotions at bay. Korra glances over, confused. There's a flash of something in the industrialist's eyes but it's gone too soon for Korra to understand what it is. Instead, the heiress gulps and tells her, "about the attack. I heard about the boy."

 

"Oh," Korra murmurs, her eyes growing distant once more. They sit in silence, with the sounds of their combined breathing serving as the only true source of sound. With Mako, he'd been too aggressive that it'd scared Korra. With Asami, there's something about the girl that seems gentle and open.

 

"I watched them kill him," Korra whispers, watching carefully how Asami's face scrunches up - but not out of worry. In fact, it looks something like fear. Korra instantly feels remorseful for laying something so personal on the heiress. When she feels the guilt upon her heart weigh down, she misses the flinch from Asami sitting beside her. Korra sighs and looks to her lap, internally cursing herself.

 

"Sorry," she whimpers, feeling like the apologetic word is becoming habitual to say now. "I didn't mean to say that."

 

"It's okay," Asami tells her, though her voice cracks. "You can talk to me about anything, Korra. What happened… it had to have been rough." Her tone is almost knowing, but Korra's too tired to question it. Instead, she shifts and winces at the pain that results of her movements. Even Asami grimaces.

 

"I just wish that I could've done something," Korra whispers, the tears welling in her eyes again as she relives the snapping of the boy's neck and the screaming. "I didn't even know his name, but he looked terrified. Those Equalists just stood there, watching. I watched as that man took him and shocked him with one of those electric sticks. Then, he stepped on him like he was worth nothing." Asami bites her lip and looks down, almost shamefully.

 

"I really am a terrible Avatar, aren't I?" Korra spites herself, shaking her head. "I can't even save one person. I'm glad that Equalist shocked me. I deserve it." Asami's eyes widen at the statement and she looks over to see the frown splayed out on Korra's face.

 

"That's not true," she says, though her voice quivers, "you're trying your hardest." Korra snorts at the comment, looking at her hands with misted eyes.

 

"Yeah," the Avatar mumbles dismissively, "but it's not enough. Mako's right; how many more people have to die in order for me to restore peace?"

 

Asami falls silent at the question, and Korra instantly takes it as her answer. The Avatar shrivels into herself, feeling small and weak. Asami stays quiet for a few more minutes and Korra's almost certain she's going to leave when she shifts. Then, out of nowhere, she feels an arm slink around her shoulders and pull her in for a half-hug. Korra's startled by the movement, but she doesn't jump away like she usually does. Instead, she caves and allows herself to be wrapped up in the heiress' long arms. The ache in her chest lifts slightly as she burrows her face in her friend's strong shoulder.

 

"You know, when I was six, my mom was murdered by fire-benders," Asami whispers, her eyes watering. Korra removes herself from her friend's shoulder to stare at her with a desolate, sympathetic expression. She goes to open her mouth when Asami clears her throat, indicating she wants to finish. Korra nods gently and settles back against Naga, waiting patiently for Asami to finish her story.

 

"I thought that my whole world ended right there. I watched as she turned to me and told me to run. She brought down the people who'd attempted to kill her in order to save me. I've blamed myself since, because she asked me to go to her garden and help her with the flowers, but I wanted to stay in her room and play with her make-up," Asami explains, her voice growing hoarse. "My dad was a changed man after that. He lost some of his spark and for years, he couldn't even look at me. I thought that he hated me, too. But then he came around eventually and we're closer than ever. He's the only family I have left. It's kind of scary when I think about it, that after he passes away, I'll be the last ever Sato. But at the same time, I know that I can live my life without my mom. I miss her everyday, but I've managed to find a way to live without her. There will be a time where you look back at this, Korra, and everything will make sense. People like you and me - we're survivors. We lose people but the world doesn't care; we have to move on."

 

Korra looks to her lap, fighting back her own tears as she watches Asami catch her breath and regain her composure. The Avatar struggles to find the words to say something comforting, but now she can only feel guilty for how she'd treated Asami when they first met. She curls her hands into fists at the sound of Asami's muffled cries. They're quiet for a few more moments before the older girl clears her throat again.

 

"Can I tell you something?" Asami asks quietly, looking over at the younger girl with a vulnerable expression. Korra nods quickly.

 

"I'm still scared of fire," Asami whispers, looking to her hands. "It makes me think of my mom."

 

"I'll never fire-bend in front of you," Korra promises strongly, nodding her head. "And I won't let anyone bend fire at you, Asami."

 

Asami tenses up and an unknown emotion flashes before eyes, but then she softens and quietly whispers, "thank you."

 

"No, Asami, thank you," Korra croaks as she finally lets the tears loose. "You've been through so much, and I guess I know that this will all get better eventually. You've opened my eyes." With that, Korra wraps Asami in a hug, in which the heiress responds by looping her arms over the younger girl's shoulders. Asami doesn't say anything, but Korra feels the strain in her throat as she struggles to swallow. Instead, Asami just nods and pulls her closer. Korra's hands tentatively place themselves on Asami's waist, clutching lightly at her jacket.

 

"You're a great friend," Korra murmurs tiredly, letting out a sigh as she snuggles closer. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Asami."

 

Eventually, the lack of sleep consumes the younger girl and she falls asleep, unaware of Asami's body tensing beneath hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and support! Please keep leaving that feedback. Every bit helps :D


	7. And Your World Will Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We realize that some things are unescapable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG CHAPTER, WHOOT! Hope y'all are ready for this angst-fest right here. A little warning: I was very sad when I was editing this, so please excuse the giant explosions of Sato Family feels. I think I may have angst issues. Also, more action. It'll calm down in a few chapters, I promise :)

Asami picks at the food on her plate, distracted by memories and the anxiety brewing in her stomach. She rolls the tips of her fork over a steamed carrot, watching as it lolls from side to side on her plate. Slowly, she draws a breath and pokes at it. As the metal enters the soft orange flesh, a pang of hurt stabs at her heart. She turns away from the food, unable to clear her mind or calm down. Everything around her is spinning out of control.

 

_Please… there's no need for all of this._

 

Asami clenches her jaw, trying to keep whatever food she'd had in her stomach previous down as her nausea burbles up. Korra's voice drowns out anything else in her head, leaving her numb and aching at the same time. Her entire body shudders like she's got the chills. Her free hand scratches at the mahogany table, her nails scraping small indents into the wood. She stares at the scratches blankly, tears welling in her eyes as she chokes down another breath. Panic is swarming through her, trying to force the air out of her lungs and suffocate her.

 

_Please… don't do this._

 

Begging, the Lieutenant had called it after they'd run back to the safe house. The entire time he'd been chuckling and the Equalists had been rejoicing, Asami had been staring at her gloved hand. Her non-weaponed hand had been placed over her chest, trying to ease the harsh sting from beneath her jacket. No one seemed to have noticed her distraught state, and in that moment, she'd been lucky for the mask. But then, she'd looked around at the men and women crying out in joy for having taken the first step towards their new future, and she'd realized just what she'd done. Korra's voice had stayed ingrained in her mind for so long after the fight, as if the scream she'd let out upon being shocked was planted inside of her forever.

 

_Please…_

 

"You're awfully quiet, dear," Hiroshi says as he dabs at his chin with a napkin. Asami blinks from her haze, glancing up at him.

 

"I'm fine, Dad," she lies through gritted teeth, ignoring the churning in her stomach. Her voice wavers and she curses internally at her shaking hands. She sets down the fork and flinches when she hears it rattle against the plate. Hiroshi doesn't look convinced as he sets down his napkin and leans back in his chair. Their eyes meet, but after awhile, Asami forces herself to look away out of fear. Hiroshi cocks his head slightly, his eyes narrowing in worry.

 

"Asami," he says sternly, causing Asami to flinch. "What is the matter? What happened?"

 

 _Well_ , she thinks nervously,  _it's better to figure it out now_.

 

"Do I have a soulmate?" Asami asks, glancing up to meet her father's gaze. Hiroshi stiffens and his jaw parts slightly. The question leaves the air between them tense and thick. The heiress shifts in her seat, not liking how Hiroshi rubs the back of his head and frowns. Asami leans forward, her breath hitching as her father licks his lips slowly, trying to come up with an answer to her question. He takes a minute before he solemnly nods.

 

"Asami…," he trails off, closing his eyes before softly whispering, "Spirits, I thought that it'd worked."

 

"That what would've worked?!" Asami demands, standing up from her seat. She's shaking harder now, but she refuses to give into her anxiety. Rage swarms through those peridot eyes and Hiroshi flinches. He doesn't answer, and to his surprise, Asami slams her hand down on the table, startling him.

 

"Dad, tell me," she hisses lowly, "do I, or do I not, have a soulmate?!"

 

Hiroshi sighs again, taking a deep breath before nodding solemnly. Asami's shoulders quake as she watches him beckon for her to sit down. It seems almost mournful, his expression. The elder Sato wrings his hands together and furrows his brows, as if he is unsure of where to start. He takes a deep breath instead, glancing up at his daughter with sad, watery eyes. Asami's breath hitches once more and she calms down instantly at that gaze. Instead, her heart thuds harshly in her chest, drowning out the sounds of her ragged, nervous breathing with each trembling pump.

 

"When you were younger, your soulmate caused you a lot of a pain," Hiroshi explains, his voice hoarse. "Your mother and I couldn't bear to hear you crying all the time or seeing you so confused and hurt, so we administered a serum to block your connection to him." Asami stands back, her lungs on fire from holding her breath for so long. Her chest still aches from the attack, but she needs to be sure that it's not who she thinks it is.

 

It _can't_ be who she thinks it is.

 

"Him? You know my soulmate then?" Asami asks, almost pleadingly.

 

_Please…_

 

Asami shakes the voice from her head. She can't bare to hear that strangled plea, not right now. Not while she waits on the news that could either make or break her. Asami wants to be naive and believe that she's just imagined the entire thing; for practically her entire existence, she'd never once felt the pain of her soulmate, nor had she even thought one existed for her. She just assumed that everything in her life was expected to leave, and therefore no one would be suitable to be her lifetime love. Asami waits anxiously, glancing from the table to her father, until finally, Hiroshi shakes his head.

 

"We never found out," Hiroshi admits sadly, "we thought the serum would keep you apart. We used it on one other person, but it broke as soon as he met his soulmate." Asami's heart stops beating as she repeats his words in her head, over and over again.  _They never found out_.

 

"Why do you ask?" Hiroshi asks, suddenly curious as to what roused the question. Asami blinks and swallows nervously.

 

"I-I, well… we were just at the raid and…," she struggles to formulate a lie when there's only one recurring thought in her head. Hiroshi leans forward, his gaze becoming piercing as he listens intently. Asami fishes around in her frazzled mind until she finally comes up with something. "One of the guys mentioned something about having a soulmate, and I was just curious as to whether it was real or not."

 

"It's real," Hiroshi replies, looking down as he loses his intrigued expression. "Believe me, I felt it when your mother died."

 

"What do you feel like now?" Asami asks, unable to stop the words from flying from her mouth. Hiroshi glances up to give her a mournful expression before his lips curl up in a fragile, broken smile. The sheer amount of hurt and sorrow on his face causes her to wince internally.

 

"When she died, half of my soul died with her," he admits softly. "I am empty, Asami. You're the only thing that gives me life."

 

Asami stiffens and holds back tears at the statement. Hiroshi sighs before standing up. They look at each other, a lost emotion filtering between their gazes. Asami can see straight through the void in his dull amber eyes. She knows just as well as he does that her mother's loss had impacted him more than he'd ever let on. After Yasuko had died, he'd locked his feelings away. He'd never dated again. Asami became his life and the younger Sato cannot imagine living in a world without her father. There are times where she wonders if she can even remember her mother's voice, let alone her touch. All she has are fleeting, broken memories. All Hiroshi has is the chain from a broken anchor; he floats aimlessly in the water, his only goal to provide her with safety and warmth. Hiroshi quietly mumbles something about needing to talk to Amon and the Lieutenant about something before parting ways. She watches mournfully as he stalks away, his head down and hands stuffed into his pockets. The heiress is left alone at the dining table, staring blankly at the scratch she'd left on the mahogany surface. She stays there for awhile before she retires to her own room.

 

Upon opening the door, Asami feels heavy and lethargic. Her jaw aches from holding back a sob and her own sadness. She looks around at her room slowly, as if she were processing everything for the first time. Her sheets are the same satin silk from her childhood. Her bed frame still has the small flecks of paint from when she'd tried to splash different colours to liven it up. Her desk still has a few of her childhood possessions, such as the stuffed turtle-duck her mother had given her for her fifth birthday. Asami's eyes settle on the animal as she slowly walks over. She sits down at the dresser and holds it in her hands, her fingers grazing over the soft and plushy fur of the toy. She feels her heart crack inside her chest but shakes off the urge to cry. Instead, she puts the turtle-duck back in search of her most prized possession. She holds it in her hands, tears welling in her eyes.

 

It's their last ever family portrait.

 

Asami simply stares at it for a few moments, her lungs and chest constricting with each breath that she takes. She looks to her six-year-old self and stifles a sob. Her fingers loosely trail over the film, collecting the dust that has covered the untouched photo for the past decade. Her touch is delicate and tentative, as if the slightest stroke would tear it apart. She holds her breath, tracing the last genuine smile she'd ever given. As she stares down at the child-version of herself, she cannot remember ever being so innocent. She runs her fingers up to her father's face, to his beaming smile and eyes so full of life. Finally, she touches her mother's face. As soon as she makes contact, she bursts into tears uncontrollably. She hold the photo in her hands, shaking as she cries at the sight of her beautiful mother. Yasuko was beautiful, more beautiful than Yue herself. She was kind, generous, loving, nurturing - she was everything Asami had ever aspired to be in her young life. Memories flood through her and Asami gasps.

 

_"Mama, Mama, look!" Asami screeches as she barrels into the living room where her mother sits, sewing the button eye back onto her turtle-duck. Yasuko smiles warmly at the sight of her daughter as she crawls up onto the couch to nestle in beside her. She puts her sewing kit down and wraps her arms around her baby girl, lifting her into her lap and nuzzling her head into her identical inky hair._

 

_"What is it, my love?" Yasuko coos gently, rubbing over her back. Asami shoves the paper she'd been holding in her hand at her mother's chest. Yasuko laughs for a bit, shaking her head at her daughter, who gives her a toothy grin in response. She frowns playfully, glancing down at the paper pressed into her chest. She moves Asami a few inches back before kissing her daughter's forehead with a playful raspberry, causing her daughter to whine._

  

_"How can I see it if it's in my chest, 'Ami?" Yasuko asks, using the pet-name for her child. Asami rolls her eyes with an equal amount of tease before taking the paper and pushing it into her mother's hands. Yasuko smiles and thanks her before reading the headline on the newspaper._

 

Yes, We Found Her! New Avatar Revealed to be From Southern Water Tribe. More Details on Page 4.

 

_"Do you think we'll ever meet her, Mama?" Asami asks in wonder, wiggling her way back onto her mother's lap to stare at the photo of the little girl with the gummy smile and mischievous eyes. Master Katara and Master Kya stand beside her, wearing bemused but knowing grins. Yasuko smiles at the sight of her daughter's excitement and puts the paper down to wrap her arms around her offspring._

 

_"Do you want to meet her?" Yasuko asks gently, smiling at her daughter. Asami nods so fast the elder Sato is almost certain she'll get whiplash. She chuckles and curls her fingers through the long trusses of hair upon her daughter's head before kissing her forehead lightly once more._

 

_"I'm sure you'll have the chance to do exactly that," Yasuko tells her. "I feel like you'd be great friends, 'Ami"_

 

_"Do you think so, Mama? I want to be her friend!" Asami grins at her, looping her arms around her mother's neck. Yasuko folds her deeper into her arms, sighing as she kisses Asami's cheek. There's something knowing in her voice as she tells her daughter, "I'm sure you'll be more than just that, Asami."_

 

_"You think?" Asami asks gleefully, pulling her head back to stare back at her mother. Yasuko's expression softens as she rubs her head soothingly once more. An unknown expression passes through her gentle green eyes as she sighs, nodding her head contently._

 

_"I don't think, sweetheart," she says gently, "I know."_

 

Asami puts the photo down as she snaps out of her flashback. She swears she can hear her mother's voice repeating the same words over and over in her head as she continues to stare down at the picture. She gulps nervously, wiping the tears from her eyes with the backs of her knuckles as she puts the photo back where it belongs beside her turtle-duck. She glances at it once more before bowing her head in confusion and hurt. Could it have been possible that her mother had known the Avatar as being her soulmate? Her mother had been wise beyond her years, but could she truly have known?

 

"I'm sorry, Mama," Asami whispers as she looks down at the photo. "I don't know if you can hear me, b-but I need you, Mama. Everything hurts and I think I'm in a bad way. I'm not who Dad wants me to be, who they _all_ want me to be. I don't know who I am anymore. It hurts, Mama. Everything hurts so badly and I just need you here. I love you, Mama. I love you s-so much." She curls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around herself, trying hard not to cry as much as her voice fails her. Asami trembles as she makes herself as small as she can. Years of suppressed grief for her mother suddenly burble up all at once. Asami hangs her head, sobbing uncontrollably into her knees as she reimagines her mother's face the day she'd died.

 

"I miss you so much," Asami cries harder, "I-I don't know what to do anymore. I wish you were here. Why did you leave? Dad needs you right now. _I_ need you, Mama. I just want to see you again. Please, Mama, I love you. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have run away from them? Why couldn't you have stayed, Mama? Everything's different without you here. It's not… it's not good anymore. _Nothing's_ good anymore." The words come out in harsh, choked whispers. Her face is on fire with the force of her cries, but she makes no attempt to clean up the snot or tears that run down her cheeks and chin. Her heart feels empty and cold. The arms around her sides are not her mother's, though she desperately tries to imagine them as such.

 

"What do I do now?" Asami asks to the empty air, as if her mother would spontaneously appear from the photo to guide her. She looks to the picture again, swallowing a deep breath of air as she whispers, "I don't know what the right thing is; Dad says this is what you'd want, but I… I don't know."

 

The woman in the picture doesn't respond, no matter how badly Asami needs her guidance now more than ever.

 

"I love you, Mama," Asami whispers, shuddering as she turns away from the photo. "I haven't forgotten you, even though I've tried." Shame and guilt wash over her as she stares at her shaking hands; these are hands that are filled with crime, with punishment to those whom she's not sure deserve it. She can't stop imagining the blood from Yao's lips as he'd laid motionless on the ground, or the bruises on her knuckles from where she'd hit Korra.

 

Spirits… she'd _hit_ Korra.

 

"I did something really bad, Ma," Asami says with a shaky voice, gulping more mouthfuls of thin air. Her chest heaves as another bout of sobbing takes over her. She hit Korra - she'd  _shocked_ her for Spirit's sake. Everything she'd accused the benders of becoming, she now embodies. She is not a saint.

 

Asami Sato is _nobody's_ hero.

 

"I'm so sorry," Asami chokes out, glancing shamefully at her mother's face once more, "I'm s-sorry I let you down, Mama."

 

Asami hangs her head back into her knobby knees, feeling just as she did the day of her mother's funeral. She'd not talked to anyone that day, not even her father. Instead, she'd locked herself in her room and sat there, staring at nothing and feeling like nothing. She was and currently _is_ nothing. Though she cries and her heart aches terribly, Asami knows that the fragments of her soul that had shattered twelve years ago are too small to repair. She is broken and ripped apart at the seams. Nothing makes sense, not even their cause for equality. All she wants to do is curl up and sleep forever.

 

Yet, Asami has not slept since the fire.

 

"I hope one day you'll forgive me," Asami whimpers pitifully. She takes one last glance at her mother's smiling face before closing her eyes.

 

_Because I never will._

 

Unable to take the crushing weight in her chest anymore, Asami draws a deep breath and blinks open her eyes to tear her face away from the photo. Not wanting to think about her shortcomings any longer, Asami rises from her seat and turns away slowly. Her bones ache, as if she's slowly thawing from being stuck in a frozen state. Her veins pump blood agonizingly slow through her body. Her heart thrums in a languid, defeated throb inside her chest. She can't bear to think about her mother anymore, not after all she's done. Stiffly, she grabs her nightgown and towel as she makes her way over to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and closes the door before stripping. She takes a deep breath as she glances at her nude body in the mirror. 

 

The girl's eyes ghost over the spot in the centre of her chest. There's no blemish or evidence that she'd been attacked, but the pain is there. Her thoughts go back to when she'd visited Korra a few days ago, and of their conversation. Just thinking about the possibility of what _could_ be makes her enraged. There's no way she'd be able to live with herself if she knew that the person she's destined to be with, to love and care for, is her enemy. She hates the Avatar, but the more she thinks about it, she can't seem to bring herself to say that she hates _Korra_. 

 

She thinks about how Korra had latched onto her after she'd comforted her on the island. She thinks about how the younger girl had confessed to her about all of the events that'd occurred the night she'd… _shocked_ her. Asami shudders when the word clicks in her brain. She looks to her hand that would wear the glove and she shakily takes a breath. Asami raises her hand to inspect it further; she'd never used her glove on anyone before, and she finds it hard to believe that one of the first people she'd attack with it would be the Avatar. Images of Korra smiling from their race and telling her about how great she thinks Asami is rush through her mind and the heiress drops her hand remorsefully. The girl closes her eyes and sighs.

 

All she sees, hears, feels, and smells is _Korra_.

 

Asami blinks her bloodshot eyes open rapidly, feeling fear strike at the pit of her heart. She clutches at her bare chest, forcing back the sob as she looks at herself again. She's scrawny and small; Asami doesn't recognize the ragged, almost feral black-haired girl staring back at her. Without her make-up, she looks like an old widow. As she looks closer, however, she sees a reflection of Korra staring back at her. A silent scream parts Asami's lips and tears streak down her cheeks as she steps back, watching as the image clears and her weary face stares back at her. Her father's words repeat over and over in her mind and she can't help but hope that he's lying about this serum being broken. What if it were a malfunction? Maybe the effects wore off?

 

Asami Sato is many things, but stupid is not one of them. She may be blindly hoping that Korra is just a faceless person in a crowd of people that she intends to one day equalize, but the more she sounds out the Avatar's name in her mind, the more her body craves its permanency. There's almost a primal tug that accompanies each thought and vision of the younger girl, the feeling both infuriating and satisfying in the same. Asami steps back up to the mirror, holding the sides of the counter firmly in her hands. Her heart sinks as she opens her mouth to release the truth.

 

With a heavy heart, Asami barely whispers, "Korra… Korra is my soulmate."

 

The name sounds so satisfyingly sweet, like the first rain after a drought. It rolls over her tongue perfectly, as if it were the missing puzzle piece that she'd been searching for all along. Her hand clenches in the empty air, desperate for the calloused fingers of the younger girl. Shaking her head, she clears away the thoughts. The Avatar is not her soulmate. The heiress refuses to believe it. Pushing away the thoughts, the youngest Sato draws back the curtains. Asami showers quickly, thankful that the thoughts of her confession stay away. She dresses robotically and prepares herself for bed, but before she can crawl inside the warm sheets, there's a knock at her door. The heiress croaks out for them to come in, though she keeps a wary eye on her glove on her nightstand. The door creaks open and Hiroshi walks in, a sad smile on his face. He lingers in the hallway, unsure of what to do. Finally, he speaks.

 

"Asami…," he whispers her name in a feeble, broken-hearted croak, but that's all it takes.

 

The youngest Sato waits a moment, just staring at him from across the room with blurred eyes. Her heart pumps blood faster inside her chest and an overwhelming need rises in her lungs to run. She stares at his empty eyes, feeling every inch of her walls break with the pressure of their combined grief. Her mother is dead and her father is… he's here. In that moment, nothing about their operation or the Avatar matters. Behind him, her eyes catch the faint glimpse of that photo again. Everything inside of her aches for her to travel back in time to get stuck in that moment forever.

 

Asami just wants to feel safe and loved again.

 

"Dad…," she whimpers in return. Hiroshi's head tilts down, his eyes gazing softly at her own; with that, she breaks. Asami caves into her suppressed emotions and cries out mournfully. Hiroshi's mouth parts as she runs up and envelops her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him into a tight hug. Hiroshi winds his arms around her shoulders, burrowing his head into her shoulder as he holds back tears. Asami cries against him, her body shaking violently. Her father only coos and rubs her back in soothing motions of his hand. He kisses her shoulder and sighs, trying to calm his daughter down.

 

"Ssh, darling," Hiroshi murmurs gently as he kisses her again. "Daddy's got you, my little girl. I always will, Asami. I love you."

 

Asami folds deeper into his arms, taking in his familiar scent of motor oil and cologne. She clutches onto him as if he were the mast holding her sinking ship together. She still has her father. She won't lose him like she'd lost her mother. She _can't_ lose him, even if he's not right in his ways. He's her father, and he's all she's got left of their broken family. Asami presses her hands against his suit and burrows into his hug, as if wanting to be swallowed up whole by his protective grasp. She doesn't feel safe in his arms, but she doesn't feel completely empty, either. Yes, he'd done things in the past that she's questioning now, but despite all of the hardships and their loss, Hiroshi has never left her side. He'd been there, supporting her through everything.

 

Asami's father loves her with his entirety, even if he doesn't know how to show it all the time.

 

"I'm sorry, Dad," Asami breathes into his shoulder, sobbing, "I'm sorry about Mom, about me…"

 

"Nonsense, sweetie," Hiroshi whispers, his voice a gentle purr. He leans back slightly to cup her face. He rolls a few of the tears away from her cheeks and offers her a sad smile as he nods. "I may never get over what happened with your mother, but I will never lose sight of what's most important to me. That's you, my darling. Your happiness is all that I care about, Asami. No matter what happens, you always come first. _Always_." The confession drags up more confusing feelings in the young inventor, causing her to cry a bit harder. She folds back into his arms, sobbing louder and harder than before. Hiroshi sighs and closes his eyes, swallowing harshly as a few tears run down his own stubbled cheeks. He rubs up and down her back soothingly.

 

"Asami?" He asks, a bit scared. Asami shakes her head and sniffles before pulling back to wipe her cheeks.

 

"It's nothing, Dad," she says before finding a suitable excuse. "I just miss Mom, that's all."

 

"Oh sweetheart, I miss her too," Hiroshi says, taking her cheek in his hand again. He leans up and presses a kiss to her forehead before pulling back and placing both of his hands upon her trembling shoulders. "You look just like her, you know? You always have. It makes it hurt less, knowing I have you."

 

"Dad…," Asami drifts off, unable to look at him. Hiroshi smiles and wipes away a few more straggling tears from her chin.

 

"She'd be so proud of you, Asami," Hiroshi whispers as he nods his head proudly. "You are everything she'd ever hope for in a daughter."

 

The thought is meant to comfort her, but she only feels disgusted at herself. This is not what her mother would've wanted her to be; Yasuko Sato wasn't ever some cold-blooded anarchist like Asami is now. Yasuko was the embodiment of perfection and selflessness. She'd never stooped to a level in which she was insulting someone. She volunteered at charities that aided both non-benders and benders. She gave up her time to foster children in their home before Asami had been born. Even her father had been different before her death. Now, everything is seeped in vengeance and revenge and _blood_. 

 

Asami listens to the voice in her head for once as it viciously tells her, _you're nothing but a retched disappoint._

 

"Listen, honey, I've spoken with Amon and the Lieutenant," Hiroshi says, snapping her from her daze. At the mention of her boyfriend's name, she suddenly feels sick. She remains silent, staring at the floor, as Hiroshi continues to tell her, "we've come up with a plan to draw out more non-benders into joining our stance. We've received intel that there is a planned Triad attack on the consulate buildings tomorrow night."

 

"What?" Asami asks, furrowing her brows. She pushes aside her own grief so she can process the information. Hiroshi smiles half-heartedly.

 

"If we can gather all our brothers and sisters into congregating outside during the protest, we can stage it to look like an attack on us by the benders," he explains with a bit of hesitancy. "You show up with the Avatar, and we'll pin the blame on her for not being able to prevent the attack. Then, they will see just how much she is _needed_." He spits out the last word with deeply rooted hatred. The venom in his voice, the same tone that once would have caused Asami to grin, now causes her to cringe. Asami processes the information slowly before she finally understands just what her father is telling her.

 

"People are going to die, Dad," Asami says in a blunt voice, her lips quivering. "Innocent people with families; this… this isn't _right_."

 

"Casualties are bound to happen, dear," Hiroshi replies, though he doesn't seem particularly saddened at the thought of those people being expendable. "Whether they come from our side or theirs, people _are_ going to die. This war has only just begun, Asami."

 

"War," Asami echoes hollowly, thinking of Korra's face as she'd watched the boy's neck snap, "because this is all about war, right?"

 

"Asami," Hiroshi growls, causing the heiress to look at him with a mix of fury and sadness. "We must do what's necessary to protect our people."

 

"By killing them?" Asami finishes with a low hiss. Hiroshi sighs and bows his head.

 

"It's not what I want, Asami," he tells her honestly, "but we have no other options. We've been silent for too long."

 

"I need to get to sleep, Dad," Asami replies, unable to respond as she turns away from him. She crawls under her comforter and flicks out her light, giving him the silent message to get out of her room. Her father sighs and bows her head, murmuring a quiet goodnight before the room grows fully dark. Asami rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling in tranquility, willing the barrage of thoughts whirring through her mind to quieten down for once. All of them roll together into a massive storm that finishes with Korra's bright face. Asami closes her eyes and grits her teeth, the tears starting to sting against her closed lids. A single question poses in the clouded depths of her confused mind, leaving her trembling in the sheets.

 

Is death better than silence?

 

/

 

"I thought I told you to stay out of political problems, kid."

 

Korra crosses her arms over her chest determinedly as she sees hundreds of people boxed in the front parking lot of the consulate buildings. They're shouting about something to do with injustice and the Triple Threats, but nothing is coherent enough for the young Avatar to understand. She tries to ignore how the sound prickles at her ears like a bug crawling under her skin as she faces down Lin, who's glaring at her with a bitter scowl. The police chief hadn't been particularly thrilled from her first stunt with the gang members upon her arrival, nor her joining of the Task Force.

 

"I have to do _something_ ," Korra tells her as she senses Mako, Bolin, and Asami walk up behind her. Bolin and Mako look shocked at the turn-out, but Asami's features are a bit darker and more concerned. Her gaze flickers around hastily, as if she were preparing for something. Korra goes to question her when Lin's gruff voice interrupts her action. She looks back over to see the metal-bender pointing a finger into her shoulder.

 

"The last time you got involved with something, a person died," Lin snaps. Korra freezes at the words and steps back. Beside her, Asami flinches and looks to her feet. Korra's jaw clenches and she fights back the voices clawing at her mind, desperate to agree with the chief of police. _How many people is it going to be today, Avatar? A dozen? A hundred? The old coot is right. You don't belong here_. As she watches Korra's eyes cloud with guilt, Lin understands just exactly what she'd said before she gulps remorsefully. She opens her mouth to say something when Mako steps forward, furious.

 

"Look, Chief, Korra's trying her best but when you keep putting her down like that, everyone is going to suffer," Mako growls, moving to stand beside Korra. His shoulders are tensed and his veins on his neck look like they're about to pop from the stress. "We need the Avatar here more than ever. These people need to feel reassured, not threatened. Don't you think that this seems a bit stand-offish?"

 

"This isn't my idea, kid," Lin sighs, glancing at Mako as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "That Task Force leader decided that this was the best decision to control the crowd. I can't help it if they won't move. Believe me, I've tried talking to them. It's _not_ going to work." Mako snorts, shaking his head.

 

"Yeah, because it's you," he says, wincing slightly as he catches the Beifong's glare piercing through him. He gulps anxiously before telling her, "I just think that the people need to see that the Avatar is here to help them, that's all. I'm just saying that you should give Korra a chance at least."

 

"Yeah," Bolin chirps in, pointing to the people outside. Korra's cheeks flush as he grins at her as though she's the most amazing person in the world. It causes a seed of apprehension to wilt in her stomach as he excitedly says, "there's no better time to her to motivate the crowd than right now. Korra could totally make them move and then boom! Everyone is happy. You can't deprive the world of its Avatar, Chief. Especially one as awesome as Korra." The Avatar ducks her head, unable to deal with the immense pressure he's putting on her shoulders. Now, she _knows_ she has to perform properly. _But… can you?_ The voice asks her mockingly. _Or are you going to let another person die, you worthless-_

 

"Bolin's right," Mako says softly, interrupting her chain of thoughts. The Avatar's vision clears as she glances at the fire-bender, now earnestly staring back at her with a gentle smile. "We need you, Korra. You can do this. We know you can." There's a bit of a silence after he speaks, but it's not entirely tense. However, when Korra sees Asami flinch again out of the corner of her eye, the movement causes a nervous stirring in her stomach.

 

"You wanna do something?" Lin asks Korra gruffly, and the Avatar nods hesitantly. "Get them to move or else I'll have to use force."

 

"What?" Asami suddenly buts in, her brows furrowed in confusion. "They're non-benders. They can't defend themselves!"

 

"Asami's right," Korra says, stepping back to stand with the heiress. "We can't attack them, Lin. They're already threatened by benders enough. We can fix this by talking with them. We'll find a way to get them out of here. I promise." Lin snorts but doesn't say anything. She mulls it over, glancing between a glaring Asami and an pleading Korra before making her decision with a wave of her hand. Her eyes soften when she sees Korra's desperate expression. She knows the feeling of redemption well, and she'd be a fool if she'd let the Avatar suffer through another humiliating offence from the public.

 

"Fine," she grunts, trying to seem uninterested. "You have fifteen minutes, Avatar."

 

Korra nods as she leads her friends out of the police tent and towards the protest. Mako and Bolin murmur about how intense everyone looks as they walk in front. Asami remains quiet, however, though she sticks close to Korra's side. Feeling a sudden rush of protection, Korra scoots next Asami so that their shoulders brush. The heiress blinks up at her emotionlessly, looking completely out of it as she stares at Korra. The Avatar gives her an attempted reassuring nod as she leads them through the crowds. She makes her way over to a bigger block of protestors, shockingly noticing a few kids her own age and even younger standing in the crowd. Suddenly, she feels someone reach out and tug on the fur wraps around her waist.

 

Korra glances down, only to see a small girl staring back up at her, wide-eyed and amazed.

 

"Hey, Ms Avatar?" The little girl asks, drawing her attention. Korra smiles at her earnestly and kneels so they're the same height. She can see the fear in the little girl's eyes as she pulls her hand back sheepishly, almost shocked that the Avatar had responded to her call. Korra smiles again, nodding.

 

"Yes, little one?" She coos softly. The girl smiles half-heartedly at her soft voice.

 

"Why are we locked in like this?" The girl asks, leaning up on the post to try and get a better view of Korra. "Are we gonna get out soon?" The Avatar chuckles slightly and bends the earth beneath her feet, causing the little girl to giggle as she finally is able to look Korra in the eyes. The native woman sighs, but gives her an assuring nod. With a ruffle of her hair and another giggle from the girl, Korra warmly reassures her that everything will be okay.

 

"You'll be out of there in a jiffy," she tells her assuringly. "I promise."

 

"Pinky promise?" The girl asks with a toothy grin. Korra smiles wider, extending her hand to interlock their pinkies.

 

"Pinky promise," she says with a nod. The girl giggles again, tugging on her mother's jacket beside her to draw her attention.

 

Talking with adults and political leaders was never in her alley when it came to proper communication, but children? Korra loves children. She feels like she can relate to them, to their processing and their attitudes. At the island, she gets along very well with Tenzin's kids, and not just because she is the reincarnation of their grandfather. Perhaps it's because she still feels a bit childish in her own ways, what with having had not much of a childhood to grow up in herself. After the murder of Yao, Korra never thought she'd be able to regain that missing, almost free, part of her. Yet, as she looks to the little girl's hope-filled eyes, something inside of her thinks that maybe one day, she can get it back - that one day, Korra will be able to be free again.

 

But then, the moment is gone and reality sets back in.

 

"Jia get down," the woman beside the little girl scolds, glaring into the Avatar's confused glance. "Don't talk to them. They're the reason why we're in here." Korra goes to open her mouth, furious that the woman would accuse her of such a thing, but Jia beats her to the chase.

 

"But Mommy, the Avatar swore that she'd get us out!" Jia exclaims, holding out her pinky. "We shook on it!"

 

"Did she really?" The mother sneers, scowling at the Avatar. "Well, I'd like to see her try."

 

"Listen, Ma'am I'm doing the best I can," Korra says, trying to use the most professional voice she can muster. The woman rolls her eyes and scoffs, pulling her daughter away from the Avatar with a gleaming snarl. The girl protests, but her mother's voice is stern as she tells her to stay away.

 

 _You heard that right?_ The voice growls in her head. _You did this to them._

 

 _No_ , Korra fights back feebly, _I'm trying to help!_

 

_You can't help anyone._

 

"Korra, leave her be," Asami says, matching the woman's glare with one of her own. Her body slightly maneuvers itself in front of the Avatar's, challenging the other woman to say something again. A short burst of affection runs through her heart as she watches Asami's spine go rigid. Her head jerks up and she crosses her arms, standing protectively beside the Avatar. Korra feels her cheeks redden at the gesture, but manages to sneak a glance between them. The two women stare at each other strangely, Korra remarks; their expressions aren't full of hate, but subtle disgruntlement.

 

"Asami?" Korra asks, feeling the heiress lightly push at the small of her back.

 

"Come on," the heiress says with a guarded tone, dropping her head to avoid the woman's peering gaze. "Let's go."

 

The touch against her back feels a bit hesitant instead of forced, but Korra walks away regardless. Her eyes catch Jia's once more, watching as the little girl waves at her with a sad, but still toothy smile. Korra faintly waves back, much to the dismay of her mother. Out of the corner of her eyes, she catches Asami flinch at the gesture before tearing her eyes away to gaze back at the crowds of people that surround them. The older woman takes a deep breath. The two women make their way further into the group, leaving behind the judgemental woman and her adorable child. As they near the entrance of the consulate buildings, Korra feels Asami tense up and her breathing grow heavy with each furthering step. Now that Mako and Bolin have scouted up ahead and Lin is still back in the tent, Korra manages to cock her head over and glance at the heiress with a gentle, seemingly reassuring smile.

 

 _Just be confident like Asami_ , she tells herself in a deep breath. _If she can do anything, so can you._

 

"Hey," she whispers softly, getting Asami's attention, "we'll get them out of here, okay? I won't let them get hurt."

 

"You can't promise that," Asami whispers, glancing around at the people with misty eyes. "You can't stop the inevitable, Korra." Her voice is sad and remorseful, as if she's letting on more than she tells. Korra gently reaches between them, weaving their fingers together to cause Asami to gasp.

 

"Listen, Asami, I won't let anybody get hurt anymore. My job is to protect everyone, benders or non-benders. I… I know what this means to you. I may not be able to prevent anything bad from happening, but I can sure try. I _will_ try, Asami," Korra tells her softly, her shoulders brushing the heiress' own. Asami ducks her head, her brows furrowing. Inside her gut, Korra feels a slice of anxiety spread through her veins like an infection.

 

 _Maybe she doubts me like they all do. Maybe I_ was _wrong._

 

_Maybe I'm not ready._

 

"What does it matter?" Asami mutters under her breath, barely loud enough for Korra to hear. "You can't stop a forest-fire from destroying new life. Nature works in it's own way, Korra. You can't control everything. Sometimes… people just die and you can't do anything about it." 

 

"Asami," Korra sighs, bowing her head as she hears the resentment flowing from the older woman's mouth. For a moment, that familiar rush of self-deprecation threatens to drown her in her own apprehension and misery.  _Fight it,_ _Korra_ , the voice inside of her head pleads desperately. _You are stronger than your doubts. Asami needs you right now. Everyone needs you._  She straightens her back to sternly tell her, "no one is going to die today."

 

"You don't know that, Korra," Asami whimpers, glancing up to look at her, teary-eyed and guilty. The sheer remorse on her face strikes Korra with a stronger feeling of anxiety and apprehension. It waves over her thin confidence. She untangles their fingers slowly, cocking her head in concern.

 

"Do _you_?" She asks back, her voice shaky. Asami's eyes flash and she takes a hesitant step backwards.

 

As she goes to open her mouth to reply, but then Korra catches something run past her in a black blur.

 

"Hey!" Korra exclaims sharply, pushing past Asami to chase after the figure. She's barely aware of Asami on her heels or the stares of the crowd around her. Somewhere in the distance, she can either one of the bending brothers calling her name but she can't focus on them. She sweeps through the crowd until she finally manages to get the man wearing all black in her sights. She pumps her arms harder and sprints faster towards him.

 

"Hey! Stop running!" Korra orders with a loud boom of her voice. Asami calls out for her, but she tones out her friend's shout. The man draws them to the front of the building before he stops with a jarring halt. Korra leaps atop him, tackling him to the ground a few feet from the protesters.

 

"What are you doing?" She snarls once she flips him over. The man's face is scarred and mangled, his eyes a gleaming silver in the light of the moon. Korra pulls back slightly as she watches him grin crookedly. Blood coats his teeth from the fall, but he doesn't seem to be in any kind of pain.

 

"The battle begins, Avatar. You've clearly chosen your side," he breathes out, glancing over her shoulder to Asami with a menacing glare. Confused, the Avatar follows his gaze, only to be kicked aside by the man underneath her in her daze. Korra growls in agony as she's knocked to the ground. Her hands clasp over her still-sore side as she moans on the pavement. The quickly man leaps to his feet, his fist forming a flaming dagger as he stalks over to where Asami stands, shell-shocked. Something in the heiress' flicker from wariness to sheer terror as her peridot eyes fixate on the burning flame.

 

"Ah," the man growls with a chuckle as he steps closer, "I guess it's true that all Satos fear fire."

 

"Stop," Asami says shakily, putting her hands out in a defensive position. Her eyes dart to the flame. "Don't you dare take another step forward."

 

"Or what?" The man snorts, increasing the size of his flame, "will you scream for your Mommy?"

 

"Stop it," the inventor whimpers, her voice growing weaker. Asami shrivels and cowers, trembling under the flicker of burning ember in his hand. Before he can do anything, a slab of earth slams into his side, knocking him away from the heiress. Asami glances over to see Korra stumbling to her feet.

 

"Get away from her," Korra snaps as she charges forward, tackling the fire-bender to the ground. Asami can hear Mako and Bolin's voices drawing nearer, but she's frozen as she watches Korra wrestle with the man on the ground. The fire-bender punches a plume of flames in the Avatar's direction but she counters it with another slab of earth upon his fist. The knuckles crack and split open under the force and the man shrieks.

 

"You dare take her side?!" He demands as he kicks upwards, landing his steel-toed boot in her abdomen. Korra hisses, attempting to push away the recurring pain to focus on her target. The man uses her distraction to his advantage as he swipes his fist across her face, spraying blood from her recently healed nose. The fire-bender scowls at her with disappointment written all over his face. Korra leans up on her knees as she glares at him.

 

"You're a damned traitor," the man spits, shaking his head in disgust. "You will burn with the rest of these peasants, Avatar."

 

"What are you talking about?!" Korra demands, rising to her feet. She stomps her foot down to bring a slab or rock to levitate in the air. She flings it at him but he dodges the attack easily, shooting another jet of flames in the Avatar's direction. Korra ducks and weaves under the tropes, landing on her side as he runs up to finish her, a ball of flames bursting from his hand. His silvery eyes glint in the moonlight, rich with fury and betrayal.

 

"You serve no purpose here," he snarls, raising his hand above his head, "you're a half-baked, spineless, _coward_ of an Avatar."

 

"Stop it!" Asami shouts as she tackles him, preventing him from attacking Korra. The bender's eyes widen as Asami locks her arms around his neck and pins him in a choke hold. There's a new fire in her eyes, one filled with rage and resentment. Korra watches, baffled, as Asami whips around and pins him to the ground with a rough shove. He growls and lights his hands on fire again, reaching down to place his fingers on her bony wrists. Before he can make contact, Asami kicks her boot into the small of his back, sending him reeling further into the dirt. He rolls onto his side and aims for her again. 

 

"Don't you ever touch me, you half-breed piece of shit!" He snarls, whipping out a flurry of flames.

 

Asami's eyes widen and she braces herself for the impact, but it never comes. 

 

The heiress opens her eyes to see Korra funnelling the fire back towards her before evaporating it into steam. The Avatar looks enraged as she takes out another slab of rock from the ground in preparation to launch it at the fire-bender. The man only cackles as he stares between the two of them with a knowing, sly expression. He crawls to his knees, spitting blood to the ground as he grins at the Avatar with a sadistic expression.

 

"Aw, protective of your girlfriend? _Cute_ ," he goads her own, almost beckoning for her to continue. Korra snarls again, the rage consuming her. She goes to launch the rock when it's suddenly whipped away from her grasp and planted back into the earth with a thunderous smack.

 

"Enough!" Lin's voice calls out through the crowd. Her light green eyes are blazing with rage as she whips a metal cable around both of them, lifting them from the ground. Korra struggles in the restraint as she glares at Lin and the fire-bender. He only stares at her with a wicked grin.

 

"What are you fucking smiling about?!" Saikan demands, stepping up from behind Lin with a pair of proper cuffs. The fire-bender's gaze never leaves Korra's as he fumbles in his pocket. Korra's eyes widen and she gasps as she watches him pull out a small rectangular device with a button on it. From the corner of her eyes, she hears Asami gasp out of pure fear and shock. She tilts her head as far as she can to glimpse the sheer terror in her eyes. Saikan and Lin can't move fast enough as the fire-bender's thumb hovers over the pad of the button. He grins again, his eyes narrowed wickedly.

 

"They made their move," he smirks, blood pooling from his lips as he speaks, "we're making _ours_."

 

Korra barely has time to react before he pushes the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys are commenting on Asami's supposed "innate and unreasonable" hatred towards Korra and pinning the blame of her mother's death upon her; it's not supposed to be Asami blaming Korra, per se, but the idea of an Avatar. One person said it correctly, where her mother had told her tales of the Avatar being this great and almighty being, and she equates her mother's loss with the betrayal of the Avatar, not Korra. As you may recall in chapter three, she is shocked to see Korra is the same age as her (younger, even), despite already having known this in the past. Also, whenever she talks about Korra from her Equalist perspective, she refers to Korra as the Avatar, not by her name.
> 
> Asami's growth as an individual is supposed to be ironic; she serves a cause for equality, yet she hasn't seen equality in her own life because her morals are skewed. Everything she knows is based off of things that her father and Amon have taught her, so in the same way they preach for equal rights, Asami hasn't had any of her own. She doesn't have her own thoughts or opinions, because everything she is comes from the carful cultivation of her father. Literally, as she's stated in chapter two, she's been engineered for this purpose, as if she were a machine and not a woman. It only strikes her when she realizes that the Avatar is her soulmate, that she has a life of her own, in which she can make her own decisions. It'll be explained later in the story, but I just thought I'd keep that in mind so people don't get the wrong impression of her characterization. I hope this helps, lol. It'll make sense further down the line.
> 
> Anyways, I love reading your comments and theories. They make me very happy and feel awesome. There are plenty of twists and turns to come, followed by an epic and dramatic ending. Please keep leaving the kudos and comments! They're much appreciated! :)


	8. Selfish and Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fear what we don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long-ish chapter! More Korrasami angst in case there wasn't enough already.

Asami screams as her back ignites in a fiery pain.

 

Her eyes are closed and her ears are ringing from the explosion. Her stomach feels woozy and her head pounds like a jackhammer. She can't feel anything for a moment, bare for the stinging of her scraped hands and face on the concrete and the weight of something atop her. Blood oozes over her shoulders, but she's not certain if it's her own. Finally, the shrill noise in her ears dulls out and she opens her eyes to see people scrambling in the crowd. The weight still hasn't lifted from her back, which is still burning with pain. She chokes out a haggard and wet cough, feeling her lungs wheeze. She can hear shouting and commotion from her right, and she cocks her head to see Saikan leaning over a downed Lin, calling for help.

 

The police chief's limbs are spread out and tangled. Her eyes are shut loosely and her already pale face is more white than ever. Blood pools down her forehead from a deep gash near her brow. Her uniform is ripped and bloody; metallic pieces from her uniform are scattered amongst her skin. Saikan's face is dusty and concerned, his voice growing shrill as Asami watches through blurred eyes as his hands press down on a particularly deep wound on her chest. Crimson liquid is burbling around his blackened hands. Mako and Bolin are running towards the Beifong, but Asami can't find the strength to call out for them. Her chest heaves as she forces out a few more breaths. Then, the weight on her back shifts and she hears a bloodcurdling scream.

 

 _Korra_.

 

Her blood freezes in her veins as she watches the younger girl writhing on the ground, her back a blackened mess of her clothes burned into her skin. The skin that she can see (which isn't much) is an angry red, bleeding harshly over the ground around her. The smell is what gets her first, that familiar scent of charred skin and blood from her childhood. At first, Asami can hear her mother's screams in her ear; she can visualize the explosion with each set of flames that burn around her. Slowly, she turns back to Korra. The Avatar's eyes blink open and close, her body still working its way out of shock. Asami, unable to break through her own daze, turns her head back to the scene before her. Her gaze keeps flickering between the two police officers and the bending brothers, before they finally adjust and the weight of the situation sits in her stomach like a parasite. The sickening feeling spreads through her bones when she catches the sight of multiple burning bodies and rubble from the exploded building. Her mouth parts in a cough as the smell of more smoke enters her nose. As she hazily watches Korra roll out the remainder of the flames, she begins to understand just what the Avatar had done. 

 

Korra saved her  _life_.

 

"K-Korra," Asami stutters, her voice shaking as the younger girl stops rolling. Her chest heaves and her back still burns, but she knows that there is no real wound there. Asami licks over her chapped lips and forces herself to shift off the ground and stumble over to Korra's side. At first, she slips and falls back down with the sheer pain, but soon she bites it back and heaves herself forward, needing to reach out to the Avatar.

 

"Stay still," she wheezes softly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulders. Korra's cries quieten but don't disappear fully. Tears stream down her face and she's trembling like a leaf in a storm. Her legs are curling up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible in attempts to ward off the pain. Asami shakes her head as the stinging in her back doesn't relieve itself. She reaches out and slowly places her dusted hand on her arm. She still sobs as she listens to Asami, laying on her side while the heiress glances up in need of assistance. It's only as she looks up, she realizes what's happening.

 

There are Task Force members everywhere, capturing as many fleeing civilians there are. Anger billows in her chest at Tarrlok as she watches the councilman whip water through the grounds. A few other water-benders are hosing down a group of teenagers that look frightened. She can see dead bodies and scattered remains of those who'd been standing in the first line of the protest, closest to the buildings. Then, her eyes catch a sight that leaves her heart hammering in her chest and that nauseated feeling returning back to her stomach.

 

Jia, the little girl that Korra had so naively assured she'd save, lay on the ground with her eyes glazed open. There's a massive crater in her stomach, and Asami can see her mother leaned over her, screaming like a banshee as she tries to hold in the innards of her daughter. Jia's face is pale and lifeless as she bleeds out. The mother is sobbing, her body curling over her daughter as she mourns the loss that had happened in a matter of seconds. Asami's heart stops beating as she watches a Task Force member come up behind her and tear her away. The woman fights, screaming for her daughter in heart-breaking howls as she attempts to throw them off. She shakes her head furiously and kicks at the Task Force member with a furious whip.

 

"No!" The woman screams, tumbling back down to the little girl, "no, Jia, sweetheart. Wake up! Mommy's here, Mommy's got you."

 

"Ma'am, you have to go," the Task Force member growls, rubbing the ache out his groin as he pools some water into his hands to form a water whip. The woman turns around, eyes wide with terror and grief as she folds her hands in front of him, begging for help desperately.

 

"Please! You're a water-bender. Heal my daughter, please! I can't lose her," the woman shrieks, grabbing at his uniform as she sobs mercilessly. "Please, don't let her die; she's all I have, she's all I love, _please_!" The water-bender glances at the little girl with a strangled expression.

 

"Ma'am, she's gone," he hisses, though there's a tone of remorse in his voice. "I'm sorry, but we have to get you out of here. The area isn't safe."

 

"No!" The woman screams, throwing herself back over her dead daughter. "No, you're supposed to keep us safe. The Avatar-"

 

A cold shiver runs down Asami's spine as the woman stops her screaming to glare at Korra's writhing figure next to the heiress. She meets the mother's gaze, shuddering at the feral anger and livid fury that burbles in her green eyes. The woman rises and points her bloodied hand at the Avatar, her teeth curled in a menacing snarl as she clenches her other hand into a tight fist. Asami slides a bit next to Korra, despite the protests of her body.

 

"You," Asami hears her growl at Korra as she takes a step forward, "you killed my daughter! You bitch! You killed her! You killed my daughter!"

 

Korra, unfortunately, is slipping in and out of consciousness and isn't able to hear, let alone process just what the woman is screaming. In some sense, Asami feels sadly glad that Korra can't understand what'd happened. She has a dreadful feeling that the Avatar wouldn't be able to live with herself had she known what'd happened to the little girl. Then, Asami wonders about herself. She turns her gaze back to Jia's motionless form and gags with regret.

 

_The Avatar's not the monster, I am._

 

 _She should have saved them_ , a voice in her head sneers, _it is her job, isn't it?_

 

 _No_ , Asami shakes the thought away bitterly, _I made this happen. This is my fault._

 

"I'll kill you!" The woman shrieks as the water-bender hauls her away. Asami can see the sadness in the man's eyes as he drags her from her daughter's body. "I'll kill you, bitch! I will make sure that the Equalists take your life and that your world ends the same way my daughter's did. I'll fucking kill you!"

 

Asami swallows the urge to vomit as she watches two water-benders come by to place a sheet over the little girl's body. The entrails still hang out from around the stretcher as she's lifted. This time, as she watches the top part of the sheet fall back and expose the Jia's pale face, she can't hold back the queasiness in her stomach any longer. Asami barely has the ability to maneuver away from Korra before she empties her dinner onto the pavement. It's not the gore or death that causes her sickness, but her own damned regret that this had been something she'd known about.

 

She could have prevented all this death had she'd just been honest.

 

After she purges the bile from her stomach, Asami wipes her mouth and nose as she sobs. Her eyes continue to dart around at all the other people fleeing for their lives as Task Members apprehend them into custody. Her eyes cast a glance back at Lin, somewhat relieved to see that the police chief's fingers are twitching and her mouth is moving as she talks quietly and dazedly to Saikan and a healer. The next thing she notices is a line of crumbled earth that extends just a bit past them. Though she's not fond of benders, Asami knows that whoever created the wall would've saved at least a good chunk of people that had been standing too close. Asami's about to glance around for Equalists when she hears Korra coughing again.

 

Only now, Asami manages to get a good look of Korra's injuries. The once-healed broken nose is now cracked again, spilling crimson life liquid down over her lips and chin. There's blood matted to her hair and stuck around the left side of her face in a mash of black and brown. Her entire right arm is scraped (presumedly from throwing herself over Asami as the bomb had gone off), and her wrist hangs loosely at her side, broken once again. Korra's cries have turned to whimpers, but now she's unable to breathe. The girl is wheezing and hacking, yet no oxygen filters into her lungs.

 

"Hey," Asami says as she reaches under Korra's torso and heaves her upwards. Her own ribs protest and her back flares up once more, but she ignores her own pain - or rather, the pain of her soulmate - to focus on Korra. The girl is struggling to get air through in the smokey haze that surrounds them. Asami blinks back tears at Korra's struggle; she can see that her wide blue eyes are now beginning to process the destruction, which only adds to her shock. Korra claws at her throat with her free hand, staring at Asami with wide, terror-filled eyes. Asami shakes her head, holding her closer.

 

"Breathe, Korra," she whispers, rubbing over Korra's chest to try and get her to listen. "Take deep, slow breaths. You have to get air into your lungs."

 

Korra splutters and coughs before she manages to inhale and exhale deeply a few times. Asami holds onto her tighter until she sees Mako and Bolin finally weaving their way through the crowd in her direction. She goes to wave at them, but then she remembers who exactly she is holding. Asami swallows as she glances down at the barely conscious Korra. Thoughts of their plan rush through her head. She has her glove tucked away in her riding jacket pocket; if she were to make a move, this would be the opportune moment. She stares down at Korra, watching as the girl hovers between consciousness and unconsciousness with each haggard cough. It'd be a painless death. She can almost hear Amon and her father goading her on. 

 

 _Do it_ , they say,  _kill her_.

 

But… she can't. She _won't_.

 

Asami glances at the nasty burns on Korra's back and knows that she may hate the idea of an Avatar, but she cannot take her life when Korra had saved her own. She wills herself to believe that's her _only_ reason for not shocking the Avatar to death, but she knows in the back of her mind, that she wouldn't be able to even if she tried. Something since that first attack has changed her, and now, she can't force herself to think about Korra as a villain anymore. Asami can't look down at that girl's face - a girl that she'd come to think of as a friend (and maybe more) - and see anything evil about it. Korra's the one who suggested a peaceful negotiation between the benders and non-benders. Korra's the one who risked her life to save her own, even though she didn't deserve it. Korra's the hero, not her. She allows a few tears to streak down her jaw as she watches Korra tremble harder in her grasp.

 

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" Korra stutters, shivering harder as she watches Asami cry. The heiress can't help the next string of tears that flow at her confession because she sees the honest concern in Korra's gaze and guilt wrenches at her heart. _She shouldn't care about me, Spirits, why must she care about me?!_ Asami seethes internally, not wanting to be part of this mess anymore. Korra parts her lips to say something but Asami puts her finger to them, preventing her from speaking. Asami nods slowly and Korra gets the message before she chokes on another wet cough. Blood spits from her lips and her eyes roll back, causing Asami to tense up in fear. The trembling girl grows colder by the second, and the frigid wind doesn't help.

 

"We need to get you to a healer," Asami says as she struggles to keep the younger girl's torso straight. Korra tries to shake her head, but only more coughing comes out. Asami glances up to see a medic standing by Saikan and Lin. Bolin is carrying an injured girl to one of the medical vans and Mako is running out of the consulate building with some of the people who'd been trapped inside. His coat has flames on it and burns line down the side of his neck, but he quickly hands the consulate members to the healers before diving back into the disarray. Bolin moves from the healing tent to help the earth-bending Task Force members snuff out the flames that draw nearer towards them. Asami sees their altruistic actions and feels even more guilty.

 

"S-Sami," Korra chokes again, "A-Asami, the p-people… the building… I… I-I need to-"

 

"Ssh," Asami whispers as she forces herself to be strong. "You need to be healed, Korra." The Avatar tries to protest, but she's too weak.

 

Carefully, Asami heaves the muscular girl to her feet, allowing her to heavily lean upon her shoulder as she makes her way over to the medical vans where Saikan is helping a little girl who is crying. Lin is propped up against the stone wall beside him, clutching at her ribs as her head droops to his shoulder. The police chief and her second in command look worse for wear. Asami shivers as she watches another plume of smoke and fire come from the buildings, causing Korra to shudder and gaze guiltily at the destruction. They both watch as Mako reemerges with a body slung in his arms and a sorrow-filled look across his face; the man he's holding is beyond dead, despite the fire-bender's best efforts to save him. Mako says something to a healer before another explosion rockets through them. Asami and Korra follow their gaze to burning bodies running out of the building.

 

"I failed," Korra whimpers beside her as she swings in and out of consciousness once more, "I failed again, Asami."

 

 _No_ , she bitterly thinks to herself as she stumbles upon more dead bodies,  _I did_.

 

"D-Did he hurt you?" Korra chokes out, glancing upwards hazily. "He… he w-was a fire-bender." Asami looks down at the haggard girl, now noticing in the better light that her face and hands are caked in blood and dirt. A pang of regret stabs at her chest as she shakes her head solemnly.

 

"No," she replies softly, setting Korra down by a crumpled slab of pavement. "Now stay here, I'm going to get you a healer."

 

"No," Korra replies stubbornly, glancing around at the countless injured people in the chaos, "I can heal myself. Get them help first."

 

"Korra, you can't heal your back," Asami insists with a hiss, maneuvering around the girl to glance at the countless burns on her back. Some of the fabric of her vest has been burned off, whilst other parts of the shirt have fused to her dark skin. Some of the nastier burns are still bleeding, and Asami's sure that her shirt is no longer blue, but black and crimson instead.  _She's losing a lot of blood_ , Asami notices with a grimace,  _she needs a healer quickly_.

 

"Please," Korra chokes out in an agonized sob, leaning against the upturned concrete with a huff, "help the ones I couldn't."

 

"Korra-"

 

"I'm okay, Asami," Korra says with a faint, lopsided grin. Asami doesn't feel convinced, but she knows that Korra won't take no for an answer. Just as she's about to answer, Tarrlok walks over to them with a firm stare. Something inside the heiress bristles and she can't help but stand protectively over Korra.

 

"Stand down, Sato," Tarrlok growls as he pools some water into his hands, "I'm going to help her."

 

"Then you won't mind if I stay," Asami tells him strictly, crossing her arms to stare him down. Her green eyes are lit with fury at the Task Force member. She won't let him hurt Korra. She feels a sudden need to protect the Avatar - a need that contradicts all that she's ever been taught.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

"Do what you want," Tarrlok grunts as he kneels, glowing the water over the minor cuts and bruises first. Asami watches carefully as he reaches for Korra's shoulders a bit roughly. Instantly, the heiress is at the Avatar's side, curling one arm around her torso and the other hand pressed against the small of her back. Korra moans a bit, her head leaning forward to rest against Asami's shoulder. The older girl clenches her jaw and glares at Tarrlok.

 

"It's okay," Asami coos soothingly as she watches Tarrlok run his hands over her back. Korra lets loose a whimper and a cry, and Asami feels the stinging burn return to her back. She holds back tears as she cradles Korra closer to her, keeping her pressed tightly against her side in a comforting embrace.

 

"You're okay, Korra," Asami tells her, feeling her mouth dry up as she looks up to an image that leaves her heart in her throat.

 

Amon and the Lieutenant are standing on top of a building across from the chaos, watching the scene unfold with wary eyes. Her body tenses in fear as she catches the Lieutenant whispers something to her boyfriend before turning away. Amon doesn't move or hesitate, but Asami can't help the churning feeling in her gut when she sees the Lieutenant's eyes bear through hers. The stare lasts for a moment, but in those precious seconds, everything around the heiress unravels and she's left feeling more vulnerable than ever. Asami feels her heart plummet as she turns her gaze from the bearded man to Amon. He stares down at her before muttering something to his henchman. The two of them nod before disappearing into the darkness of the night. At their absence, Asami lets the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding loose. Her fear hits her with a swift punch to her gut, leaving her reeling.

 

"There," Tarrlok says gruffly, interrupting her thoughts as he pulls away. "That should do. It'll still be sore, but she'll be better tomorrow."

 

Asami glances at Korra's back to see that the burns aren't as much of cracked, bleeding skin as they are red marks laced across her skin. Korra's breathing is slow but erratic against her chest, and she can feel the fabric of her jacket is a bit damp from her crying. She holds Korra closer, careful not to touch her recently healed back as she sighs in relief.  _Why am I relieved?_  She scolds herself bitterly, feeling angry as she pictures Amon and the Lieutenant's face. She tries to remind herself that this had been their plan. This is what she wants… right? The Avatar _should_ have died.

 

_But then, why am I so happy she survived?_

 

/

 

"You sure that you don't need anything else?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Korra…," Asami's voice trails off as Korra glances up. Guilt harrows in her bones, but she's still nauseated from all the death and destruction today. She knows that she'd made Asami a promise; she'd told her that no one would die today and yet, here they are, almost five hundred deaths later.

 

_Why are you still here, Avatar? You should have died with them._

 

"I know," Korra mutters under her breath, causing Asami's brow to raise in concern. The heiress shifts around the room to sit at her bedside. Her green eyes are dull with grief, but also contorted with anxiousness and remorse. Korra forces herself to pay attention to the heiress. Asami sighs and puts her head in her hands, rubbing the ache out of her temples. The throbbing in Korra's own head eases slightly, leaving the Avatar mystified.

 

"Korra, your back… I saw those burns," Asami whimpers, pulling her hands away to send her a heart-wrenching glance. Korra gulps.

 

"I'm not even that badly hurt," Korra assures her sadly, watching as Asami fluffs a pillow behind her head. "I'm fine, Asami. Really."

 

"Well, I just want to be sure," Asami says as she takes a step back to see Korra shift and place herself upright. At first, the younger girl winces; she barely catches Asami making the same motions with her own face as the Avatar settles against the bed frame with a light huff. As much as she wants to forget everything that's happened in the last two weeks, this night included, the memories stay ingrained in her head like a permanent etching.

 

_You killed her! You killed my daughter!_

 

Tears well in her eyes as Korra is forced to look away. The crushing guilt of having barely made out Jia's lifeless face weigh down on her already damaged chest. Air becomes tight and slow as it slides down her raw throat and into her dusted lungs. Panic settles in her bones as Korra feels those voices threatening her again. She clenches her fists, unaware of the cracking in her broken wrist and the whimper from Asami. _Go away,_ she chants to herself uselessly, _please, I know what happened, but go away. I can't take this anymore. I didn't mean to let them die. I tried to save them._

 

_You will never be good enough._

 

"Ah," Korra cries out as she breaks. Asami reacts instantly, placing her hand on Korra's shoulder.

 

"Korra," the inventor whispers brokenly, "I am so sorry."

 

"This wasn't your fault," Korra mutters bitterly, shaking her head as tears gush down her cheeks. She feels something spike in her gut. Guilt? For a moment, Korra thinks she hears Asami mumble under her breath, 'no, it's mine,' but she dismisses it as her own self-deprecation speaking.

 

"You saved most of them," Asami says in a croak, unable to hide her own tears as Korra glances up. "And… and me… if you hadn't… if _you_ …"

 

Asami can't seem to finish what she's saying as she suddenly removes her hands and covers her face. The heiress sobs loudly, her shoulders and frame shaking from their sheer force. Korra can't seem to move to comfort her, because she's still trapped in her own shock. The younger girl stares at her hands, focusing in on her pinky finger. She knows what this finger has done. She still feels the tug of Jia's finger upon her own, the interlocking of a promise - a promise that she'd not only broken to Asami, but to the entire population of non-benders. Korra closes her eyes and sighs in grief.

 

"You… you shouldn't blame yourself," Asami finally mutters, drawing Korra's attention. The Avatar blinks open her eyes to match the bloodshot peridot gaze that stares at her with soft reconciliation. Asami clears her throat and wipes a few more tears before she takes a deep breath to continue.

 

"I'm sorry about Jia, Korra." The apology is rough and brimming with remorse as Asami takes her hand. That familiar jolt of electricity seems almost dull now as Korra looks to their weaved, bruised fingers. Asami scoots closer as she sighs, taking their hands up to her mouth to press a barely there kiss upon Korra's knuckles. The Avatar's eyes widen with grief as a few more tears spill down Asami's cheeks as the inventor bows her head.

 

"We can fix this," Korra whimpers as she tugs on Asami's hand, bringing the older girl back to face her. "We can still save them, right?"

 

Asami doesn't answer her question.

 

Instead, the heiress swallows thickly and briefly mutters, "I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long, tiring day."

 

"Asami…," Korra croaks, her voice cracking. Asami flinches and an unknown expression passes through her head. The inventor lightly puts their hands back down on the sheets before untangling her fingers with a shake of her head. She stands slowly, gazing at Korra with sad, fatigued eyes.

 

"You're still hurt, Korra," Asami tells her softly, the hesitancy removed from her voice as she offers the Avatar a grim smile. "You need rest, too."

 

Korra's bare from the waist up, but her chest and torso are wrapped with thick bandages from tonight's fire. It'd taken a few hours for a proper healing session to ease the pain from her back and shoulders. Her nose and wrist remained broken and unfixable for the time being, however. Mako and Bolin hadn't dealt with too many of their own injuries, so they were back staying at the gym. Asami had taken the liberty of personally escorting her back to the island, but unfortunately, she missed the last ferry back in the process. The heiress had stuck to her like glue, protectively and angrily staring anyone down that she'd viewed as a threat. Her arms had stayed around Korra's waist as she'd helped her into the healing pool; there, she'd sat by Korra's side, gripping her hand through every agonizing scream the Avatar had to give. Luckily, Master Tenzin had been more than accommodating, so after a quick call to her father updating her on the situation, she slipped into Korra's room to bid her goodnight. Unfortunately, she has no night clothing.

 

"Um, Korra," Asami says softly, leaning from foot to foot, "I hate having to ask you, but do you have any spare night clothes?" Korra's expression changes and nods with a faint smile - which Asami returns warmly. The previous fear and apprehension seems to have dissipated and Korra can't help but be slightly relieved. The last thing she'd wanted was for Asami to still be upset. The night had been upsetting enough, and the inventor is right, they both need rest. So, Korra sends Asami another smile, this time a bit more lighthearted; she's pleased to see Asami's gaze soften, the gesture sending a spark down her spine and into her belly. Korra looks over to the wardrobe and points at it with her un-bandaged hand.

 

"I may have an oversized shirt and a pair of sweats in there," Korra instructs her and Asami nods, walking over. She opens the doors and cocks a brow at the selection, before glancing back at a sheepishly blushing Korra. The Avatar shrugs, her grin becoming goofy and lighthearted.

 

"I like blue, okay?" She says defensively, though there's a touch of humour in her voice. Asami lightly chuckles with a good-natured nod before grabbing the shirt and sweats Korra had talked about. She ducks out of the room to change, quickly saying she'll be back to say good night once she's done.

 

While Asami's in the bathroom, Korra thinks about tonight once more. She'd been trying to ignore the subject for awhile, but now while she's alone, she can't help but feel the guilt and mourning sit in the pit of her stomach again. Her body feels drained and she's more than tired, yet she can't feel the need to sleep. All she can hear is the boom of the explosion and the screaming of people around her. Then, her mind drifts to Asami. She'd tried so hard to keep the fire-bender from hurting her friend, but even though she'd prevented Asami from being burned by covering her body with her own, she still had to listen to that man taunt her. Korra feels rage seep through her bones when she imagines Asami's teary expression and her frame tense with fear.

 

 _I made her a promise_ , Korra scolds herself as she sighs bitterly,  _and I failed her. I failed Asami and I failed the people of Republic City._

 

"Hey," Asami's voice draws her out of her internal berating, causing the younger girl to nod her head up cautiously. She meets the heiress' eyes cautiously, trying hard to smile. The grin breaks and she hangs her head shamefully. The girl stands at the doorway, leaning from one foot to the other awkwardly - unsure of what to do. Korra sighs; she expects Asami to leave, to feel sickened by her like everyone else, but instead of the soft thud of a door closing, she hears the soft padding of footsteps instead. Korra goes to raise her head, but then there's a loud thunk and a sharp pain hits her shin.

 

"Ow," both girls mutter at the same time. Korra snaps her head up to see Asami rubbing the ache out of her leg with a frown. Korra glances down at her own leg, confused as to why she'd felt pain; she hadn't been burned there, and even so, why hadn't it hurt before. As she looks up to question Asami, a sudden thought hits her. In the moment when their eyes meet in a somewhat knowing expression, Korra pieces together each feeling or sensation that had occurred whenever she'd been around the inventor. Asami sighs and walks over to her slowly, hanging her head sadly. 

 

The two of them remain in a tense, understanding silence. 

 

Slowly, Asami lowers herself to sit on the bed, still looking away from Korra. The Avatar takes her in, ounce by ounce - inch by inch - as she attempts to decipher the reason behind this sudden realization. She opens her mouth to speak, but feels ashamed of posing a stupid question, so she closes her lips and hangs her head embarrassingly. She tries to drown out the electric feelings of Asami's proximity, but can't help but feel that tingle in her heart.

 

_Could she really be-_

 

 _Shut up, Avatar,_ the voice inside her head sneers, _you know that you don't have one._

 

_But what if I do?_

 

Before she can interrupt her own internal monologue, the softness of a palm grazing her cheek snaps her from her daze.

 

"Asami," Korra breathes out as she looks up to see Asami staring back at her. Those green eyes are laced with so many different emotions, but Korra's mind is too frazzled and shot to understand them. She gulps nervously, feeling tears prick at her eyes.  _Why am I so sad? I haven't been this sad since…_

 

Suddenly, Korra freezes. 

 

When she'd been five, she'd awoken to the worst rush of sadness. She'd run into the wild and she'd found Naga.

 

Asami was six when her mother died. She's one year older than Korra.

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Asami, we're… we, uh, we're… soulmates?" Korra barely coughs out, her voice hoarse from nerves. Asami only nods, more tears welling in her eyes as her gaze flickers from her eyes to the younger girl's lips. Korra feels her undamaged fingers reaching up to curl over the back of Asami's hand. Her voice is soft when she tentatively asks, "what does this mean?" Asami can barely breathe and Korra can  _feel_  her anxiety in her own stomach.

 

"I…," Asami trails off, bowing her head as she struggles to speak. "I'm don't know, Korra. I'm sorry." She goes to stand, but then Korra tugs on her hand almost desperately. _Don't do it,_ the voice repeats, _you can't have one, Avatar. You are meant to be alone._ This time, Korra drowns out the nagging deprecation and grasps Asami tighter. She expects the heiress to leave her, but instead, Asami stays put, her feet glued to the floor.

 

"Wait," Korra whispers, fighting back tears. "I… I guess I owe you an apology, then." Asami cocks her head, looking over to Korra in confusion.

 

"For what?" Asami chokes out, her own eyes misting. Korra throws her a flimsy grin, and even though it's forced, she sees Asami's shoulders ease slightly. Korra traces a small figure-eight pattern onto the back of Asami's hand as she sighs sadly. Memories of her years in the compound wash over her.

 

"I must have put you through a lot of pain. What with all my training and… and what just happened," Korra says, wincing as she looks up at Asami. "Tonight must have hurt badly. To think that I protected you…," Korra trails off with a bitter scoff. There's a flash of guilt in Asami's eyes but she doesn't let it linger. The inventor suddenly squeezes her hand, drawing her attention away from her own self-loathing. The heiress smiles weakly back at her before sitting back on the bed. Korra tries desperately to ignore the pounding of her heart in her ears as they lose themselves in their shared gaze.

 

"You don't have to apologize, Korra," Asami whispers, her hand still loosely intertwined with the Avatar's own. "Trust me, I've had my fair share of bumps, bruises, and everything else. I've done some bad things… some  _really_  bad things, that could've really hurt you - that probably  _did_  hurt you." Asami's expression darkens and Korra feels the remorse weighing down in her own heart, but she doesn't have the energy to ask Asami about it. The heiress looks a bit relieved that Korra hasn't asked her anything, but the Avatar isn't about to let her go just yet.

 

"Trust me, I'm the Avatar," Korra laughs dryly, smiling at the heiress with a warm grin, "I can take anything."

 

"You definitely can," Asami whispers sadly, her eyes glancing back to her lips. There's a soft blush that creeps up on her neck, which in turn causes Korra to feel hot all of the sudden. Asami clears her throat to quietly whisper, "but it doesn't mean you should, Korra. You're not just the Avatar, you know."

 

"Oh," Korra says, her brows furrowing together as she lets the words sink in. Asami cocks her head, confused.

 

"Korra?" Asami asks, her voice shaky with nerves. "Did I say something wrong?"

 

"No," Korra quickly says, her eyes widening. "No, you're fine, Asami. It's just… well, I've never thought about that before. You know, about… about being not just the Avatar." The statement is said with a bit of hesitancy, and the Avatar can feel Asami's remorse and sympathy in the depths of her chest.

 

"You aren't," Asami assures her as she offers Korra another meek smile. "You're a girl, too."

 

The words almost seem forced as Asami utters them. Korra gulps nervously as she looks away, trying to distract herself. She doesn't understand this feeling in her chest, but she feels like she's desperate for Asami to come closer. She wants that warmth to spread from her face; she wants the scalding lava of emotion to wash down her veins and heat her up through the cold night. She'd felt dull hints of this kind of feeling with Mako, but nothing this intense. She prays to the Spirits that Asami can't feel it, but then she remembers that they're soulmates and she knows Asami  _definitely_  can feel it.

 

"Do you  _want_  to be my soulmate?" Korra blurts out suddenly, finally saying the word out loud. Asami eyes flash and she looks hesitant; instantly, Korra feels like someone has physically taken a hammer and shattered her heart. Embarrassed, she looks away, trying to hide her emotions from Asami. 

 

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know," Korra stumbles on the words, unable to come up with a coherent phrase to explain how she feels. "I've never even been in love before! I-I mean I'm not in love with you, I just… well… I don't know anything about even _liking_ people - I mean, I don't even like people, I mainly just like Naga - or getting along with them. Damn, you're the first person alongside Mako and Bolin that I've been friends with, for real. I mean, I'm practically clueless when it comes to these things. Not to mention, you're probably the most beautiful person on this planet and could have anyone to love and take care of you; Spirits, you probably already _have_ someone that's as great as you. I'm literally the most useless person because I don't know the first thing about love and I screw things up so much because I don't know how to handle being around people or getting attention and-"

 

Korra's interrupted by the gentle press of lips against her own.

 

Kissing.

 

Asami is  _kissing_  her.

 

"Oh," Korra whispers when her eyes open - when she closed them, she can't remember - to see Asami staring back at her with a cloudy expression. Granted, it had been nothing but a soft peck, but Spirits, it was a  _kiss_. Korra blushes so hard, she's almost certain that she's a furnace by now. Her grin can't be stopped as she beams up at a hesitant looking Asami. She wants to keep touching her lips to assure herself that she'd not been dreaming but her fingers are numb. Her heart hammers with the same erratic motions as Naga's tail when she excitedly wags it.

 

For the first time, Korra feels really, genuinely happy.

 

"C-Can you do that again?" The Avatar barely croaks out, her voice cracking from sheer excitement. She's been joyous before, but this is a different kind of joy; it's like a whirlwind of bliss in her chest. Her entire body feels like it's on fire and flying through the air at the same time. Asami doesn't look as excited but she nods as she leans forward, her hand coming up to cradle the back of Korra's head to pull her in for a harder kiss than before. 

 

This time, Korra feels her eyes close and she swears she's never tasted anything sweeter than Asami's lips. They're warm and soft and gentle and wet and kind of taste a bit like cherry and the faint tang of blood - but it's all kinds of nice. It's better than her mother's cooking; it's softer than Naga's fur; it's warmer than the fireplace back home. Her blood is pounding in her veins and she couldn't even care about her wounds at this point. All Korra knows is that she doesn't want to spend a single moment without Asami's lips on hers. Korra feels the connection between them increase steadfastly, and before she knows it, she can't feel anything  _but_  Asami's mouth moving slowly against her own lips. There's a small gasp that leaves her lips as Asami's tongue slithers into her mouth to tease her own. The organ laps over her teeth before wrestling with her own tongue, pulling them closer. Korra reaches for Asami with a harder grip, ignoring the painful stabbing of guilt in her chest. In that moment, everything disappears. There is no violence or war; there's no bloodshed or death; there's only tranquility and peace. Nothing - not even their current state of being - _nothing_ else exists to Korra.

 

There's only Asami.

 

But then, a sharp stab of sorrow claws at her heart and Asami pulls away roughly.

 

"I'm sorry," Asami chokes out between a sob, as if she realized that she'd made the biggest mistake in her life. Korra can feel every shard of regret and shame building in her own heart and she has to physically place her hand over her chest to make sure her heart isn't leaping out. Asami mimics the action, her face turned away from the Avatar's in furrowed guilt and internalized frustration.

 

All Korra can hear, besides the pounding in her ear, is the voice inside her head desperately chanting,  _no, no, no, not her too._ Korra goes to reach for the heiress, but Asami shakes her head, standing up and ripping her face away from Korra's face as she backs out. More fear and sorrow cascade through Korra's chest, making her breathing heavy and laboured. Asami's eyes are glistening and Korra can't help but feel like she just hurt the heiress more than the fire-bender could have done. Tears slide down the older girl's face as she shakes her head and cups a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Korra goes to move, but the sharp pain in her back prevents her from doing so. The Avatar whimpers, feeling her heart break when she catches Asami wincing. 

 

"Wait, Asami, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

 

"Korra, don't," Asami says in a low whisper, her tone full of remorse and mourning, "don't apologize. This… this just _won't_ work."

 

"Why?" Korra practically pleads, feeling tears burning in her eyes. "I can talk less, bend less, Spirits I'll even wear something that isn't blue-"

 

"Korra, stop," Asami says, rather sharply. Her voice cracks on the word but it's not out of anger, but shame. Another stab of guilt hits her in the chest and Korra doesn't have the strength to fight Asami's insistent pushing. "I can't do this, okay?! I just can't. I… I have to go. I'm sorry, Korra. I never wanted this to happen. I never…," Asami trails off as her gaze grows dark, almost as though she'd realized something. Korra feels her mouth dry up and her stomach flip. _Am I really that terrible?_  She asks herself as she looks at her hands in confusion.

 

 _Am I that much of a screw-up that my own_ soulmate _doesn't want to be with me?_

 

"No," Asami whispers, causing Korra's head to jerk upwards. Did she ask the question out loud or did Asami just know? Could Asami feel how strangled her lungs feel, as if she's being choked? Is it hard for her to breathe, too? Does her chest feel like a million buzzard-wasps are tearing it to shreds with their stingers? Asami shakes her head at Korra, her eyes softening slightly. There's still a guarded look in her stare that sends shivers down Korra's spine, leaving her more confused than ever. Asami bows her head to whisper, "you're not, Korra. Look, this isn't you. We just… we  _can't_  be together."

 

Korra goes to open her mouth to ask her why again, but Asami's gaze turns into a glare as she growls, "I can't do it, Korra. I can't be with you, okay?"

 

"Okay," Korra whimpers, ducking her head at the tone of Asami's voice. Instantly, she feels like she's back in that compound where the guards are yelling at her.  _Stupid_ , she repeats in her head as she begins to cry, _you're a stupid, worthless, half-baked Avatar. You don't know what love is and you never will._

 

"I'm sorry, Korra," Asami tells her softly as she continues to move backwards, "I mean it. I didn't want this to happen."

 

"You didn't want  _me_ ," Korra breathes shakily, risking a glance upwards in Asami's direction.

 

The heiress pauses at the words, but as the tears continue to streak down her face, she can only nod silently and slowly. The pain in Korra's chest amplifies at her quiet confession, and Korra's certain that _this_ is the saddest she'll ever feel. Her heart feels like someone has physically ripped it out of her chest and stepped on it in front of her. She doesn't look at Asami anymore. All of the sudden, she feels so tired and worn. She wants Naga to be there but her dog is outside sleeping. Being alone was never her forte, and so she goes to ask Asami to get Naga from the courtyard.

 

But, when she looks up, Asami is gone and the door is closed.

 

Korra doesn't even cry as she slinks into her sheets, feeling more alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON.


	9. Hiding Behind Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We distract ourselves from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: READ CHAPTER NOTES!!
> 
> Okay, so I know a lot of you are thinking that the drama is really intense and stuff, but the reason why it's so intense right now, is because in about five to seven chapters, it's going to simmer down and really focus on Korra and Asami's relationship. Right now, it may seem pretty rushed, but that's because these events need to happen for the next bit to make sense. And another answer to a question - no I don't hate Korra, lol. I am not trying to pick on her, and yes she WILL be redeeming herself in the end, don't worry. Everything seems to be pitted against her and she seems to have no hope, but trust me, we're not even halfway yet. If you're willing to hang in there despite the darkness, I can assure you it's worth the wait. There's still plenty of story to come!
> 
> IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNINGS: BLOOD, DEATH OR DYING, AND MILD SEXUAL ABUSE. It's not intended to be abuse per se, but if you're not comfortable with the idea of semi-consensual rough sex (especially between Amon and Asami), just skip to Korra's part after Amon agrees to Asami's 'plan'. I tried not to be too graphic, but it can still be kinda triggering for some people. Just a heads up so you're not shocked by it!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Neuroscience midterm had me down for the count :P Expect updates for "The Fifth Element" and "The Avatar's Loves" to come this weekend, too! Have a great long weekend! :)

"Not that I'm complaining sweetheart, but where did that come from?"

 

Asami rolls off Amon as he slinks happily into the bed, clearly pleased with how this Sunday morning is going thus far. They'd been at it for three hours now - pure, raw fucking. Asami's certain that the insides of her thighs are blue and black but she doesn't care. She wants the pain. She wants to hurt as much as Korra does because she can't handle the feeling that she's actually _falling_ for the girl she's supposed to hate. It's not even the clichéd, 'love at first sight' kind of falling for someone. Instead, it's this brutal guilt-ridden thorn wedged in her side; it pokes at her ribs and aches with every breath. It causes her heart to stop at every thought of the young Avatar; her mind swirls whenever she pictures those slightly chapped lips on her own. She wants to stop imagining Amon's tongue as Korra's, or his fingers as her own - she wants her life back, one where she hated the Avatar and benders and the world as she'd known it had been  _right_.

 

But, as Asami realizes with each remorseful day without Korra that passes, the world as she'd seen it had been nothing but a _lie_.

 

"I just really love you," Asami lies through her teeth, but Amon's too blissfully unaware of anything other than the tingling between his legs as he pulls Asami closer. The heiress moves her head slightly so that his lips fall upon her cheek. In the three days since having kissed Korra, she hasn't been able to kiss him, not on the lips at least. She knows that she has to tell him soon, but she doesn't know how. Better yet, how _could_ she tell him? Could she truly reveal her feelings to the one man who's the mastermind behind their entire plan? How could she do this to him - to her own father and her non-bending brothers and sisters?

 

For the first time in her life, Asami Sato believes herself to be the traitor.

 

"Mm," Amon murmurs into Asami's neck as he sighs comfortably, "I love you, too."

 

_Not if you knew what I did._

 

"Amon," Asami whispers, her voice turning serious. She places a hand on his chest and lifts off him. Her eyes stare into his and she has to bite back the urge to cry at his glazed expression. It revolts her, but she can't bear to tell him it's over. Is it fear or does she really need him? Can she really not be without human comfort for even a moment? As much as she sees herself as an independent woman, capable of making her own thoughts and decisions, she can't help but feel that she's lost in her ways. Wrong isn't distinguishable from right; love can't be told from lust. Nothing makes sense and Asami really just needs physical and emotional support. She's being selfish, only because in the end, she can't see herself with anyone but herself.

 

"Yes, love?" Amon murmurs, taking one of his hands to tangle in her onyx locks. Asami tries hard to not cringe, but she can't stop herself from at least wincing. Amon notices her discomfort and pulls his hand back, cocking his head in confusion as he blinks away the lusted haze from his blue eyes.

 

Blue eyes that remind her so much of-

 

 _Stop_. Asami seethes, lowering her gaze to avoid Amon's concerned but wary gaze. _You can't think about her, not while you lay with him._

 

If it were only that simple.

 

"Are we really doing the right thing? With the Avatar? With these benders?" Amon shifts beneath her, his eyes fully open and awake now. He curls his arm under Asami's side and pulls her close, despite her slightly tensed frame. The prickles of his leg hair cause her to shiver as they tangle themselves together. Slowly, Amon peppers what he thinks are soothing kisses along her pale neck, but it does nothing but worsen the swirling guilt and sorrow in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Did you not see what that Task Force did to our people, Asami?" Amon growls into the back of her neck with distaste. She hides the flinch at his raspy snarl. "They wiped out so many non-benders who were having a peaceful protest. They're _monsters_." Asami shifts in his arms, growing uncomfortable with his possessive hold. The room feels smaller and his sly grin has her reeling in fear. She fights the urge to shake with both anxiety and self-deprecation.

 

"It was a protest _we_ staged, Amon. Dad knew that people would get hurt," she says as she turns to face him, her eyes searching his for some sort of sane reasoning behind all the madness. _Please, give me something to believe in. I don't know if I can keep this up anymore. I care too much about her. I'm in too deep and I'm sinking fast. I need to get her out of my head._ "We did this to ourselves, didn't we? I mean, we could've killed everyone if the Avatar hadn't-"

 

"Whoa, what did you just say?" Amon asks, his eyes flashing with anger as he leans up on his forearm. "The Avatar didn't save _anyone_ , Asami."

 

_She saved me._

 

"That earth wall saved the Chief's life and the lives of many people who'd been standing too close," Asami explains softly. She takes a deep breath, watching as her statement registers through Amon's mind. "Even Mako and Bolin went in to help. What I mean to ask is, do you really think that benders are _all_ that bad?"

 

"A fire-bender nearly killed you and six of them went after your mother, Asami," Amon growls, his voice growing deeper. Asami shudders slightly, her eyes pooling with tears as Amon leans forward and cups her chin between his index finger and his thumb. His icy eyes bear into hers. He licks his lips before smirking.

 

"You haven't grown fond of her, have you?"

 

_Yes. So Much._

 

"No," she breathes out rather convincingly, "I would never." Amon cocks a brow, biting his lip as he stares deep into her peridot eyes.

 

"Then why didn't you take her out when you had a chance?" Amon asks curiously. His voice is neutral but his words suggest otherwise. Amon's always been a hard man to read, despite all of her training. Asami fights back a gulp and instead keeps her green eyes pierced on his. "You had the smoke as a cover. No one would've known it was you." Asami sucks in a deep breath, rifling through her brain for an excuse or something that would make him believe that she's not a liar.

 

"Dad said that we should wait for the opportune moment to strike. This was just one phase of our plan," Asami says, reciting the words her father would have told her had he'd seen the ordeal himself. It makes her sick. "We can't take her out of the game just yet. We still have a few pieces to knock down before she falls."

 

"How so?" Amon asks, clearly wanting for her to explain herself further. _He doesn't trust you_. Asami shrivels under his wary gaze, but doesn't back down. An idea suddenly pops through her head, and though she wants to do anything but say it, she knows that this is the only thing she can do to buy herself some time.

 

"The Pro-Bending finals are in a few weeks," she says, hiding the tremble in her voice. "The Avatar's team can't afford it, so Dad told me he'd sponsor them; you know, make sure that they get to the finals. We can stage a demonstration there. Rig it so that the opposition to the Fire Ferrets wins and then we can expose your power to those benders. Pro-Bending is the only thing that really links all benders together. The shameful so-called sport needs to be taken down a notch. You can show them the meaning of true power, Amon. That way, the Avatar is there and so are our non-benders and benders." Amon's brows furrow and he lays back, thinking about her proposition. Asami swallows light enough for him to not notice her anxiousness before he turns to face her with a stern expression.

 

"And what do you suppose we _do_ with my exposition, Asami?" He asks, his voice curious but no longer doubtful. Asami almost lets out a sigh of relief that he'd bought her excuse. She chuckles airily, dispelling some of the apprehension that'd been accumulating in her lungs with each puff of air.

 

"Take that conceited water-bender's bending, what's his name? Tanho, that's it," she says, trying to add a sultry tone to her voice as she trails her fingers up his bare chest. Amon mumbles something incoherent under his breath as his eyes fixate on her finger as it trails down his defined, bare chest. He swallows thickly and she feels his breath grow hot against her cheek when he leans up to kiss her neck. He smiles into her skin, mumbling, "go on, what do we do with Tanho?"

 

Asami draws a fake, seductive breath as she tells him gently, "you take his bending and let the Avatar crumble as she watches her power become useless. She's already seen children die. Why not make her witness _everything_?" The last statement draws a powerful, sickening shudder through her body when the images of Jia's lifeless face and Yao's snapped neck strike her with remorse and shame. Korra had been devastated that she'd let their lives pass in vain; she's still harbouring survival's guilt of which Asami knows all too well. _What_ would _Mama think of all this, of me? Would she want me dead just as much as I do?_

 

"Keep going," Amon breathes in a low hiss, nipping at her neck. She gasps again, but out of panic. The sound gets played off as arousing to the man beneath her and she has to control herself from sobbing at how his hands run down the contours of her sides and to her thighs, pulling her closer.

 

"The Pro-Bending arena has a water based system at the bottom of the platform upon which they fight; if we can get someone to drop a baton or glove set on maximum voltage, we can fry them on the spot," she whimpers pathetically. Amon grunts and kisses her neck again. His teeth peek out to leave a hard bite on her collar, leaving Asami a shivering, panicking mess. Guilt manifests in her heart when she reimagines the look on Korra's face as she'd shocked her and she has to physically stop herself from grimacing at the memory. _You're going to get her killed,_  the voice inside her head snarls, _they're_ all _going to die because of you_.

 

Amon mulls over her suggestion before removing his lips to smile sweetly at her. It causes Asami's stomach to flip.

 

In horror.

 

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he whispers sultrily as he leans in for a kiss. Asami doesn't move her head as he meets her lips because she's frozen on his words - the words that Korra had said to her not even a week and a half ago. Her spine goes rigid and pain strikes in her heart. Could Korra feel her right now?

 

 _I'm sorry_ , she pleads in her mind, _I'm so damned sorry._

 

"I know," she says back, unsure of how to answer. She forces a smile from her lips as Amon's brows raise slightly and he takes to rolling his body atop hers. She hears him reach into the drawer for another foil package and it takes everything in her to not bolt from the bed and run straight to Korra. Her thighs quiver as she attempts to squirm away. Thinking it's part of their usual role-play sessions, Amon chuckles darkly and snatches her thighs in his wide hands, placing the condom wrapper between his teeth as he drags her lower. Asami's breaths grow quicker and her eyes are glistening as Amon rips the package open.

 

 _Stop_ , she tells herself as she watches him roll the latex onto his member, _you can't be with her. You've hurt her so much. You're going to hurt her more._

 

_You deserve this._

 

But Spirits, Asami wants nothing more than to curl up next to Korra and forget that the world exists.

 

Instead, she feels the searing pain of Amon pushing inside of her. His hands grip the sheets on the side of her face as he rolls his hips into her erratically. He hides his face in her neck, grunting like an animal as he rips through her at a fast pace. The pain is debilitating because she's not aroused, but disgusted. She closes her eyes and wills herself to give into his desire, but only remorse harrows deeply within her. Instead of trying to fight him, she submits, exhausted from battling the demons that live within and outside of herself. Amon's hand creeps up around her throat and tears well in her eyes - tears that he never sees as he grunts again. Asami knows that he just wants to get off, even if it doesn't involve getting her off in the process. A lot had changed in their love-making (if they can even call it that anymore) since she'd started getting closer to the Avatar. As much as she hates to deny it, they're both changing for the worst.

 

As much as he tries to sweeten it up with his lively speeches, Asami knows Amon doesn't want the same future she does.

 

Asami doesn't know what _anyone_ wants anymore.

 

Asami can't remember the last time she'd gotten something _she'd_ wanted. At first, she thought that the blood of the Avatar was something she wanted for her own; but then, as she came to understand that benders like the Korra, like Mako and Bolin and even Tenzin, are human and have feelings just like her, something changed. When she started hanging out with Team Avatar, she felt something she'd never felt, even with Amon and her father. Asami felt like she _belonged_ , that she was not only needed but _wanted_ , too. Never in her life had Asami been wanted. To Amon, she's nothing but a tool. To her father, she's a prototype. To the world, she's a blind, false messiah. Everything has flipped upside down to where wrong feels right and right feels so _wrong_. She wants the world to stop moving for a moment, and for time to rewind to when she'd kissed Korra three nights ago. She just wants to escape reality and fall in love with the woman she's destined to be with for the remainder of her life. She wants to imagine the life where she can fall in love with Korra without hurting. A place where she can be Asami Sato, not the Jade Tiger, not the Equalist, not the heiress, but the _girl_. She just wants to be a girl, free from war and betrayal. She wants to be _normal_.

 

But this is Asami Sato; she's always wanting what she can't have.

 

/

 

"Korra, what's wrong with you?!"

 

Korra glances up hazily to watch as Mako shoots a plume of fire in her direction. They've been practicing forever, despite their slim chances of making the finals. Sure, they'd beat out the last team in the semi's, but without the cash, they wouldn't be going anywhere. To her, this isn't her life. No, the Avatar's unwillingly _chosen_ life is out on the streets, cleaning up messes she doesn't understand and trying to fix things; yet, Korra knows that fixing things is not her speciality. She's broken and bent out of shape, bumbling about in the world trying and failing. She's living through each day struggling to breathe, barely able to deal with politics and war. 

 

The Avatar is supposed to save everyone, but who is supposed to save _her_?

 

The thought causes her heart to ache as Korra lets out a furious scream. She pelts back a jet of water towards the bender, scowling when he rolls under the barrage easily. Mako grunts as he runs forward and shoves at her shoulders, pushing her back. Korra's teeth snap as she kicks her foot out, sending a plane of ice underneath their feet. Mako leaps backwards and blasts a trope of flames in her direction with an angered yell. With her dishevelled state, Korra dodges the attack clumsily before sending another weak pulse of water in his direction. She misses completely and instead manages to hit Soza, who's standing at the back of the gym and talking with Bolin. The soaked gym owner scowls in their direction, looking ready to blow a gasket when he spots Korra's apologetic and guilty glance.

 

"I'm sorry, Mako," Korra whispers, glancing down at her feet as she tries to ignore the ache in her chest.

 

_Is it from me or Asami?_

 

"Yeah, well we have our final match coming up pretty soon and we're not only unable to pay, but we can't seem to get our team working together. I live in an attic above the gym. There's nothing else for me and my brother except winning this match so we can get started. I need this money and you aren't even in the right mind to talk, let alone bend!" Mako snarls, kicking at a lone boxing bag on the ground. Korra flinches, glancing away guiltily. She wants to focus on their Pro-Bending team, but she's so worried about the Equalist threat and working on the Task Force that she honestly doesn't have the time to practice.

 

"I've got a lot on my plate, Mako," Korra quips back in a whimper, her frustration levels rising. "I hope you understand that I'm not just sitting around twiddling my thumbs, okay?! I actually have job outside of this." Mako's glare hardens, but Korra doesn't miss the flash of hurt in his eyes as he growls and looks away. Korra sighs, rubbing the ache out of her forehead. She hears him grunt an insult under his breath and Korra's frustration levels snap instantly.

 

"You know what Mako?!" She screams, stepping up to him. She doesn't notice how everyone around them who's also practicing have stopped to stare at them as she yells in his face, "there are people _dying_ on the streets because I can't protect them. The Equalists want my blood and by doing so, they're killing innocent people just to get to me! I can't just turn myself in because apparently I'm worth 'too much'. You want to know what I think, Mako? I think that everyone keeps expecting big things from me but they can't see that I'm a stupid, useless, incapable Avatar that can't even save _one_ person."

 

"Korra," Mako whispers, his eyes drifting over her shoulders. His eyes are no longer angry, but sad. Korra shakes her head, feeling tears streak down her face.

 

"No," she growls as she hastily wipes a few away, "no, I don't want to hear it, Mako! I feel so alone somedays, and damned if I'm wrong, but feeling alone is the _worst_ feeling in the world. At least you have Bolin, Mako. You have a brother, you have _family_. My parents are back in the Southern Water Tribe and they've not bothered to contact me since I've arrived. Tenzin and his family probably think I'm a nuisance, especially during all of the chaos going on right now. Benders hate me and non-benders hate me, too. I have _nobody_ except for Naga, Mako. I don't have anybody that _loves_ me."

 

"Korra," Mako says again, his voice cracking as Korra begins to cry harder. He steps closer, tears in his eyes. A hand stretches out and places itself on her shoulder but she doesn't shove him away. She only stares at the ground in fury, not even bothering to wipe her tears anymore. Everything hurts and she wants to leave.

 

"I just want to be loved," Korra whimpers mournfully, more so to herself than to the fire-bender. "Why can't people love me, Mako? Why does everyone think that I'm this failure? I just want someone, _anyone_ , to love me. I don't care if it's a lie. I don't care if I have to wake up the next morning alone. I just want one day, or even one freaking moment, where someone loves me and I can feel like I'm not an outsider anymore. I just want to _belong_ , Mako. I want to be me, not the Avatar. I want to be Korra, Mako. For once in my damned life, why can't I _just_ be Korra?! But you know why I can't be Korra? I don't even know who Korra is!" Mako flinches, his heart clenching at the raw amount of self-deprecation in her raspy voice.

 

"I don't know who I am," she whispers, her voice cracking with each cry. She looks to her hands, palms stained with imaginary blood. Her eyes slowly glance upwards. The bags underneath those dull blue eyes cause the fire-bender to wince with guilt. As Mako stares at Korra fully, he finally sees just how tired and rundown the Avatar has become. This isn't the same free-spirited girl he'd met. This is a broken, shell of a woman who's been lost to the chaos of society.

 

Mako feels his breath hitch as Korra barely is able to choke out, "who _am_ I, Mako?"

 

Korra is sobbing by the end of her question and the fire-bender watches on in stunned silence as she falls to her knees, holding her arms around her chest as she cries harder into herself. So many emotions are racing through her but she can't seem to sort them out. Hurt, confusion, guilt, sorrow - they're all just a jumble and despite the silence, everything feels so loud in her head. It almost seems as though the room is closing in on her and her air is slowly dissipating. Her hiccuped sobs turn into heaves and she closes her eyes, only to see Asami's hardened, emotionless face staring back at her.

 

It'd been several days since she'd last seen or even spoken to the heiress after their kiss. Korra had spent every waking minute in those days past, analyzing and trying to understand why exactly Asami had left. She'd been working hard to figure out just what was so wrong with her that the inventor wouldn't want to be her soulmate. Was it all the fighting? Was it her inability to do her job and save lives? Did the fire-bender hurt her? 

 

 _Why_ , she asks herself,  _why am I never good enough?_

 

"Korra," Mako whispers as he leans down to place a hand on her shoulder awkwardly. There's protectiveness in his voice as he tells her, "I'm sorry about everything you're going through. I… I didn't know how much stress you were under and I should've been more aware of it. I'm the ass here, not you. You're selfless and courageous. Spirits, you're the bravest, kindest person I've ever met. I know I'm shit with emotions and feelings, but I don't feel like you're a failure. I think that you're amazing as both as an Avatar and a girl. You're Korra first to me, okay? There never should have been a time where you've felt like nobody loves you. I love you. A lot actually," he says with a deepening blush. Korra doesn't catch it because her head is still turned into her chest. Mako sighs and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before drawing her into a side hug. "Bolin and Asami love you, too." Korra flinches at Asami's name before she solemnly shakes her head.

 

"No," she croaks as she looks up with glistening eyes, "Asami doesn't love me."

 

"What are you talking about, Korra?" Mako asks, confused. He glances over her shoulder again before he says, "Asami's right here."

 

Korra freezes, anger billowing through her chest. Why would Asami come now, after so many days? She whirls around and finds that the heiress is standing in the doorway with a box and a teary gaze. Something strikes at her heart and Korra nearly gasps aloud at how sad she feels once more. The sorrow is gut-wrenching as Asami's head bows softly, their gaze breaking. Korra wants to be mad, to swear and shout at Asami for leaving her, but nothing forms in her head bare for remorse and guilt. There's no reason for her to feel guilty, but she does and it hurts more than ever. It drives a spike of fury into her heart, but not towards Asami.

 

"Korra," Mako says her name again, a distant echo. Before he can continue his statement, however, another figure appears at Asami's side.

 

"Tarrlok?" Bolin asks as he joins his brother and the Avatar. "What are you doing here? Was there another protest?"

 

Asami turns to face the councilman with a scowl, but doesn't say anything. Korra notices the flicker of distaste for the water-bender in her eyes as he steps into the room, his eyes glued to the Avatar only. Asami's arms shift around the box, but her wary gaze never leaves Tarrlok's back. Something tingles down Korra's spine a the look of sheer hate and disgust in Asami's eyes; it's something she's never seen in the heiress. As Korra glances at her some more, she notices that Asami is standing with a slight slouch, favouring her right side. There's a flash of pain in her green eyes and Korra can make out the subtle ache between her thighs. Her eyes widen when Asami's gaze leaves Tarrlok's back and meets hers in recognition. Guilt and sadness washes over them before those peridot gems release the tears that she'd been holding back. At their locked expression, Asami shrinks slightly before tearing her gaze away and drawing a sharp, harsh breath.

 

Something isn't right.

 

"We need you right now, Korra," Tarrlok says tersely, his voice trembling by a bit. The quiver causes Korra to cock her head away from Asami.

 

Tarrlok is _never_ nervous.

 

"What's wrong?" She asks, raising her brow worriedly. Tarrlok steps closer and reaches for her arm with a widened stare.

 

"The police station was just bombed by supposed Equalists," he says with a growl, "we need to put out the fires."

 

"What?!" Mako and Bolin demand at the same time. Korra's forgotten about her own troubles by now, but she doesn't miss how Asami drops the box out of fear. Korra remembers the heiress' fear of flames instantly, and before she can even react, she finds herself inching closer towards the older girl. Asami's eyes are wide and her mouth is parted as a silent gasp leaves her cracked lips. Tears form in her eyes again, but this time, Tarrlok is the one staring at her, not Korra.

 

He looks almost… suspicious.

 

"I'll come with you," Korra says without hesitation, drawing the councilman's attention away from Asami. A pang of guilt strikes at her heart, but she doesn't understand why. Instead, she follows Tarrlok out of the stadium and together, they make their way over to a Satomobile. She can see the haze of the fires burning in the distance, followed by the faint shrieking of people. The sound reminds her too much of the consulate bombings a few days ago, and it sends her shivering.

 

"Is everyone okay?" Korra asks nervously as they round a corner. In the mirror, she can see that Asami has Bolin and Mako and they're following them towards the bomb site. In the distance, she can barely make out the fear and shock plastered on the older woman's face as she races the car down the street to catch up with them.  _No_ , Korra thinks frustratingly as she watches them draw closer in the glass reflection, _why are you coming? You could get hurt again! Turn around!_

 

"About a hundred people are confirmed dead," Tarrlok grimly tells her, grimacing slightly. "Half are police and the other half are civilians. A lot of the fires are spreading through to apartment buildings in the vicinity. We've got a lot injured but not enough healers. Tenzin and Saikan are trying to clear people out. Rumour has it that the Equalists knew that the air-bender was going to be there. It may have been an attempt at assassination, we don't know yet. Luckily the old man's alright. It was a rough attack, Korra. It got the message across. The Equalists are not looking to negotiate anymore. Not peacefully, anyway."

 

"Why won't it end?" Korra pleads as she watches the red and orange hues of the fires burn into view. She prays that Asami stops driving and turns back. Even though she's still fairly upset that the non-bender had walked out on her after that kiss, she still cares about her and wants her safe. Korra takes a deep breath, inhaling the all too familiar scent of charred skin as they draw nearer to the bomb site. All around them are people crying and screaming. Blood and human remains litter the streets, leaving the concrete stained a dark crimson in the light of the raging fires. Korra gulps, anxiety pulsating through her blood like venom.

 

"It won't end until the Equalists get what they want," Tarrlok snaps as he glances over at one of the healers dragging a person out from under a pile of rubble. He swerves the car over and pulls into a side street as they hop out to join a few water-benders trying to contain the fire on the main police building. Saikan is with a few of his officers, trying to get them as much help as he can while healers are busy tending to those more important.

 

"You help the policemen," Tarrlok orders grimly, glancing at the flames. "I'll deal with this."

 

Korra nods, not bothering to argue with him as she sets out to help those who need healing. She reaches Saikan first, drawing out the water from the burst fire-hydrant and pooling it into her hands. She sets to work, healing a deep gash across his cheek. The sweltering heat and the smoggy air makes her head a bit clouded, but she bites her head and continues healing. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Mako using his fire-bending to draw the flames into smoke; Bolin is assisting a few of the able-bodied policemen in snuffing out the flames with pieces of toppled building; Asami is dragging a few immobile people away from their dead or fatally injured co-workers or family members and to safety. Tarrlok is beside her, showering the burning building with as much water he can bend.

 

"Thanks," Saikan grumbles with a choked cough as Korra finishes up. His voice is raw but grateful as he gazes at her mournfully. She only nods, trying to fight back tears as he glances at the straggling remainder of his colleagues as they try to get to their feet. Korra doesn't hesitate to heal their injuries; she thanks the Spirits above for allowing them to only be minor injuries, and she feels slightly more at ease that she's managed to help at least one person.

 

When she stands up to try and make her way over to where her friends are, she fully takes in the destruction around her. Everything is red and white. Screaming is a tuneless noise in the back of her head. There is so much death, so much unnecessary violence, so much loss of innocence in the world around her. Korra stands, motionless and numb as she watches one policemen heave the dismembered body of his friend on his back, trailing blood and guts everywhere. The walking officer's face is plastered with shock as blood pools over his shoulders. Something in her stomach churns, but she mercifully forces the spell of nausea down. 

 

Korra looks away, only to meet the still body of Asami standing a few feet in front of her. The heiress is looking at the burning building around them, those wide green eyes filled with sadness and fear. Her arms loosely hang by her sides, her gaze mournful and lost as she takes in the destruction. Slowly, her hands come up and clasp around her mouth. The tears build up at the corner of those green gems, and the Avatar doesn't have to be close to hear the gut-wrenching sob that breaks through her lips. Asami's shaking her head in disbelief, choking out something under her breath as she continues to cry. Korra can feel the anxiety rippling off of her in waves, and not just because she's her soulmate. Korra can hardly breathe as she looks at the devastated woman in horror.

 

Asami looks absolutely terrified, but she soon breaks her crying at the sound of piercing shriek. The older woman glances to the side, only to see a police officer holding a screaming woman. Blood lines the crease of her forehead, but the police officer is pale as he begs for her to take the woman. Asami darts forward, cupping her arms underneath the woman's legs and hoisting her to her arms. Then, Korra watches in sorrow as the officer slumps to the ground. She darts forward to reach him, but his eyes glaze and the life leaves his blue eyes instantly. The woman in Asami's arms screeches in shock but the heiress remains numb. Blankly, she carries her over to another healer before heading back to a few more patches of rubble where people are struggling to get out. Quickly, she shakily reaches out to help with a nervous and sad expression. The Avatar watches in silence as Asami brings a few more people away from the flames. She can hear the sobbing of the older woman over anything else, despite the louder noise of destruction that pound around them.

 

Korra can feel _everything_ and it's ruining her.

 

Finally, after she manages to pull the last barely living officer out of a pile of rubble and to the few healers available, Korra watches as Asami collapses to her knees, staring up at the burning building in front of her. She mutters something at the fire, bringing her arms around her shoulders. Slowly, her hands slide up over her neck to cower her head into her chest. Korra's stomach churns in guilt and sorrow, leaving her winded. Then, with a part of her mouth and the closing of her eyes, Korra watches as Asami lets loose a bloodcurdling scream. Her fingers knot into her hair, tugging harshly with each harsh cry. Korra's heart shatters inside her chest at the sight of Asami so broken down. She doesn't realize that she's stepping towards Asami until she reaches the crying woman's side.

 

"Asami," she whispers over the sounds of the heiress' sobs, "Asami, look at me."

 

Asami doesn't turn, but her cries soften and she bows her head into her chest once more. Korra takes a knee, but doesn't touch her.

 

"You're safe," Korra murmurs as she inches closer, ignoring every ill-feeling in her gut. "No one will hurt you, Asami. I won't let them."

 

Asami tenses and sobs again, her hands tugging harder in her hair. The flames continue to rage around them to illuminate the tears in the heiress' eyes.

 

"Asami," Korra says a bit more sternly, "look at me, Asami."

 

Finally, Asami looks up, her peridot eyes glazed with sorrow and mourning.

 

"I won't let them hurt you," Korra whispers as she tentatively reaches out, winding her arms around her soulmate's shoulders. Asami doesn't pull away as Korra's strong arms draw her into a warm, protective embrace. Korra rubs her back and hides the heiress' face in her shoulder as she stares into the flames determinedly, almost as though they are an enemy of their own. Then, she defensively growls, "you don't have to be scared of fire anymore. Not while I'm still here. You can't let it bring you down, Asami, not when you have so much fire of your own. You are more than your fears. You are _strong_ , Asami." 

 

Asami cries in her arms at the statement, her shoulders shaking violently as she clutches onto Korra for dear life. She's shaking her head and screaming something unintelligible into her shoulder. Her voice is muffled by Korra's shirt, blocking out the words and leaving Korra both confused and concerned. The Avatar tries to ignore how much her chest burns from the sheer sadness, but she's unable to fight her own tears as she feels Asami holding onto her tighter. Fingers clench in her tank top, clawing in desperation for more contact. Hesitantly, the Avatar sighs and pulls her closer. Korra continues to rub up and down her back, but the crying is only getting worse. Air barely gets down Asami's throat as she heaves. More guilt seeps in, but Korra's too worried to question it at the moment. The Avatar seems unsure of whether it's appropriate to do anything more than simply hug the heiress, but she can't help it as she nods her head down to press a kiss to the top of Asami's head. Her lips linger in her onyx curls, her nose breathing in the scent of jasmine and motor oil, with a tinge of something burnt.

 

To Korra, nothing smells more like home.

 

"I'm so sorry," Asami whispers after she finally manages to catch her breath, "I'm so sorry I did this to you. This wasn't supposed to happen. Spirits, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I never wanted any of this. I… I _never_ wanted to see this happen. Spirits… oh this is so fucked, I fucked up so badly… I'm so sorry I fucked up, Korra. I'm so sorry, dammit. I never wanted this." Korra raises a brow because this isn't the first time Asami's repeated these words. At first, she thought it'd been a direct hit towards their relationship, but the lingering pang of guilt in her chest makes her believe otherwise. She pulls her hand back so that she can angle Asami's chin in her direction, but the heiress can't seem to meet her gaze. Her breaths are displaced and Asami's panicking.

 

"What are you talking about, Asami?" Korra whispers, wiping a few tears away from those pale cheeks. Asami chokes on another sob.

 

"Asami," Korra pleads again, shifting her arms so that she can pull her soulmate closer. The softness in her voice is starting to shift into a growl as she voices the question again, "what do you mean you fucked up, Asami?" The worry builds in her chest, amongst the other emotions filtering in and out of her hazy mind. Asami looks hesitant, but then something flashes in her eyes - determination. Asami draws a deep breath, but when she goes to answer, another voice interrupts them.

 

"Korra, Asami!" Bolin's voice shouts, startling the both of them. Korra immediately puts some more space between them and Korra feels a spike of sadness strike at her heart. She doesn't want to be cold, but she suddenly remembers how the heiress had left her that evening. Another feeling is clouding her judgement, but Korra can't pinpoint exactly what it seems to be; she looks to Asami, but the inventor is staring at the ground hazily. Korra swallows nervously as she gazes up at Bolin making his way to them in the distance. Bolin runs up to them, leaning over as he catches his breath in the dusty air. His eyes are watery and mournful.

 

"Korra," Bolin says as he fixes the Avatar with a worried expression, "it's Tenzin."

 

Immediately, Korra rises to her feet, anxiety slamming through her as she breathes out, " _where_?"

 

"We found him trapped under a piece of concrete," Bolin tells her sadly, tears dripping down from his eyes. Korra stiffens, taking a step back. She faintly hears Asami calling her name in a heart-wrenching cry before she manages to watch Bolin's lips purse slowly, releasing the words she'd been fearing all along.

 

"We don't know if he's going to make it," Bolin says, looking down as Korra chokes back a cry. "I'm sorry, Korra."

 

_You're going to lose another life._

 

"Take me to him," she orders strictly, though her voice wavers, " _now_."

 

_Not tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the comments, kudos, and criticisms! They're much appreciated! :D


	10. Why Does My Heart Beat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more but get less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER HELL YEAHHHH!
> 
> Okay so I sacrificed an update to my other stories for an update to this one instead. No triggers in this one, but if you need any triggers for any other parts of the story (i.e., blood, death, gore, etc…,) I'll put them down in the chapter notes beforehand. Super sorry I didn't think of that before!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving weekend if you celebrated it!

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Asami screams as she bursts through the doors of her mansion. "You blew up the police station?!"

 

Hiroshi, Amon, and the Lieutenant stare back at her as she rushes in, red-faced and full of anger. The heiress walks towards them, still limping from her time with Amon two nights ago. The man in question notices the shuffle and winces. He tries to apologetically catch his girlfriend's eyes, but she's having none of it in her livid state. Asami Sato stalks towards them with ire in her peridot gems, her lips curled up in a nasty snarl. Amon stiffens and looks away, but the Lieutenant scowls in her direction as she comes to stand before them, crossing her arms in disgust. Hiroshi attempts to calm her down with a touch to her shoulder, but she jerks away violently and glares at him, her jaw tightened with a vengeance. Amon sighs and scratches at his jaw before he glares at the Lieutenant.

 

"Asami, sweetheart-"

 

"No," Asami snaps, pointing a stiff finger in his direction. Her voice drops to a low hiss as she growls out, "You fucker. You don't get to fucking _speak_ right now, okay?! You told me that we'd be leading our people into a future in which we _wouldn't_ be killed, in which we _wouldn't_ have to fight. You promised me peace and happiness. You said that we were going to get justice. This isn't what you told me we'd be doing, Amon. _None_ of this is justified." 

 

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the masked man grumbles, "but  _someone_  just couldn't keep their hands to themselves."

 

"Are you really going to pin the blame on me?" The Lieutenant snarls, crossing his arms like a petulant child. He gives a noncommittal wave at Amon while smirking. "You have done nothing but gloat about your supposed power to take people's bending away. How should I know that you're not just lying? I want a change, but no one seems to be doing anything about it. These sickening benders are still out on the streets, taking what they think is theirs when it's rightfully ours. We lived here before Aang and Zuko. We are the ones being oppressed and no one is taking action. I joined this cause with the intentions of changing the abuse we face on a daily basis. Benders are pathetic. That stupid Task Force and the meddling Avatar nearly killed three hundred innocent people yesterday."

 

" _Innocent_?!" Asami roars suddenly, her eyes widening. Amon doesn't shudder like the CEO of Future Industries does, but he does cock his head slightly when Asami furiously growls, "they weren't all innocent people, you mangy fuck. _You_ put them there because it was supposed to be part of the plan. When did this 'plan' involve killing our own flesh and blood? Killing _children_?! How does that not make us any better than the Triads?! The Avatar  _saved_  them from the blast, and by doing so, she saved  _me_ from the explosion. What have you done, Lieutenant, you know, besides  _destroying_  the only leverage we ever had left in this fucked up operation?!" 

 

The only answer Asami gets is a hard slap to the face. 

 

The heiress' head snaps back and she lets out a hiss of pain as the stinging sensation rushes up and down her spine. She looks on in shock as the Lieutenant stares back at her, his hand at his side. His green eyes are ablaze with fury, but Asami doesn't fear him. She goes to spit back an insult when he steps forward, drawing closer towards her. Instantly, Hiroshi places himself in front of his daughter and shoves the smaller man backwards. Asami feels hot blood pool down her nose and over her chin, but she's too appalled to wipe it away. The only feeling she experiences is the after-effects of being struck and of the reality she's been trapped in. This is no longer about democracy. Their leadership is falling apart to anarchy. Nothing is healthy anymore, not even their cause. 

 

"Watch yourself, Lieutenant," Hiroshi's stern growl cuts in. He jabs a finger into the smaller man's chest, but he seems unaffected by the harsh prod. "You touch her one more fucking time and I'll end your life before you can say 'Equalist'. That's my daughter, you son of a bitch, not a piece of damned meat," Hiroshi snarls, not even breaking the stare as Amon helps Asami up. The heiress nearly recoils as the masked man's arms wind tightly around her waist, pulling her close. Hiroshi shakes his head at the scoff that the Lieutenant produces. The older man pulls his hand back, making a clenched, furious fist.

 

"You may fuck everything up, but you don't come near her. I'm watching you," the CEO of Future Industries snarls before turning back to make sure Asami is okay. The girl doesn't look at either of them. Instead, her gaze is glued to her bloodied hands. Hiroshi grimaces at the sight and reaches out, grazing her shoulder with a soft hand. The heiress brushes him off with a grunt before wiping her face with the back of her pale hand, staining it crimson once more. She snaps out of her daze and rises to her full height, glaring at the men standing before her. The Lieutenant only stares at Asami with a disgusted expression before crossing his arms. Amon presses closer to her and Asami's glance falters slightly. The Lieutenant doesn't miss the hesitancy in her eyes and chuckles darkly.

 

"It shouldn't be _me_ that you need to be watching," the Lieutenant says with a wicked grin. "Your daughter isn't a proper Equalist, Sato."

 

"Shut your damned mouth, Lieutenant," Amon growls, standing over Asami protectively, his eyes gleaming through his mask. "Asami has already gotten through to the inner workings of their little bending society. We've uncovered so much about the spineless Avatar thanks to her."

 

Asami flinches behind Amon's back as her boyfriend hisses the defensive statement. Inside, her heart twists out of guilt and she hides her face away, biting back a sob. Korra's face flashes before her. Her waist tingles with the sensation of those strong arms wrapped around her like a heliotrope vine. Of those lips pressing a soft kiss to her hair. Then, she hears Korra's voice in her ear, asking her what she's lying about. Asking her why she's guilty. Not knowing the real answer.

 

Not knowing _she's_ the enemy.

 

_Will she ever forgive me?_

 

_Do you forgive yourself?_

 

Asami can't answer the question, but somehow a churning feeling in her gut tells her that she already knows the answer. She fights through the painstaking image of having watched Korra desperately healing Tenzin's wounds, of her body hunched over and shaking as her calloused hands ran water down his bare, bruised sides. It'd turned out that the air-bender had been at the station to discuss something with Saikan when the bomb had gone off. The Avatar had sat there, ignoring every impulse to flee from the panic (the sensation had been so overwhelming, Asami herself had to leave the room several times) and stay to keep Tenzin alive. The sheer determination in Korra's eyes as everyone watched with bated breath proved to Asami that she'd been fed lies her entire life.

 

Her mother had been right. The Avatar _does_ save people.

 

It clicks for Asami in that moment, as she remembers every fight she'd been in with Korra so far - Equalist or not. Korra's priorities were never herself, but the people around her, the people she loved. Asami doesn't have a doubt in her mind that if it came down to the wire, if Korra had to lay down her life for the city, she wouldn't dare hesitate. She can feel the constant need in her chest for acceptance, for approval, for reassurance; it breaks her heart to think that someone as powerful and kind and sweet and caring as Korra needs those small encouragements. She always senses the churning of self-doubt whenever she's around Korra, the constant deprecation and disbelief. It's frustrating to her that someone so strong can be so vulnerable at the same time. Still, the question lingers.

 

_What makes you any different?_

 

 _She's a good person_ , Asami thinks sadly, _she's everything I'm not. She's what the world needs, not me._

 

If it hadn't been for Korra, Tenzin would have bled out from his wounds. She visualizes the Avatar's slumped shoulders and defeated look in the Water Tribe girl's eyes as her arms had given out eight hours after continuous healing. No eating, no bathroom breaks, no drinking - nothing. All of her energy had been poured into that one task. Asami and Mako had tried coaxing her away, but the stubborn girl didn't even hazard a glance at them. Even physical force wouldn't cause her to leave his side. Pema had told her to stop, crying out that they'd find another healer. Nothing. She'd had tunnel vision on Tenzin only.

 

It was only after Korra felt confident enough in the stable circulation of his blood and the stronger beating of his heart did she relent from the gruelling task. She'd collapsed on the ground. Asami had wanted to be the first one to hold her, to cradle her and take her back, but Pema beat her. The woman had gathered her slumped body up into a warming hug, whispering appreciative nothings into the young girl's ear.

 

Yet, despite having saved a life, Korra didn't return the gratitude. Instead, she'd gathered up whatever remained of her strength, pushed herself off, and left to find Naga. Asami had tried to follow her, but Korra's figure never stopped walking. Mako had joined her briskly.

 

"She needs time," the fire-bender had told her as he'd followed her out. "She's going through a lot."

 

"Doesn't mean she has to do it alone," Asami had huffed, adamant on getting to Korra. It'd been the firm hand around her arm that'd prevented her from walking in the same direction as the clearly exhausted Avatar. Asami whipped her head around to find Mako's glance solemn and pensive.

 

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you," he'd said with a slight crack in his voice, "but I don't want Korra to get hurt anymore. I realized yesterday how much she needs us. The rest of the world may shun her and deny her existence or hate her for Spirit's sake, but we can't shut her out. We can't let her shut us out. We love Korra a lot… I… _I_ love Korra a lot. I'd do anything for her. Maybe it seems stupid that in the middle of a war I've come to love her, but she's just… well, she's Korra. She's a little broken, a little confused, but she's perfect in every imperfection that she has. She's… she's beautiful." There had been a mist in his eyes as he'd stared at her, and in that moment, Asami had seen the true passion and affection the fire-bender had carried. It was unconditional and brave.

 

"I'm sorry," Asami had whispered back, her own eyes glazed with remorseful tears. Mako didn't even need to know the context to nod.

 

"You've hurt her," he'd said sternly, removing his hands to glance at the ground. "I think she needs some time, and when she's ready, a _real_ apology."

 

"That won't change anything, Mako," she'd replied through gritted teeth, the self-hate dripping from her every word. "Nothing I do will make this better."

 

"Do you love her?" Mako had asked suddenly, his eyes meeting hers - fire meeting earth. He set a blaze through the forest in her gaze, burning down every shred of confidence or assurance she'd ever built up. Each wall she'd fortified herself with had crumbled as he'd stared at her, waiting for her to respond. Mako swallowed thickly as he'd turned away, scoffing sadly towards himself. Asami's body had started moving for her, inching away from Mako and Korra.

 

"Even if you don't," Mako had said as she'd started to back away, her face damp with tears. "She needs you. My love isn't good enough, Asami."

 

"I wish it were," Asami had told him softly, her voice broken and low. "She deserves someone as great as you. She deserves your love."

 

"Yeah," Mako had mumbled with a slight cough, "but that doesn't mean she needs it."

 

The words had caused a rift between them as Mako had muttered something about getting back to check on Pema and the kids. Asami had been left alone outside, staring at the faint silhouette of Korra's body slumped up against Naga. A pang of guilt and sorrow had shot through her heart as she'd watched each slow, pained breath leave the smaller girl's body. She'd known it then and she knows it now: Korra can't have someone like her. She's poison, oil to water, fire to ice. In this world, they can't exist with each other - not yet. Asami wasn't sure if they'd ever be able to exist, be able to love each other the way she so desperately wants.

 

"I do," Asami had whispered as she'd turned back to the boat. She'd hung her head as she'd murmured, "I do love her."

 

And that's how Asami ended up here. During the entire ferry ride, she never stopped thinking about Korra. For the first time since their meeting, she hadn't tried to deny her feelings. She knows that she's tied to Korra. She knows that she loves - however broken and unfairly she does - the young girl. She hadn't been able to shake the image of the Avatar fighting for Tenzin's life. She'd not been able to push away the sadness she'd felt as Korra had fought so hard. Fortunately and gratefully, the master air-bender was now resting and well on the road to recovery. Yet, for Korra, the mental stress of having to be everyone's hero when she barely knew herself never seemed to end. In the time they've been… _whatever_  fucked up thing they could call themselves, Asami has noticed how worn down the seventeen year old has become. It scares her to think that when she'd arrived, she'd been an innocent girl, excited to get herself into the action.

 

Now Korra, her soulmate and destined lover, is nothing short of a broken soul with an even more broken heart.

 

 _This is all my fault_ , Asami curses herself bitterly.  _I've ruined her and she blames herself._

 

"… and what are you smirking at?!" Hiroshi's venom-coated voice jolts her from her daze. Asami blinks upwards to see the Lieutenant smiling wickedly at her. Amon is still in front of her and her father is at his side, but she can't recall what they'd been discussing. At this point, Asami doesn't even care. Yet, something knowing and sinister flashes in the commander's eyes and Asami can't help but shudder at the villainous stare he gives her, along side the crooked smirk.

 

"Oh she's been getting close alright," the Lieutenant sneers, shaking his head vilely. "Your daughter's _fallen_ for that bending whore."

 

Asami goes to answer for herself, but Amon beats her to the punch.

 

 _Literally_.

 

The inventor watches as the Lieutenant's body sails to the ground when Amon strikes him with a fierce punch to the cheek. He crashes to the floor with a thud, but doesn't bother to throw a punch back as he snickers at the masked man. Amon's shoulders are shaking as he steps forward and reaches down, pulling at the sleeve of the Lieutenant's uniform and dragging him up before smashing him back into the ground with a fierce shove. He continues screaming profanities at the commander, all in defence of the woman he loves. He attacks him like a feral animal, containing none of the traits he'd had when they'd met. Asami looks down at him in shock, not seeing the young man she'd once fallen for; instead, she looks at him and sees a blood-lusted stranger. Yet, as Amon raises his fists and beats down on the Equalist, grunting in both fury and frustration, Hiroshi watches on silently, his almost pleased gaze is narrowed like a hawk.

 

"Stop!" Asami cries out because damn her if she's seen too much violence and death today. "Just leave him alone, Amon."

 

"No," Amon growls as he punches the Lieutenant again, his knuckles cracked and bloody, "not after what he said to you."

 

"It doesn't matter," Asami whispers as she places her arms around Amon's shoulders, drawing him back. _It doesn't matter because it's true_ , she tells herself bitterly. _I love Korra. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore._ She feels disgusted with herself as she soothes him, drawing him back from the bloodied and beaten Lieutenant with a forceful tug. She knows that if she reveals her true feelings now, however, her safety and Korra's will be jeopardized even further. She will take everything, every ounce of pain and every heartless fuck; it doesn't matter. If this is how she can keep Korra safe, she will do it. Amon shivers in her grasp, but his chest still heaves furiously. His eyes are piercing through the Lieutenant like daggers and it makes her sick.

 

_I shouldn't be with him, I should be with her._

 

"You fucking dirt bag," Amon snarls, physically trying to get out of Asami's arms. "You dare insult my girlfriend? You want equality?! How the _fuck_ do you think we're going to get it when you blow up law enforcement buildings? How do you think that the people will feel? Asami's right. You've screwed it all up with your stupidity, you fool. Our plan is a bust because of you." Asami feels the guilt grow thicker in her chest, pooling like a hot volcano of lava to burn at her lungs and heart in remorse. Her head falls to his shoulders and she holds back the urge to cry. The muscle underneath her forehead relaxes with the touch, only to cause more tears to burn at Asami's closed eyes. Amon's breathing calms down as the Lieutenant stumbles to his feet, wiping blood from his face.

 

"No," he mutters with a grunt, "it's about to begin because of  _me_."

 

"What are you talking about?" Hiroshi asks, his voice guarded and eyes darkened with concern. The woman removes herself from her boyfriend and steps beside him to glance at her father. Asami's stomach flips at the suspicion in his stare. The Lieutenant glances between the three of them and Asami has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shrivelling under his piercing glare. He doesn't cower as Amon clenches his fist menacingly.

 

"The only evidence that those retched metal-benders have of our attack is Tarrlok's judgement," the Lieutenant explains slowly, licking his scabbed, bloody lip. "We can pin the blame on the Triads. They've been after the police just as long as we have. They've already taken out the consulate buildings. What difference does it make if they take out the station at the same time? The people need a subjective view. We can offer them one." Amon scoffs and shakes his head, rolling his eyes as the Lieutenant's gaze doesn't shift. Even Hiroshi looks skeptical at the idea of turning the blame over so irrationally.

 

"And how do you expect him to suddenly change the  _councilman's_  judgement, Lieutenant?" Hiroshi asks, crossing his arms. The Lieutenant is still staring at Amon, who refuses to meet the shorter man's gaze. The Lieutenant stares at him for a few moments longer before turning to face the CEO with a wicked smile.

 

"Trust me," he says with a smirk, "I have a plan."

 

"I don't care what it is," Asami hisses as tears burn at her eyes. She can feel an overwhelming rush of fatigue and frustration wash over her, and she knows that it's not just on her side. She passes a glance at Amon and her father as she steps out in front of them. "I don't want any part of it. I'm done with this."

 

"Asami?" Amon asks, cocking his head in confusion. He reaches out and softly takes her hands. She has to do everything in her power to pretend that his touch doesn't repulse her. He rubs his thumbs over the back of her hand, his eyes gazing through hers in search of some sort of reasoning behind her decision.

 

"This isn't what I signed on for, Amon," she whispers softly, shaking her head at him. "I never wanted to watch so many people die. To see… to see that fire."

 

"I'm sorry about the fire," Amon replies sincerely, gripping her hands tighter. "I'm sorry about the death."

 

Asami's stare hardens and she rips her hands away.

 

"Are you?" She asks in disbelief, glancing over at her father and the still-grinning Lieutenant. "Are any of you truly sorry?"

 

"Asami, you told me that you wanted her blood," Amon urges, his voice growing thicker with anticipation and frustration. "You told me that you wouldn't rest until equality and justice was served. Your mother died because of those retched benders and now you're defending them? The Avatar fire-bent at you the first night you fought each other. Do you really think for a moment that if she figured out what you were, that she'd stay with you? She was supposed to save the world and the people in it. She's a failure, Asami. We can't rely on her anymore. We can't rely on anyone but ourselves." Asami's eyes flash at his statement. He must've been told by the Lieutenant of Korra's fire-bending. She bows her head and sighs as she thinks hard about his proposition. 

 

Korra did promise to never bend fire in front of her, and instead, she'd bent fire at her.

 

 _She didn't know_ , Asami tries to convince herself, _she was protecting those two boys and herself._

 

But… what if the Avatar _did_ find out her true identity? Would she be forgiving then?

 

"The fact that you have to think about this says something, Asami," Amon murmurs as he places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes gently. "Nothing is ever gained without sacrificing something. You may think that the Avatar is your friend right now, but if she had to make a decision, you're nothing to her. You have nothing that can be taken away, Asami. She and her friends have their bending. If it were the case where she had to pick between you or her friends, you know that she wouldn't hesitate to chose those filthy bending thugs or that air-master. Especially the air-benders, the Avatar wouldn't let them be harmed even if it was you in the way. Whatever you think you have with her is all a lie, Asami. All of this happened because you have to get close to her. We can't live with her. You can't either."

 

 _I can't live without her_ , Asami whimpers on the inside as pain stabs at her heart, _I'll die if I do._

 

"I have to go," Asami whispers as she pushes his hands off her shoulders. Her fingers swipe angrily at her tears as she stalks away from them. She knows that in some part, Amon is telling the truth. If someone were to threaten the Avatar, her job dictates that she must save as many people as she can, even if that doesn't include her. It's a wicked, fucked up idea, but Amon hasn't ever lied to her. The Avatar can't love her and she can't love the Avatar.

 

But, as she walks out the doors and fires up her car, she will be damned if she won't  _try_.

 

/

 

Korra hasn't slept in twenty-nine hours.

 

It's the dead of night and she finds herself sitting out on the gazebo looking over the bay. There's nothing but ocean stretching on for miles and miles, and the only company she has is a sleeping Naga beside her. Ever since she'd healed Tenzin, she'd been sitting here. The lack of sleep has more than taken it's toll upon her body, but her mental state seems to be trapped in a hyperaware trance. It's almost like she's trying to ready herself for anything. Her stomach rumbles, but it's not from hunger. Korra bites back a wave of anxious nausea as she glances back at her hands. She traces the cracks in her skin from her abuse on the punching bag after having checked on Tenzin. The children had been watching from afar as she'd taken a beating to the bag with ruthless kicks and punches.

 

 _I should have been there_ , Korra curses herself as she remembers how Tenzin had asked her to accompany him earlier, _I could have prevented this._

 

"Dammit," she whimpers as she feels the urge to cry again. She waits for the tears to form, but then a new feeling arises in her chest.

 

 _No_ , she thinks, _I've cried enough today._

 

Instead, Korra looks upwards at the stars, trying to ignore the lonely pit in her heart as she does her best to re-map the constellations from back in the Water Tribe. Of course, here it is harder to see with the dim lights from the city, but it's better than darkness. Korra catches the different mystic Spirits and their nebulae, alongside the North Star and the beautiful crescent-shaped glow of Yue herself. Korra remembers Katara telling her about how that had been her brother's girlfriend once, and how she'd given up her life to save her people to become the new moon spirit.

 

"You had more of an idea than I did," Korra whispers as she glances up at Yue, "and you were younger than me." 

 

Beside her, Naga stirs to consciousness, roused by her owner's nervous and mournful scent. The polar-bear dog woofs quietly before nudging Korra's side with a faint whimper. Korra sighs and rests her head against the neck of the giant beast. Again, the burning feeling returns to her eyes, but Korra knows that she's run out of tears to cry. She turns her head into Naga's fur and sighs against her, trying to ward off the pain in her lungs.

 

"I just wish someone could tell me what to do," Korra tells her faithful companion. "I wish I could talk to Aang or Kyoshi or Roku. Maybe even Kuruk, even though he went a bit nuts in the end. I just want them to tell me what I keep doing wrong, Naga. I just want to know why people keep leaving me."

 

It's a choked confession, one that's broken by a burning sob in the back of her throat. Naga whimpers and nuzzles her again, but Korra shakes her head. She's more than tired but still, sleep alludes her. She licks her chapped lips, still tasting the faint tang of ash and a bit of blood on the cracked petals. Korra sighs shallowly, trying to distract herself with the stars again. She prays to the Spirits that someone will answer her desperate call.

 

"I wonder if Mom or Dad miss me," Korra whispers, staring at the stars before bitterly whispering, "they seemed hesitant to let me go and I guess I should have listened to them but I was stupid. I'm always stupid. I'm always two steps behind both the Triads and the Equalists. Dad would know what to do, being a chief and all. Maybe he'd probably do a better job than I am. Spirits, _anyone_ can do a better job than I can. I've only hurt people since I've first arrived. I'm the worst Avatar ever, Naga!" Korra cries out against her friend, her arms latching around the furry beast's wide neck.

 

"You're not," a voice says gently from behind her, causing Korra to turn out of fear. 

 

Asami?

 

The heiress looks worse for wear, with tight rings under her eyes and a strangled expression on her face. It almost looks as though she doesn't know whether she wants to be here or now. Korra releases how late - or rather, how early - it is as she stares up at the sky once more. Memories of a time from so long ago rush through her, leaving the younger girl aching for some of that familiar comfort. But, she's not strong enough to stand, not strong enough to confront Asami about her feelings, not strong enough to do anything but sit against Naga, completely defeated. She turns her head back to the water and sighs painfully.

 

"If you're here to run out on me again, I'd prefer you leave now and save me the trouble," Korra mumbles bitterly, looking at her hands once more. She traces the small dark line that Kya had once said was her love line. It's a short, cracked mark on her bronzed skin. Looking at it causes her to chuckle sadly. _It's not short enough_ , she thinks deliriously. The after-effects of not having slept make her shoulders tremble and the nausea return. Yet, Asami hasn't moved.

 

"I don't know what you want, Asami," she chokes out dryly, still eying the line in her palm. She wants to cut it out, but her hands can barely move from her. Sighing, she finally tuns away. Though she nods her head back to face the bay, she still sees the heiress flinch in the corner of her eye and it breaks her heart.

 

 _Stop_ , she tells herself angrily,  _you don't need her_.

 

 _But you do_ , a soft voice in her head calls back,  _so much more than you know_.

 

"I didn't come here to fight, Korra," Asami whispers, her voice broken and weary. Korra manages to watch the heiress' head bow in shame as she quietly murmurs, "I came here to apologize for how I left you. How I _keep_ leaving you." The last statement has a substantial amount of self-loathing and remorse to it.

 

"Great," Korra mutters bitterly, trying to ignore how the word singes her heart. "Now will you leave me alone?" 

 

Asami flinches, and that suffocating guilt returns.

 

"Is that what you really want, Korra?" Asami croaks, her voice straining, Korra wants to scream at her,  _yes, that's exactly what I want! Whenever I needed you, you were nowhere to be found and now when you conveniently need me, you come running into my arms? No, I don't need you. I just need you to leave._  Those are the words that Korra finds herself thinking, but she's not strong enough to voice them.

 

Her heart's not strong enough to let Asami go, no matter how much it pains her.

 

"I get if you hate me," Asami says defeatedly, bowing her head once more. Korra hears sniffling and she curses herself for making Asami cry. She knows that these aren't some crocodile-frog tears, but sincere sadness because she feels it like a hammer against her heart. Korra takes a breath and tries not to cry as she hears Asami bitterly whisper, "I hate me too, Korra. Especially now, with all that I've become, I get it. I used you and left. I'm a monster."

 

"No," Korra whirls around to say. "Stop saying that, Asami. Please!"

 

"Korra, I hurt you," Asami sobs as she slinks to her knees. "I've been lying to you for so long!"

 

"Lying to me?" Korra asks, her voice light and fragile. Asami whimpers and looks away. Tears are steadily rolling down her cheeks but she's silent after her exclamation. Korra feels Naga whine at her sudden change in mood; she's gone from worried to scared. Korra hesitantly pats Naga's head as she struggles to her feet. She's wobbly and stiff at first, her legs feeling a lot less like pudding and a bit more like bamboo as she stumbles over to Asami. Her knees buckle and Asami's eyes widen with fear, but the Avatar shakes her head. Her blue eyes go from concerned to determined and guarded. Asami shivers at the change.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Korra asks, and Asami faintly nods - though Korra doesn't miss the apprehension that crosses the older woman's face or the nervous twitch of her fingers. Korra swallows her nerves and looks to her calloused hands, trying to figure out a polite way of asking the question. In the end, she just ends up blurting out, "why can't you be my soulmate?" Asami's eyes flash and she looks up, genuinely confused at Korra's question.

 

"I just told you that I lied to you and you want to know why I can't be your soulmate?" The heiress asks, bewildered but still saddened by the question. Korra shrugs sadly, ignoring how her heart squeezes tightly upon her lungs, as if the two organs were trying to kill her from the inside out. 

 

"I don't want to know what you lied to me about if you're not ready to tell me," Korra whispers, a bit deflated that Asami didn't answer the question she'd wanted an answer to; still, the heiress looks surprised and a bit taken aback from the honesty in the Avatar's voice.

 

"That's…," she trails off before she sadly smiles up at the younger girl, "that's really sweet of you, Korra."

 

"Yeah," Korra mumbles, looking away. "So sweet that I chase away the one person that's supposed to be with me." Asami's eyes flash again and this time the heiress stands to face her. More sadness envelops those peridot gems, causing tears to glisten just above the lids of her darkened eyes. Korra nods her head up slowly, her brain slowly frying as each sleepless minute passes. Her throat is dry as she watches Asami reach out to hold her hand loosely.

 

"It's not that I don't _want_ to be your soulmate, Korra," Asami whispers, her fingers drawing patterns upon her hands. "It's that I _can't_ be your soulmate. You can't belong to someone who's a liar and a fraud. I'm not good enough to be your anything, Korra. You have no idea how badly I want to be with you, to be able to hold you like this. But I'll only hurt you if I let you in. I _have_ hurt you. So much, Korra. I have hurt you so much and I am so damned sorry." Asami cries at the last half of her confession, her hands dropping from Korra's and the Avatar physically feels both light-headed and sick from the guilt churning in her gut.

 

"I've done a lot of bad things, Korra," Asami says with a bitter tone, not looking upwards, "and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got caught in them. A lot of people could like you the way I shouldn't, could _love_ you the way I don't deserve to, and despite everything, you need anyone _but_ me." Korra sucks in a deep breath as she watches Asami bow her head until her chin droops into her chest. The inventor sighs and rubs at the back of her neck, smoothing out a kink.

 

"You love me?" Korra breathes, her heart starting to beat faster. Asami blinks a few times, unable to stop the stream of tears from flooding down her cheeks as she steps forward. Tentatively, Asami reaches out and frames her face with her soft hands, cupping her jaw with her thumbs and soothingly rubbing over the bone.

 

"More than you know," Asami whispers, clearly looking like she's fighting the urge to run. "But I'm not good for you. I want to be, but I can't."

 

"Why?" Korra asks back, her voice barely audible as she leans forward. Their foreheads brush and Asami sobs at the gentle touch.

 

"The world needs you more. You're doing the right thing, Korra," Asami murmurs soothingly. Her voice grows softer and sweeter, the tone reminding Korra of her time spent in the wild tundra with Naga. She remembers that spring they'd discovered in one of the abandon caves. That's kind of what Asami feels like right now, with her hands holding her so carefully, her breath so tantalizingly light and airy as it barely brushes her lips. It feels like the home she'd never had.

 

"You are brave, kind, charismatic, charming, strong, compassionate, and your heart," Asami hums as she places on of her hands on Korra's chest. Her breath hitches as she chokes out, "your _heart_ ," her voice cracks on the word, causing her to cry again. Asami has to take a breath and regain her composure before she continues, smiling sadly as she gently says, "your heart, Korra, it's bigger and brighter than anything this world deserves. It's stable, like a piece of foundation that holds a building up. You love harder than anyone I've ever met. You are _amazing_ , Korra. No matter what the world says to you, they don't know just how much they need you. How much they _should_ love you. You may not feel like it now, but you are a great Avatar and a great friend. I love you for everything you are." Asami sniffles as she removes her hand from her chest and places it back on her jaw. She steps back slightly to gaze longingly into Korra's shimmering blue eyes.

 

"Just promise me something," Asami breathes through a choked cry, "no matter what happens, you won't stop being you, Korra."

 

"Asami…," Korra drifts off, feeling anxious at the way Asami stares at her. She's giving her a look that makes her think that this is the last time they'll see each other. As much as Korra wants to be mad at the older girl for walking out, she reaches out and places her hands in Asami's elbows, pulling her closer. The heiress only parts her jaw slightly, but Korra feels the pain. It's only as she squints through her fatigued gaze that she makes out a purple bruise on her cheek that hadn't been there before. Korra goes to question her but Asami quickly shakes her head, letting her know nonverbally that she doesn't want to acknowledge it.

 

"Please, Korra," Asami begs her, trying to will her voice from cracking even further. "Please, promise me."

 

"I promise," Korra whispers back softly. Asami flinches again, but she doesn't say anything. They stand there quietly for a few moments longer before Asami's hands tangle in Korra's hair. The Avatar whimpers at the sensation, but it's not out of pain. Asami's hands are soft and tentative as they knead through her locks.

 

"What about you?" Korra asks, breaking their silence. Asami sighs and looks down.

 

"You probably want me to go," she murmurs sadly. "After everything I've done…"

 

"Hey," Korra interrupts her with a gentle grunt, "I can make my own decisions." Korra offers her a weak smile, reaching out to tip Asami's chin up. Everything in her body is screaming for her to turn her back while she still has a chance, but her heart can't help but overrule each pulsing thought of reason in her mind. Asami looks as surprised as she feels, but Korra forgets about reason for a minute. She's tired, aching, exhausted, but most of all, she's alone. Asami may have hurt her, and may as well be continuing to hurt her by the looks of it, but she did travel all this way to talk with the Avatar. That has to be worth something, right?

 

"Korra?" Asami asks breathlessly, her eyes tracing every flicker of emotion in the Avatar's eyes. Korra swallows away her doubts and tugs the inventor into her, drawing the taller girl into a gentle hug. Asami doesn't move for a second out of shock, but then her arms wind around the shorter girl's neck.

 

"I don't want to feel alone," Korra admits in a broken voice, clutching onto the heiress tighter. "Please, Asami. I just need to sleep and I _can't_."

 

"Korra?" Asami repeats her name, but Korra's shaking her head. Her gaze is already half-lidded with fatigue. The lack of sleep is really catching up now.

 

"Just for tonight, Asami," she pleads silently, "just stay for tonight. I'm selfish and I'm pleading you to stay because I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I can't be beside you. With everything that's happened, with all the people that I've lost… I just… I just want to know that I'm not going to lose _you_. And if I do lose you, I want to have at least one night where I can pretend that everything is okay. Can I please just have that? Can I have _one_ _night_ where everything is okay?" 

 

As it turns out, Korra's tears had not dried up because she's full on sobbing now. Asami is stiff against her, and Korra can feel the nagging feeling in her gut that the heiress is going to reject her the same way she'd done a few days ago. If that's the case, Korra makes sure to hold on tighter, almost trying to swallow the inventor up in the hug to ever prevent her from dousing her with the inferno of pain that comes with her soulmate walking out on her. She feels Asami's heart thundering against the wall of her chest and the sharp, slow breaths coming from the taller woman. Defeatedly, Korra sighs and loosens her grip, preparing to pull away and call it quits. She wants nothing more than to have Asami at her side, but she can't fight any longer. She's not strong enough anymore.

 

But surprisingly, when her grip slackens, Asami's grows firmer.

 

"Okay," Asami whispers, rubbing her back as Korra continues to cry. "Okay, Korra. I'll stay."

 

"You will?" Korra asks in disbelief as she pulls her head back to glance at Asami seriously. The guilt shines brightly in her soulmate's peridot eyes, but there's an underlying tone of affection and care - of pure, genuine  _love_ \- as the older woman nods, before bringing Korra back into a tight hug.

 

"Until the sun comes up," Asami murmurs softly, leaning her head on Korra's shoulders. "Until then, I am yours, Korra."

 

_Why can't you always be mine?_

 

Korra knows better than to be more selfish right now. She's already gotten what she's asked for even though she'd been ruthless enough to beg. She ignores her own feeling of distaste and simply allows herself to focus on the now. She has Asami and Asami is staying for tonight, which by Korra's judgements and the lightening of the sky, would only be a few hours. Damn her if she only had a few hours but she will take it. She'll take a moment it that's all the inventor could give her. The Avatar knows it's unhealthy and toxic, their estranged relationship, but it's something. Korra heavily tugs upon Asami's hand and wordlessly leads her through the temple and towards the girl's dormitories. They're silent as they creep through the halls and tumble into Korra's room.

 

Once inside, they silently strip each other until they're in just their underwear. Eyes barely linger and their hands are faintly searching each other as they stand at the edge of the hard cot. Their fingers find scars, bruises, birthmarks, but it's not lovemaking. It's not sensual or sexual, but soothing and comforting. It's exploration, visualization, understanding. Asami realizes that Korra has a birthmark the shape of teardrop under her ribcage; Korra finds out that Asami's skin is most sensitive near her lower back. Her eyes barely gaze downwards, but she notices the deepening black and blue bruises on the insides of Asami's thighs. She remembers the searing pain in her lower belly from a few nights ago and she shudders. Her finger dips below, barely grazing the blemished skin, but it's enough for Asami to stop her hands with a quick claw of her hand around her wrist. Fear and shame bounces in those peridot eyes as Korra gazes at her intently.

 

"Who did this to you?" Korra asks, her voice a low whisper. There's some rage and concern in her voice, but Asami only shakes her head. Tears well up in the inventor's eyes once more, causing Korra to pull her hand back slowly. An unknown expression passes in Asami's half-lidded eyes. Korra clears her throat.

 

"I can heal it," she murmurs, but once again, Asami shakes her head sadly. 

 

"Not tonight," Asami whispers, her voice shaky and her eyes shameful but guarded. Korra's too tired to argue, though she can't stop picturing the possibilities of how Asami came to bear such a mark upon her body. Asami murmurs something unintelligible, something that Korra perceives as 'sleep' but can't be sure. Their fingers eventually end up weaved together in each other's hands as they tumble down to the bed. It's almost as if the hard landing jolts something into Korra, and the Avatar slowly pulls her hand away to gaze searchingly into the other girl's eyes. Asami is staring at her blankly, however, and Korra knows better than to expect anything but silence from her. Sighing, she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, suddenly regretting having asked Asami to stay.

 

But then, as she feels Asami's arm snake around her shoulders and her head rest on her chest, a new burst of warmth floods through her. One of the heiress' nimble fingers is tracing the faint burn scar on her arm from when she'd been three and had nearly been captured by the Red Lotus. The touch is searing for both of them. Asami shudders as she fingers a particularly deep ridge - a blemish that would never fade, nor grow better with age - and pauses her fingers, unsure if she can continue. Korra waits a moment, draws a deep breath, and then slowly reaches up to overlap her hand with Asami's.

 

Asami presses a soft kiss to her shoulder and Korra knows the meaning behind it immediately.

 

 _I'm so sorry_ , Asami's soft hands tell her as she intertwine their fingers again.  _I never wanted to hurt you like this_.

 

 _Yet you did_ , Korra thinks back, shivering as a breeze blows in the window.  _But this isn't enough to change the pain._

 

 _Will it ever be?_ Asami's hazy eyes stare back at her with need. Korra's throat burns as Asami squeezes their hands together.

 

 _I don't know_ , Korra thinks back, pressing a gentle kiss to Asami's hair.

  

It doesn't take long for Asami to slumber after that. Her head ends up on Korra's chest and her arms stay protectively wound around the younger woman's waist. Despite having Asami sleeping beside her, Korra still doesn't fall asleep. Her eyes stay glued to the ceiling in a blank, desolate expression as she listens to the deep and slow, yet rhythmic breathing of the heiress beside her. The entire time she's laying there, she's calculating each and every possible outcome as to why she still can't submit to her fatigue. Her left hand is protectively placed over Asami's hip, and their two right hands are still clasped loosely together over her chest. She reluctant to let it go, even though it hurts her to pretend like this. She's not alone, she tells herself, she's got Asami. This is what she'd wanted.

 

She'd just wanted to pretend they're okay, that the world isn't lost to chaos or that people aren't dying. She wants to pretend that she can do this every night without aching. To imagine a life where Asami can love her without lying, or she can hold the heiress without the fear of breaking her. She craves the imaginary dream of being in love unconditionally, of living in a world where she's accepted and revered like she'd been told she would be. She wants to feel like she's needed, not just by her friends but by everyone. She wants peace, love, and balance. She wants freedom and bliss. She wants to be _okay_.

 

When Asami rises and leaves her quietly - exactly as dawn breaks - Korra wonders if they ever really will be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, there it is! Please leave comments, kudos, criticisms, if you can! Everything is appreciated and I really love hearing what you guys think. It only takes a second and it makes an author very, extremely happy! Even if it's saying that this story sucks, I still like reading your feedback so I can try to improve! 
> 
> Cheers and thanks again! :D


	11. When the Tide Turns (Will You Swim Back to Me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We either rebuild the world or we destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ CHAPTER NOTES**
> 
> There is A HUGE Trigger Warning for this chapter for SELF-HARM AND VIOLENCE. Right as Asami walks into the bathroom, there's a scene involving a graphic depiction of self-harm. Please, please take caution if you're going to read that bit. If you don't want to read that, you can skip to the part where Hiroshi is pounding on the bathroom door/when Asami opens the door to see Korra. The violence scene occurs when Korra's trying to find Asami in her little part (after she speaks with Lin). If you are triggered by this, don't read this chapter. Also, if you don't like the Amon/Asami pairing, don't read the first big paragraph!
> 
> Yay for two (very long - I think this is the longest one at 11k words) chapters in a row! Unfortunately this one will be the last until Saturday at the most, just because of midterms. I should be studying for them now but I'm a poop and was also inspired by the response of that last chapter to push this one out for tonight. It really means a lot to see you guys really wanting more from the story! This one is one of the darkest chapters for awhile, but trust me, there will be some time for some ACTUAL Korra and Asami fluffy (or at least semi-fluffy) times before everything goes to shit. I swear!
> 
> Sorry again if it seems overbearingly dark and long, but it will lighten up, I promise!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely reviews, comments, criticisms, shout-outs/reccomendations on tumblr (you rock, korrasamishipper!), kudos, and everything else you guys do (even if it's just reading it)! If you want to leave a message on my tumblr, it's a-class-act-president.tumblr.com or theraidereffect.tumblr.com (side blog).
> 
> Have a great night!

Asami has always been a perfectionist, but now, she's nothing but a mess.

 

She's currently sitting at her desk, listening to her father as he quietly murmurs their new plan into her ear. After her outburst last night, she'd been reeled in by both her boyfriend and her father into joining the cause. While Hiroshi had been quiet and calm about the situation, Amon had given her vibes that made her feel small in her body. His eyes had gleamed with suspicion as she'd refused his plan. Later at night, after they'd come to a compromise, Amon kept her in bed. Whispered promises of Korra's blood, her heart, her body for her to use as his hands scorched her body. Grunts of so-called freedom and equality as he'd roughly push into her, stretching her and bruising her with each thrust. Harsh, quick bites to her neck, deep enough to leave marks, blessed by assurances of justice, of meaning and purpose. Then, as he'd come with a sharp gasp, scratching at the skin of her thighs and abdomen hard enough to leave welts, he'd kissed away her tears with a bright, eager smile. When she'd rolled off him and limped to the bathroom, she'd felt his eyes on her back, trained and wary - doubtful. The feeling of having to send him an awkward, feigned smirk as she'd disappeared into the restroom had made her sick. In the time that he'd fall into a blissfully sated sleep, she'd spend curled up against the door, silently sobbing as her thighs ached with the force he would use. Last night had been the worst. He'd finished her rougher than usual, and the sex more angry than sexual. Asami isn't stupid. She knows that he doesn't trust her and that's why he uses intimacy as an outlet.

 

This isn't a relationship anymore. Amon needs her support and she needs his ignorance.

 

Asami knows that he must never find out her true feelings for Korra. If he did, both her life and that of the Avatar would be over. As much as it pains her to think of Korra's blank, fatigued face as she'd left that morning four days ago, she knows that this is the only thing she can currently do to protect the young girl. Amon is no longer the man she'd fallen in love with, but a sickened mind lusting after a dream that will never be real. The world will never be in balance. Justice will always have injustice. Nothing is perfect, nor will it ever be. Their future is crumbling at the seams, their ideas becoming flawed and poisoned with each greedy hand that reaches for it. Her father's arm winds around her shoulder and he smiles at her so proudly, as if he's blind enough to believe that all of this destruction is for the greater good. It makes her want to be sick, the way his eyes glint with that signature smirk; the ends outweigh the means, he'd told her. Bullshit.

 

_Nothing_ is worth this much pain.

 

"Ms and Mr Sato," the intercom buzzes, jolting Asami from her thoughts. "The Avatar and her friends are here."

 

_No!_ Asami thinks, clenching her jaw as tears well in her eyes. _Tell them to go, to leave, to run away before they get hurt._

 

"Send them up, Yin," Hiroshi beams into the mic, squeezing her shoulder again. He glances down at her with a wicked, shit-eating grin.

 

"Showtime," he smiles, glancing back up at the door. Asami hears the footsteps and her stomach churns anxiously.

 

The inventor holds herself together as the doors to her office open and in walk Mako and Bolin. The Avatar lingers behind them slowly, not passing her a second glance as they stand before her with confused glances. Asami can't help but glance up at Korra, feeling her heartbreak with how skinny she's become in the past four days. Her eyes aren't focused on anything in particular. Mako and Bolin look just as stressed, but manage to smile at her father. The heiress ducks her head, unable to fathom the guilt that harrows in her heart and chest with their concerned gazes. Hiroshi is at her side proudly, his gaze warm and welcoming towards the three benders. Asami's head pounds as she refuses to look in Korra's direction. She can see from peripheral vision that the Water Tribe girl looks awful; there are thick, dark bags under her eyes and those once-startling blue irises now look dull and lost. Asami sighs, despite the throbbing ache in her head.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr Sato," Mako says politely, bowing his head. "You wanted to speak with us, sir?"

 

_Please leave_ , Asami wants to tell him,  _please, go before anyone else gets hurt in this battle. Go and never return. Be safe, be happy, be free. Just go._

 

"Yes, I did. It's about your Pro-Bending final," Hiroshi says with a gentle hum, cutting in before she can voice her words. The Avatar flinches and Mako's shoulders droop slightly. There's a glance of reluctance in his eyes as he bites his lip and scratches the back of his head. Bolin shifts from foot to foot awkwardly. A tense silence fills, but it's one-sided. Hiroshi's hand grips her shoulder tighter and Asami bites her lip. She can feel Korra's blue eyes fixated on her, but she doesn't dare look up. If she does, she will break, and she cannot break, not for Korra. This is the only way to stall time until she can make a plan to save them.

 

"Uh, about that," Mako mumbles sadly, barely able to glance up, "we don't have enough money, so we're going to have to forfeit."

 

"You won't be forfeiting. You three worked hard to get where you are now." Hiroshi's eyes are bright and stained with fake pride, but they read through it. The three benders look confused as they peer up at him. Mako and Bolin glance up with their brows furrowed, while Korra's eyes narrow and her gaze turns more intent with a sense of wariness. _C'mon Korra, pick up on it_ , Asami wordlessly tries to get the message across. She's desperate for her to foil it before Amon can take his chance. _He's lying to them to get to you. They want to kill you. You have to leave._ Asami wants to cry at the brothers' now joyful reactions, but she knows that she can't give anything away. Bolin raises a finger, his head cocked in confusion, but the excitement lingers in his glimmering, innocent green eyes. 

 

"Um, sir," Bolin stumbles on his words, "we… we can't pay the entrance fee."

 

"I know," Hiroshi says, his voice still 'kind'. Asami wants to throw something at his face. _Just fucking tell them already_ , she screams internally, _quit fucking drawing this out like the power crazed man you are_. _If you're going to do this, have some dignity_. Hiroshi steps forward and reaches under Asami's desk to pull out the box the heiress had been told to bring down to the gym the day of the bombings. The sight of it makes the inventor sick and she physically tears her head away.

 

"Future Industries has decided to sponsor the Fire Ferrets," Hiroshi booms, pulling out the uniforms from the box and tossing it to each of them. Mako and Bolin look shocked, but Korra just stares at her blankly. Asami almost wants to cry at the broken expression in the girl's face. _Please, trust your gut. You can do it._

 

"Sir, Mr Sato, you didn't have to do this," Bolin exclaims, grinning up at the CEO with pure glee. Mako nods, speechless as he stares at the professional jersey. They're too wrapped up in the new clothes to notice Hiroshi's sly grin. Even Korra gazes down at her uniform, some of the confusion wearing off for reluctant happiness. What they'd had before had been nothing short of rag-like clothing. Now, they look would look like a _real_ Pro-Bending team, donning the Future Industries' red and white colours. Mako slips it on, and Asami's certain she can see his eyes misting with appreciation while hers glisten with fear.

 

"Oh believe me, son," Hiroshi says as he glances knowingly at Asami, "we _had_ to."

 

"We won't let you down, Mr Sato," Mako says firmly as he extends his hand for a handshake. Hiroshi accepts and smiles as Mako continues to pledge, "we'll win this thing for Future Industries and then we'll use the money to pay you back for the sponsorship." Hiroshi waves him off with a chuckle.

 

"Nonsense, son," he tells him with a wink, "just by getting into the final, you've already paid me back."

 

_I can't take this anymore._

 

"Congratulations," Asami mutters as she stands. Mako looks over at her quizzically, but he's pestered by Bolin about how there's even a miniature uniform for his own fire ferret, Pabu. She can't take the guilt for much longer as she quietly says, "I have something to do, so please excuse me. Enjoy the new gear."

 

No one fights her as she brushes past the bending brothers and the Avatar and jets out the door. She manages to keep it together long enough before she bursts out into a sob once she leaves the room. Panic swells in her chest and swarms in her gut, leaving her heaving for breath. Her knees quake and threaten to give way, but the heiress fights for stability. She clutches at her heart, her sharp nails tearing at her blazer. Spots of darkness bounce in and out of her sight. Those voices are crawling in the back of her mind, whispering taunting remarks. Asami ducks into a narrow hallway and presses herself against a wall, needing that firmness that reminds her that she's not lost to her own devices. She's here, and as much as she hates it, she's alive. Her cries become long, drawn out, and hard, with the sobs wracking through her frame with the force of a jackhammer. She slides down the concrete and curls into herself. When she closes her eyes, all she sees is Korra's distraught face from that morning staring back at her. Blank eyes. Cracked lips. Broken heart. Her hands fold over her chest and she breathes in sharply. There's a stinging in her throat and suddenly she feels nauseas. She needs to purge, but she can't move.

 

The crying lasts for a few more minutes along with the guilt, but Asami can't find the strength to get up. Instead, she stays slumped against the wall, staring into nothing as she feels the last straggling tears run down her cheeks. The swirling in her stomach is only getting worse. Suddenly, a thought runs through her mind and she angrily rises to her feet. She limps into the bathroom undetected and locks the door behind her. The girl stares at herself in the mirror, cringing as she notices the bloodshot eyes and reddened face. The lines under her eyes are dark and weary, built with stress and worry. The nausea fades for self-deprecation.

 

"You ruined everything," she tells her reflection as she grips the edge of the countertop. Her fingers slide against the granite. Her skin crawls as she stares deeper into herself, gritting her teeth in fury. "You… you couldn't just have stayed out of it, could you? You just had to fall for her. You had to ruin this. Everything was perfect before you let feelings get in your way. Don't you know? You're Asami Sato, you _have_ no feelings." Asami's heart flutters nervously when she mutters the last statement, and she can't help but feel sickened and fearful of her own voice sounding so…  _demonic_. She shivers and takes a step back, clawing at her hair.

 

"No, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help," Asami pleads, tears running down her face. She watches in horror as the sight before her doesn't change. Those gleaming green eyes bear into her, the stare filled with disappointment and disgust. "I love her so much. I can't do this to her. I won't hurt her anymore. I refuse."

 

"You're betraying your mother, your father," the reflection hisses back, the eyes growing more red with rage. "You are betraying _your_ people."

 

"No," Asami chokes out, stepping back to slam her back against the tiled wall. "No, I… I didn't… I'm not… I…"

 

"Pathetic," the woman in the mirror responds with a low growl. "You will kill them all. The world as you know it will burn and it will be at _your_ hands. Can't you see it, Asami?" The voice has turned from hostile into a slithering coo. She feels her skin itch and she claws at the pale complexion, feeling the crawling of anxiety pulsing in her veins. "This is what you were bred to do, little girl. You are no one's hero. You are the _enemy_. You _will_ kill the Avatar. It's your destiny."

 

"No!" Asami shouts, scratching at herself harder. Blood spots under her nails and she presses herself back into the tiles. "No, I won't kill her. I love her."

 

"Love?" The voice whispers in her ear. It's so close, so raw, so uncomfortable as it feeds the word into her mind. "You cannot love, nor can you be loved."

 

_No_ , she tells herself as she closes her eyes in fear,  _I can't let this go on any longer._

 

With a deep breath, she opens them. Avoiding the mirror, the heiress shakily rolls up her sleeves and reaches into her hair for her clip. She pulls it out and rips the plastic part off with her teeth violently. More tears cloud in her eyes as she shakily scratches the metal against the concrete wall, sharpening the blunt end until its tip is pointed and stiff. As she stares down at the new make-shift weapon, she realizes that this is that last possession that she still had from her mother. Yasuko had worn the exact same pin up until her death. Asami's eyes well with more tears as her hands shake harder. The pin nearly drops with the harsh trembling.

 

Maybe the voices _are_ right after all.

 

"I'm sorry, Mama," Asami chokes out, bowing her head in shame. The dishevelled strands of hair curl around her face, making her seem even less human than her reflection. She cries for a bit, her shoulders shaking. After her sobbing ceases, Asami uses the back of one of her bloodied hands to wipe at her nose and cheeks. Slowly, the inventor glances between the protruding green and blue veins in her left wrist, and then to the steel blade she'd constructed in her other hand. Before she moves, her head nods up and her gaze meets the even more dishevelled state of her hair in the mirror. Her jaw drops as she barely recognizes who she sees.

 

"I have to do this," she whispers shakily to herself, though she can't move her hands. "This is the only way that she doesn't get hurt. I _will_ save her."

 

Asami takes a deep breath and raises the hand with her blade, closing her eyes as she prays to her mother for forgiveness.

 

 _I love you, Korra_ , she thinks in her mind, _be strong and fearless. You will make a change in this world. The greatest change._

 

As Asami presses the metal against her crimson-stained skin, there's a soft knock on the door.

 

"Asami, I know you're in there." It's Hiroshi's voice that calls out to her, low and concerned. "You've been in there for awhile, sweetheart. Can you come out? I have something to tell you." Asami stays silent, contemplating whether or not she should answer. The blade is still against her skin, a bit of blood dribbling out from a line where she'd nicked her wrist. Her eyes stay planted on her haggard reflection. The stare is cold and mocking, almost as if it's goading her to do it.

 

_You have nothing to live for_ , a foreign voice inside her head soothes her,  _end it before you lose anyone else._

 

"Asami?" Hiroshi asks, knocking once more. His voice is higher in pitch and a bit more rough now. "Asami, are you okay in there?"

 

_End it_ , the voice chants, growing so loud that her head throbs with the sound. The blade presses closer as it repeats,  _end it, you coward!_

 

"Asami!" Hiroshi shouts, breaking her from her thoughts. Furious knocking jolts her from her catatonic state. Asami shudders and the hairpin drops from her hands to clatter loudly in the sink. Panic swells in her again as she stares at her blood in the porcelain. Her fingers clench and unclench shakily. The heiress looks to her wrist, now lightly bleeding from the accidental shallow incision she'd made from the jump. Her heart thuds wildly inside her chest as she looks around frantically. Her eyes are unfocused, her ears muffled by a dull buzzing. Her stomach flips and she's nauseas again.

 

This time, however, she can't hold back.

 

Asami reaches for the toilet and curls over the lid, spewing the remainder of her breakfast into the water. Her stomach and throat burn with exhaustion but she can't stop purging the bile. Amidst the vomiting, she starts crying again as images of her mother's disappointed face flash through her. If Yasuko Sato had taught her anything in her six years of life, it'd been that she must never give up hope. When nothing but dry heaves come up, Asami thinks of Korra, of the girl's blind love and attachment towards her. Asami knows that she's hurt her plenty, Spirits, she can _feel_ that she's hurt her plenty. She slumps against the toilet and tries to control her trembles. Her hand wipes her mouth and she swats at the flush before standing on wobbly knees. She stares at her reflection again, cold and dark.

 

"Asami, I'm coming in," Hiroshi growls, the thudding sound erupting against the door. Asami shakes her head and takes a shallow breath, tearing her eyes away from that reflection. She will not succumb to it. She will not waver. She cannot give up, if not for her, but for Korra. She would do anything for Korra.

 

If it came down to it, Asami knows she would _die_ for Korra.

 

"No, no, I'm okay," Asami responds a bit shakily, her voice weak from crying. "I couldn't hear you. I'm sorry, Dad. I'll be out in a second."

 

"Alright," Hiroshi says, his voice still concerned but also relieved at her answer. "I'll be waiting in my study. Try not to take so long, okay?"

 

"Yeah," Asami replies, choking back a sob. She hears the receding footsteps from the door and whimpers. The heiress drops back to the ground and sobs into herself, unsure how she's managed to mess everything up in a matter of months. Before Korra, everything had been so perfect.

 

Now, perfection feels more like a dream and less like a reality.

 

The heiress rises, not looking at the crimson stained pin in the sink as she cleans herself up. She ties her hair back in a loose ponytail and dabs at her eyes with water to wash out the signs of her melt down. She gargles and spits, trying to rinse out the ill taste in her mouth. Her body feels heavy and cold as she finishes repairing the damage on her arm. She wipes away the remaining blood and rolls her sleeves back down. She takes another deep breath before she opens the door.

 

Standing before her is not a blank wall, her father, or even the bending brothers, but _Korra_.

 

And she looks so… sad?

 

"Hi," Asami croaks as convincingly as she can, moving her hands behind her back so that the Avatar can't see the effects of her choice. Korra doesn't move or react as she stands there, staring blankly at the heiress. Slowly, Korra's chest rises with a deep, thoughtful breath. Asami shivers under her glance, taking a step back.

 

"Korra?" Asami asks, trying to hide her fear and shame. Korra bows her head, nervously glancing at her wrists as she sniffles.

 

"I felt you," Korra whimpers, the first words she's said to her in four days. The answer causes Asami's heart to seize up. The inventor tries to go and explain, but there's no use. Korra can feel everything and there's nothing she can hide from her soulmate. Asami hides her face, ashamed of her actions. She expects Korra to be disgusted with her, but just as always, Korra surprises her with her actions. Korra's hand reaches out and lightly grazes her arm in a soothing gesture.

 

"I don't know what you're going through," Korra murmurs sadly, causing Asami's head to jerk up. "But please, don't hurt yourself, Asami."

 

"Korra," Asami chokes out, tears welling in her eyes again. Korra shakes her head, avoiding her glance.

 

"You don't have anything to say," the Avatar mumbles. "yeah, I get it. I'm sorry I came."

 

Asami stares at the downtrodden girl with a heartbroken expression. Korra looks like she's unable to make a decision - to run or stay. Despite the doubt and frustration, she can feel the love and care radiating off of the younger girl like a pulsating energy-emitting generator. It fills her with needed warmth and security. She feels Korra, and not just because their spirits are dancing around each other in search of some sort of connection. She can hear Korra's soft breathing and smell her reassuring ocean scent and it feels like _home_. With everything that's going on, Asami makes the realization that these next few weeks may just be all that she has with the Avatar before everything comes crumbling down. She'd felt Korra's need for her a few nights ago and Asami is tired of running.

 

_Fuck it_ , she decides,  _I can't go without her any longer. I won't ignore her anymore. I won't let her fight alone. I won't desert her._

 

_I won't let her die._

 

Asami reaches out and cups Korra's face with one hand and tugs upon the back of her neck with her other hand. Their lips meet in a soft but equally hard kiss. Asami's eyes close and she lets out a whimper as she loops her arms over the Avatar's shoulders, drawing them closer. Korra doesn't kiss her back from the start but just as Asami begins to think she'd screwed it up, Korra's hands find her waist and draw her inside the bathroom. The Avatar kicks the door shut behind them, causing it to slam on impact. The heiress gasps as Korra's tongue peeks out over her lips and traces her bottom lip with heavy, pleading strokes. Asami pushes forward, slamming Korra back against the door as they make out in the cramped bathroom stall. She parts her mouth and allows Korra to take what strength she needs. She doesn't breathe until Korra's mouth leaves to kiss her neck. Asami's hand grips the hem of the younger girl's shirt and knots it between her fingers as she cries out in both agony and relief. Korra's lips find hers again after she's drawn breath, and just as quickly as she'd allowed Asami to breathe, she no sooner takes it away. Tears are running down both their faces as their kisses grow fiercer with each swipe of their tongues upon lips and teeth. 

 

It's clumsy, raw, but also so, so  _beautiful_.

 

"I'm so sorry," Asami chokes out between kisses. Her hands tangle in Korra's hair as she pulls their lips apart to rest her head in Korra's neck. The shorter woman's chest heaves with each shuddering gasp. "I'm sorry I keep running. I'm sorry that I keep leading you on when I want this more than I need to breathe. Fuck, I don't just want you, Korra. I  _need_  you. I can't keep living without you now that I know what it's like to be around you. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I just… I couldn't accept that you are the one I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life. Spirits Korra, I'm so sorry. I know sorry isn't good enough to change what I've done, but I'll give you anything. I love you, Korra. I love you so damned much and I'm not letting you go again. Ever. That's a promise." Asami is sobbing into Korra's shoulder as she keeps her close to her body. Her grip is pleading, holding on to the Avatar for dear life. It's almost as though she'll sink without Korra to hold her up. The Avatar's calloused, shaky hands run up and down Asami's frame as she grips the heiress equally as tight.

 

"What happens to us now?" Korra asks softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top her head. Asami pulls her head from Korra's shoulder to reconnect their lips in another rough kiss. Korra grunts as Asami's emotions pour into hers, sending her into a sensory overload. Korra walks them backwards, fuelled by their passion and frustration to slam Asami against the other end of the bathroom. Asami tears at her soulmate's shirt, desperate for more contact.

 

"I don't know," Asami hisses as a Korra nips at her jaw. Flashes of Amon's teeth against her skin start to ebb through. _No,_ she pleads, _not now. Leave me alone._ Korra's breaths are turning into impatient growls as her hands start roaming more, growing needier with each touch. "I… Korra… I want… Spirits…" Amon is there again, his body pressed up against hers, shearing her in half with his thrusts. Asami gasps and her hands begin to tremble. Tears well in her eyes as she fights back the image of her boyfriend staking his claim, making her feel like nothing but stress relief, whispering words that mean nothing and leaving her alone in bed the next morning. Her body begins to quake and her heart pounds harder in her chest. The tears are flooding down her cheeks faster, landing on Korra.

 

"Korra," she chokes out the girl's name through a sob. "Korra, _please_."

 

"What do you want, Asami?!" Korra hisses into her lips as she tugs a hand through her hair. "You say these things but tell me. What. Do. You. Want?"

 

"I…," Asami trails off as Korra pushes against her harder. It's turned into less of a passion crazed make out session and more of a competitive fight now as Korra's hand slide down from her waist to the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall. Her fingers touch the still healing bruises and Asami yelps, clutching onto Korra harder than before. She feels the Water Tribe girl shiver against her Korra groans into her mouth, her hips locking her against the concrete wall. Asami's hands tangle in Korra's hair again, bringing the younger girl's head upwards to meet her lips in a bruising kiss.

 

"Korra," Asami pleads as she feels Korra pull them away from the wall and to place her upon the countertop. As soon as she's set down, something in both of them switches. Their kisses grow languid and slow, almost painful. Their hands are running over each inch of clothed skin, trying to feel everything they can in case they suddenly wake up and realize this is all a dream. Their fingers intertwine somewhere in their cloudy, dazed state, reminding them of where they are.

 

"What do you want?" Korra whispers, her voice cracking with need. Asami takes a deep breath before she opens her eyes and stares at her earnestly. She drinks Korra in, from her weary gaze to her bony shoulders. She places her other hand atop the younger girl's chest, feeling for that strong, powerful heartbeat.

 

"To love you," Asami replies back gently, her words lighter than anything she's ever felt before. "To protect you. To hold you. To be with you. To save you." Korra remains silent as Asami's fingers squeeze against her hand. A low, relieved sigh escapes the heiress as she continues to tell her, "I want to wake up beside you, to the sound of you breathing, to the feeling of your arms around me. I want to cook you breakfast in bed and bring you tea when you're upset. I want to cherish you for the amazing and wonderful person you are. I want to stand by you, to care for you, to love you, Korra. I want to love you until I can't breathe or my heart stops. I don't care about the world. I don't care about the war. I care about you. I love _you_." Asami's confession is sweet and mellow. The inventor feels light and hazy after she's said that words she's been meaning to say for a long time. It's a blissful state, one that Asami hadn't felt since before her mother's death. She kisses Korra's lips, closing her eyes as she relishes the sweet taste of dried seal jerky and the faint musk of her natural scent. She wants to lock it in her mind forever.

 

_This_ , she tells herself as she smiles against Korra's mouth, _this is what it feels like to be in love, to be happy._

 

But then, the moment breaks because Korra isn't kissing her back. Instead, she's pulling away.

 

"I-I… I can't," Korra whispers as she bows her head with tears in her eyes. She barely rasps, "it hurts so much, Asami."

 

"What hurts, Korra? Where did you get hurt?" Asami asks, her voice concerned and furious as she widens her eyes, searching for any kind of blemish or wound. She doesn't remember any recent altercations between the Traids or the Equalists with the Avatar, but she can't be sure. Her eyes are intent with rage.  _I swear_ , she growls internally,  _if the Lieutenant touched her anywhere, I'll kill him_. She already begins envisioning the different ways to put an end to that wicked man's life.

 

But the answer Asami gets hurts more than any pain she'd ever experienced.

 

"In here," Korra whispers, her hand shakily resting against her heart. Asami swallows thickly, her own organ beating wildly out of control as she dreads the answer. Korra's eyes flicker upwards and there's so much emotion in them. It overwhelms her for a moment, taking her breath away. Asami leans back as Korra gasps.

 

"Loving you," Korra whispers as she pulls away, her eyes glued to the ground. "Loving you hurts so much, Asami. It hurts _too_ much."

 

Asami is left breathless and numb as she watches a few lone tears trickle off Korra's strong jaw. She can see the Avatar's hands shaking and her shoulders drooping as she curls into herself. One hand that had just been carrying her not long ago presses against her forehead. There's an identical throbbing in her own head as she stares wordlessly at the girl she'd just been fervently kissing moments earlier. Her jaw hinges and her lips part then close; she can't form words.

 

_I told you_ , the voice from before snarls in her ear, _you are a Sato. Satos can't be loved, Asami. She will never love you. It is your destiny._

 

 _No_ , she thinks, gazing at Korra pleadingly to prove that voice wrong. _No, please…_

 

"I can't do this," Korra whispers, glancing upwards as she glances up at her with a broken, conflicted expression. "I can't be with you, Asami."

 

 _Alone_ , the voice whispers before receding into the back of her mind. _You are meant to be alone._

 

For the first time since they've met, Asami watches as  _Korra_  is the one to walk away and leave her alone.

 

Asami stays sitting there on the counter for five minutes, simply staring at the wall where they'd just been kissing. She touches her lips and then her waist, trying to reimagine those rough but gentle hands and chapped lips upon her body. Asami shudders as she gasps, knowing that yes, she really fucked it up this time. Korra had every right to turn her away, but she just wished that the younger girl had known that this time, she's serious. Her confession had been raw and emotional. Vulnerable. It'd been so much more than just words. Asami had offered every inch of her heart to Korra and she'd turned it down. Asami closes her eyes, trying to telepathically send a message to the Avatar.  _This is what I want_ , she needs her to know,  _and what I want is you, Korra. It will always be you._

 

"Asami?" 

 

The heiress nods her head up to see her father staring at her in concern from the doorway. He takes one glance at her and then looks down the hall, presumably to where Korra had gone. Her heart plummets as he stares back at her with a hardened glare. This time, however, Asami doesn't have the strength to put on a brave face. Her mind is still caught up with Korra's departure, of how she'd walked out and left her just the way Asami had done many times. Hiroshi's eyes narrow in on her wrists, and Asami follows his gaze to see the bleeding scratches on her arm, reopened from her rushed make out session with Korra. Asami trembles as she watches her father enter the room quickly, searching for any other kinds of distress or weapons. Once he sees that the room is empty bare for her, he gazes at her worriedly. He scoops her up into his arms and brings her down from the counter. All she can do is slump against him as she takes to sobbing into his shoulder. Hiroshi's hands rub soothing strokes on her arms and back, calming her down as she cries, heartbroken into his jacket.

 

"What did she do to you?" He asks, reaching for her wrists once she settles. Asami just shakes her head, closing her eyes as she feels a headache come on. More tears well in her eyes but no words leave her mouth. _Speak_ , she tells herself, _you can't let her get hurt again. You have to speak. Lie, Asami, it's what you're good at._ Slowly, Asami shoves down her own pain to face her father. She attempts to give him an answer, but then she spots the pin in the sink beside them. Her father follows her gaze and gasps . Hiroshi takes Asami's hand in his own as he growls low in his throat, turning to stare over his shoulder at the hallway.

 

"This has gone on for too long," he snarls, muttering the words she'd told herself an hour ago but in a different context. Asami wants to tell him that it's not Korra's fault, but her mouth goes dry.  _Korra doesn't love me_ , she thinks sadly as she remembers the words the girl had uttered,  _there's no point._

 

_You said you'd fight for her. Then fight, Asami. Save her. You know you can._

 

"Dad," Asami chokes out, willing herself to be strong. She claws into his jacket and pleads again, "Dad don't do this. Nothing happened, I swear." Hiroshi doesn't look convinced, but instead more enraged at the broken tone of her voice. Asami's eyes are desperate and she knows that she's not being convincing. 

 

"No," he says lowly, taking her hand in his own again. "I've had enough of her. It's time we teach her a lesson." Asami's eyes widen and she shoves her father.

 

"Dad, no! Don't hurt her," she begs him, the words cracking as she sobs them out. "Please, don't do this, Dad! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

 

"Enough!" Hiroshi says suddenly, his eyes growing wide and dark with fury. "You aren't getting in harm's way again."

 

"Dad-"

 

"Asami Sato!" Hiroshi roars, interrupting her with his raised voice. Asami quivers under the bellow and shrivels up like a child. There she is again, back after the funeral when he'd get drunk and yell at her to leave him alone. Her knees tremble with the memory as more tears leak out. Her father's face is red with fury as he shakes his head at her. He lowers his voice, only because he notes the raw fear in her peridot eyes. "You will listen to what I tell you, do you hear me?"

 

"Dad…," Asami croaks, tears streaming down her face. "Please… just don't hurt her."

 

There's a silence but Hiroshi doesn't answer to her request. Instead, he takes her hand and squeezes it assuringly, leaving her numb and anxious. She tries to make any sort of physiological change within her body that could get through to Korra. She tries to channel every emotion, every ounce of control she has over herself to send a message to the woman she's so direly in love with; she can't be the cause of her death or harm. She refuses to go down without a fight. Hiroshi doesn't notice, as he's too deep in thought to pay attention to her desperate eyes begging him to reconsider. Instead, he grunts and nods up at her. 

 

"Asami, go to the factory," Hiroshi tells her strictly. Asami goes to shake her head but Hiroshi growls.

 

"That's an order, Asami," he says through gritted teeth. "I will keep you safe."

 

"You can't," Asami whimpers as she feels dread wash over her. _Come on, Korra, listen to me. Please for the love of the Spirits, just_ listen _to me._

 

"I will," her father says, nodding his head again to ignore her statement. He shoves her towards the door with a nudge of his shoulder. 

 

"She's just a girl, Dad," Asami whispers, staring at her feet blankly. Then, frustration billows in her chest. She nods her head up, her eyes lit with newfound strength. "She's just like me, can't you see? Don't you know how fucked up this is? Wanting to kill a teenaged girl just because of her title? What would Mom think of this? Of _you_?" At the mention of Yasuko, Hiroshi's face lights up with fury once more. He steps towards her, eyes shimmering with tears.

 

"Don't," he rasps, his voice cracking, "don't you dare bring your mother into this."

 

"Mom would hate you if she saw what was happening," Asami snarls back lividly. She bunches her hands into fists and shakes her head in disgust. "She'd take one look at you and she'd ask herself, ' is this really the man I fell in love with?' You know what her answer would be? _No_." The words slice through Hiroshi like a katana. He's taken aback for a moment, his breath hitching as his eyes glaze with tears.

 

"Enough," he weakly snaps at her, swallowing the pit in his throat. "I wasn't going to harm her, Asami, but you've pushed my buttons. I warned you to stay out of it. I trusted you when you told me that your feelings for her were nothing, but now I'm not sure. I hate that slimly Lieutenant, but I won't let my daughter be poisoned by that… that… that bending piece of filth. I won't let her abuse you anymore. I've had enough of her influence on you." Asami's eyes widen with horror.

 

"Dad, no, what are you doing? I'm sorry, I promise I won't talk about Mom anymore and I won't even look at Korra the wrong way-"

 

"Korra?" Hiroshi snorts, shaking his head. "Going by first names are we? What are you, _friends_?"

 

"Dad, please!" Asami begs, ignoring his disgruntled huff. "Please, don't do this. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

 

"I thought you'd be able to understand by now," Hiroshi says, his voice dropping to a low whisper. There's sadness when he murmurs, "everyone gets hurt eventually. It's the price we must pay for peace, for balance… even for _love_." He trails off after the last word, lost in the memories of his passed wife.

 

"Not Korra, not yet," Asami snarls as she hears footsteps down the hall. She bolts from the bathroom, her intent to warn Korra, but she's instantly swarmed by two Equalists. They swoop her into their arms, but she fights against them. She kicks and punches, but the lack of sleep and food have drained her of strength and stamina. Quickly, her body tires as one of the Equalists locks her in a disarming hold. She struggles as she watches her father walk out of the bathroom grimly. She can see the bloody remnants of her mother's pin grasped loosely in his palm, staining the slightly bronzed skin underneath crimson instead.

 

"Take her to the factory," Hiroshi orders them without looking at his daughter. Asami's eyes are glistening with tears as she continues to wail in their arms, pleading her father to stop, to reconsider his plan. Asami's cries soften as she wears herself out and slumps against the man holding her. Hiroshi stalks forward and finally nods his head up, barely able to meet her gaze. She can see the pain and remorse in his eyes, but she feels no empathy as she drops her head, ashamed.

 

_You were right, Korra_ , she whimpers to herself as she closes her eyes, _I failed you. I'm sorry. I wish I were stronger. I wish I were more._

 

"Get me Amon and the Lieutenant," Hiroshi orders one of the Equalists, "we're starting the revolution _tonight_."

/

 

"You look blue, kid."

 

Korra glances up to see Lin walking over to her with a slight limp. The police chief eyes her with a raised brow, but doesn't seem particularly annoyed at seeing the Avatar on the island. Korra just shrugs and turns back to gaze over the gazebo, watching as Tenzin finishes speaking with a member of the White Lotus. The air-master had recovered from his injuries since the fires at the station. Even Lin, despite the obvious bulge of bandage padding beneath her uniform, looks better than she had the night of the first bombing. Glancing at the two of them, Korra represses the ache in her chest as she remembers how they'd been hurt so badly.

 

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Lin says slowly, following her gaze. "We couldn't have known that the Equalists or Triads were going to attack." 

 

"It doesn't matter," Korra mumbles bitterly. "People still got hurt and some died. No, _a lot_ died."

 

"Korra-"

 

"It wasn't like this before I came!" Korra snaps, her voice cracking as she stares at Lin with crazed eyes. She's so tired from lack of sleep and stress, but she doesn't know how to put all the bloodshed behind her. "You were right, Lin. I _am_ the reason why everything's gone to hell. I never should have come here."

 

"Korra, stop," Lin tells her gruffly, the sharp tone snapping Korra from her self-loathing thoughts. "Listen to me, kid. You're in a profession where things like this happen. You can't take each death personally or it'll kill you." Korra turns her head away, stiffening her shoulders as she closes her eyes.

 

"Is that really so bad?" Korra asks softly, mostly to herself. "I mean, I'm not helping anyone right now."

 

"You helped me," Lin says gently, her voice less stiff than before. "You threw that wall back to keep me from getting burned in the explosion. You rolled atop your friend to keep her from burning alive. You saved the lives of _everyone_ in that one patch of people. You know something sad about our jobs, Korra? Sometimes you can't save everyone. Sometimes people die and you can't do anything but watch. Don't you think that I've had my fair share of doors I've knocked on to inform loved ones that their significant other or child or parent has died? Don't you think I've watched people die at my hand? The first time is hard. The blood, the smell, the memories - they never fade. Sometimes you grow numb. That's what you are now, Korra, and that's normal. In fact, it means you care if you let it affect you." Korra glances up, her brow cocked at the sigh in Lin's voice. It's heavy but fragile, a juxtaposition of emotions and tones as the metal-bender clears her throat.

 

"Look, what I'm trying to say is this," she murmurs, rubbing the ache out of her neck. Lin winces slightly when she raises her arm above her head and involuntarily, Korra's eyes flash with worry. The metal-bender chuckles at her and smiles earnestly. "You work hard, kid. Harder than anyone I've ever met. You care a lot too, a hell of a lot more than any one of those Task Force guys, or even anyone on my squad. You're in it with good intentions, not any of this 'hero worship' bullshit that Tarrlok has going on. You want to help make this world a better place and I see that. You just have to learn how to take your victories when you can. If you don't, it'll drag you down in here," Lin says, pointing to her head before moving her finger to her heart. Her eyes glaze and she draws a sharp breath as she whispers, "and in _here_." Korra follows the gaze, whimpering as she feels that level of understanding silently translating between them.

 

"Yeah," Korra manages to croak, looking back at the ground. "I guess."  Lin's eyes soften and she sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

"I'm sorry," Lin says sincerely, glancing back at Korra honestly. "I was a bitch to you since you came. I doubted you and thought you were a waste of space, a nuisance that I didn't need nor did I want. I wanted you out of her as much as you wanted to be in here. I've been ignorant of your feelings, Korra. I know that everything you've done so far has been with good intentions. You already get enough criticism as there is from the public and the council. You don't need to get it from me, too." Korra doesn't move as she listens to Lin speak. For some reason, the apology from the metal-bender sits with her in a reassuring way.

 

"What I'm trying to say," Lin says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head, "is that you're not too bad of an Avatar, Korra. You're still a teenager, but already you've aided in saving the lives of at least a thousand civilians and police officers. Without you, Republic City would be in anarchy. The world needs you more than you think, kid. You may feel like everyone is against you, but that's not true. You're important and you matter, Korra. You _belong_ here."

 

_You belong here._

 

The words repeat in her mind over and over again as she stares at Lin. Her eyes mist and she launches herself forward, wrapping her arms around the waist of the metal-bender. Lin's brows raise in surprise and she tenses up. She's not had any kind of physical contact of this sort in a long time so she thinks it's odd for the Avatar to be hugging her so hard that she lifts the woman off the ground. Lin grunts and places her hands on Korra's shoulders, letting the Avatar know non-verbally that she can let her down now. Korra blushes sheepishly as she sets Lin back down, but doesn't let go of the hug.

 

"I needed to hear that," Korra whimpers into Lin's shoulder. Lin only gently places her arms around Korra's shoulder and sighs, feeling the sadness rolling off the young Avatar in waves. The police chief hums and chuckles lightly as she says, "well you're welcome then. Glad I could be of service, I suppose."

 

"Actually, you helped me more than you could imagine," Korra tells her brightly before running off and away from the smirking police chief. She runs past Tenzin, who nods his head up in confusion and bemusement. He stands in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere immediately.

 

"Might I know what your intentions are, young Avatar?" Tenzin asks with a grumbly voice. There's a playful twinge in it, mostly at the sight of seeing Korra happy after so long. The Avatar only grins wider at him as she points to Republic City over his bandaged shoulder.

 

"I need to find Asami," she says, her voice trembling a bit with nerves. "I need to fix something."

 

"And this something?" Tenzin asks, his brow cocked up. Korra laughs and bows her head, a furious blush spreading across her face.

 

"Personal, Tenzin," she mumbles back, scratching the back of her head. There's a suppressed grunt of laughter as Korra nods her head up to see Lin making her way over towards the two of them. Tenzin passes a glance between the police chief and the Avatar before crossing his arms teasingly. 

 

"Please, I'll be back before morning," Korra whines, folding her hands in front of her. She widens her eyes and begs him, "please, I need to do this. I keep messing things up between us and now that I know how she feels, I can't let her go. Please? I can't go without her anymore. She means a lot to me."

 

"I'd let her go," Lin says, giving a noncommittal hand wave. "It's not like you can stop the Avatar, anyways." Tenzin's eyes widen at her statement, but Lin gives Korra a wink of approval before mouthing, 'go, I'll distract him.' Before Tenzin can even start an argument. Korra turns and sprints for the docks. Behind her, she hears Tenzin calling out for her to strictly be back before midnight and the sound of Lin laughing. A newfound sense of strength and happiness floods through her, making her feel lighter than air as she grins wider. She makes it to the docks and leaps in headfirst before making her way to the city, and to Asami.

 

Korra isn't entirely sure how fast she manages to swim to the city, but she makes it there before the sun dips down over the mountains. She runs through the streets, weaving her way through the familiar signs and towards Asami's mansion. She can feel her soulmate's pulse growing stronger, indicating her proximity. Korra takes a minute to frown; she's still miles away from the estate. Was Asami not at home? Korra comes to a slow halt, barely able to recognize the emptiness of the streets. There's silence in the night sky as she walks through the empty roads. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest. Asami is nervous.

 

But… why?

 

Korra continues walking through the street, following the tethered sensation of her other half. She winds through narrow alleys that she'd never seen before until she's on the outskirts of the city, by the bay. She walks slower, with more caution as fear strikes in her gut. Anger follows shortly after, and then there's sadness. It's a sharp, stabbing pain that renders her breathless. She clutches at her heart, unsure of what's going on. This wasn't anywhere close to Asami's house. More agony courses through her and she gasps, turning her head around to glance at the empty, silent streets in search of her soulmate. Korra pauses, overwhelmed by the next pang of guilt crushes her lungs and leaves her more breathless than before. Korra doubles over, falling to her knees as her eyes blur with tears. Her hands clutch at her chest and she lets out a silent scream of torment. It takes awhile for her to recuperate, but even then, she still feels sick and dizzy.

 

"Asami," she chokes out as she attempts to stand, "what's happening? Where are you?"

 

Another rush of debilitating pain washes over her, causing Korra to groan.

 

"You truly are pathetic," a voice growls from the distance as Korra snaps her head upwards. There's a shrill ringing in her noise and she falls to the ground suddenly. The noise grows higher in pitch, sending the blood in her ears boiling rapidly against her pressured ear drum. "A spineless coward, that's what you are."

 

"W-Who are y-you?" Korra stammers as she attempts to rise to her feet. The sound grows louder in her mind and Korra screams this time, clutching her palms over her ears to try her best and stifle the noise. Footsteps echo in the distance, and Korra watches in horror as the baton-man from a week ago steps forward.

 

"I'm your worst nightmare," the man sneers as he holds up a device and slides his finger up the smooth metal. The ringing grows even harsher than before, leaving the Avatar writhing on the ground. Her body fits as it tries to filter in the high frequency sound waves. Her hands claw at the pavement, searching for something to grab. She feels a wet and hot liquid pooling out of her ear and sliding down her slick cheek. The man chuckles before letting go, allowing Korra's body to slump against the pavement. She sweats out the pain and shivers out of control. A few more Equalists stumble out of the dark to join the bearded man.

 

"What do you want with me?" Korra gasps, rolling onto her back. The bearded man snorts and walks over to glare over her heaving body.

 

"It's not what _I_ want," the bearded man says as he smashes his boot flat against her chest. Korra cries out and slams back into the pavement with a grunt. The man pushes his foot harder into her frame before he pulls his leg back to strike a fierce kick straight to her side, sending her reeling a few feet away.

 

"It's what the world so rightly deserves, Avatar," the man snarls, reaching behind him for two batons. With the flip of a switch, blue cackling light fills the edges of them. Korra scrambles to her hands and knees, reaching out with a swipe of her arm to bend a chunk of earth at him. The move catches him by surprise, sending him careening into a wall. Korra hastily stands to her feet, watching as the remaining Equalists advance on her.

 

"I don't want to hurt you," she calls out as she bends more earth in their direction. She's creating walls and tripping them with small blockades, but nothing is working. Korra looks at the running, masked people with wide eyes and fear. Suddenly, the feelings from before wash through her, causing her to crash back down with a hand clasped over her chest. The pain is an inferno spreading through her, rendering her powerless.

 

 _Asami_.

 

"Where is she?!" Korra roars as she gets back to her feet, now raising her arms to blast fire in the direction of the remaining Equalist. White hot fury courses through her blood as she lunges forward, bringing a wall of earth and flame with her. After she's done with that offensive move, she pools water from the bay into her hands before shooting them out in the form of ice shards. She manages to clip a few Equalists and send them back to the ground. As the pain courses through her, she sends more elements in a straight jet in front of her. Korra is consumed by rage and agony, knocking down the charging people and sending them crashing into the rough concrete. Her head whips up to see the bearded-man making his way back over to her with another glare.

 

"Where is Asami?!" Korra demands, her voice cracking. The man only grins slyly, flicking the batons back on.

 

"Why do you ask Avatar?" He asks with a slithering hiss. "Missing your _girlfriend_?"

 

Korra screams and goes to attack him, but suddenly her frame jolts with the feeling of an overload of electricity. Korra screeches as she turns around, raising her fists and calling flames back to her hands. She faces another wave of Equalists, and this time she's surrounded. Both her fists are on fire and she punches shot after shot of flames in their direction in an attempt to push her back. With her feet, she kicks up mountains of earth and weaves it around her, attempting to create a barricade as she conserves her chi for the fire-bending. Once the wave in front of her is down for the count, the Avatar howls and allows her chest to burn with that blindingly unfamiliar rage. As soon as she turns around, however, the Equalists from the other side pounce, striking her with everything they've got. Korra keeps spinning, her bending becoming erratic and defensive as she's kicked around and electrocuted constantly. The pain only adds to her anger, however.

 

Korra ends up throwing a dozen Equalists into the bay with her water-whip, a few more into the ground and the weak walls of the abandoned buildings around them, and the few standing in front of her a distance away from her. Her breathing grows hot and fast from exerting herself after having not eaten or slept well for a few days, but she won't back down. She channels her energy into fire, striking another Equalist that's running towards her. She watches as his uniform burns up and the man underneath screams in horror. Something inside of her flickers greedily, the sound almost addictive in her mind. 

 

 _No_ , she thinks as she staves off the red haze, _I can't hurt people. I'm the Avatar._

 

_Then why is a part of me enjoying this?_

 

In the middle of her dilemma, however, she realizes she's become distracted. A flurry of swift jabs slice at her arm from behind, catching her by surprise as the blocking renders it useless and heavy. Korra lifts her other one in a panic, but someone sweeps their leg under hers, sending her topping to the ground. Someone's on her back and another jab goes to her other shoulder, preventing her from using her legs. Korra cries out as electricity runs through her again, causing her to thrash underneath the Equalist above her. She growls as soon as the pain subsides. If she can't bend, so be it. Korra kicks out her legs and rolls, sending a punch into the jaw of her offending attacker. The man sails backwards, but as soon as Korra goes to sit up, two punches hit her square in the jaw.

 

"Restrain her," the bearded man says, grinning as he draws nearer. "It's time for her to be _educated_."

 

"Let go of me!" Korra screams as she feels metal spools of wire loop around her chest and arms, pinning her to the ground in a half-hogtie. Korra snarls and breathes fire at the Equalist that tries to shove her back into the pavement. The woman underneath hisses as her hand singes, and she doesn't hesitate to slam her palm right into her jaw, causing her head to snap back against the ground. The bearded man only laughs at her pain, his hands tightly gripping his electric batons.

 

"Now you must understand how it feels to be completely defenceless," he snarls as he spits by her feet. "You benders are always thinking about yourselves only." Korra takes a sharp breath, but it only stings as she feels some of the metal dig into her skin. Korra whimpers as he presses his foot against her cheek.

 

"Day after day, non-benders like ourselves are put in these situations. It's here when we are the most vulnerable. To earth, to fire, to water - you benders have no mercy. Beating us, taking our money and our food, killing our families like it's a sport," the bearded man growls, shaking his head in disgust. "And you, the Avatar, the master of all four elements, just stands by and watches like it's some kind of entertainment to you and your people. Death is but a _game_ to you."

 

"No," Korra chokes out, her voice muffled by his boot, "no, I want to help non-benders. I want to help people like Asami, and even people that are hurting as much as you are. I can see how much damage the Triads have done to you but I can help you, I swear! I don't want violence, I want to stop this war before it's too late. I don't want anyone else to get hurt or die because of me." The foot kicks harder at her face, the owner of it growing more agitated by the second.

 

"You lie!" The man roars, jabbing the electric prong into her side. Korra thrashes, black and white stars rushing in and out of her eyes with each volt that courses through her body. "You filthy bending piece of shit. If you didn't want us to die, where were you when we needed you?! Why didn't you save us?!"

 

"That's enough," another male voice calls out, this time deeper than the other one. "Step away from the Avatar, Lieutenant." 

 

The Lieutenant is hesitant as he removes the prong from her side. Korra continues to loll with the aftershocks, the blood pooling down her ears and mouth now in a torrent. Her eyes are flickering open and shut, her breaths short and shallow. Her entire body quivers upon the cold ground. Her arms and torso have fine cuts over them from her thrashing, leaving her skin reddened and bleeding beneath her sleeveless shirt. Korra spits out a wad of blood before she's able to move her head just enough to watch a man in a mask - the same man from all the posters - stalk up to her with a blank expression in his eyes.

 

"Avatar," he says her title smoothly, "we meet at last."

 

"W-Why are you doing t-this?!" Korra gurgles, choking on another gob of blood. "Where are you keeping Asami?"

 

"Why do you ask?" The man asks with a raise of his brow. Korra shakes her head, sweat mixing with the blood on her face.

 

"I'll kill you if you touch her," Korra snarls, struggling against her constraints again, despite the sting. The same rage from before during her bloodlust returns with every thought of an injured, vulnerable Asami. She growls and spits out, "I'll rip that mask off and slit your throat, you fucker. Where is she, dammit?!"

 

"I thought you didn't want to kill anyone," the man replies calmly, kneeling beside her. Korra looks into those slits in his mask and gulps, feeling some of her adrenalin wear off slightly. Korra flinches as he reaches out and softly strokes her jaw. She can almost see a small smile in the slit of his mouth.

 

"A word of advice, Avatar," the man says, his voice a bit sharper than before. He leans in closer to whisper, "don't say something you'll regret later."

 

"Fuck you," Korra spits, struggling in her ties. Everything is so close and there are too many Equalists surrounding her. The masked man doesn't react as he stares at her with an unreadable expression. All Korra wants to do is rip that mask off and demand for Asami's location and her condition. And then, once she's got it, she wants to rip his body apart from head to toe, to hear his pitiful screams as he bleeds out, to watch as the life leaves his eyes…

 

 _What's happening to me?_ Korra whimpers, feeling the rage ease with her awareness. _Why do I feel so… angry?_

 

 _He threatened someone you love_ , a calming voice replies back. _But, you have to fight your rage. Be strong, Korra._

 

Before she can question the voice in her head, a quiet cry breaks her from her thoughts.

 

"Amon," the Lieutenant growls from behind him, his fingers twitching with anticipation, "we've got the kid."

 

"Good, bring him here," Amon says without breaking his gaze with Korra. The Avatar rocks her body again, but a few Equalists land a couple of blows to her back and ribs, keeping her from moving again. Amon rises to his feet and nods at the few people keeping her tethered. Suddenly, Korra is jerked to her knees. 

 

Behind Amon comes the Lieutenant, dragging a teenaged boy behind him. The boy looks a wreck, but doesn't appear to be harmed physically the same way she has been. Internally, Korra is grateful, but at the same time she can't help but fear the outcomes of this uncalled meeting. Her thoughts drift back to Tao and Yao, of how she'd watched the elder of the two die at the same man's hands. Korra shifts and squirms, trying to get free to help. The Lieutenant shoves the kid to his knees, diagonally across from the Avatar. His eyes are pleading and full of fear as he stares at the bound Avatar, silently calling out for help.

 

It's like she's there all over again, with Yao's desperate eyes staring into hers as he'd died.

 

"Please," Korra begs, feeling as useless as she'd felt that night. "Please, don't hurt him."

 

"You see, Avatar, we're not here to harm people," Amon says, stepping around them like a fire-hawk circling its prey. "We don't want to kill anyone or bring about a war. We strive for equality, for benders and non-benders alike. It's more than understandable that you want to achieve peace and what not, but don't you think there's something a little flawed about this entire set-up?" His voice is serious as he asks the question. Korra, having been zapped too many time, can't seem to follow where he's going. The Lieutenant lightly kicks the teenaged boy in front of him with a sickeningly sadistic chuckle, as if he's getting a rouse out of this.

 

"How can there be true freedom," Amon says, his voice drifting slightly, "when _you're_ the one making the decisions?"

 

"I haven't made any decisions," Korra wheezes as the restraints tighten around her, cutting deeper into her skin. "I'm just trying to do the right thing."

 

"The right thing?" Amon echoes, pausing in his pacing to stare blankly ahead before standing in front of the boy. He reaches down and tips the teenager's jaw upwards, forcing him to look directly at his terrifying mask. "That's what we're all trying to do, isn't that right boy? Tell me, what is your name, son?"

 

The boy quivers and shakes his head, unable to speak. Again, Amon's touch is soft as he nods encouragingly at the young teen.

 

"Don't be scared," Amon coos. His voice causes Korra's head to spin. The boy gulps and glances at the glaring Lieutenant brandishing the batons.

 

"K-Kaedo," he stammers nervously, sweat dripping down his face. Amon nods and lets go of his jaw.

 

"And tell me, Kaedo, what do you do for a living?" Kaedo gulps again, the shaking growing harder. The Lieutenant snaps his batons and Kaedo whimpers.

 

"I'm an earth-bender for the Terra Triad," he blurts out, eyes watering with tears. "B-But I swear, I'll stop hurting people. I just needed money for my sister - she's sick, you see. I just needed some work and they gave it to me. I didn't mean to hurt no one, I tell you. I'm a good person, honest! I'm so sorry, sir, I just-"

 

"Shut it," the Lieutenant scowls, kicking at his side lightly before muttering, "bending scum."

 

"Don't hurt him," Korra gasps as she watches his knees shake and more tears stream down his eyes. Yao is screaming in the back of her head, driving her insane. Her mind flickers from past to present, the effects of the constant shocking bearing its toll upon her sanity. Amon stiffens and then looks in her direction with a warm chuckle. He lets go of the boy and walks back over towards her, pointing back at the anxious teenager kneeling behind him.

 

"Hurt him? What would I gain by hurting him?" Amon scoffs, shaking his head. "Unlike you, Avatar, I don't want unnecessary blood shed."

 

"Then what do you want?" Korra asks, a bit confused. Amon is silent for a bit, but then he rises and the Lieutenant drags the teenager closer to Korra. The Avatar stares at him longingly, trying to calm him down even though on the inside, she's just as scared. The boy is about as old as she is, yet she doesn't know how to help him. The feelings of uselessness return and Korra finds herself slumping over in her constraints. Amon sighs, catching her attention once more.

 

"I don't want a war, Avatar," he says before turning and placing his thumb over the boy's head. Kaedo trembles and panics, thrashing about as he struggles to raise his arms and earth-bend at the man. The masked man pushes the pad of his thumb down, causing the boy to shriek in shock. He steps back and the teenager falls to the ground. Korra feels something shift in the air as both the Lieutenant and Amon step away from the boy. The teenager regains his composure and rises, shooting his arms out, only to watch in horror as nothing comes out. Korra quickly remembers what happened to her and tries to reassure him.

 

"He chi-blocked you, Kaedo, you're okay," she says as calmly as she can. "It'll come back." Her voice still shakes, however, as he gazes at her fearfully.

 

"No, he chi-blocked me b-before I came, t-this is d-different," Kaedo stammers, looking at his hands. He tries to summon his bending, but nothing happens. Suddenly, as Korra watches the young boy cry out in shock and sorrow, she understands just what had happened. Kaedo falls to the ground in a sobbing heap, leaving Amon staring over his crumpled body and directly into her soul. The Lieutenant grins as he steps forward and punches her in the face, sending her tumbling backwards. The bearded man strikes her in the gut twice before launching the next kick at her head, satisfied with the sickening crack that follows.

 

"You see, Avatar," Amon says, walking past the scowling Lieutenant with a sigh, "I don't believe in unfair advantages." 

 

"W-What d-did you do to h-him," Korra splutters between a mouthful of blood. Amon only smiles as he kneels, taking her jaw in his rough hands.

 

"Oh Avatar," he whispers as the black specks crawling up at the corner of her eyes begin to take over her vision, "I equalized him."

 

"W-What?" Korra wheezes, trying to stay awake. Amon strokes her cheek before kneeling. He leans in close to her, close enough that she can barely feel his warm breath on her skin. He holds her tighter, his mask slowly nudging the side of her face as he purses his lips and hums in contentment.

 

"Everything as you know is about to change," he murmurs before pulling away. Korra slumps back into the ground, her head leaned up slightly to catch the fleeing Equalists in the background. She can hear their laughter in the distance, high-pitched and whiny like wild rat-dogs. Amon smiles through his mask as he glances back at the boy with a smile. He uses his foot to angle her jaw so that she's facing him fully before he mockingly whispers, "welcome to the _future_ , Avatar Korra."

 

The last thing Korra hears is the shrill wailing of sirens in the background before she passes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger :P Leave your thoughts, comments, criticisms -- I love reading them! :D Thanks again for all the support and hopefully I'll have an update out for you sometime this weekend! Cheers :)


	12. A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all blind in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, after eleven chapters of complete darkness and pain, here is your first chapter of Korrasami fluff. We're in the first "intermission" of the story, where it's based on simply their relationship and not the plot so much. This one is short (sorry), but the second one that comes in about five chapters or so, will be much longer. I have received a multitude of comments in regards to the level of constant abuse that seems to be arising with this story, and for that I am really sorry. I will do my best to lighten the story up as much as I can without making it a huge gap. There are just a few plot points that need to head through before we can get to fluffiness. 
> 
> About Korra's autism, I definitely am not trying to say that autistic people are emotionally unstable. This is not at all my intention. The reason for Korra's emotional instability comes from living in isolation (people who are not given enough social interaction in their younger life are more prone to social anxiety disorders and are not as great with social cues because of their lack of previous exposure) and from witnessing murder at such a young age (I think one person mentioned this). It's not so much that she's inherently pessimistic, it's that she's never had parents or friends to prove her otherwise until she met the Krew. Of course, this will all be changing through the course of the story as new characters are introduced with the plot. Her autism doesn't really stem from anything other than the lack of social interaction in her youth, really. 
> 
> I love that some people have picked up on the hints towards Yasuko's backstory. Some of you have questioned whether or not she'd been a bender. You guys will find out the truth in the next few chapters. A huge plot twist is coming that will rock the pace and storyline of the story (also where the story starts getting really AU). But, for now, enjoy the fluff and respite from the pain. No dying, no fighting, just budding romance.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and support! Each and every bit helps (especially comments)! :)

"Let go of me!" Asami screams as the two Equalists shove her into the room. "You can't handle me like this!"

 

"Ms Sato," one of them says quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "We were told by Mr Sato-"

 

"My father wouldn't ever want me to be treated like this," she snarls, thrashing in their grip, "like a damned animal."

 

"Ms Sato is right," a sly voice interrupts in a coo. The Equalists and Asami glance up to see the Lieutenant walk into the room with a grin on his face. The Equalists immediately let go of the writhing woman at the sight of the commander. He nods at them both before ordering, "leave us. Thank you for your service, brothers."

 

"Sir," the other Equalist stumbles on the word, prodding his fingers together. "Mr Sato-"

 

"Has given me orders to send her back to her father personally," he tells them both with a polite nod. "If you may excuse us." The Equalists glance at each other once more before shrugging. Assuming that the man is telling the truth, they leave without another glance at the CEO glaring into their backs. 

 

As soon as the door closes, Asami shifts her menacing stare to the commander in question.

 

"What are you doing?" She hisses in a low snarl. The Lieutenant loses his smile and stalks over to her. Asami tries to look unaffected by the sheer distaste his green eyes, but she shivers as he looks her up and down. Asami crosses her arms, suddenly feeling exposed to the man in the room. Her eyes drift downwards, only to catch the fresh smears of blood on his knuckles and sheathed batons. Her eyes flash, but it doesn't go unnoticed by the commander.

 

"If you're wondering if we found her…," he trails off, chuckling lightly. Asami's head snaps upwards and she uncurls her arms to shove him. The Lieutenant stops laughing and glares at her, shoving back. Asami growls and reaches for his outstretched hand before twisting it back at an awkward angle. He lets out a piercing shriek as she twists the hand behind his back and shoves him into the wall. Asami pins her knee into the small of his back, preventing him from moving.

 

"What happened?" Asami hisses, her voice growing tense with the faint beating of Korra's pulse in her chest. She'd felt the pain for the last few hours, but she'd prayed it'd simply been physiological in response to their previous verbal fight in the bathroom. Her eyes glisten with tears, but the Lieutenant can't see.

 

"We made our move," the Lieutenant wheezes back, unable to keep the happiness from his voice. "The revolution has begun, Ms Sato."

 

"What?" Asami lets go of the hold in shock. The Lieutenant takes her surprise to his advantage and swirls around, changing their positions. Asami can barely breathe as she's pinned up against the wall. The man's head is in her neck and his leg between her thighs, keeping her blocked from leaving. The smell of smoke lingers on his tongue as he chuckles against her skin. She shrieks, thrashing as his free hand skirts up her side delicately.

 

"You know, for someone who'd only ever wanted the blood of the woman who will be the ultimate downfall to society, you sure seem to care a lot about her safety," the Lieutenant breathes softly, his beard tickling her bare skin. Asami's chest tightens and she shuts her eyes as she feels his hands creeping higher.

 

"Get off me," she snarls, shoving again. It's no use. With her lack of nutrition, she has no strength. The Lieutenant only laughs again. She feels something hard brush up against her inner thigh and she gasps, thrashing harder. The Lieutenant's hand on her side grips her tightly all of the sudden, his breathing growing thicker and faster as he moves closer to her shivering body. Asami turns her head to glare at him, trying to scare him away.

 

"Or what?" He whispers, leaning closer towards her face. Their foreheads press together and the Lieutenant shoves her harder into the wall. He grunts into her neck and smiles wickedly. "Will you call for her? Ask her to save you? What will it be, Ms Sato?" The heiress yelps again and screams for help. The minute the sound leaves her mouth, it's muffled by the placement of his other hand. Asami's eyes widen and she's forced to stare into the Lieutenant's chilling green eyes.

 

"Don't think I haven't spotted your growing interest in that cunt, Ms Sato. You may be able to fool your boyfriend with your lovely, gorgeous, _tight_ body," he accentuates the last three words with a pleased hiss, checking her out once more. Asami feels disgusted as his eyes rake over her frame, but she can't break from his hold. The Lieutenant sighs and nods his head back up to face her. He takes a deep breath before finishing, "but you can't fool me. I'm not in this for the money. I'm not in this for the power. I'm in this for Equality. I'm tired of living under their scrutiny. I'm tired of fighting to survive. I'm tired of them. Of _her_."

 

Asami writhes again and the Lieutenant only growls.

 

"We will kill her," he hisses, stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. "We will bring justice to this world once more, Ms Sato." Asami struggles in his grasp as he reaches down for his batons, wedged snugly between his body and hers. He yanks one out and holds it beneath her neck, grinning proudly.

 

"With," he whispers, leaning up to brush her ear with his mouth, "or _without_ you."

 

Asami screams again, kicking her legs out to try and destabilize him. The Lieutenant takes none of it, however, because he's wedged her so tightly between him and the wall that there's no room for escape. As he's about to turn the electric baton on, muffled voices and pounding footsteps sound from outside the walls of the spare room. The Lieutenant doesn't change his emotion, though a flash of disappointment courses through his eyes. He sighs and pockets his baton, giving her a nonchalant grunt. Asami's eyes are glistening with tears as she shakes against him, but he doesn't care for her suffering. He lets her go and she leans against the wall, the fear in her expression being exchanged for anger. She goes to leap at him, to tear those goggles off his face, but he holds up a hand.

 

"Oh no, Ms Sato," the Lieutenant says in a warning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 

"Try me, you fuck," she snarls back, taking another step forward. "I'm not a piece of meat. You don't hold any real power. _I_ do."

 

"Do you?" He asks, cocking his head. The Lieutenant's voice is calm, like he knows exactly what is going to happen. Asami shudders at the blank expression in his eyes, at how he appears so laid back and apathetic at her response. She whips out her glove from her riding pocket and turns it on. Blue light cackles over the fingertips as she holds it out. As it powers on, images of shocking Korra rush through and she takes a step back, gasping at the pain and horror of the memory.

 

"That's what I thought," he hums delectably, grinning once more. Asami shakes her head, trying to clear the dizzying thoughts from her head. Suddenly, an overwhelming rush of pain hits her chest and arms. It feels like fire and ice are colliding through her at the same time, leaving her numb.

 

"A-Amon will find out about this," she growls, though her voice stammers to get through the words. "H-He'll have your head, you bastard!"

 

"Hm," the Lieutenant says with a cocky shrug. "We'll see about that, Ms Sato. I can't imagine how you're going to tell him that." He takes a step forward, growing closer to her again. His eyes spark as the footsteps in the hall grow louder. "Will you say that I came on to you? Held you against your will? What will you say when he asks the reason? Will you tell him that it was because I was forcing your hand, or perhaps will you tell him that I've gone mad?" Asami's chest heaves. Her vision is blurring and the inferno/blizzard of agony is threatening to take her under. Her hand raises shakily, but she seems unsure of her decision.

 

"W-What are y-you talking a-about?" She stutters, her voice slurring. The Lieutenant glances at her before smiling again.

 

"You're in love with her," he answers with a quip. "You've fallen for the enemy."

 

"N-Never," Asami attempts to lie, but she knows it's no use. The Lieutenant, like he had the night after the day of the bombings, sees right through it. He crosses his arms again and nods his head up to pitch a glare in her direction. Asami shrivels under his gaze and gulps out of fear. She repeats, "never. I don't love her."

 

_Korra…_

 

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Your feelings don't matter, however." His voice goes from arrogant to dark in an instant. "In the end, she will perish alongside her bending filth. The world as we know it is about to change, Ms Sato. It's time you picked your side. You either stand with us, or choose death by her side. It's your choice."

 

"I-I…," Asami chokes, her eyes tearing up once more. The Lieutenant cocks his head, assured of his answer.

 

"What would Amon think?" He whispers, taking another step towards her. Slowly, he begins circling her, his voice dropping to a seething hiss. "Would he look at you and be proud? Or perhaps he'd be disgusted. He may be a blind fool with your affections, but you have not seen his capabilities. His heart belongs to the cause, not a cheating whore such as yourself. If you tell him what I've said to you, I'll have no choice than to tell him that you were two seconds from shoving your hand down the Avatar's pants in that bathroom." Asami's eyes flash and involuntarily, her head swivels to face him in anxiety. He only cackles, however.

 

"Your father had the entire building wire-tapped," he says, reaching into his back pocket for a small recording device. He glances at the black box before staring up at Asami pensively. His lips curl upwards into a dastard smirk, well-aware that he's put the heiress in a corner she cannot escape. He has the upper hand.

 

"What do you want?" She breathes, asking him shakily as he pockets the box again. The Lieutenant smiles greedily.

 

"You," he whispers, a small haze of lust sweeping over his jade gaze. Asami shivers and backs away, but before the Lieutenant can elaborate, the door to the factory swings open and in walks her father and her boyfriend. At the sight of her, Amon immediately rushes over and swoops her into his wide arms. She crumbles in his grasp, though her eyes never leave those of the smirking commander. She claws at his jacket, unable to get over the smell of smoke in his clothes. He holds her as if she's made of china, delicate and about to break, but it doesn't comfort her. It only makes her sick.

 

"Asami, what happened? What did she do to you?" He growls, pulling back to reach for her hands. He pulls back to sleeves to stare, misty-eyed at the faint scratches on the insides of her wrists. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, tearing her eyes away from the Lieutenant. Amon doesn't miss the desolate glance sent over his shoulder. He turns around to snarl at the Lieutenant, who seems unfazed by his sudden show of aggression.

 

"Did you hurt her?" Amon asks lowly, eyes narrowed on the smaller man like a fire-hawk on its prey. The Lieutenant looks to Asami, raising his brow.

 

"Did I hurt you, Ms Sato?" He asks innocently, avoiding Amon's question. Asami takes a deep breath, ignoring the churning doubt and guilt in her stomach to face her boyfriend, who's now staring at her with a confused expression. She looks back to the Lieutenant, watching as his hand reaches down into his pockets subtly. She closes her eyes and sighs, a tear rolling down her cheek as she shakes her head. _What am I doing?_ She asks herself helplessly. _Will this really keep us safe?_

 

"I'm just tired," she replies instead, her voice cracking. "I… overreacted in the office. I'm sorry, Dad."

 

"I was worried about you," her father says softly, stepping forward to loop a strong arm around her. He wraps her in a warming embrace, one that feels nothing but empty to the teenager. Asami sighs into his shoulder and holds back her tears as he swiftly tells her, "I hate you being around her. What she's done to you is unforgivable. She could have killed you, Asami. You know I love you, sweetheart. I know that you want peace, honey, but please believe me; this is the only way. The Avatar is the anti-Spirit; she's not the one who brings balance. She brings destruction and death. She can't be your friend, Asami, she's a _monster_."

 

The words cut deep into her heart, but Asami uses every last slither of strength to prevent herself from speaking out. On the inside, she's completely against her father's thoughts. Maybe if he'd told her the same thing six months ago, she'd have agreed whole-heartedly. Not anymore. Not now, not while her heart is devoted to the one person who's the epitome of innocent and goodness in this world. She refuses to see Korra as her enemy. She refuses to hate, to turn her heart black like the rest of them. She refuses to lose herself to their radical notions of complete anarchy. Another swell of heat burns through her chest.

 

_I will protect the Avatar._

 

"Which is why we need you now more than ever," the Lieutenant chimes in, startling her. His eyes spark and he grins at her, stepping forwards to stand beside Amon and her father. Hiroshi nearly turns red as he shakes his head at him, glaring in rage at his suggestion. The Lieutenant remains emotionless to his stare.

 

"How dare you?!" Hiroshi yells at him, his face scrunching up into a frown. "My daughter is not bait for you to lure in that… that savage _beast_!"

 

"That _savage beast_ was searching for Asami," the Lieutenant chuckles. Asami's eyes flash, but no one notices her sudden worry. Her heart drops into her stomach and she shrivels into herself slightly. Her eyes close tightly, fighting off the tears that threaten to break past her eyelids. The Lieutenant grins at the CEO proudly.

 

"Your daughter has done a fine job of reeling in the Avatar," he smiles, nodding his head with feign respect for the heiress. Asami opens her eyes and stares at the floor as he continues to boast, "she talked about Asami as if she were the only thing that ever mattered in her life. It's safe to say that she's completely and utterly in love with your daughter, Mr Sato. The plan is working. Yes, we had a hiccup, but what's a revolution without a few bumps?" He adds a laugh to the last question, but Hiroshi still looks unsure. Amon, on the other hand, has lightened up somewhat. He glances over at Asami proudly, nodding his head in agreement.

 

"The Lieutenant is right, Asami. You've done more than anyone could have thought. We can deconstruct their entire organization within the next few weeks. It's not long until the Pro-Bending Final. Our plan will succeed," he says, his voice dropping to a soft, soothing whisper. "You have done the _impossible_ , Asami."

 

_I wish I could undo it. I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could stop this all from happening._

 

"Your mother would be proud," Amon coos, causing her head to snap upwards. Her eyes glaze and he gives her a strange, slightly suspicious glance. Asami wants to lie and agree with him, to prevent him from asking anymore questions or further prying, but her voice gets caught. Her mother would _never_ be proud of what she's become. Yasuko embodied the good things life: love, care, compassion - features that she doesn't possess. Amon raises his brow at her, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he steps closer in her direction. She shivers as he eyes peer questioningly into hers, giving her the same expression to her as he does in bed. Asami fights back the urge to shiver and instead stands straighter, taking a gulp of air to try and steady herself. It's too late, however. Amon has pounced.

 

"I do have one question," he tells her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why did the Avatar ask for _you_ , when we're non-benders?"

 

Both Hiroshi and the Lieutenant swivel their heads to stare at the both of them. Her father looks confused, whereas the Lieutenant is grinning. The commander moves past the CEO to stand beside his comrade, grinning menacingly up at the heiress, waiting for her to give them an answer. Asami refuses to break under their inquisitive, but also intrusive stares and instead shrugs. She appears nonchalant and unsure, despite the churning waves of anxiety rolling in her stomach.

 

"She's too invested," she tells her boyfriend. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's memorized where I live."

 

"Hm," Amon says, pulling his hand back. There's still suspicion in his gaze so he nods at her, eyes narrowing slightly. "Well then, you must be doing a better job than we'd thought." Asami licks her lips and nods, swallowing the pit in her throat. Amon waits a moment before his gaze softens and he winds an arm around her waist. She feigns a smile as she leans into him, placing a hand against his chest. _I need to figure out how to tell Korra. I have to get her away from him._

 

"Well, let's not impede her progress, right?" The Lieutenant asks, giving a jovial smile to the masked man and Hiroshi. Her father looks uncertain still, but Amon cocks his head. The Lieutenant extends his hand, pointing to Asami with a wicked grin. "I think she should spend _more_ time with the Avatar."

 

"What?" All three of them ask. Asami is shocked. This is the same man that had accused her of being in love with the Avatar. What would he gain by having her spend more time with her? The heiress' eyes widen as she slowly catches onto his plan. _He wants to catch us. He's waiting for that perfect moment to expose us._

 

Then, it hits her.

 

The Lieutenant wants them _both_ dead.

 

"I'm not letting her anywhere near her," Hiroshi says in a growl, stepping between the bearded man and his daughter protectively. "You've got what you've wanted." The Lieutenant remains silent as his head turns slowly, facing Amon. The masked man is staring down at Asami pensively. Then, he lets out a soft sigh.

 

"Hiroshi," he says, placing his hand on her father's shoulder. _No, no, no…_

 

"Amon, this is my daughter. You love her. You saw what she did to my little girl," his voice cracks as he looks down to the scars on her wrists. Asami gasps as she watches his eyes well with tears. Hiroshi takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I can't… I _won't_ let her get hurt again."

 

"Asami won't get hurt," Amon assures him, his voice gentle and persuading. "We saw the Avatar tonight. In the previous encounter, both Asami and the Lieutenant said that she'd taken a passive approach. Today, she damn near tore us apart to get to Asami. Her love is real, and it's changing her. The Lieutenant's right. If we want the world to know the truth about the Avatar, to watch the birth of a new era, we _need_ Asami to be there." Asami's heart plummets.

 

"What do you mean she 'damn near tore you apart?'" Asami asks, her voice raw and dry. Amon turns to face her with a grimace.

 

"She ended up injuring quite a few of our fellow brothers and sisters. It was as if she were a completely different person. Her rage over your unknown state drove her to a new length, she was almost… _wait_ ," Amon says, his eyes sparking at a new idea. He turns to face the Lieutenant, but he's just staring at Asami with a wide grin. As Amon turns back to face her, she watches the commander mouth one devastating word at her. Her blood runs cold at his glazed, pleased expression.

 

 _Checkmate_.

 

"Perhaps you don't have to be with her," he tells her, grinning at the two Satos. "We can let the Avatar spiral out of control without you. We can make her believe that she's lost you. That will drive her insane and the world will learn first-hand how dangerous she really is. Then, our exposure will bring the public the relief they seek. She has no reign over her emotions, Asami. You don't even have to be near her. You can just watch her die slowly, painfully, as she loses _everything_."

 

It now occurs to her just what the Lieutenant had done.

 

No matter what she does, Korra will die.

 

 _No_ , she thinks, shaking her head slightly, _not on my watch. I've done enough to hurt her. I won't let them take her._

 

"Asami?" Amon asks, the suspicion returning to his voice as he notices the hesitance to agree. Asami takes a deep breath. She weighs the outcomes of her choice, somehow unbothered by the negative outcomes upon herself should she follow through. But, she is an inventor, a genius, a problem-solver. She knows what will await her should she take this path, but it suddenly doesn't matter as Korra's sweet, bright face flashes through her mind. This is the woman she loves.

 

 _Korra_ is who she fights for now.

 

"I think that's not a good idea," Asami says convincingly, avoiding the Lieutenant's gaze as she stares up at her boyfriend with a nod. "We need to accomplish this with as little death as possible. You told me you didn't want war. You said that you wanted to bring a new era to the people, a sense of justice in which everyone is equal. We must do that through empowering the nation, the city, the world. We can't be known as the ones that killed the Avatar. We need to be the ones that saved the city." Amon still seems uncertain of where she's going with her proposition so quickly she places a hand on his broad shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

"Let her fall for me," she whispers, adding a seductive flare to her voice. "I will make her get so lost in me that the people make the choice to run her out. While the war rages on, she will be unable to stop the abuse from either end. You said it yourself. Everyone should be entitled to their own choices. Let _them_ decide the fate of their beloved Avatar." The words make her sick, but if she wants to accomplish the goal in her mind, she needs the time to warn Korra, to train her, to help her defeat them. She will prepare Korra, even if when the time comes she refuses to have Asami by her side. She knows she may just end up losing everything - her family, her friends, her life, even her love,  _Korra_. It could be gone in the blink of an eye and Asami doesn't care.

 

No matter the costs, she will _never_ let them kill her.

 

"You're sure about this?" Hiroshi asks, his voice uncertain. Amon still looks suspicious, causing the Lieutenant to grin harder behind his back. Asami swallows and nods, confidently jerking her chin up to give her boyfriend a certain expression. Hiroshi doesn't seem pleased as he sees Amon contemplating her suggestion.

 

 _Please_ , she begs in her mind, _please take the bait._

 

"Fine," Amon grunts. "We'll give you more time. But if you get hurt again, there won't be a second chance."

 

"Of course, sweetheart," she says, hiding the relief in her words. Amon sighs and rubs his head, glancing down. Asami looks over to the Lieutenant, pleased to see him now scowling at her like a petulant child. Amon glances up at her, his eyes softened again as he nods towards the door.

 

"She's at Yue Bay Hospital," he tells her. Asami's heart is pounding against the wall of her chest nervously. She hides the rage she feels simmering in her heart and offers him another sweet, forced smile. He doesn't look happy that she's continuing this charade, but he doesn't seem too bothered either. She goes to leave, his fingers reach out and curl around her wrist. Asami turns her head, only to see a surprising expression through the slits in his mask.

 

"You love me, right?" Amon asks, his voice wavering a bit. There's vulnerability in his tone as he gazes at her, the blue eyes beneath the mask shimmering with doubt. For the first time since having met Korra, Amon looks like he had when they'd first met. Back when she loved him for his mind and his passions. It'd been a different time then. Asami feels the Lieutenant's gaze on her back from where she stands. Everything in her body wants to tell Amon no, but she can't. Instead, she nods, unable to voice the words that have become a lie. Amon doesn't look convinced, but he's not mad. Instead, his hurt expression falls and he lets her go. 

 

"Go on then," he whispers, blinking back tears. "She's on the fourth floor in the ICU, room S31."

 

Asami doesn't hesitate this time as she nods, leaving them and running towards the cars.

 

The heiress manages to find a suitable car in the factory. She hot-wires it, the entire time her mind is clouded with thoughts of Korra. She remembers the pain she'd felt earlier and then the information the Lieutenant and Amon had given her. The car starts with a rumble and she straps in, wiping the tears she hadn't known had fallen on the back of her hand. She shifts the gears and pulls into the main street, her destination set on reaching the hospital as quickly as possible. She drives like a maniac on the quiet streets, unable to see straight through her blurred vision. Rage plumes through her chest as she drifts on the corner street before accelerating down the main street. She currently has no feeling from Korra, so she can only feel scared for the Avatar. She simply prays to the Spirits that Korra's not too gravely injured. _I'm coming, darling heart_ , she thinks, trying to physiologically tell her soulmate, _I'm coming back to you. I'm not running anymore._

 

Finally, she arrives at the hospital and slams on the breaks. Asami doesn't even bother to lock the door of her car as she bounds into the emergency wing, pushing past nurses and doctors. She angrily passes Mako and Lin talking in a corridor, but her gaze is set on Korra's door. Her nerves churn with what awaits her behind the barrier, but she hopes and prays that Korra's conscious. She reaches out for the handle, but a hand lands on her shoulder, pulling her back and preventing her from moving. Asami looks up to growl at her perpetrator, but widens her eyes in shock and fear with who she sees.

 

Councilman Tarrlok stares back her, his mouth curled in a chilling frown.

 

"Going somewhere, Ms Sato?" Tarrlok asks, cocking his head to the side slightly. At first, he looks confused and a bit weary. There are dark rings beneath his eyes, dulling the blue that usually stand as a stark contrast to his dark skin. Asami steps back, her spine stiffening under his pestering gaze. The councilman hazards a glance over her shoulder at the police chief and the fire-bender staring at them in confusion, but then turns his face back to Asami.

 

"What did you do to her?" Asami snarls, hiding the shaking from her voice. Tarrlok doesn't blink at her heated question, and instead he cocks his head. There's a subtle flash of understanding in his eyes, but it's gone before the heiress can call him out on it. He instead plays the confusion card, but the inventor is having none of it as she shoves him harshly, repeating with an almost crazed shout, "what did you do to Korra, you son of a bitch?!"

 

"Asami!" Bolin's voice from afar snaps her out of her angered haze. She glances over at the earth-bender to see Tenzin standing beside him, peering at the two of them with fatigues eyes. Asami reluctantly steps back from the councilman with a disgruntled snort, shaking her head in disgust. Bolin rests a hand upon her shoulder, squeezing the tense flesh underneath with a reassuring touch. Asami keeps her stare glued to the ground, however, refusing to acknowledge him.

 

"Tarrlok healed Korra's wounds," Tenzin replies softly, coming to stand beside the councilman. There's something suspicious about how Tarrlok's gaze never leaves her, and Asami remembers the conversation she'd had with Amon and her father a few days ago; they'd been discussing trying to change his mind about the police station bombings.  _No_ , Asami forces herself to think,  _Tarrlok hates Equalists. He would never side with Amon or my father. He saved Korra._

 

Yet, something about the way Tarrlok's blue eyes flicker blankly at her makes her think otherwise.

 

"Korra's a bit shaken up, but she was shouting for you," Bolin cuts in, nodding towards the door. "She was screaming about some guy named Amen, uh, Arman, Aren - to be honest, I can't remember." Asami freezes and her face pales instantly. He couldn't have… he wanted to do it in public. He wouldn't… she _refuses_  to believe that Amon would take her bending. She swallows thickly as she stares at him with misted eyes.

 

"Amon," Asami whispers her boyfriend's name, another set of chills running down her spine. _Please, Spirits, let her be okay_. Bolin nods solemnly and cocks his head. Tarrlok only continues to stare at her with an unknown expression, and from beside the water-bender, Tenzin's eyes cloud and his head bows.

 

"Yes," the master air-bender replies softly. "We were hoping that what Korra had been saying was simple delusion or as a result of her minor concussion, but it seems that the rumour of the Equalist ruler seems to be true." Asami snaps her head up as she processes the information.

 

"Did he take her bending?" She croaks out, not sure if she wants to know the answer. The numbing sensation in her chest only makes her head turn back to Korra's door nervously. _Please_ , she pleads inside her head, _please don't let it end this way_. Something in Tarrlok's eyes flash, but the others don't notice. Only Asami catches the flicker of an doubt and suspicion in his expression, but the councilman slowly turns away.

 

"How did you know?" Bolin asks, removing his hand from her shoulder. "We didn't even know that it's possible for someone to take another person's bending besides the Avatar, I guess. But I don't think Korra's ever taken anyone's bending, has she?" Asami goes to answer, but Tarrlok steps in front of the earth-bender, as if to completely ignore his presence in their conversation. Bolin puts his hands up peacefully as Tarrlok leans into Asami.

 

"Yes, Asami," he whispers in a low snarl, "how do you know about Amon's bending-removal skill? No one else had even heard of the man before, and yet here you are; you have both pieces of the puzzle. How exactly does that work, hmm?" Asami shivers, cowering slightly under his piercing gaze. Tarrlok's stare doesn't ease up as he leans back, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. There's a chillingly knowing glance in his eyes, suggesting that maybe he knows her intentions.

 

"I-I heard about it," Asami stammers, realizing the hole she's dug herself in. _There's no way he doesn't know by now_ , she scolds herself. Tarrlok snorts, pulling his lips back to reveal his white teeth in a pliable snarl. Before he can say anything else, however, Tenzin cuts back in with an exasperated sigh.

 

"It doesn't matter," Tenzin murmurs as he glances sadly at Asami, "Korra's bending is fine, but the boy that had been with her has lost his earth-bending skill. He gave the full story to the chief, but he looked rattled. This fight was already dirty enough, but now that someone has the power to take a person's bending…? How can we fight that and win? Maybe Councilman Tarrlok had been right about them not being willing to negotiate. We've discovered that their attacking styles are slow and methodical. We don't have the resources to counter their every move. The Equalists are not a force with which to be reckoned."

 

_No, they're not._

 

"You should probably go talk to Korra," Bolin says, trying to give her an assuring enough smile to ease her tension. _Bless him_ , she thinks sadly as he gives her a hug. _If only he knew…_ Asami shakes away the thought as she feels the stocky man pull away from the embrace. He smiles at her again, rubbing her arm soothingly. He nods towards the door as he calmly says, "she's been worried about you for awhile; she kept murmuring your name in her sleep. She's a little tired and a bit loopy from the pain meds that one of the nurses gave her for her head, so don't expect too much coherency." Asami nods, looking away from the men and turning the knob. As she enters the dimly lit room, she feels Tarrlok's eyes on the back of her head until the door closes softly behind her.

 

Asami's head tilts upwards to see Korra laying on her back, her head tilted slightly to her side. Nasty blue and black bruises line the side of her face and her lip is busted. There's faintly raised pink lines that dot the sides of her arms and run down under the covers, indicating that she'd been restrained, The heiress nearly wants to be sick at the sight of her so broken that she can barely breathe. A pang of hurt stabs at her chest and she covers her mouth to hide the noise of her choked sob. Unfortunately, her palm does little to muffle the high-pitched sound and Korra's eyelids twitch open halfway.

 

"A-Asami," Korra breathes softly, her voice hoarse. Asami bounds from her spot at the door to Korra's side in an instant. She wraps her arms around her soulmate and pulls her into a crushing embrace. Korra's arms feebly lock around her back as Asami sobs into her hair. _How could I do this to her?_

 

"S'okay," Korra mumbles into her shirt, "y-you're okay." Asami shakes her head, as she backs down and cradles Korra's face in her hands, careful of the multiple bandages and bruises on her skin. She presses their foreheads together, her tears slowly dropping to Korra's cheeks. She kisses the skin of her bandaged forehead lightly, her thumbs rubbing up and down the smooth but strong line of her love's jawbone in soothing strokes.

 

"I'm so sorry," Asami whispers sadly, more guilt clawing at her heart, "I should have been there to protect you. I should have kept you safe." Her tone is spiteful and self-deprecating in all sense of the meaning. Korra takes a slow, deep breath and rubs circles on her back soothingly.

 

"Equalists," Korra murmurs distantly, tucking her head into Asami's shoulder as she begins to cry, "t-they got him, Asami. I-I… I lost again."

 

"No," Asami whispers as she runs her fingers through Korra's tangled hair. The Avatar moans slightly out of pain as Asami settles her back on the bed so they're lying side by side, facing each other. Asami's free hand lightly taps down the soft skin of the Avatar's cheek as she offers Korra a sad smile.

 

"You fought as best as you could," Asami murmurs as she inches closer, "you can't blame yourself anymore, Korra."

 

"It hurts so much," Korra cries as she presses herself closer to Asami. "I saw him take that boy's bending, Asami! Why didn't he take mine, too? Why can't they see that these innocent people are not the real threat. _I_ am the one standing in their way. I nearly destroyed them I was so mad. I went against everything I believed in, Asami. I wanted to help but I only made it worse. Maybe they are right. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Dammit, they should have taken _me,_ not him!" Asami's heart breaks as Korra's voice cracks on the last exclamation. Korra clutches onto the heiress like she's her last lifeline - the only tether to the ground to keep her from floating away. Asami holds her back just as tightly, shaking her head into Korra's hair, unable to contain her own sobs.

 

"I won't let them take you," she growls protectively, pressing her nose into Korra's hair, "not while I still draw breath, Korra."

 

"Asami," Korra whimpers into her neck, holding her closer. Asami lightly kisses the top of Korra's hair as she sighs, feeling incredibly tired from the day's events. From the Lieutenant's strategic deception to her own gambit, she'd won and lost a lot of battles today. There's still war preparing to be waged, blood preparing to be shed, relationships preparing to be broken - so much is going to wither away once Amon makes his move. There's only so much she can do to delay him. For now, however, she wants to forget. She wants to ignore the heavy weight in her heart and the invincible shadows that follow her every move.

 

Asami just wants is Korra in her arms and nothing else.

 

"I don't want to run away from you," Korra mumbles after sometime, her breathing growing more steady. Asami shifts on her side, pulling Korra into her embrace as the younger girl lifts the covers to invite her in. Korra's body is warm against hers, and it takes everything within her to not shudder at how great Korra fits against her own frame. They're like two puzzle pieces that have connected to finish the picture and Asami can't help the burst of happiness in her chest as she feels Korra smile against her chest. In a perfect world, this could be their future. They could be happy, together. But this isn't a perfect world. 

 

Yet, as Asami holds Korra closer, she imagines it to be, if only for a moment.

 

"I don't either," Asami whispers as she glances down to see Korra's head tilt upwards. Somewhere under the sheets, their hands meet. Both of them blush as their fingers intertwine and hold each other close. Asami swallows nervously as Korra shifts upwards, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Be with me," Korra mumbles as she curls an arm around the heiress' waist. Asami's eyes flicker between those dazzling blues and to her dark lips, moistened and ready for her attention. She feels her heartbeat faster, and even though she knows nothing good will come of pursuing the younger girl, she knows that she can't hide her true feelings anymore. Yes, she knows her price to pay. Yes, she knows that the happiness and relief they feel now will burn at the stake, but Asami doesn't care. She doesn't want to think about that. She takes a deep, assuring breath as she leans closer to Korra, using her free hand to frame her face.

 

When they lean in to kiss, fireworks explode around their heads.

 

Asami's not sure who gasps first, but the barely muffled sound only drives them thicker into the weeds of desire and longing. Nothing else exists for the heiress, she can only taste and feel Korra on her lips, her hands on her waist, the slight flicker of her eyelashes beating against her face. She clutches at the Avatar, groaning into the kiss as she feels Korra's tongue lick over her bottom lip. Asami parts her mouth slowly to allow Korra entrance, her mind spinning out of control as the kisses grow more intense than before. Korra's clawing at her shirt, desperate and aching for more contact.

 

"Korra," Asami whimpers as she feels smooth hands run under her shirt to caress the smooth lines of her stomach. Asami is pushed deeper into the sheets as Korra's weight rolls on top of her. She can see the Avatar wincing, but the younger girl isn't deterred as she plants kisses all along Asami's neck. Her tongue traces a throbbing vein that follows all the way up to her jaw, leaving the older girl breathless.

 

"Spirits," Korra mumbles against her skin, nipping lightly at her jawbone, "you drive me insane, Asami."

 

"Fuck," Asami growls as she feels those roaming hands inch downwards, tracing a fiery path to her navel. Asami's hands are clutching at the front of the Avatar's hospital gown, her nails scraping against skin that she's desperate to touch. A shot of desire courses through her heart as she feels Korra shudder in response. Their intertwined emotions and feelings feel like they're one soul, not two. They feel and experience everything as a cohesive unit, and Asami's not certain she's ever felt so complete in her entire life. The younger girl moans as she feels Asami's writhe beneath her. One of the inventor's hands come up and tug in her hair and the Avatar winces, but this time out of pain. Asami feels the same sting and removes her fingers, slumping into the mattress tiredly.

 

The two girls look at each other, blushing furiously and obviously flustered from their impromptu make-out session. For a minute, they lay there in complete, blissful silence, just looking at anything but their dishevelled states. Korra slowly tries to pry herself off Asami, but the heiress keeps her hands planted on Korra's waist. The younger girl's gaze finally drifts downwards as she blushes again. Her throat bobs nervously, but when she takes a look at Asami's narrowed, lusted eyes, she feels that same shudder of desire course down her spine. Asami leans up slowly, placing a soft but chaste kiss on her lips.

 

"So," Korra murmurs with an airy chuckle, her voice slightly dazed and hazy, "that was pretty hot, don't you think?"

 

Of all the words to choose, Korra picks the ones least appropriate. Yet, Asami smiles against her lips, giggling like a school girl at the ridiculousness of them. For a moment, she doesn't feel like she's the world's greatest enemy in a city full of lies and deception, but just a girl. An ordinary, teenaged girl who's managed to fall in love with another girl. Asami's arms circle around Korra's waist and gently tug her down so that the younger girl's head is rested on her chest. She slowly strokes her fingers through the tousles of chestnut hair, finally content for the first time since she'd been a child, since before the war began.

 

And then, when Korra speaks, everything comes crashing down around her.

 

"I don't think I've ever told you, but you're the first person that makes me feel safe," Korra says so nonchalantly, as if it were the easiest thing that had ever come to her mind. Korra's voice is full of bliss, but upon hearing those words, Asami can't help but freeze and remember just who she is. Korra senses the discomfort and immediately tenses, her jaw tightening and her breaths growing quick and short. Thinking she's said something inappropriate, she panics.

 

"Was that too much?" Korra asks, lifting her head with a grimace. Asami shakes her head, her eyes misting as she leans up to kiss Korra. The Avatar hesitates for a moment, but then she sighs and settles into the kiss with a smile on her face. Guilt harrows in the heiress' heart, but she pushes the feeling away. _Not now_ , she tells herself sadly. _Right now,_   _I just want to stay here with her in this moment. I want to love her without thinking, aching, hurting. I just want to love her._

 

_I love her._

 

"It's perfect," Asami mumbles into her lips as she holds her closer, "because you make me feel safe, too."

 

"Stealing my lines? How unoriginal, Ms Sato," Korra says, grinning into the kiss. Asami forces a smile but Korra knows she's lying. Asami pulls back and stares up at the ceiling, trying to talk herself out of the nagging guilt she feels. She should be hating herself because Amon loves her, but she's not angry with herself over that. She's more upset over Korra being caught in her spiderweb of lies and getting herself hurt rather than betraying her boyfriend.

 

"I see the gears running in your head," Korra whispers, her fingers crawling up Asami's front. "What's wrong, Asami?"

 

"It's the Equalists," Asami murmurs, glancing at her soulmate with a sad frown. "It's just, Amon won't stop until he gets what he wants. So many people, both non-benders and benders, are going to die if we can't stop him. I just… I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Asami's voice grows serious as she turns her head to face Korra directly, her peridot eyes glistening with tears as she whispers, "I don't want _you_ to get hurt, Korra. I love you too much to lose you."

 

"I'll try not to," Korra tells her softly, placing another kiss on her lips. "I promise you that I'll stay safe. As long as I'm with you, nothing can hurt me."

 

The words cut so deep, Asami has to check to make sure she isn't bleeding out.

 

 _Nothing can hurt you_ , Asami repeats the words in her head as she feels Korra lay back on her chest,  _nothing can hurt you but me._

 

Then, her face sets and a new wave of determination washes over her. She clutches Korra closer to her side protectively.

 

_Not anymore._

 

/

 

"Asami?"

 

"Mm."

 

"Asami," Korra's voice sounds again, a little exasperated this time. She's currently engulfed by two pale arms that nearly threaten to smother in the sheets. Long, silky legs are tangled between hers, essentially pinning her to the bed. A part of Korra is amused and deeply appreciative of the protective hold, but the aching in her lower belly tells her that she has to make a choice, and she'd rather not wet the bed after having made up with the heiress.

 

"Asami, wake up," she hisses, wiggling her butt into Asami's stomach to try and get her attention. "I need to _pee_."

 

"No," Asami mumbles into her neck, squeezing her harder. "Not letting go."

 

"Asami," Korra groans, rolling her eyes. "I swear to everything that's good and well, if you don't move, I _will_ pee on you."

 

"Don't care, you can water-bend it away," Asami grumbles, holding her closer. Her nose nuzzles the back of Korra's neck, sniffing at her scent. Korra giggles at the sensation before playfully swatting at the woman behind her. "Seriously, 'Sams. If you don't move I _will_ explode." Asami groans this time, shifting her arms.

 

"Ugh," she mutters, removing Korra from her claw-like embrace to allow the younger woman to escape her protective hold. Korra quickly scrambles free, cupping a hand between her legs as she kick backs the covers. Asami's eyes watch hers, wary and worrisome. "Do you want me to come?" Korra raises her brow.

 

"To the bathroom?" She asks in confusion. A blush crawls up Asami's pale neck before the heiress' eyes widen as she realizes what she'd suggested.

 

"Not like that!" Asami blurts out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I… I meant, you know, because of what happened… I didn't… I don't want to _lose_ you." There's a vulnerable crack in her voice that makes Korra's heart melt. She sighs and chuckles slowly, leaning forward to peck Asami's lips.

 

"I'll be fine," she says softly, placing another kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Asami looks reluctant, but nods anyways before collapsing down on the mattress. "Yell if you need anything. _Anything_." Asami tells her, looking up from the pillow with concern. The Avatar nods assuringly.

 

Korra sighs and quickly leaves the dorm room to the bathroom. She reaches it with just enough time to spare. Once she's relieved herself, she washes her face in the sink, enjoying the feeling of the water hitting her face. She'd been on bed-rest for the past two days now, and there hasn't been a single moment that she's spent without Asami by her side. Most of the time it's endearing that Asami doesn't let go of her. She enjoys the protective glance that lurks in those dazzling peridot eyes whenever they're walking around Air Temple Island and the inventor spots another person walking their way. She especially loves when Asami keeps her arm around her shoulder, or the subtle touches that assure her of her presence. She loves the attention she receives, but sometimes, it's overwhelming.

 

She'd grown up in a compound. People weren't 'hooking up', as Asami had called it (though she'd stressed that this was the improper term for… whatever they had), nor were they flirting with her, per se. Most of her friends, though they were more so acquaintances, were either married or chose not to speak about their love lives. Korra hadn't had much experience with crushes, which made her infatuation and slight obsession over Asami a bit alarming and overwhelming. She'd gone a full seventeen years without even feeling even slightly attracted to anyone. She'd just assumed that she was meant to be alone. So, when Asami had come along in all of her beauty and grace (and slight intimidation and arrogance), she'd been rendered into a puddled mess. Right was messed with wrong. Up confused from down. For the first time in her life, Korra had actually _felt_ her heart beating in her chest, the buzzard-wasps in her stomach, and the sweet haze in her mind. With every kiss she shares with Asami, her world flips upside down in the best way. Asami brings out the best in her, mumbling quiet reassurances in the dead of night when she feels unsure of her abilities as the Avatar. She calms her down from her nightmares with her strong arms and gentle touches.

 

With Asami, Korra feels like she can be herself and it's _amazing_.

 

"Korra?" Asami's nervous voice sounds from outside the door. Korra chuckles as she counts the minutes in her head. She'd been in the bathroom maybe five minutes, ten at the most. Water-bending the moisture from her hands and face, she quickly turns and slides open the door to see Asami standing in the doorway, eyes wide with concern and loss. Her eyes are watering and Korra sighs, reaching out to wrap her in a warm embrace. Asami clutches her tightly.

 

"I'm sorry," Asami whimpers into Korra's neck, holding her tighter. "I just… I don't…"

 

"Ssh," Korra whispers, kissing her jaw. "It's okay, I'm okay, see? I'm not gonna die if I have to go to the bathroom, 'Sami." Asami stays quiet but doesn't move from the hug. Instead, she squeezes Korra's shoulders and burrows her head back into her neck. Korra chuckles, reaching for one of her hands and dragging her back towards her room. Asami follows like a faithful polar-bear puppy, her body still within reach of her partner's own.

 

Slowly, they lower themselves down on the bed and bring the covers over their heads. Korra's head spins, like it always does when she moves to quickly, and she can't suppress the painful moan that tears from the base of her throat. Asami's eyes flash but Korra shakes her head slowly, biting back the agony. Asami reaches out slowly, using her long, soft fingers to massage the aching muscles. Korra hums in content, closing her eyes and laying back against the inventor as her fingers work out the lingering kinks of her concussion. Their legs tangle together and Korra's head rests on Asami's chest.

 

"I love you," Asami tells her as her fingers knead through the tender flesh. Korra smiles. No matter how many times she says it, she'll never tire of hearing those words. It brings a different kind of joy to her. Where Naga brings her happiness in the form of physicality, Asami brings her happiness in existence and awareness. It'd been strange at first, to make the difference between the two of them, but then she'd come to realize that with Asami, she feels like a _person_.

 

"You're thinking again," Asami mumbles, leaning down to peck her temple as her fingers retreat to find her own pair. Korra squeezes her fingers around Asami's slender pair, humming in delight as more kisses pepper the top of her head and exposed cheek. Those gentle lips soon find her nose and eyes and soon, Asami's kissing her wherever there's a patch of skin to make contact. Korra squirms and giggles, causing Asami to grin and continue her raspberry kisses.

 

"You're so weird," Korra grins, reaching out to shove the inventor's face as she kisses her ear. Asami chuckles and reaches around Korra's side, pulling her up so her body lays right between her legs and atop her. Then, her long arms wind around her back and lock her in place. Those surprisingly calloused hands slowly drift up and down her back as their eyes meet, lost in a loving daze. Korra leans down and kisses her on the lips, revelling in the sweet taste of her mouth against her own. Asami's eyes flutter shut and she holds Korra closer to her, drawing a sharp, quiet gasp as they pull apart slowly.

 

"I'll never get tired of that," Asami mumbles, pecking her jaw. "Of you, Korra. I love you."

 

"I know," Korra beams, laughing as she returns the kiss - this time to Asami's nose. "I love you too, nerd."

 

"Hey!" Asami quips, playfully frowning at her love. "I am not a nerd." Korra gasps in feigned shock, trying to keep from laughing.

 

"Seriously?" She asks, guffawed. "You _literally_ tried to impress me by showing me your cool race cars and flipping your hair like a supermodel."

 

"That doesn't really make me a nerd," Asami says, pouting. Korra's eyes flash and she immediately thinks that she's overstepped a line. She opens her mouth to apologize when Asami catches her nervous gaze. The inventor chuckles and reaches up to kiss her, easing the tension and worry by a significant amount.

 

"Okay, maybe the race cars were excessive," she says, pulling away from the kiss. "I mean, I did design them myself." Korra smiles knowing that she's not in trouble for what she'd said. Asami is so patient with her; understanding social cues is not something that comes easy. She never knows if what she's said is appropriate or not. Everything she voices has been meticulously thought out before it leaves her mouth. It drives her crazy, always thinking, but when she sees Asami working on cars or reading her engineering books, she realizes that maybe she's not the only one who works that way.

 

"Where did you get the idea from?" Korra asks, shifting in Asami's arms so that she can place her hands in the older girl's elbows. Asami blushes and laughs nervously. Korra peers up inquisitively, eager to know what makes Asami feel so embarrassed in sharing the story.

 

"Well, when I was younger, my dad made me do equestrian lessons," Asami begins to explain, the blush deepening. "I hated it so much that each time before we went, I would throw a fit and tell him that riding horses is stupid because they're slower than cars." Korra raises her brow, laughing at the image of a younger Asami throwing a temper tantrum. Asami shoves Korra teasingly, but her eyes are warm with affection as the Avatar kisses her jaw, encouraging her to continue.

 

"Anyways, when I was ten, my horse accidentally ran into a buzzard-wasp and got stung on the nose. It panicked and ran - like fully sprinted at top speed - and bucked me off in the process," Asami explains sheepishly. Korra's eyes light up and she nuzzles Asami's throat, pecking her collar lightly.

 

"I remember that bump when I was younger," she chuckles, laying another kiss to Asami's jaw. "I was learning earth-bending at the time. The sudden ache in my but caused me to accidentally slap at it in the middle of my exam. My instructor thought that I was making fun of him." Asami can't help but giggle with her at the story. Korra grins cheekily, inching upwards with a proud, scheming smirk on her face. Asami raises her brow, pecking her nose as she whispers, "what?"

 

"It makes perfect sense," Korra says, still toothily grinning. "He _was_ a pain in the ass."

 

"Korra!" Asami snorts as she laughs. Korra giggles again at the sound of her laughter. To the Avatar there is no sweeter sound. Asami's chest rumbles as her laugh dies down to a chuckle. Korra shrugs, pleased with her pun, and lays her head back down on the inventor's chest. The soft lull of the heartbeat beneath her ear calms and reassures her. She squeezes one of Asami's hands and softly sighs, "you haven't explained how you designed your car yet, nerd."

 

"Oh. Right," Asami says, quickly getting back to her story. "Anyways, as I was laying there on my sore bottom, I watched how the horses ran. I took note of their muscles and their speed, and it got me thinking, what if I applied their motion to a car?" Korra smiles as she hears Asami getting more invested with her story.

 

"So I rushed back to the garage at the mansion and started designing the layout for a new engine. Instead of having all the pistons firing at one time, I had it so that the order was alternating between each revolution. So I started tinkering, worked out the schematics with some help of my dad's engineering books, and then voila! A month later, I had a prototype ready to test," Asami says, pride filtering into her voice. There's something else there, something that makes Korra wonder if Asami has ever told anyone else this story. It's almost this giddy tone, like she's back at the racetrack with those cars. Korra smiles into her chest.

 

"You were ten years old when you built your first engine?" She asks, her fingers playing with Asami's beneath the covers.

 

"Ten and a half," Asami says, smiling harder. "I didn't really have much to do with friends. All I had were my gears, my tools, and my Dad, I guess." There's a bit of hesitance in her voice as she gets to the end. Korra hears the slight tremor in her voice and sense Asami's sensitive emotions in her heart.

 

"You're so sweet, Asami," Korra says, glancing up to make eye-contact with the girl she's fallen for, "why wouldn't you have friends?" Asami's eyes flinch and tears glisten in them. This time, however, Korra doesn't feel like she's hit a nerve. Instead, Korra reaches out, leaning up slightly so she can cup Asami's jaw in her hand. She pecks the older girl's head and then nose and finally, her lips. Asami sighs into her mouth and swallows nervously.

 

"I was the odd one out," Asami explains, her voice shaky. "I was that freak that no one ever wanted to talk to because they all knew what happened with my mother. They'd all stare at me and it made me feel like I was a monster. So, I'd hide in the library and read. People started to call me names, thought of me as a loser, and in general just left me out. I went to an all-girls school where the girls all had boyfriends. They used to tease me and say that I wasn't good enough to have a boyfriend and that I'd be alone forever. Then, they'd make fun of me for working on cars, calling me a greasy hog-monkey because I always had oil stains that I couldn't remove. My Dad was the only one who ever encouraged me to follow my dream. He's the reason why I'm as strong as I am today." 

 

"I'm sorry that anyone would ever feel like that about you," Korra says, genuinely shocked that someone could say such a thing to Asami. There are tears in the inventor's eyes but Korra kisses them away before they can drip off her chin. Asami sighs and shakes her head, chuckling sadly.

 

"I'm sorry I totally ruined that mood. I probably depressed you with my sob-story," Asami says with raspy cough, glancing away out of embarrassment. Korra shakes her head and kisses her lips, reaching down the squeeze their hands together supportingly.

 

"No, Asami, I didn't know. I'm glad you told me," Korra tells her assuringly, smiling at her to make sure that the heiress knows that she's telling the truth. "I know how you feel, you know. About being alone. I know it's not the same thing, but when I was in the compound, I had no friends except for Naga. Spirits, at least you're smart! My instructors always used to call me dumb because I wasn't really good with learning. I struggled a lot with languages and text-reading. Scriptures of ancient Avatars was my worst subject. I had to memorize all these things that these Avatars did and half the time I forgot them or was too bored I ended up falling asleep. The only thing I ever was good at was constellations and geography. I could find my way home from any place."

 

"You know about the constellations?" Asami asks, a bit of awe in her voice. Korra nods, her face brightening.

 

"Yeah!" She replies enthusiastically. "To get away from the trapped confines of that compound, I'd take Naga out and we'd run for miles in the tundra. We would run until we were lost. Then, I'd look up at the sky and trace our way back. It's kind of the only thing I'm good at, I guess." Korra admits the last part sheepishly. Asami only smiles affectionately, leaning up to peck her cheek. Then, her eyes flash and she squeezes Korra's hand.

 

"Why don't you show me? The constellations?" Asami asks excitedly, tugging them upwards. She peers out the window to see the clear night skies over head. Without the streetlights of the city, it would be easier to see the stars. She glances back at Korra and grins. "I don't know much about constellations. Please?"

 

"Really?" Korra asks, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "But you're like super smart. Are you sure you want _me_ to teach you?"

 

"Yes," Asami murmurs, reaching out for Korra's face. She pulls the Avatar in for a soft kiss before pecking her cheek. "I want you to teach me."

 

Korra doesn't need more assurance as she grabs at Asami's hand and vaults them out of the bed. The two of them creep around the temple until they reach the roof access. They contain their giggles at the thought of doing something so rebellious at such a strange hour. Finally, they clamber up the old shingles until they find a comfortable spot to layback. Their hands meet between their bodies, clasped loosely around each other as they gaze up at the sky. Korra's taken aback at first, not by the night sky, but by the wonder and awe in Asami's eyes as she starts explaining the different constellations and their myths. Her eyes can't tear themselves away from the woman she loves, at how relaxed and free Asami looks. Actual happiness radiates off of her and it makes her heart swell.

 

"And that one?" Asami asks, pointing to the lion-turtle shaped constellation. "What's that one over there?"

 

"That's the Shēn Constellation," Korra responds in a soft voice. "The myth behind that one is about a hunter named Shēn, who was gigantic and powerful. He was born from the Spirits of the sea and sky. Gài Ya, the guardian of the earth, was enraged with Shēn because he said he would kill every animal on the planet. He was power-hungry and wanted nothing more than to rule the world for his own entity. In response, Gài Ya dispatched a badger-mole to fight Shēn. The venom from the badger-mole poisoned Shēn and the animal soon became a part of him. This is why you can't see the Tìan Zou constellation whenever Shēn's is out. With the hunter poisoned, the animals that had no control over their power began to kill and fight with each other, setting the world in unbalance.

 

"The Spirits of the earth, sea, and sky gathered together to try and fix it, but there was no use. The world needed Shēn to provide balance. They sought out Gài Ya in order to seek an antidote, but she refused to help them, so they instead turned to Fuxi and Niwa, the serpent bearers. Their powers were of dark and light, but melded together, they joined to form an equilibrium of sorts. To try and retract the poison, the serpent bearers blended together their spirits to save Shēn from the darkness. As a result, the brightest star in the entire universe was born. The North Star, the one right there that's shines every night, no matter where you are, that's the one that represents the value of home. No matter which direction you choose to travel in, you'll always be able to find your way back relative to that one. As for the constellations, Shēn was reborn and saved from death, but at the cost of immortality. Though his body would decay, his spirit would never die. That's why you can see the Fuwa Constellation bridging the gap between both Tìan Zou and Shēn. They are the entities that allowed the world to live in harmony, with Shēn being the link between the world and the spirits. When his power was restored, he vowed to use it only provide balance and peace."

 

By the time she's finished speaking, Asami is staring at her thoughtfully. Her eyes are slightly misted as she squeezes their hands together. At first, there's a deeper, almost sadder expression in the older woman's eyes. It leads Korra to believe that her story went deeper beyond the true meaning of it. In a way, it sort of had, Korra thinks as she sighs. The burbling tension between benders and non-bender radical movements were going to soon overcome the city. War was imminent, and as much as Korra would like to turn a blind eye, there would be a time where she would have to make a decision as strong as the Shēn. But, this is not the time to be thinking of such things. Not while she's here, happily laying with the love of her life and gazing at stars. Pushing the thought aside, Korra blushes and rubs the back of her head, glancing up at the stars again. Asami hums and leans her head against Korra's shoulder, her brows furrowed pensively. 

 

"So, Shēn was basically the Avatar?" Asami asks softly, her voice quiet. Korra rolls her bottom lip into her mouth.

 

"Well, the mythological beginning, yes," Korra replies, her brows scrunching up. "The actual first Avatar's name was Wan." Asami smiles into Korra's shoulder, her expression going from awed to knowing. Korra's completely unaware as Asami tugs at their hands, drawing her attention. The inventor grins cheekily.

 

"I guess you could say he was _Wan_ of a kind." 

 

"Oh Spirits, Asami!" Korra howls out with laughter, shoving the girl. The two of them roll around on the roof, exchanging puns.

 

"A _Wandering_ soul."

 

"He was _wanting_ balance and peace."

 

"What a _wanderful_ guy."

 

"Definitely not for _wanton_ behaviour."

 

"The _Wan_ true Avatar," Korra says, holding her sides as she chuckles. Asami kisses her forehead, smiling as happy tears form in her eyes from laughing so hard. The two of them finally settle down, winding their arms around each other as they peer up at the sky. There's silent for a bit longer before Asami hums softly.

 

"You're really smart, Korra," she whispers sleepily, pecking the younger woman's collarbone as her head settles on her chest. "Don't doubt yourself, okay? The world's gonna judge, people are gonna hate you, but to someone out there, you're gonna be their biggest inspiration. You are to me, that's for certain, I think you're amazing. It may not seem like it now, Korra, but you're destined for greatness. You're so strong and selfless. You've got the bravery of a warrior and the compassion of a sage. Whatever's happening right now, you'll figure out a solution. I _know_ it. You will provide balance one day." Asami's voice is sincere and affection, bursting with colourful undertones of pride and love. Her hand ghosts up Korra's torso, her fingers crawling up her chest to point at her heart.

 

"Just like that star," Asami murmurs wistfully, "you'll always bring people back where they belong: _home_."

 

"I love you," Korra whispers, tears misting in her eyes at Asami's words. The inventor leans up and blinks open her tired eyes. She kisses Korra's lips once before leaning back down to hold her. Her arms find their place at Korra's middle and their legs wrap around each other. This time, when they fall asleep, Korra isn't worried about waking up alone. She isn't worried about Asami's conflict with her feelings. She has no worries when Asami holds her body close. 

 

"I love you too, Korra," Asami whispers back, slipping into the daze of sleep, "sweet dreams, darling." Korra sighs in content at their goodnights. Asami's the first to slumber, but she doesn't mind. She absently strokes the inventor's hair, smiling to herself. Though their relationship hadn't started off on the best foot, she wouldn't trade anything for this moment. It'd taken sometime, but she has Asami's full, unconditional support. Lin and Tenzin both respect her for her actions and courage. Even Mako and Bolin think of her as their friend. Piece by piece, she's figuring the purpose of her life out.

 

As she drifts off into a peaceful slumber, Korra knows that one day, her puzzle will be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Shēn Constellation that Korra says at the end is loosely based on the Greek Mythology for the Orion Constellation, with the Chinese names used instead of the English ones. The legend of Fuxi and Niwa are actually true, with being serpent bearers and the epitome of yin and yang. When I learned about this in Astrophysics and East Asian Religions last year, I was completely awed at how the Avatar universe had managed to take an actual myth and kind of shape it into the universe of Raava and Vaatu/the Spirits. 
> 
> So… was it worth the wait? Haha. Thanks again for all the support through comments and kudos! I read each and every comment that you guys post! I appreciate everything you say, negative, positive, or even neutral! You guys are all awesome and thank you so much for sticking through with this one. If you have time, please check out my other Korrasami works. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback if you haven't already read them!
> 
> Cheers! :)


	13. Everything You've Known Means Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence and Mild Gore. 
> 
> I apologize for the short respite from the darkness and angst. Also, I'm sorry this took so long - midterms again, plus I had to finish the last episode of Life is Strange (still not over it tbh). The next "romantic" interlude comes in a few more chapters. Shit has to get real first before the happy returns. In this chapter, plot twist #1 is revealed. It's going to be completely AU from now onwards. Everything is about to go downhill and get actually dark. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Asami isn't sure of where she is, but it's no place she's ever been before. 

 

The world around her is grey and bleak. In the back of her mind, she can hear the muffled cries of a child. It's a quiet, mournful whimpering, but it drowns her in sadness nonetheless. Her hands prickle with heat and her chest heaves with every exerted breath. Asami's vision blurs and her head spins as the crying grows louder. Fear engulfs her as she runs through the stuffy darkness in search of the desperate cries. Unsure of where to go, she screams out in fear. Nothing, not even the slightest shrill yelp, leaves her lips as she stumbles through the bleary state. Her back aches and her chest is heating up again. Her hands burn but she can't move them.

 

_Asami…_

 

The voice is soft, soothing. It's… familiar.

 

"Mama," Asami calls out, glancing around in the darkness. Tears blot the corners of her eyes and she screams again. The crying grows louder. Her legs pound against the groundless material beneath her worn riding boots. She still can't seem to feel anything but fire in her arms and chest, but her lungs are suffocating.

 

"Mama?!" She calls out, her voice straining. "Mama, where are you?!"

 

_Asami… don't panic. Everything will be okay, love._

 

"Mama," Asami sobs, crashing to her knees in the darkness. Her hands curl over her head and she screams in agony, her entire being now covered by the thick flames. Red and orange burn around her, singing her skin to a charred black. She nods her head up to see a blurry figure stalking towards her. The heiress cowers backwards in fear, sobbing harder as she slips on nothing to land on her back. She stares up into the darkening silhouette, praying that it's not a threat.

 

 _You betrayed us_. It's Amon that steps forward, his face burned and his eyes dangerously lit with blue fire. _You killed them all._

 

"No," Asami chokes out, tears dripping down her face as she stumbles away from the man. "No, I-I didn't-"

 

 _Shut up_ , an eerie voice slithers into her mind. It's the same one from the bathroom. It tickles her brain as it penetrates her thoughts, erasing any sort of confidence or happiness she'd ever had before. _You know your place in the world, Asami. You know what your destiny is, girl._

 

_You were born to do this._

 

"No!" Asami screams as she watches the figure shift from Amon to Korra now. Except the Korra standing before her isn't _her_ Korra.

 

 _You killed me_ , the girl whimpers. The skin at her neck splits and blood gushes out, dowsing out a few of the flames that are covering the trembling heiress. _Why did you kill me, Asami? I thought you loved me. You said you loved me. You promised to save me. You lied._ Korra's eyes turn from gentle blue to blazing white as she screams in terror.

 

"Korra!" Asami yelps, trying to reach out and help her, but it's no use, her arms are stuck uselessly by her sides. "Korra, no! No, I do love you! Wait!"

 

 _You lied to her_ , the voice repeats, hissing above the sounds of Korra's cries. _You always lie._

 

"Korra," she cries out as she watches the body crumple to the ground. The world around her is still black, and the flames have begun to shift in the same colour direction. Asami continues to sob relentlessly as she stares at the lifeless, white eyes of the dead Avatar. Blood taints her skin in a gory crimson, marring the beautiful brown skin underneath. Asami shakes harder, curling into herself as she feels her lungs heave from a lack of oxygen.

 

"I love you," Asami whimpers, sobbing harder. "I l-love you so much, Korra." 

 

 _Lies_ , the voice hisses in the back of her head, _all you do is lie._

 

"No," Asami sobs, shaking her head as she keeps her gaze glued to Korra's lifeless form. The crying she'd heard earlier is louder, more high pitched. It sounds like a child, almost. Yet, through the destruction, Asami can recognize those shrill sobs anywhere. It's a memory engrained deeply into her being, one she'll never forget. Everything blazes hot around her chest and arms once more, rendering her into a crumpled body upon the hazy, blackened ground.

 

Then, Korra's body begins to shift, those white eyes turning a gentle green.

 

The fire comes back with a furious vengeance, but the body in front of her doesn't wither away with the blazing heat. Instead, it slowly rises to its feet, causing Asami to gasp in shock. The features slowly become familiar and tears stream down the heiress' cheeks as she watches the flames burn up around the woman's body. They flicker over her legs and torso, but never burn her perfect ivory skin. She watches as her mother steps closer towards her, through the fire and flames, to kneel at her side. Her lips part in a soft, accepting smile as she bows her head to press a kiss to Asami's forehead.

 

 _I'm here sweetheart_ , she whispers softly _, you don't have to be afraid anymore._

 

"Mama?" Asami calls out, her eyes burning with the strength of the fire. Yasuko smiles again, her own tears dotting with tears as she leans down to swoop Asami into her arms, cradling her like a child. Her hold is protective and cautious as it'd been when she was just a little girl, terrified by nightmares and bad dreams.

 

"Please don't leave me Mama, not again," Asami sobs into her shoulder, her hands finally able to move as they crawl up her front to clutch at the older woman's shirt tightly. "I can't do this anymore, Mama. I'm so lost without you. Please, please come back and save me. I need you, Mama. I love you so much. Why did you have to die?! Why did they take you? Don't they know that I need you? Why can't I have you back, just for one more moment. I miss you so much. I can't live without you anymore, Mama. I can't do it. It's too hard. Everything is so hard and it hurts _so much_." Asami wails agonizingly as she balls the familiar cotton into her fists, fearful that letting go would ensue another twelve years of darkness and sorrow. Yasuko's hands only pat at her frazzled hair, smoothing down the singing locks as the flames burn ablaze around them. The colours of the raging fire begin to shift from orange and red to green.

 

 _Not everything that burns is out of destruction, darling,_ Yasuko murmurs, kissing her her forehead. _With fire, there can be life, too._

 

"What are you talking about, Mama?" Asami asks, her shivering growing with each green spark that licks at her skin. "Fire _killed_ you."

 

 _Fire burns, but when it burns, something new grows in its place,_ Yasuko murmurs, not responding directly to Asami's claim. Instead, the heiress ends up confused and scared as she meets the searing green gaze of her mother. She crawls further into her arms as she feels the grip around her waist loosen. The flames are growing thicker around them, smothering them both in a visible layer of crimson smoke. Her skin is charring and everything feels damned awful.

 

"Mama _please_ ," Asami gasps as she watches the flesh of her mother's face begin to burn with the fire. Those eyes never leave her mind, gentle and loving as they stare at each other. Asami tries to move her arms again, but it doesn't work. She feels like she's six again, watching her mother die right before her eyes.

 

 _You grew,_ Yasuko whispers as her hands begin to melt into the peridot flames, _and you must continue to grow. Let the fire carry you, Asami. Let it rebuild all that has been broken. Let it give you life. Don't be afraid, my child. Dark times lay ahead, but remember to never lose your light. It's always inside you, as am I, my child._

 

"Mama, wait," Asami pleads as she watches the body before her begin to dissipate into nothing but ashen skin. "Mama! No, please, don't leave me again! I _need_ you!" Asami reaches out, but her arms are limp as she's forced to watch her mother incinerate once more. The dust falls into the flame, travelling up her body until only her mother's gentle and loving face remains. She screams in horror as the flames grow higher, drowning both their bodies in a sea of green.

 

 _You can do this, Asami,_ Yasuko whispers gently as the skin of her neck and jaw burn away. _Let the fire guide you._

And then, with one final, calm blink of her green eyes, Yasuko perishes into the raging inferno.

 

"Mama!" Asami screams, blinking her eyes open and violently jolting upwards. Her eyes are blurred with tears but she suddenly has regained her spatial awareness. She can move her arms and legs again, but she seems to be covered in a sheen of sweat. The heat of the flames is replaced by the cool air of a bedroom. Her body sits upon a hard mattress as her chest heaves, fighting for breath as her sobs take over. Asami cries into her hands, her shoulders shaking hard enough to rattle the frame.

 

"Oh Spirits," she cries into her hands, shaking her head. "M-Mama… Mama, I miss you so much."

 

"Mm," a voice mumbles beside her. "Asami? Are you okay?"

 

The heiress whips around to see Korra blearily staring up at her, blue eyes glazed with sleep and fatigue. Instantly, Asami places her body on top, her hands searching and grazing for any wounds or blood. The crying only grows more hysterical as Asami's hands run up and down her chest and neck, seeking out that long score that'd bled her love dry. Korra's hands come up and hold her trembling shoulders steady before Asami collapses with a sob. She places her face into Korra's neck, crying shamelessly as images of the Avatar and her mother dying burn into her mind repeatedly. Korra just continues to hold her, wrapping her strong arms around the damp waist. Her companion murmurs soft assurances into her ears, of safety and love, but Asami only feels empty.

 

 _Don't you get it, little girl?_ The voice returns, this time mournful and quiet. _Everything you love will die. You can't save anyone._

 

"No," Asami cries out into Korra's neck, her sobbing intensifying as those terrifying images replay in her mind. She can't get the feel of Korra's blood off her hands, or the shock of electricity with which she'd doused the younger girl upon the first time they'd met in their real identities. Her fingers clutch desperately at Korra's tank top, muffling a scream into her bare shoulder as she sees those lifeless white eyes staring back at her, ominous and dark. 

 

"Ssh, 'Sami," Korra coos, pecking her temple as she begins to hiccup with each cry. Asami only ducks her head further into Korra's skin, searching for more contact. It's almost as though she wants to be absorbed into Korra's touch, her love, her body, and that's the only way she'll ever be safe. Korra rolls them slightly so that they're on their sides facing each other. The Avatar throws the sheet back over the trembling girl, pecking her forehead reassuringly once more. 

 

"I'm sorry," Asami whispers after she finally calms down. Her voice is hoarse and shaky, but Korra only hums soothingly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

 

"It's okay," Korra murmurs back, rubbing a calloused hand down the small of her back and then up to her shoulder in a soft stroke. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Asami. If you have nightmares, I'll be here to bring you out of them. I love you. I hate seeing you upset. It makes me sad." Asami weakly slumps against Korra with the younger girl's confession. Her hands are still clutching Korra's night shirt, the material too akin to her mother's shirt. Tears well in her eyes again.

 

"I dreamt about her," Asami breathes out involuntarily. Korra tenses but doesn't stop her calming gestures as Asami closes her eyes to whisper, "I saw my mother again." Asami's voice cracks and she starts crying once more, desperately curling her body into Korra's strong frame. The younger girl holds her tighter as Asami begins her sobs once again. Her shoulders quake and her chest heaves when she chokes out, "she was just as beautiful as I'd last remembered her. Fuck, Korra, I thought I'd forgotten her. I thought that I could get through my life without having to need to hear her voice again but then… but then I heard it and dammit, I thought for a split second that she was real. I thought that I was okay. I thought that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. I thought I was _happy_."

 

The words leave her lips at a lightening pace. She can't understand for the life of her as to how she's able to confess something so personal to someone she's only known for a handful of months, but with Korra, it doesn't seem hard. Talking to Korra feels natural, and she supposes it's meant to be that way. Though they'd grown up apart with different experiences, they get each other in the simplest of ways. They've both been raised in their own forms of isolation and abandonment. Even though Korra's parents are still alive, she knows that the girl isn't close with either of them for reasons Korra's never explained. Yet, she finds solace and comfort in Korra's arms. She allows herself to be vulnerable with the younger girl. Asami can be herself with Korra and it's bittersweetly beautiful.

 

Sweet because she's finally found someone she utterly, truly loves. Bitter because one day, it'll leave her alone once more.

 

"Are you not happy?" Korra whispers, her fingers slowly raking through her frazzled locks. Usually she despises the touch of someone else's fingers upon her scalp, but she welcome's Korra's gentle digits. Asami gulps before sighing, more tears burning at her closed eyelids. She presses herself closer, dully shaking her head. Happiness is a fleeting thought. Korra lets out a breath, but it's not one out of disappointment or pity - instead, she hears the inaudible sigh of _empathy_.

 

"What was your mother like?" Korra asks after some time spent in silence. Asami gently separates herself from Korra's body to gaze up in those reassuringly blue eyes. Before she answers the younger girl, Asami reaches up to place her hands on either side of her cheeks, drawing her in for a light kiss. Korra's eyes close upon the impact of their soft lips meeting in a slow embrace. It's tender and loving, calming and soothing. It's everything she seeks in that chaste moment.

 

"Beautiful," Asami mumbles into her lips as they part. Her gaze turns nostalgic when she reminisces about her loving parent. "She was the embodiment of beautiful, really. She was tall like me, had the same colour hair and eyes. If you look at a picture of the two of us, we're identical. She was one of the nicest and kindest, most openhearted people you'd ever know. Everywhere she went, the news would document her. It was always ' _Yasuko Sato helps fund new orphanages around Republic City_ ' or ' _Yasuko Sato saves animals from extermination by opening new shelters_ '; my mother was a problem solver, a saint almost. You may think that my dad was the one with the brains, but really, my mom held our family together like glue. My dad loved her so much. We all did. We all still do."

 

"I'm sorry those benders took her away," Korra murmurs, bowing her head slightly as if she were ashamed. The image of the Avatar so guilt-ridden over something not in her power makes Asami's heart clench. It's funny to think that a few months ago she'd been thinking the opposite. Maybe her mother was right after all; perhaps fire burns to create new life. The inventor sighs and reaches down to squeeze Korra's hand softly. The younger girl glances down sadly.

 

"I won't ever forgive them," Asami mumbles, nuzzling her face into the young bender's neck. "But that doesn't mean that I hate all benders. I used to." Her fingers in the hand not occupied by Korra's own trail up the Avatar's front to paint patterns upon her chest. She circles around the spot before pausing so she can barely choke out, "I used to hate you, too." Korra's eyes flash with worry, but Asami presses a kiss to her neck, assuring her that she no longer feels that way.

 

"Can I ask why?" Korra whispers, her voice wary and a little scared. Asami nods, pulling away slightly from her warmth to gaze remorsefully at the younger girl. Asami reaches up with her free hand to brush away the strands of hair that frame the darker skinned woman's face before tucking it behind her left ear.

 

"My mother would always talk about the Avatar as being this immaculate, powerful being capable of doing anything," she begins, trying to not let the faint wince and droop of Korra's mouth deter her from explaining her story. "She'd tell me about Roku and Aang all the time, but Kyoshi had always been her favourite. She'd spend so many hours reading stories or showing me scrolls from the different eras of the Avatars. I guess I just began to believe that the Avatar was meant to be a spiritual being capable of ending any kind of strife, that they'd be the embodiment of perfection." Korra's eyes shift downwards guiltily as Asami takes a breath.

 

"When I found out about the new Avatar, I was immediately infatuated. I remember running up to my mother and begging her to take us down to the Southern Water Tribe to see you," Asami says, blushing slightly. She catches Korra smiling again, a faint jolt of electricity rushing through her heart at the sight. "She'd always laugh about how we'd be destined for friendship, or maybe more. I never understood what she meant, and for a long time I'd forgotten it after her death. I was so hardened and destroyed by her loss that I stopped believing in the Avatar all together." She can see the recognition on Korra's face and she winces.

 

"You blamed me for her death," Korra says, a statement rather than a question. Asami sighs, bowing her head remorsefully as she faintly nod.

 

"For a long period of my life, yes." She tries to ignore how she feels the sinking in her chest from Korra's mix of guilt and sense of betrayal. "But then I got to meet you, and you reminded me that you're a girl just like I am. It made me understand that the expectations we have of Avatars are unrealistic. You were a year younger than me when my mother died. How could a five-year-old girl save us from peril? Meeting you helped me realized that the world's conceptions of you are fucked up, Korra. You may be the one responsible for keeping everything in balance, but you never asked for this. You didn't ask to figure this out so young. I mean, look at us. We're both seventeen and eighteen and yet the city expects you to find an answer behind this impending war. It's not fair to us. To _you_."

 

Korra is silent for a few moments longer before she quietly asks, "do you still blame me?"

 

"No," Asami replies quickly and assuringly. Her hands come up to frame Korra's face as she leans in to kiss her, long and sweet and slow. "I love you, Korra. You're everything I've always wanted but never knew. You've never ceased to surprise me, sweetheart. And I mean that in the best possible way. You mean everything to me, Korra. You are more than what the world thinks. You're stronger than I ever could be. You give me one thing no one else has ever given me, aside from my mother." Korra nods her head down, finally meeting Asami's gentle and loving gaze. One of her hands tentatively places itself upon Asami's hip.

 

"What's that?" Korra breathes, the air warm and soft against her skin as she leans closer. Asami smiles, leaning up to kiss her once more.

 

"Hope," she murmurs into those dusky lips, claiming yet another kiss from the younger girl. "You give me hope, Korra."

 

"I love you," Korra whispers emotionally, her eyes welling with tears at Asami's confession. The heiress only nods, pecking her lips once more.

 

"I love you, too," Asami mumbles back, leaning back down so Korra can hold her tightly against her chest. "No matter what happens, please don't ever forget that, okay? No matter what becomes of this war, of how much destruction or how much beauty, I want you to never forget that I will _never_ love another quite like I love you, Korra. I mean that with every ounce of life in my being. I am yours until the end of time." Korra smiles at Asami's words, hearing the gentle haze of sleep creeping into her voice. She winds the comforter around the thinner girl's frame and nuzzles the top of her head with her nose, pressing a soft kiss there.

 

"I love you just as fiercely," she whispers as she feels Asami's grip slacken. The heiress' vision clouds with darkness again, but this time it's reassuring and not suffocating. She wills herself to meld into Korra's grip, to lose herself in the safety of Korra's arms. She feels one last kiss upon her forehead and she smiles.

 

"Thank you," she whispers, pushing aside the feeling that this love will only be two-sided for so long. "Thank you for everything, Korra."

 

"Always," the younger girl replies genuinely. Asami sighs contently and closes her eyes fully, allowing sleep to take her once more.

 

It doesn't matter if it's a lie, Asami will believe it if it grants her an _ounce_ of momentary peace.

 

/

 

Korra's come to realize that there are few things in the world that bring her real joy.

 

One of those things is Asami Sato.

 

She can spend countless hours, just watching the heiress as she does menial tasks. She's been frequenting Air Temple Island more than she used to before. She's formed a great bond with Pema and Tenzin, and though she's still awkward around the children, she knows that they've come to love her just as much as she does. She's always tinkering with something, like her mind can't be still for a single moment, but Korra loves it. She loves how engaged and excited the older girl can get over different technologies or new inventions. Asami is a creator, constantly rebuilding from scratch to make things more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. She is sweet and kind, with a voice made of honeysuckle and eyes as bright and green as spring grass. She's beautiful in all aspects of the definition.

 

Korra is convinced that she is absolutely, irrevocably _in love_ with Asami Sato.

 

Currently, Korra is laying with Naga on one of her odd "days off" that Lin has given her. Recently, she'd aided in arresting a few Triad members that'd been associated with the consulate bombings. After rescuing over a hundred policemen and civilians in the recent fire at the station, the city had begun to trust her again. The Equalists were gathering their own levels of support, but no one had any idea how to approach the topic. It's still too early to engage in combat with them, and from the thoughts of both Tarrlok and Lin, they don't seem to be up for negotiations. Then, she thinks back to how Asami had taken the news. The inventor had been shocked at the recent rallies popping up over the city, but for different reasons. Ever since her nightmare a week ago, Asami had been more jumpy and wary, as if something were to go wrong at any given moment and she'd lose everything. Korra sighs deeply, causing Naga to let out a soft woof.

 

"It's alright girl, I was just thinking about Asami." Korra manages to convince her worried companion of her safety with a few head-rubs and ruffles of her fluffy fur. Naga whines and pants, rolling onto her back as Korra laughs. She gives into the temptation and runs her fingers upon her belly, giving it the attention Naga seeks. The polar-bear dog starts to pant happily as she licks at Korra's face with glee, enjoying the belly-rub with sparkling dark eyes.

 

"Are you jealous of Asami, girl?" Korra asks with a curious lift of her brow. Naga only growls and whines, squirming for more attention.

 

"You're spoiled, you know that?" Korra beams as Naga leaps up and wrestles with her, pinning her to the ground. The dog's tail wags, beating against her foot as she licks up and down Korra's face before rolling off and onto her side. Korra sighs, water-bending the saliva to clean herself before shoving Naga playfully. Naga's head ends up in her lip, staring up at her with gleaming and happy eyes. Korra grabs her giant head and closes her eyes, pressing a fat raspberry kiss to it.

 

"Asami may be gorgeous, but you're my best girl," Korra murmurs into her fur, smiling as Naga nuzzles her torso. "I love you, Naga."

 

Naga woofs in response, her tail wagging again.

 

"So I'm the Avatar's second-best girl then?" Asami's familiar voice chirps up from behind them. Korra turns her head alongside her dog to see her walk over with a smirk on her face. Korra blushes and stares at Naga, but the dog seems bothered by Asami's presence. Her lips curl back into a snarl and she growls deep in her chest. Asami's brows raise and she gulps fearfully. Naga hadn't been entirely nice to her, but then again, she _is_ a polar-bear dog. Korra rubs that soft, furry head again, calming Naga's defensive state. Her eyes still narrow in on the heiress in distrust, causing Asami to squirm uncomfortably. 

 

"I don't know why she acts like this around you," Korra mumbles sheepishly, "she's fine with Pema, Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, and the kids."

 

"Not Mako?" Asami asks curiously, though there's still an undertone of fear in her voice at the sight of the still-irked beast. Korra continues her gently ministrations to Naga's fur, calming the giant white dog with each tender stroke of her fingers. Eventually, Naga snorts and turns her head back into Korra's lap, nuzzling her. The Avatar laughs at her companion before roughly patting her back in affection. She turns her gaze back to Asami and nods, still chuckling.

 

"Naga's more or less confused by him," Korra admits, glancing back down at her best friend. "I don't think she understands him. I kinda agree with her."

 

"You do? How?" Asami asks, curious to why the Avatar would feel confusion around the fire-bender. Korra hugs Naga's thick neck like a pillow, holding her close as the furry beast begins to snooze in her lap, her giant side rising and falling slowly. Korra kisses her head again and smiles into Naga's fur.

 

"He just always seems so… I dunno, awkward?" Korra says, glancing back at Asami. "He tries talking to me about weird things that I'm not really interested in. I mean at one time, I thought he was cute, but then I saw you." Another furious blush takes over her dark skin but Asami only laughs. The heiress plops down next to her and glances at Naga with concern. Korra continues stroking her fur, watching with interest as Asami's gaze darkens with indecision.

 

"You can pet her," Korra whispers, reaching slowly for her hand. Asami gulps nervously.

 

"But she doesn't like me," Asami mutters back, her voice dropping with both anxiousness and guilt. Korra chuckles softly and winds her fingers through Asami's hand. She gently tugs it forward before laying it flat on Naga's head. Asami's eyes widen with the sensation of the soft fur, but doesn't move her hand.

 

"She's so soft," she admits in a quiet breath. "For a polar-bear dog, I mean." Korra grins and nods, beaming down at her best friend. 

 

"She's my giant poof-ball. She's beautiful and loving and big and fluffy and sometimes she can stink, but she's been there through everything," Korra says proudly, a tear misting in her eyes as she grips Naga closer. Her gaze turns a bit more serious as she kisses the dogs head, earning a quiet rumble in response. "I don't know if I could live without her. We both grew up completely alone. She was a stray and I was in the compound. I found her in the snow and it was like we both knew that we were destined to be best friends. It doesn't matter where we go, we come as a package." Naga grumbles in response, her tail lightly thumping upon the grass. Her big dark eyes blink open to stare at Korra and Asami. Though her gaze still seem guarded, she doesn't resist nuzzling Korra's torso again.

 

"She's the one who unconditionally loved me before I met you," Korra whispers, her eyes trained on her dog. Asami removes her hand from Naga's fur as the Water Tribe girl encases her arms around the beast's wide neck. Naga hums and woofs again, resting more of her weight on her owner as she purrs loudly. 

 

"No one stuck around like Naga did," she says, petting her companion as Naga rolls more of her massive weight onto the smaller girl. Naga's eyes are open fully now, grinning as much as a dog can down at her owner. She barks and licks her cheek, happy to be receiving the attention. Korra laughs again, pressing her face into that furry head as she quietly mumbles to Asami, "Naga protected me when I had nightmares or anxiety attacks. I'm not the easiest person to understand, and often the instructors and sentries would get frustrated with my attitudes. But Naga, sweet Naga, she always knew what to do and she couldn't even speak." Naga licks her cheek, as if affirming Korra's statement. Once she's received a few more kisses and pets from Korra, the giant dog rolls off and lays on her belly. 

 

"I'll agree with you on one thing," Asami muses as they watch the dog sniff at the grass before laying her head down and snoozing once more. "She's absolutely beautiful." Korra grins, knowing that there's a chance for her to earn brownie points and be extra cheesy. She takes Asami's hands and smirks flirtatiously.

 

"Not as beautiful as you," she says. Asami smiles and goes to respond, but before she can, Naga's tail whacks Korra in the head. 

 

"Hey!" Korra says with playful scorn, staring at her scowling companion. "Naga, come on! I'm trying to woo my fair lady over here. For my best friend, you're an awful wingman you know that, you giant ball of snow?" Naga huffs indifferently and plops her head down again, watching Asami with wary eyes. Korra sticks her tongue out at the dog childishly but Naga only whines, flicking her tail. Despite the uncomfortable stare, Asami can't help but laugh at Korra's outburst. 

 

"Woo me, huh?" Asami asks, raising her brow as she inches closer to Korra. The younger girl blushes and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.

 

"I obviously didn't mean it like that," she stammers out nervously. "I… well… I thought it sounded… I dunno… romantic?"

 

"It was," Asami whispers, pecking Korra's cheek. "But I know something that would make it slightly more romantic." Korra's eyes flash with worry instantly. She'd been told by Kya that sex is a natural thing that happens once in a relationship, but she doesn't feel necessarily ready to go that far with Asami. Though she knows that eventually they will get to the physicality of their relationship, she isn't sure she knows what she's doing or is as experienced as the heiress may be. Asami, upon seeing the doubt and worry on Korra's face, instantly softens her gaze before pecking the top of her head gently.

 

"Not that, sweetheart," Asami murmurs assuringly. "I was thinking something more like a date?"

 

"A date?" Korra asks, cocking her head to the side. Another blush creeps up on her as she gulps. "I've, uh, never been on a date."

 

"Would you like to go on one?" Asami asks, her pale cheeks reddening slightly. "With me? I mean, would you like to go on a date with me? Today?"

 

"Yes," Korra replies, her voice breathy. "I would like to go on a date with you, Asami."

 

The older girl grins and smiles, wrapping her in a reassuring hug as they both tumble back onto the grass. Naga, now fully asleep, doesn't seem to notice as they slip away to the dormitories to change into something more appropriate. Korra ends up picking out a slightly darker vest and slim fitting jodhpurs. Deciding to let her hair down (Asami always loved her hair down), she meets the heiress at the front of the temple. Her jaw drops as she sees the inventor dressed in a slim fitting pair of black pants, a crimson shirt, and black vest that outlines her womanly figure. Korra blushes at the sight of her, only causing Asami to blush as well. Pema strides past, grinning knowingly at the two of them as they awkwardly compliment each other on their outfits. 

 

"Date night?" Pema asks, smirking at the two girls. Korra and Asami nod, gulping nervously. 

 

"Try to be back before midnight," Pema says, glancing around for Tenzin. "I'll keep my husband distracted so you can have some time off."

 

"Thanks Pema," Korra says with a smile, some of her tension easing at the maternal figure's gentle nod. 

 

"Just be careful, girls," Pema says, her voice still laced with protection as she looks to the city past the island. "It's still not safe on those streets."

 

"We'll take care of each other," Asami assures her, stepping over to Korra so that they can link their arms together. Korra smiles and places her hand atop Asami's own, giggling slightly when the inventor blushes beside her. Pema gushes at their young love for a few moments longer before ushering them towards the ferry.

 

The ride there is spent mostly in quiet exchanges of kisses, sweet nothings, and some silence. Their hands stay tightly pressed together as Asami takes them to a restaurant by the lake. They eat their dinner, their nerves easing with each passing second. As the time passes, they exchange stories of their childhood; Asami tells Korra of the time she'd fallen into a car engine when she was seven because she'd wanted to know how to build one of her own; Korra shares the embarrassing tale of when she'd accidentally lit her dojo on fire because she threw a temper tantrum. They laugh and lose themselves in each other, forgetting about the world outside those four walls. Then, in silence, they watch the sun set over the bay from their booth. Yet, neither of them seem as interested upon the view outside as they are with themselves. Their gazes keep flitting back and forth, rousing blushes and giggles. In here, they aren't the Avatar and the inventor. They're just girls on a date, in love and _happy_. They share a small bottle of wine, despite being underage. The waiter knows Asami and seems like a nice man, so he lets it slide with a knowing smile. The two of them drink and eat their sugar cakes for desert before parting the restaurant. 

 

Not eager to get back, Korra and Asami take to wandering the streets by the bay. Buzzed from the alcohol, they continue their stroll in peace. They catch the odd stare or two, but nothing seems suspicious. As they approach the area of the lookout by Kyoshi Bridge however, the previous experience of being ambushed by Equalists flashes through Korra's brain. The younger woman stops suddenly, causing Asami snap out of her tipsy haze in concern. The minute those green eyes catch the worry and slight panic in those usually calm ocean depths, she understands just what triggered the panic. Tentatively, she squeezes Korra's hand.

 

"Sorry," the younger girl murmurs, "I didn't mean to startle you."

 

"Nonsense," Asami assures her, squeezing her hand tightly once more. "You're fine, Korra. I can imagine the trauma. I am your _soulmate_ after all."

 

Korra isn't sure if it's appropriate to laugh, but her nervous instinct does it anyways. Upon seeing the chuckle, Asami only smiles harder.

 

"You have the most beautiful laugh, you know that?" She whispers slightly, pulling Korra closer to her. The Avatar blushes at the compliment, nuzzling herself into the wide, warm arms that threaten to engulf her. They continue their slow walk back towards the ferry terminals. The streets are relatively quiet, with barely anyone around. Korra's still feeling nervous, but Asami's soothing pecks to her forehead and slow rubs upon her back eases her anxiety. They manage to reach the ferry crossing a bit later than usual, causing them to miss the most recent one. There's only one guard on duty, but he's sleeping in the security shack.

 

"I wish I could have that job instead," Asami chuckles, shaking her head at the snoozing man. Korra nods and laughs with her, nuzzling her cheek.

 

"Well, would you look at that," a slurred male voice calls out from behind them. Immediately, the duo snap to attention and whip around in fear.

 

"Tao?" Korra breathes out upon seeing the haggard fire-bender stagger into view. He looks thinner since the last two months. Deep bags run under his eyes as he lumbers forward. Behind him, there are seven other men, each of them glaring at the two women standing before him. There's a deeply burrowed thorn of pain that she can sense from the look in his eyes, indicating that his brother's death still hasn't passed him by. He tightens his fingers into fists with fury.

 

"I'm surprised you remember me, Avatar," he spits the name like it's venom. "After all, you did _kill_ my brother."

 

"I didn't," Korra whimpers, her defensive stance crumbling as she starts to cower. "I didn't mean to, Tao. I… I tried to save him."

 

"Save him?!" Tao roars, igniting his fists with fire. Beside her, Asami flinches out of both fear and worry. There's something else that Korra can feel, but she's too overwhelmed at the threat to point attention towards it. Instead, Korra can sense the heiress scoping out the other men before silently indicating to her that they must be Triads, based off their many tattoos and piercings. Tao continues to scour her gaze angrily, his fists clenching tighter than before. 

 

"They electrocuted him mercilessly," Tao says, his voice cracking. Tears well in his eyes at the horrid memory. He shakes them off to growl, "he just… he _died_ , Avatar. He was writhing in pain for minutes, screaming for help but you were useless. You were there to protect us but you only protected _yourself_. You're selfish and pathetic. You're a coward." Korra shakes her head, her own tears forming as she remembers that painful night. Her chest aches with the lingering sensation of the fiery electricity coursing through her heart. The gloves still cause her to panic, and even the thought of them is enough to send her into a disarray.

 

"Korra did her best," Asami pipes up beside her, defensively taking her place in front of the quivering girl. Korra's rattled beyond belief. Now that Tao had brought it up, all she can see and hear is his brother screaming and the distinct smell of charred skin. The Avatar lets out a whimper as she fights off the thoughts.

 

"And who are you, _cunt_?" Tao spits, stalking closer towards them, his fists still ignited with flames. Upon seeing her gaze flickering to his hands, he lets out a bellowing chuckle. He waves his hand up and fires a warning shot of flames into the air, causing her to jump out of reflex. Korra can feel her chest tightening from Asami's anxiety and decides to put her own worry aside to protect the heiress. She steps beside the older girl and bends some water from the bay.

 

"Don't touch her, Tao," Korra pleads softly. "Don't do anything like this. Yao wouldn't want that." Tao's amber eyes ignite in fury as he nods to the men behind him. The six of them walk forward, encircling the two terrified girls with menacing grins plastered to their faces. Korra hazards a glance backwards to the security guard, but he's still asleep in the box. A chuckle brings her back to the situation at hand, her face paling with fear as she realizes it's just her and Asami. 

 

"You didn't know my brother," Tao says bitterly, shifting his gaze to the ground as his eyes well with tears. "We grew up on the streets together. He fought to protect me from crime and look at where it ended me. Is this what we're meant to be? Criminals?" He sighs, looking to the gang members surrounding them. There's a bit of self-deprecation in his gaze as he finally faces them, sighing as his fists continue to burn. "Yao didn't believe in violence and in turn, neither did I."

 

"Good," Asami chokes out, her fingers itching beside Korra as she continues to scope out her enemies. "You don't have to do this. You are a good person too, Tao. Your brother's death wasn't in vain. You can still honour his legacy." Tao nods his head up and scoffs, a lingering distaste still present in his amber eyes as he glares at Korra and Asami menacingly. His lips curl up into a nasty snarl as he bunches his shoulders, resulting in more flames from his fists.

 

"Honour is overrated," he breathes, staring at the two of them like pieces of meat. " _Get them._ "

 

Korra grunts as she raises a wall of earth in front of her and Asami to block out the jet of flames that spew from Tao's fists. Asami grunts and ducks around the wall, pulling on the wrist of one of men who's charging their way. Korra watches in awe as she whips the man around and slams him into the ground, disarming him. Not wanting to be just watching the girl in befuddlement, Korra springs into action, launching a stream of water at Tao before kicking another wall of earth into the three benders flanking him on the right side. Asami maintains her own level of combat and seems to be holding her own. Korra rushes towards Tao, her fists drawn in flames as they both extend their arms at the same time. The jets of fire lash against each other, repelling each other in a tunnel of fire.

 

"I will end your life, Avatar. The world doesn't need you, bitch. You're a nothing but a fraud!" Tao screams, shoving forward to push more force of the flames upon her. Their duelling flames link like a chain, knotting them together in a blaze of heat. Korra groans audibly under the stress, feeling her recently healed injuries flare up again with the harsh shove. She plants her foot into the ground and heaves forward, trying to stabilize herself before staring at him pleadingly.

 

"Please, Tao, this isn't the right thing to do," Korra begs him, her voice cracking as she feels the heat seeping over her arms. Tao narrows his gaze upon her and snarls, shaking his head like a rabid dog before he pulls his arms back, drawing her fire into his own to create a massive ball of flames. The Avatar barely has time to duck out of the way as he sends it barreling towards her. As she rolls, she looks over to see Asami ducking and dodging earth-bending attacks from one of men. For some reason, the way she moves seems oddly familiar. It's as if she's seen a similar fighting style in one of her enemies before.

 

Just as she's about to ponder upon it, a slab of pavement smashes into her side, sending her reeling into a wall. She hears Asami screech out her name but she's too disorientated to move. Her barely healed ribs protest as she heaves herself up from the ground, only to be water-whipped across the jaw by one of the other benders. Another whip slashes against her side, causing her to cry out in pain. She hears the flurry of footsteps from her peripheral senses but can't focus on the sound as another sharp slab of concrete slams into her chest, shoving her back against the wall. Korra curls an arm over her chest, breathing heavily.

 

"Leave her alone!" Asami screams, vaulting over some of the uprisen asphalt to tackle the earth-bender. Korra watches through blurred vision as he grabs her around the waist, only to toss her to the ground like a rag-doll. Asami slams into the ground with a sickening crunch to her back. Korra chokes out a gasp when a sharp pain hits her sternum. It spreads over to her torso as the bender kicks at her side roughly, sending her rolling a few feet away. 

 

"Stop," Korra croaks, trying to stand in order to aid Asami. "Leave her out of this, Tao. It's between you and me, not Asami."

 

"Asami, huh?" Tao says, holding up his hands to stop the benders from attacking her friend. His eyes light up instantly as he finally recognizes the pale girl, curled upon the ground holding her side. Blood pools out of the corner of her lips as she stares up at him blearily. "Asami Sato. I know exactly who you are."

 

"The orphan?" One of the benders grunts in a laugh. "Oh, this is going to be good."

 

"Better than good," the water-bending man snarls, reaching down to grasp at her bloodied jaw, angling it towards him. "What a pretty face, too."

 

"Stop!" Korra yells, feeling that similar rage pent up inside of her. No one touches Asami.

 

No one touches her _soulmate_.

 

Water explodes from the bay behind them, slamming right into the earth-bender and knocking him off his feet. Korra's slouched by the wall but she's furious. Her other hand swings up as she bends a domino-effect pillar of earth towards the water-bender, tripping him to the ground. Upon his fall, she quickly sweeps out her foot, causing the ground beneath him to switch and flick him into the water. Enraged, Korra screams and turns her attention to Tao. The fire-bender looks worried at the sight of the irate Avatar, but keeps his fist pressed to Asami's chest. His eyes remain cold and calculating as Korra stares him down.

 

 _Kill him_ , a hiss inside her mind goads her own. _Kill them all. Feel their blood on your hands, Avatar._

 

"Hurt her and you die, Tao. Step away from her," Korra seethes, her lips curled up into a snarl. Asami looks slightly terrified as she inches closer, her fists now engulfed with flames. Tao raises a brow, picking up on the tension of the inventor below him. He decides to taunt her further by cocking his head and grinning.

 

" _I_ die? Like you killed my brother?" Tao asks, hate dripping from every venomous word he growls. "What kind of murderous Avatar are you?"

 

 _Show him how powerful you are,_ the voice repeats, a louder chant now. _You are the Avatar. This is your destiny. Death is inevitable._

 

_Kill him._

Just as Korra's about to swing her first forward and attack him, metal clamps around her wrists and sends her to the ground. The Avatar yells in torment as her arms are gruesomely twisted behind her back in an awkward angle. The bones threaten to snap under the pressure, leaving her motionless. As it turns out, the earth-bender Asami had previously disabled has suddenly recuperated. She feels the metal cuffs dig deeper into her skin, chaffing the brown complexion into a chalky crimson. Her eyes stay pierced on Tao's, even as she writhes under the strengths. In the back of her mind, she regrets having not learned metal-bending.

 

Asami yelps as Tao reaches down and grabs at her hair roughly before hoisting her in the air and dragging her over to the Avatar. Korra's rage only intensifies as she breathes fire at the earth-bender holding her captive. He stumbles back, allowing her to stand and run to him. She jumps and kicks her feet out, sending a plume of flame in his direction. The fire scorches over his tan skin and causes him to scream in agony. Korra sees only red haze as she continues to burn him. The agonizing cries only fuel her with more sickening pleasure. It spreads through her veins like liquid fire, edging her further into the madness of her mind.

 

_Let them burn. Destroy them._

 

"Vicious, vicious, Avatar," Tao chuckles from where he stands with Asami. The heiress is struggling in his grasp, her irises blown wide with fear. "Especially considering your little girlfriend's fear of flames, don't you think you were being, I dunno, a little…  _harsh_?" He taunts her, equally impressed and terrified at the way Korra's eyes twitch from blue to white.Her muscles flex underneath their restrains and even as she tries to burn through the cuffs, they're too dense.

 

"Let her go!" Korra screams, rushing forward. Tao's gaze narrows and he shakes his head, dropping Asami back down to the ground. Instead of aiming his fists for the heiress' face, he turns his arm towards Korra, breaking into a powerful offensive stance before shooting a massive burst of fire in Korra's direction.

 

Unprepared for the attack, Korra howls in agony as her side catches fire and she's sent reeling back. She rolls about on the ground, snuffing out the flames. She's reminded of the night of the bombings at the consulate buildings. Tears stream down her face as the pain snaps her from her fury. Leaving Asami, Tao stalks over to the downed Avatar. There's a bit of sadness lingering in his eyes, but it's masked by the sheer loathing and distaste for the woman at his feet. There's almost a shimmer of disgust in his expression, but for himself rather than Korra. In some way, she can feel the waves of regret washing over Tao's forms. Korra's shivering now, curled up into herself as she begins to cry with agony and fear. Her eyes meet Asami's from between Tao's legs, and the heiress' concerned expression causes her heart to sink. In defeat, Korra slumps back into the ground, allowing Tao to seethe, drawing his hands into fists. 

 

"You took my brother," he whispers, tears dripping down his face. His flames growing brighter and hotter. "I'm taking _you_ in exchange."

 

As he goes down to burn her face, he's suddenly knocked aside roughly. Korra's eyes blink open in shock to see Asami standing over her, favouring one side and bleeding profusely from a shallow cut upon her forehead. The inventor has her hand outstretched and her eyes narrowed in a defensive glare. Her clothes are tattered and cut up from being tossed around, and Korra can feel the extent of her injuries adding to her own. The Avatar whimpers as Tao gets up from the ground, his eyes bearing down on Asami with vengeance brewing in those gleaming amber eyes. Asami shakes her head, standing as tall as she can.

 

"Asami, run," Korra gurgles from the ground, "he's too strong… I can't, I can't protect you from the fire. You have to go." Asami doesn't budge, her arm remaining outstretched and her leg shifting back slightly to allow her a measure of balance. Korra feels the twinge in her arms, the chi from her fire-bending driving her crazy. She feels the pent up heat in her chest and arms, aching to be let out. Her eyes widen when she catches the sickening expression in Tao's eyes.

 

"No," Asami tells her without looking down at her. "I promised to protect you. I'm going to protect you."

 

"Asami…," Korra croaks, the fire blazing more intensely in her chest now. Why is her chi acting up all of the sudden? "Asami, you have to go. _Please_!"

 

"Yeah, _Asami_ ," Tao goads on, chuckling at the scene before him. "Why don't you run back to your mother?" He lights his fists with fire, catching the glimmer of desperation and fear that flickers in her eyes. "You pathetic cunt. I hope you realize that your life is not worth the one of the Avatar's; today, I will bring in her head to the Triads. I will make my brother proud. I'd suggest you move, unless you're as dumb as your pretty face." Asami's gaze narrows determinedly. 

 

"You will not harm the Avatar," she hisses, her voice laced with protection and pain. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me."

 

"Gladly," Tao smirks, grinning between the Avatar and her new love interest. "It won't be the first time the bitch has to watch someone _die_."

 

Tao runs towards them, his flamed fists drawn back. He lets out a scream of rage as he swings his fists forward. Korra's eyes widen and she struggles on the ground. Above her, Asami doesn't move. The inventor remains rigid as she watches the flames swerve in their direction. Korra tries to summon some water, but her chi-paths to her arms are blocked off by the cuffs, rendering her useless. She feels fear strike in her chest from Asami, but at the same time, her chest and arms burn like they're already consumed by flames. Korra watches the fire growing nearer to their bodies and screams at Asami to run, but she doesn't move.

 

Then, everything happens in slow motion.

 

Just as the flames come to approach them, Asami lets out an agonizing screech, jutting her right fist forward into the trail of fire. It travels up the length of her arm and crawls over her chest, but doesn't burn through her. Instead, Korra watches in confusion and shock as the flames reduce into nothing, not even a puff of smoke; it's almost as though Asami had absorbed the fire into her own _being_. The heat of her fire-bending chi blazes once more within the Avatar, and that's when Korra makes the startling connection. She nods her head up with a sharp tug only to watch Tao's eyes widen in disbelief. Korra's chest heaves as she feels the chi-activation building. The same arm that had absorbed the flame suddenly swings forward, and what happens next shocks all three of them. 

 

From Asami's right fist, a bright green flame jets out to hit Tao directly in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who'd have guessed that? ;)


	14. Questions and Answers Part One: Suffocate (Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wished I'd stayed inside my mother, never to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Death or Dying.
> 
> This chapter is hands-down one of my favourites. It was so long that I had to split it up into two parts unfortunately. This first part is solely Asami's perspective after the fight and the next will be solely based on Korra's perspective. Many, many things are revealed in this one. Careful reminder that this IS an AU, so all of the backstories/additional non-canonical material is completely fiction from my own musings. If there is something that seems OOC, that's normal because it's meant to be that way… for now. The style of the story will be shifting and more characters will be getting more "stage time". As you may see in the tags, there are still plenty of characters (and one relationship) that has yet to be featured. They will be arriving very soon!
> 
> Questions are answered (mostly)! Many of you saw this coming and a few of you did not! For those of you who did, the green flames are not a typo. It's for real. Interesting. Anyways, here's plot twist #2.5 [the 0.5 for the miniature plot twists that come with the big plot twist - long story short, there's a lot of plot twists within the plot twist (plot-twist-ception?)]. This one is the actual plot twist considering the last one isn't really much of a twist. I was happy to see many of you figured it out! There are still far, FAR more plot twists to go, and I'm actually not certain if this will be over in thirty chapters. It might take more. We'll have to see. 
> 
> Thanks for the continuous support you guys give me with this piece. I mean we're at 380 Kudos and 140 comments. That's freaking awesome. You all have such interesting things to say, too. The lyric in the summary/chapter title is "Smother" by Daughter. Great song. It's very fitting for this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please keep leaving your reviews! :)

_Murderer_.

 

That's the only thing that repeats over and over again Asami's head as she stays hunched on the ground. Someone's draped a blanket over her shoulders but she doesn't feel the warmth it's supposed to give her. Instead, all she can feel and hear is the blood roaring in her ears and the sounds of Tao's screams lingering in the back of her mind. Nauseated, she closes her eyes and prays for the horror to end. She can still smell the charing scent of the boy's skin burning under her… her…

 

Flame.

 

Jerking her eyes open, Asami gasps. Tears streak down her face as she looks to her right hand. There's no evidence of any fire on her skin, not even the faint blackening char. The heiress shudders, another spell of dizziness washing over her. All around her, the police chief and her crew are investigating the crime scene. Korra had been at her side for awhile, rubbing assuring nothings into her ear but she can't shake the feeling she's receiving. Tao's body lay in front of her, a white sheet draped over the motionless frame. Her eyes fixate on the dead body and her stomach lurches. This time, however, she can't keep it in.

 

Asami rips the blanket off and purges, crying as she does so. There's someone at her side, holding her hair back and rubbing the space between her shoulder blades with soothing circles. She doesn't know or feel them. All she can smell and taste is the sickness in her throat. Her hands tremble as they hold her above the ground, her stomach convulsing once more to pour out the remainder of her dinner, a dinner she'd shared with Korra. It'd been an innocent date. It was meant to be fun and for them to forget the destruction. It didn't do anything but serve as a reminder for how dark the world has become.

 

Once she finishes vomiting, she feels soothing water clean her face and shirt (which apparently had some sick on it), before calm blue eyes meet her own. Korra's hand places itself on her shoulder and Asami shakes her head, her body beginning to tremble from fatigue and shock. She shifts her gaze around haphazardly, searching out for more threats. Suddenly, everything bad about the world seems so real. Once more, she looks to her hand. Now it doesn't make her sick, no, it makes her angry. She feels the heat blazing in her chest and arms and she gasps, clenching the fingers into a tight fist. Expectingly, the green flame returns.

 

The same green flame that had killed a man, belongs to her.

 

"You didn't know how to control it," Korra says quietly, watching as the flame dissipates into a puff of smoke. "It's not your fault."

 

 _Murderer,_ the voice in the back of her head sneers. _You killed a man with fire. Doesn't that remind you of someone, little girl?_

 

"Tao is dead," Asami says blankly, her eyes still fixated on her hand. "I killed him."

 

"It was an accident, kid," Lin's soft voice pipes up from the back. Asami doesn't bother looking up as the chief tells her, "you're not gonna get charged, Sato. It was out of self-defence. We got witnesses from the bridge that claimed to see you guys engaged in a gang fight. They'd taken out the ferry guard before you came. It was all a set up. They must've followed you or had known you'd been there tonight. It's not your fault, kid. You were just trying to protect the Avatar."

 

Not like this.

 

"Are you congratulating me?" Asami's voice is cold, cruel, dosed with self-loathing. Lin sucks in a deep breath.

 

"No," she murmurs, hanging her head. Asami can feel Korra's hands massaging her shoulders but she can't bear to be around her right now, not after what she did. Asami weakly pushes the younger girl away, trying to ignore the pain that strikes in her chest at the sight of her broken expression. Lin glances between the two of them before kneeling. She grimaces at the sight of the small pool of vomit at the heiress' side but doesn't turn away in disgust. Instead, she sighs sadly.

 

"Listen, kid," Lin whispers, watching as Asami's gaze drifts over her shoulder to where Tao's body is being carried away. 

 

 _Fitting isn't it?_ The voice returns with a sadistic chuckle. _The Lieutenant kills his brother. You kill him._  

 

"Stop," Asami chokes out, tears blurring at her eyes. "Please stop."

 

"Asami?" Korra asks her, voice shaky with worry. Her mind is spinning out of control. The voices are growing louder, some mocking and others congratulating her on her victory. _You have become exactly what you are meant to be,_ they tell her, _you are the one that will bring an end to them. You should be proud of yourself. You are the revolution, Asami Sato. You are change._ What would Amon think? The thought causes her eyes to widen in fear. What would her _father_ think?

 

She's not a hero, she's a monster.

 

"I have to go home," Asami breathes, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I-I need to go home."

 

 _Home?_ The voice laughs in a mocking chortle. _What home do you have now? That broken old house where she died? That isn't a home, little girl.  
_

 

"Okay," Lin says with a nod before standing and waving over one of her officers. Saikan joins them immediately, glancing at the terrified girl with a distant expression. Korra's saying something about how she should escort her home, but Asami throws her hand up, silencing the girl. Ever since she'd fire-bent, she can't bear to look Korra in the eye. The two adults only stare down at her as she rises shakily to her feet and lets out a deep, heavy breath.

 

"Take me home," Asami whispers, gazing up at Lin. Her eyes water and instantly the chief understands. Turning to Saikan, she quickly tells him to take the Avatar back to the island. Grateful that she's travelling back with someone she can trust, Asami walks towards the police car without so much a glance in Korra's direction. Behind her, she can hear Korra pleading for Lin to let her come with, and the chief promptly telling that this isn't her fight, that Asami needs time and space to heal -  _heal what? The damage can't be erased now, little girl_. A small gasp parts her lips and she bows her head, begging for relief. Wordlessly, Asami slides into the passenger seat of the car, staring at her hands as she hears the coroner's truck come rolling down the street. The churning in her stomach worsens.

 

_Did you see it, Asami? Did you watch the exact moment the life left his eyes?_

 

_Did you enjoy it, watching him die like they watched your mother twelve years ago?_

 

_Smile, little girl. You did all of it._

 

Asami quickly nods her head up to watch them take Tao and place him in the truck. They're questioning Korra but she's just staring longly at her. There's sadness and pity in her eyes, but Asami remains blank and watching, unsure of what to say or do. Asami wants to fight, but damn her if she's fought enough. She's fought and now she's _killed_. There is blood on her hands and suddenly, her vision grows dark with anger and self-hate. This is what they'd all wanted - Amon, the Lieutenant, her own father, what _she_ had once wanted - and now she wants nothing but to remove the stain of death from her body. She can feel her mother's disappointment from the afterlife weighing down on her. Her chest tightens and she grits her teeth, more tears spilling over her cheeks as she holds back a sob. The world grows silent around her as she's lost to the torment of her own vicious mind, now fractured and splintered from her actions.

 

_Your mother hates you, Asami. Your father's going to disown you, Asami. The Avatar's scared of you, Asami._

 

_You killed someone, you're a murderer, Asami._

 

 _Lin's here now, Asami, she's talking to you, Asami, why won't you listen to her? Look at her face, Asami, she's so ashamed of you, Asami. You have to respond, Asami, why can't you answer her questions, Asami? Are you still alive, Asami? Is your heart still beating, Asami? Where are you, Asami? Who are you, Asami?_ _You have to talk to Lin, she's staring at you, Asami. You have to tell her, you have to say something, Asami. You're not a fucking mute, Asami. Speak up, Asami._

 

 _AsamiAsamiAsamiAsamiAsamiAsamiAsami, why aren't you listening to her, Asami?! Are you listening, Asami? Lin's speaking to you, listen to her, Asami. You should be dead, Asami. Nothing matters anymore, Asami. Do you feel it, Asami, you're going insane, Asami._ _You can't escape me, Asami. AsamiAsamiAsamiAsami, don't tune me out, you can't tune me out, Asami, you can't hide from me anymore, Asami. AsamiAsamiAsamiAsamilistentomeareyoulisteningAsamiAsamiAsami-_

 

_Don't forget this is what you wanted, Asami._

 

"… kid?" Asami blinks, shaking terribly. She's not noticed how Lin is in the seat next to her or how the car is actually moving. They're on the highway headed back to the Sato Mansion. Asami shivers and feels queasy. Lin glances over and instantly recognizes the green lighting up her face. Swerving hard to the side, Asami barely has time to push open the door before she spews all over the sidewalk. Lin grumbles something before rubbing her back, reaching for her hair.

 

"Hey, take it easy," Lin coos softly, a little uncertain of how to approach the girl who's obviously a wreck. Asami doesn't stop shaking as she pulls away. She wipes her mouth with that hand and it only makes her more sick. She dry heaves but nothing comes up. Lin sighs and cuts the engine, allowing them to simply sit in the faint thrumming of the motor cooling down and the distant sounds of traffic as cars pass them by slowly. Asami doesn't move, bare for closing her eyes.

 

"It'll take some time, Sato," Lin tells her with a gentle voice. She palms the steering wheel, staring dead ahead with a blank expression. "Hell, when I first killed someone, I was about your age. I puked my guts out and cried until I couldn't see. You know what my mom told me?" Asami doesn't respond. The voices grow louder but she tones them out with the last remaining ounce of strength in her body. Lin takes her silence as a reason to continue her story.

 

"My mother told me that she was proud of me," Lin says, her gaze dropping to her lap. "I'd been in training when she'd gotten the call of an attempted robbery of the local bank. She dragged me there, claiming that I needed some on-site experience. I had been so excited to join the police force that I tagged along, grinning like a fool as we split up into two teams. My mom's team, which included me, were going to free the hostages." Asami's lips quiver but Lin doesn't stop.

 

"When we got there, something had seemed… off about the hostages. Firstly, they weren't screaming or protesting. They'd been tied up against an earth-pillar at the centre of the bank. We'd found the criminals and knocked them out, but they hadn't put up a fight. It was only when I helped one of the officers at the time, Jiang, unmask one of the the hostages, that I realized they'd switched their roles," Lin says, taking a breath as her hands begin to shake. Asami opens her eyes and stares at the glove box, unable to answer the police chief. Lin uses her free hand to grip at the edge of the door. "The hostage whipped his hand forward and pierced a shard of metal through Jiang's chest. The fire-bender beside him tried to get me but mom got in the way first. Burned her entire chest. I thought she was going to die. I mean, I was seventeen. I wasn't even supposed to be there. My mother couldn't see my face but she knew how scared I had been.

 

"And so I used her cables and wrapped them around the benders," Lin whispers tersely, her voice cracking as memories flood through her. "I was so mad that they'd hurt my mother, that we'd hurt the wrong people, that I started squeezing. They couldn't breathe and I could see them dying but I kept going. I just wanted to protect my mother, a woman that had spent her entire life protecting me. I clenched my hands around the spools and it cut into their skin. I'd never seen so much blood in my entire life. They collapsed to the ground, motionless and void of life." Lin's eyes close and she clenches her jaw. Asami draws a breath softly.

 

"Turns out, me… _killing_ those two, ended up stalling enough time to capture the ring leader. Mom had managed to radio the second-in-command and let him know the situation. They'd been trying to flee for the harbour but the others caught them in time," Lin explains, blinking open her eyes again to gaze at Asami. "It'd been the biggest bust of the century. We'd captured the king pin of the Triads, a man that'd been on the run for decades. I was rewarded, called a hero, but I felt like the villain. I showered six times after that night and cried myself to sleep. Woke up in a nightmare and pissed my pants. I felt like I was seven, not seventeen. My world fell apart and I fell into a state of cognitive dissonance, being rewarded for an action that could put me in jail." Asami cocks her head to the side slowly, watching how Lin's gaze softens and her hand reaches out to sympathetically rub her shoulder. She doesn't brush the hand away this time.

 

"I know how you feel, Asami," Lin tells her, nodding her head. "I'm in a profession in which sometimes I have to kill people, in which death is the right choice. You may not feel like it, but if you hadn't done what you'd done, no matter how you came about to do it, you and Korra would be dead. You're not a criminal. It's not going to be easy from this point onwards. The memories will haunt you and there will be days in which you hate yourself, but that doesn't mean the world does. I for certain don't, you know. I respect that you sacrificed yourself for Korra. That kid needs your support and you need hers. You're both broken souls, a little fragile and explosive, but you're perfect for each other." Asami's eyes flicker at the statement, fear filling those bloodshot eyes. Lin only chuckles slightly.

 

"Don't think I didn't figure it out, Sato," Lin says, retracting her hand as she starts the car again. "You guys are everywhere together. You make Korra the kind of happy that a kid her age needs to be. The world's getting darker and something tells me that you know a lot more than you put on. I'm not looking for answers, Asami, not yet. My job is to protect the city, not yours. For however long there is this stalemate, you need to heal with each other. You and Korra make each other stronger in ways I don't think anyone understands. She's changed a lot since meeting you, and I can tell that she's as every bit in love with you as you are with her. It gives us old timers a bit of hope, you know. To think that amongst the impending war, beauty can still grow." Lin's voice grows soft and quiet as she pulls the car into a side street before driving into a gated community. At the top of the hill on the other end of the area, she makes out the house that'd once been her home. Asami feels scared once more, shrivelling up into her seat. Lin takes notice and sighs, rolling through the gravelly pavilion.

 

"What do I do now?" Asami asks, her voice cracking from lack of use. Lin takes a deep breath, pulling the car up the hill to stop at the entrance of the estate. Asami shivers again, the tears once again threatening to attack her eyes. Everything hurts and her body feels like it's on fire. "How can I face him after all I've done?" Lin stays quiet, looking at her steering wheel as her heart catches in her throat. Asami lets a single tear track down her cheek before she turns to the police chief.

 

"I remember you, you know," the heiress tells her softly. Lin glances up, her gaze darkening slightly. "You were the woman who put her coat around my shoulders while the detectives talked to my dad. You gave me the pin that you'd found in the rubble. I remember when you told me to be strong like her." Lin's eyes water and she reaches out, gripping her steering wheel again. She refuses to show emotion, but even she can't help it when she hears Asami begin to sob.

 

"Your mother was a remarkable woman, Asami," Lin says, unable to look in the young inventor's direction. "During the celebration, I'd met her. She was so young but already I could see that she was going to change the world. She was the only one that came to me at the reception and told me that she was sorry I had to live through that. Damn, I hadn't even known the woman's name and yet she was the only one who acknowledge the conflict brewing inside me. After that, we grew pretty close. She and I became good friends through the various charitable events she'd put on through the department. There'd even been a part when she'd been offered a job on the force because she was around so much. Your mother was my only confidant, Asami, and her loss was painful. I remember going back to my room and crying for so many hours. Kya had stayed with me, but she'd not grieved the same way I did. We all knew her, but she was one of my best friends. I mean, what kind of world takes away someone so great, so brilliant, so… so pure?" Lin's voice trails off as her head droops to her chest sadly.

 

"I… I should have been there for you more," the police chief mumbles, ashamed and remorseful. "I should have came to see you more often. I should have at least tried to stay in touch, though you were so young that I didn't know if it was appropriate, and I'm hardly a motherly figure. I'm nothing like her." Lin catches Asami's eyes moisten with tears again, but she doesn't stop as she continues to tell the young heiress, "Yasuko… she never saw anyone's flaws as their focal points. I continued to mess up after that one job, but she still supported me through it. If it hadn't been for her, I doubt I'd even be chief right now. Like you, I was expected to follow in my own parent's footsteps. I was Toph's daughter, never Lin Beifong. Some people forgot I even had a name." Lin's eyes narrow as those painful memories tug at her heart. She grips the steering wheel tighter, and she knows Asami can understand because she grew up under the same scrutiny.

 

"Izumi, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all understood, but they never understood me. I killed someone, whereas they were just existing in the shadows of their parents. Even when Kya, Izumi, and I we were a pro-bending team together, it never felt right. Your mother would come to each and every one of our matches, cheering us on and encouraging us. Still, I always felt so lost after that incident. I fell into a deep depression, locking myself away and hiding out from the world. Hell, I hid from my own soulmate but Yasuko? Yasuko was fearless. She didn't care that I'd shut the world out. She broke back in and pulled me out of the dark place I was in. She helped me come back to reality," Lin tells her, some strength returning to her raspy voice. Asami stays still in her seat, glancing down at her lap.

 

"Out of everyone I ever knew, your mother was the only one to remind me that I had my own autonomy. That I could be Lin Beifong and not Toph's daughter, not police chief in-training. That I could have my own life and I could be happy with it. She taught me so much, and I know you already know it, but she was amazing, Asami. When she died… when she died I was devastated. I was so angry at the world because who would take someone that pure… that beautiful? It wasn't fair." Lin shakes her head and grips the wheel tighter. Her anger is a flickering flame, dying out before it can really get started. She slowly turns back to face Asami. "But, in her wake, she left one of the most influential minds of this century. You may think you're nothing much, Sato, but you are so much. I'm proud to have known a woman as great as your mother, and I'm even prouder to know that her daughter is just as incredible. It makes her loss not hit so hard." Lin's lips slowly curl up into a faint smile as she nods at the youngest Sato. Asami wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks to her lap, still fixated on her right hand.

 

"Hey," Lin says gently, reaching over to place her hand on Asami's shoulder. "No matter what happened tonight, don't let that one part bring you down. It's a lot to handle, I know, but you are as every bit amazing as she was. You may not feel like that now kid, but you are. You have a lot going for you and I know that you'll make good decisions. And if you, uh, need anything, I'm here. I already told Korra, I trust you both. I didn't before and I apologize for that. Sometimes old wounds take a long time to heal. But, you're destined for great things, Asami. You may think everything sucks right now, but never forget that, okay?" Asami flinches, turning her head away. Lin only sighs and pulls her hand back. Glancing up at the mansion, the older woman's eyes sparkle with mournful nostalgia. 

 

"After all," she murmurs wistfully, nodding back at the youngest Sato. "You are your mother's daughter, Asami."

 

"I should go," Asami whispers, unable to take the comparison any longer. She is not her mother's daughter. She's a fire-bender. She's a murderer. She's the opposite of her mother. Neither of her parents were benders. Neither of them have killed before, not even her revenge-crazed father. She isn't incredible, she's a _disgrace_. Breaking her thoughts, Lin grunts before glancing over and nodding slowly. Asami pulls at the door handle and hops out of the car. Lin stays put as the heiress lingers a bit by the side of the car. Looking down, the inventor mumbles a quiet thanks for the ride before turning for the door.

 

"And Sato?" Lin calls out, causing Asami to stop. Lin smiles fondly. "I meant what I said twelve years ago, if you still remember it."

 

As she rakes through her mind, Asami calls upon the memory. She replays the chief's words and instantly she knows what the Beifong is talking about. Lin smiles when she catches the recognition in the inventor's eyes, however mournful and grey it may be. The words are engrained into her mind like someone had burned them there. She gives Lin a measly, weak nod which the chief mimics in return. Asami waits as she watches the car pull out of the driveway and head back down towards the city. Once she's full out of site, she turns and faces the door. Her knuckles pause upon the wood, memories of her _real_ home burning down years ago rushing through her mind. This house is a replacement of something that will never be again. Of feigned safety. Defeat. Loss. Emptiness. 

 

There's nothing for her behind these two doors, nor will there ever be.

 

Taking a deep breath, Asami knocks on the door. It takes some time before she hears footsteps shuffling on the other end. The door creaks open and Po, the butler, opens the door. He sees her dishevelled state (Korra had cleaned her wounds and healed them, but her hair is still a mess), his face paling at sight. Tired and unable to come up with an excuse, she simply pushes past him and asks for her father. Po points up to the study wordlessly, still befuddled by the state of her. Asami nods and climbs up the stairs, her legs aching as she ascends them. Her bones are weary and heavy, like poison is embedded deep into the marrow. The tears don't stop running down her cheeks but she takes a deep breath. _Be strong,_ the quiet, dim voice inside her croaks, _you have to be strong, Asami._

 

Finally, she reaches the door.

 

"Dad," she murmurs, pushing the door open. Inside, her father is sitting at his desk. At the sound of her raspy voice, his head nods upwards. He gasps at the sight of her, instantly rising from his seat to approach her. Asami doesn't relent as she feels his arms wind around her frame. He scours her in worry, checking for wounds. She almost wants to laugh at his efforts. They're not on her body; they're in her mind. She's hurt but no one can see it. No one ever will but her.

 

"Driving accident," she mumbles. _Liar_ , the voice hisses with a chuckle, _such a fucking liar._

 

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Hiroshi asks, his voice taut with concern. He touches her face, catching the faint, raised line of a scar on her forehead. 

 

"I saw a healer," Asami murmurs, tired and exhausted from the day. Hiroshi looks skeptical but knows his daughter isn't in the right state to be questioned. Asami is deaf to his voice as he calls for Po to make some jasmine tea. She barely feels how he takes off his coat and wraps it around her trembling body. She doesn't protest as she's lowered to the couch in his study. She can't smile or nod or be grateful when he places a pillow behind her head before taking a seat beside her. When Po comes back, she drinks her tasteless tea in silence, praying that she can forget the last few events and just dissolve into the steam.

 

"I'm worried about you," Hiroshi whispers softly after some time. Asami slowly shifts her gaze in her father's direction, watching as he bows his head in shame and sorrow. His hands fold together before he hangs his weary head in them. It's only now she sees that he's lost weight and his hair is greying faster than before.

 

"I thought it was going to be easy," her father says quietly, though his voice trembles. "I thought that Amon would know how to handle this without getting you hurt. I… I trusted him to keep you safe. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe. Now look at me, Asami. I'm losing you and I can't bring you back." Hiroshi begins to weep, shaking his head in mourning. Yet, Asami can only inwardly agree. She's losing herself. This isn't just about their revolution anymore.

 

This war is tearing them both apart.

 

_You have to make a choice, Asami. You have to pick a side._

 

"I need to talk to you about something," Asami chokes out hoarsely, "and I don't want you to lie, Dad."

 

"Asami?" Hiroshi breathes her name so delicately, as if it were bound to fly away and desert him. He looks open and honest, maybe even a little defeated. Asami hazards a glance back at her right palm, reimagining the green flames burning there from just hours ago. Tao's screaming in her ear again, dying as he burns. The heiress shudders and clenches her hand into a fist before facing her father with a determined, yet equally terrified expression.

 

"Was Mom a fire-bender?"

 

Just right out there. Throwing caution to the wind and all that bullshit.

 

Truth be told, Asami just wants answers.

 

Hiroshi is taken by surprise as he cocks his head at her question. At first he looks at her like she's on fire-weed or cactus juice, but then he sees just how serious she is and leans back in his chair. His brows furrow and Asami's stomach drops. Please, she begs, let this all be some fucked up dream. The man only sighs, bowing his head and clenching his jaw. The veins in his neck throb, further increasing her anxiety. She squirms uselessly on the couch, trying to muster up the strength to sit. Yet, every ounce of energy has been drained and she's left completely limp on the sofa. Finally, after much silence, Hiroshi gazes up at her sadly.

 

"Yes," he whispers, so quiet an elephant-mouse's squeak would be louder. Asami's eyes burn with tears.

 

 _Lies,_ the voice returns, _don't you ever learn, little girl? Everyone lies, even your mother and father._

 

"I guess it's time I was completely honest with you, Asami," Hiroshi says, sitting a little straighter than before. He sets his jaw and folds his hands together, as if building the reserve in order for him to bring the truth into light. Eighteen years later, and only now does she learn everything she's ever known means nothing.

 

"I met your mother while in the Fire Nation. I was doing an internship in Ember Island's University for Engineering and Design when we met at a rally. She was a fire-breathing performer who bussed tables when she wasn't on stage. She'd been orphaned at a young age, grew up in foster care. Yasuko bounced from home to home, nation to nation, until she finally aged out. With her earnings with scholarships and bursaries, she managed to get into a smaller university in order to become a veterinarian. She was majoring in medicine and minoring in political sciences." Hiroshi's face lightens as he talks about his soulmate, but the sadness in his voice doesn't dissipate as he recounts the tale that was the real, Spirits honest truth. He clears his throat before continuing, swallowing thickly.

 

"Anyways, we'd got talking a few shows later. She told me of how she'd been born in the Earth Kingdom but roamed around ever since. She'd never really identified with any of the cultures, and instead said that she identified with all of them. She was sweet and soft-spoken, but when she believed in something, she was strong and dignified. I didn't even know about soulmates, let alone believe in them, until I saw her. I just remember looking into those dazzling green eyes and thinking, 'this woman, she's the one'. No one could compare to her," Hiroshi says, sniffling slightly as tears mist in his eyes. He bows his head and nods. "I was just twenty when I felt her pain for the first time. She was on stage performing when something went wrong. Her partner who'd been holding a flaming stick, threw it too high. It struck her in the face and I shouted for her. She'd burned her face but one of the healers got there before I did. He'd set about taking care of her face while she set about profusely apologizing to me about how she didn't mean to externally hurt me. That was your mother, always making other's safety come first."

 

"Dad," Asami croaks, her throat scratchy and sore. Hiroshi nods, understanding immediately what she wants.

 

"After we found out that we were soulmates, we ended up dating. After a year and a half, I told her to come back to the city. It'd been the only place she'd not lived in. Of course, your mother the adventurer agreed immediately and we took off. Got married four years later, and started the company soon after," Hiroshi continues to say, scratching at the back of his head. His eyes darken and Asami can tell that this is the part she'd been dreading. 

 

"Because your mother hadn't really known her birth parents, once we accumulated enough wealth, we went on a journey back to where she was born," Hiroshi says, his voice growing quieter as he glances up to barely whimper. "After all the travelling, we went to her birth place. We went to Kyoshi Island." 

 

"What are you saying, Dad?" Asami asks, though the nagging voice in the back of her head somehow already knows what he's saying. Hiroshi sighs.

 

"We spoke to the first couple that'd fostered Yasuko and found out about her small, but meaningful family. Your mother was the only child to Ling and Chu Sato, who died during an invasion by the Fire Nation during the imperialist rebellions after the end of the Hundred Year War. Ling, your grandmother, had a great-great grandmother who was a woman named Koko," Hiroshi tells her. Koko? Why does that name sound so familiar? Asami's brows furrow until her stomach lurches.

 

Koko. 

 

"That means that Mom was related… she was… she…," Asami can't find the words, but Hiroshi nods.

 

"Distantly, yes," her father whispers, letting his eyes close. "Your mother is a descendent of Avatar Kyoshi."

 

"Avatar Kyoshi was the only Avatar in existence to produce green flames instead of the usual red. Hell, she was the only person do to that besides her daughter," Asami states blankly, her eyes shifting to look at her hand. What did that mean for Korra? Was she technically related to the Avatar? The rational side of her brain knows that isn't true. Genetically, her and Korra are two different people completely. Yet, could it be an explanation as to why they're soulmates? 

 

"Not the only person," Hiroshi mumbles, his jaw loosening as he sighs. "Your mother's fire was green. The sages at the temples would tell her that it's a sign of purity, despite the rampant personality of the earth-bending Avatar. I remember one of them said that it was as though she were the 'second chance' at peace."

 

"What does this mean, Dad?" Asami chokes out, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you hide this from me?" Hiroshi looks away, ashamed.

 

"When she first bent fire in Republic City, the people were in uproar," he says, bitterness tinging at his voice. "The world wanted to get rid of her, called her an abomination. A lot of anti-Kyoshi people lived in Republic City. A lot of them had been raised with the notion that Kyoshi's forging of the island had been an indirect act of racism against other earth-benders. Because Republic City is located within old Earth Kingdom territory, they were angry at your mother. They called her a vast majority of things, and many of them tried to hurt her. That's when we bought the estate outside of the city, thinking we'd be spared.

 

"People soon forgot about her bending and I told her that she should hide it. Your mother was furious with me, telling me that she wouldn't hide who she was just to please and appease others. She was a fiery young spirit, matching her bending. But, she paid the price. We both did, several times." Hiroshi's face grows mournful as he leans back in his chair. Tears sparkle in his eyes as he gulps slowly. Turning his head away, Asami feels nervous all of the sudden.

 

"What are you hiding, Dad?" Asami asks, gaining enough strength to lean upwards. Hiroshi only closes his eyes, letting a few tears fall.

 

"You… you weren't our first child, Asami," Hiroshi says quietly. There's a twinge of loss present, and suddenly, Asami knows why he's so overprotective.

 

"A few years before you were born, we had a baby girl named Yumi," Hiroshi recounts, his hands shaking as he plants them firmly on his lap. "She looked exactly like you, she even had your eyes. We loved her greatly; she was this little ball of happiness. Your… your sister was the first thing that brought us true happiness in a long time. Your mother would let her roam free in the gardens when she was a toddler. She loved flowers and the colour pink. Everything your mother made, it had to be pink. Yumi became our heart and soul, our reason to live. She made our bond that much stronger, like a bridge that connected your me and your mother together. When we realized how happy she made us, we decided to have another child." Asami stays quiet, listening to the tale of an older sister she'd never known about. All these years she's been alive and she's never been told that she's not the only child in their family. All she knows is lies, deceit, and betrayal.

 

"She was about four years old when your mother fell pregnant again with you," Hiroshi continues to say, still gazing at his hands. He can't see the flash of hurt and sorrow on his daughter's face as he chokes out, "and that's when it happened. Yasuko was in the park with Yumi and I was at work. Your mother was showing her those… those damned green flames. Yumi was so excited that her squealing attracted some attention nearby. Your mother didn't know when… when she was coming back that she was being followed. There was nothing she could… nothing I could do. Those fucking benders took our daughter from Yasuko's arms. Your mother tried to fight back but she was overpowered. Chief Beifong found her a few hours later, covered in blood and barely breathing." Asami whimpers, gulping as she processes the heavy information. Hiroshi's hands clench into fists, his face growing more red with pain and built up anguish.

 

"Beifong searched two days straight for Yumi until she found her in the same park from before, pale and lifeless in the water. Those… those fucking monsters had ripped her clothes and drowned her in the river… the river she'd loved so much. They murdered her. They murdered our little girl." Hiroshi begins to sob now, his shoulders trembling as he lets out twenty-two years of repressed memories out. He doesn't hold back as he cries into his hands, his breaths hiccuping. Asami's crying too, but she manages to sit up and reach her father. She wraps her long arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder.

 

"After Yumi's funeral, your mother vowed to never bend fire again," Hiroshi says, his sobbing dying down. He doesn't bother to wipe the tears from his face as he lowers his hands and glances over at Asami sadly. "After your sister died, we were two broken people. Even your birth couldn't repair the lost. At first we felt like we were replacing our dead daughter. We hated ourselves. We fought so much during your early years. We said things we'd regret, blamed each other for the loss of our first-born. But then, that hate turned into a driving need. We decided that we would do anything to protect you from the same thing happening. We lost one child, but we weren't ever going to lose another. Your mother surrounded herself with you, hell, the both of us did. You went with us everywhere. I never left your mother's side. I vowed to protect my family and then… and then…" Hiroshi's voice trails off as he catches up to his past, his eyes misting once more.

 

"And then," Hiroshi rasps, bowing his head in shame, "and then I failed her."

 

"Dad," Asami cries, burrowing her face into her father's shoulder. "You didn't… you didn't know."

 

"I didn't know with Yumi either!" Hiroshi roars suddenly, lifting up from the chair to stand. He grips his hair like a madman, infuriated by his own shortcomings. "I left your mother for a meeting, for the first time in six years, I _left_ her." His voice suddenly trails off into a quietened, hushed whisper.

 

"I left, not knowing that the last time I told her I loved her would be the last," her father sobs out, placing a hand to his mouth to muffle the gasp that leaves his lips. "I came back to see that you were still alive and I was so angry. I wasn't angry at you, but at the world, at benders. They'd taken my family away. My daughter and my wife were dead because someone couldn't handle my wife's heritage?! How fucked up is that, Asami? How fucked up is it that they hated her because she could bend green fire. Because she was different, we had to pay the price in death and bloodshed. Beifong found the members and arrested them but it's not enough. They're still alive, rotting in prison, but it's not fucking enough to atone for what they did to her, to both of them. To _us_ , Asami."

 

"Dad, why didn't you tell me any of this?" Asami's voice is hollow and empty. _You know why he didn't tell you._

 

_You're weak. Spineless. Pathetic._

 

_You're nothing but a replacement._

 

Asami feels disgusted with herself, though she knows it isn't her fault. She'd just been given a life history lesson about her own past, her real past. Suddenly, she finds herself questioning everything. The heiress looks to her father's tired face, cheeks marred by countless tears shed and hair dishevelled from years of buried pain. She remembers Tao screaming again, but for some reason, her guilt of taking his life is slipping further away. She shuts her eyes in shame.

 

_Who are you, Asami?_

 

"I wanted to protect you," Hiroshi whispers, not able to look at her. "I never made the best decisions, Asami. Your mother was the glue to our family, not me. With her gone, I didn't know what to do, so I did what any businessman knows best. I lied. After the fire destroyed everything, I thought it would be better to restart anew. I built this house with the hopes that we could leave behind the pain. I didn't think that you'd remember much of the fire, but I'm not stupid. I would stay by your side at night, holding your hand as you'd fight through your nightmares. I thought that if your mother's death affected you that much, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to handle the news of your elder sister. Every year, though, I'd take you to that same park by the same river that Yumi loved so much. It's also… also where we buried her, under that old oak tree where we'd have our weekly picnics. You would always say that you felt the happiest there, but couldn't explain why." Hiroshi's eyes glaze once more as he turns to his daughter. Asami stands weakly, but Hiroshi's hands come around and grip her tightly.

 

"I'm so sorry, Asami," he whimpers, holding her tight against him. "I'm so sorry I hid everything from you. I… I was just trying to keep you safe, to keep the only thing I had left of our family close to me. I love you so much, my darling, and I get if you hate me. I hate myself too. I've hated myself since the day your sister died. You bring so much hope and life into the broken shell of my heart. You fill it with a love I don't deserve, a smile too pure, and those beautiful, green eyes." Asami tightens up in his embrace, but soon realizes just how much her father has taken in, all in the cause of preventing her from further harm. She clutches him close, unable to bear through the idea of losing him. No matter their beliefs or his lies, he loves her more than anything else in the world. 

 

"Dad," Asami whispers sadly, "I have something to tell you."

 

_Are you fucking crazy?_

 

 _Yes_.

 

"Sweetheart," Hiroshi chokes out, pulling away to wipe away his daughter's tears. "You can tell me anything."

 

 _Tell him, Asami, he will be so proud of you._ _You wanted this. You needed this._

 

_He lied to you._

 

_Asami, this is your destiny, you can't run, Asami, you're doing the right thing, Asami._

 

_You are better than this._

 

_AsamiAsamiAsamiAsami are you in there? Listen, Asami, feel me, Asami, they're all dead, Asami, but I'm real, Asami. I didn't leave you like they did, Asami, you need me, Asami. The lies are so hard to swallow, aren't they Asami? Sweet little Asami, innocent little Asami, stupid little Asami, naïve little Asami, powerless little Asami, murderous little Asami, bloodthirsty Asami. Equalist Asami._

 

_Fight back._

 

_It's time to choose your side, Asami._

 

"I killed someone tonight," Asami growls, her eyes flashing. Her voice is low with rage and betrayal. "And he was a fire-bender."

 

_Please, you have to fight back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did make up the stuff about Kyoshi having green flames. It's an AU, after all. 
> 
> Y'all didn't think Asami would be able to love Korra that easily, would you? :P Also, I think you've probably noticed Asami's mental state whirling out of control recently. Lying, lack of sleep, being deceived, and killing a man can really take it's toll on a person, I suppose. Which side will she pick? Find out soon!
> 
> SO MANY PLOT TWISTS SO LITTLE TIME.
> 
> Let me know what you think? :)


	15. Questions and Answers Part Two: The Rally (Korra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the ghost in the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violence, Death or Dying.
> 
> Alright it's been so long since this updated, huh? I am so sorry for the wait but here's an extra long chapter to make up for the month long wait. This is when the starts getting super AU. I mean, it's still sort of following the main storyline, but it's going to shift in the next couple of chapters. Reminder that this entire story is a total Book One AU, and a lot more characters are waiting to be introduced still. It's going to be a wild, shit show of a ride, lol. But I hope you stick through with me! :D
> 
> If you're worried that this story isn't getting any lighter, please keep in mind that we're not even half-way yet. I was just reading through my chapter plans and I am thinking that it is going to be WAY longer than 30 chapters. It's definitely going to be 50 at the least, so we're not really even at the start yet. There is a happy ending, but if you find that the journey to that ending is too harsh, I suggest waiting until the series is over before reading it. I am sorry if some themes become really dark, but its necessary for the plot.
> 
> Also, a few of you guessed on some of the plot twists in this chapter! Congrats :D
> 
> Thank you for all the criticisms and feedback. I know that it's hard to miss things when editing/writing because only one person is reading. I don't have a beta reader or anything so I hope it's not too terrible. I'm definitely listening to your feedback and trying to edit things better, though! I appreciate all the comments!

"She just needs some time, Korra."

 

Korra remains numb as Tenzin escorts her onto the island. She doesn't know how it'd all gone wrong so quickly. One minute, she's on the most amazing first date with Asami and the next they're both fighting, bleeding and broken. Asami killed a man and she's gone. Her heart is heavy inside her chest, causing her to limp along. Her injuries she'd healed up long before hopping on the ferry with Tenzin. She'd gotten nothing back from Lin, but she hoped that the ache in her lungs that's sucking the life from her is due to her worries, not Asami's own. She stumbles alongside her air-bending master, taking whatever blank comfort she can in the long, strong arms that wrap around her torso. He's saying something to her, but she hears nothing but the blood pulsing through her veins.

 

"She's changed," Korra mutters as they step foot inside the dormitories. Pema is awake, holding out two steaming tea cups. Tenzin frowns.

 

"How so?" He asks, quirking his brow. Korra ignores the cup being placed in her hand as she searches within herself.

 

"I can feel Asami," she explains dryly, "she's my soulmate."

 

This makes Tenzin stop. The man's brow furrows as he glances down at his student. Korra's shoulders are slumped as she leans against the doorway, tears misting in her eyes. The air-bender glances up at his wife to see Pema only staring at the young Water Tribe girl with sympathy in her eyes. The tea cup is placed between the Avatar's hands, but Korra makes no effort to drink from it. There's distance in her eyes, a striking amount of dullness since they'd last spoken.

 

"Is something wrong, Korra?" Tenzin asks, placing his hand upon her shoulder. Korra's bottom lip quivers as she gulps.

 

"I… I think there's something wrong with her, Tenzin. She's just… I can feel it, you know?" Korra chokes out, sliding down the wall with a pitiful cry. The tea goes unnoticed as she places it on the ground so she can hold her head in her hands. Pema sighs and kneels, wincing at the slice of pain delivered to her belly.

 

"Korra, sweetheart. Asami isn't in a good place right now because of what happened tonight. I'm sure that once she works through this she will get better," Pema assures her, reaching out to place a gentle hand upon her knee, quelling the shaking in the muscled limb. Korra's head jerks up, eyes stinging with tears.

 

"No!" She blurts out, wincing as she curls into herself further. "She… she's always been like this. She's… she's so hurt on the inside."

 

"What kind of hurt?" Tenzin asks, raising his brows. Korra takes a deep breath and steadies herself against the wall.

 

"I think there's something in her mind… a sickness. She's fighting it but she won't tell me about it," Korra whimpers, remembering the sinking feeling in her gut as she'd felt red lines of fury scratching across her wrists that day she'd found Asami in the bathroom. Even now, her stomach churns with rage and anxiety. Tenzin crouches and frowns, unsure of what Korra could be talking about. He rakes through his mind for any kind of sickness that would cause such a behaviour.

 

"How do you know that it's sickness? Perhaps it is grief, Korra. She just killed-"

 

"That wasn't her!" Korra interrupts roughly, her lips curled into a snarl. Those voices are whispering in her ear again, slithering the coos of vile words into her mind. She clenches her fists and gasps, her eyes flickering from Tenzin to Pema in anxiety. The hushed words are growing louder now.

 

_Kill them, Avatar. Feel their blood in your veins. It's yours to take._

 

"Ah!" Korra exclaims, curling her arms around her torso as she shuts her eyes out of fear and pain. Tenzin's eyes widen as he places his hands on the younger girl's shoulders, shaking her and holding her tighter to his frame. Korra sobs into his shoulder, crying out in agony as a blinding pain shoots to her temple. The voices are threatening to drown her now, a sickening feeling pulling at her heart. 

 

"Pema," Tenzin growls out to his voice, "get me the phone. I need to speak with Mom. She might know-"

 

"No," Korra snarls, reaching out to clutch Tenzin's robes in her hands. The burning inside of her grows hotter. "It's _not_ me. I can feel… I…" 

 

_Kill them all._

 

Korra doesn't even finish her sentence as she stands suddenly, her hands dropping to her sides and her eyes narrowing in fury. Her fists light up in flames and Tenzin takes a step back. Korra's eyes flicker from blue to red, a chuckling sneer curling up from the base of her throat. Tenzin ushers his wife out of the room as Korra lets out a furious yell and charges forward with her fists raised. Tenzin conjures up a windstorm of air and sends her barreling backwards.

 

The flames in her hand flicker from red to blue, causing Tenzin's stomach to plummet in complete trepidation.

 

"Korra!" He yells as a jet of blue flames sends out and he deflects them with air-bending. "Snap out of it!"

 

"Don't tell me what to do," Korra growls, her voice deeper and more tainted than before. "I'm _sick_ of people trying to control me!"

 

Tenzin watches in horror as Korra's red eyes narrow in on him. She jolts forward and goes to bring mayhem down on the startled air-bender when a metal clasp wraps around her waist and sends her barrelling backwards into the ground. Korra turns her head to see Lin staring down at her in bewilderment. The memory of the police chief taking her girlfriend back snaps her out of her red haze as she collapses back on the ground, trembling. She shakes horribly, bursting into a loud sob as her eyes return to their shimmering blue hue. Tenzin joins the metal-bender on shaky knees, still warily watching the Avatar.

 

"What happened?" Lin whispers, watching Korra convulse with her sobs. Tenzin crouches beside the girl, drawing her into her arms and holding her close as she cries. Lin removes the metal bar and watches in pity as Korra screams into his robes. The metal-bender had seen the same level of desperation in Asami's eyes as she'd dropped off the heiress. She kneels next to Korra and Tenzin, worry etched upon her wrinkled face.

 

"Some thing isn't right with either of them," Lin murmurs to the master air-bender. "Asami looked just as wrecked."

 

"I need to call Mom," Tenzin whispers as he watches Korra grow limp in his arms. "She acted like she was possessed. Only one other person has acted this way."

 

"You don't think that Asami could've been…," Lin trails off, horror striking her face. Tenzin sighs and hangs his head. 

 

"Hiroshi Sato is capable of a lot of things," Tenzin whispers bleakly. "I warned him not to use the serum. We know the effects when it's broken."

 

"Yasuko would never have agreed to such a thing," Lin growls defensively, her chest rattling with rage. "Not to her own daughter. Not after…"

 

Lin trails off as Korra comes back around, her eyes flickering between the two of them. Her gaze is bleary and hazed, filled with fear and confusion. Lin offers her a tight-lipped smile as she helps Tenzin in sitting her against a tree. The Avatar's brows are furrowed in confusion as she stares down at her palms. The metal-bender and the air-bender exchange a glance as Korra nods her head back up, still more misunderstood about the situation.

 

"What happened?" Korra asks, her mouth dry, "why do I feel like I got hit by a train?"

 

"You don't remember anything?" Tenzin replies back, worried. Korra shakes her head, her face paling.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Korra asks, glancing between the two elder benders. Lin sighs and drops her head, not knowing how to respond. A faint creak interrupts them, and all three of the benders look up to see Pema and her children staring at Korra in horror. The look on the mother's face sends Korra into a reeling fit of guilt. She presses her back closer to the tree, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. The voices have calmed, but she can still feel them.

 

"Korra, I need to ask you something important," Tenzin says sternly, but softens his gaze when he catches Korra wincing. "How long have you known about Asami being your soulmate?" Korra frowns as she thinks about the question. She furrows her brows and takes a deep breath, her shoulders shaking.

 

"I think I felt it when we first saw each other at the gala, but I found out the day of the consulate bombings," Korra answers, her jaw hinging as she feels the shakes go back to her hands. Tenzin and Lin look at each other again, communicating silently. Korra sees the fear in their eyes as Tenzin turns back to her.

 

"The voices, Korra, how long have you heard them?" Tenzin asks solemnly, leaning back to give her some room. Korra frowns.

 

"I never told you about the voices," Korra replies, her throat closing up as anxiety swirls in her stomach. "I… I never told anyone about them. H-How?!"

 

"You changed," Lin replies for her ex-boyfriend, hanging her head. "Your eyes were red and your flames turned blue."

 

"W-What are you talking about?" Korra stutters, taking a breath as she feels sweat burn at the crease in her brow. "I don't have blue flames. I…"

 

"Korra, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?" Tenzin's gentle voice draws her away from Lin. Korra nods, pulling her hands to her chest. Tenzin bows his head before continuing to tell her, "I think that Hiroshi may have implanted a specific serum that prevents someone from feeling their soulmate upon Asami. The materials had been crafted in the worst ways, using methods that may have been the reason for its deception. That serum was used on one other person, but it ended up creating a poisonous effect between their bond. When his soulmate died, he transformed into a monster. He lost the essence of himself and in the end, your father, Lord Zuko, and I had to lock him away. He… he was there when you had been abducted as a child." Korra's eyes widen.

 

"That happened?!" She demands, the overwhelming explanation causing her mind to whirl. "That's how…"

 

Blood splayed out over the snow in front of her. Blue eyes glazed over in death. A man laughing.

 

_"You will show her the cruelty of the world."_

 

"Who was he?!" Korra demands, feeling the rage build back up. "Who was the man that killed Sokka?!"

 

"Zaheer," Lin scowls, growling as she hangs her head. "We thought you were too young to remember… we thought…"

 

"It doesn't matter. He and the other members of the Red Lotus are locked up now," Tenzin says gruffly, standing up as he looks to Lin. Korra frowns.

 

"Red Lotus?" She asks, crawling to her feet shakily. Tenzin holds her steady until she manages to balance on her own two feet. Korra lets out a soft breath in gratitude before leaning back against the tree. Lin's hands are curled into fists as she gazes out over the water and towards the city.

 

"They're the least of your problems right now, kid. Right now, we need to get Asami before this worsens," Lin says, her eyes narrowing on the tall building atop the hill, the Sato Estate. Korra shakes her head, feeling strength return to her body as she yanks on Lin's arm, drawing the metal-bender back to her.

 

"You will not touch her," Korra growls defensively, feeling that rage build up again. Lin's eyes widen and she glances at Tenzin.

 

"We're not going to harm her," Tenzin says quickly, stepping in. "We just need to figure this out to prevent you both from hurting each other… or other people."

 

"Asami didn't kill Tao on purpose, if that's what you're suggesting." Korra's voice is low and threatening, her fists clenched tightly. Lin doesn't respond, but readies her chi should the Avatar pounce forward and attack. Lin narrows her gaze challengingly, silently telling the younger girl to back down.

 

"You need to calm down, Korra. This is more serious than you think. If we ignore this she could kill-"

 

"She didn't kill him," Korra repeats, her hands reaching out to grab at the metal-bender's armour. "Did you hear me?! Asami _isn't_ a murderer!"

 

"She will be if we don't stop her!" Lin shouts, pushing Korra back and into a tree. "Listen, kid. This is outside of you. Asami is dangerous."

 

"No, she was protecting me," Korra snarls back, shaking her head like a rabid dog. "You just want to take her from me. You want to kill her."

 

"Korra, stop," Tenzin says, stepping in as he watches those eyes flicker again. "It's already spread to toxic levels. We need to help her before it gets worse."

 

"You don't know anything about her," Korra says, writhing under their grip. "You just want to hurt her like everyone else. _You're_ the monsters."

 

"Korra," Tenzin says sternly, struggling under the powerful hold. Korra shakes her head, gritting her teeth in fury.

 

 _They don't think you can save her. They think you're weak_ , the voices whisper in a sickeningly sweet voice, _but you aren't weak. Are you, Avatar?_

 

"No!" Korra screams out as she shoves both of them off of her before running towards the edge of the island.

 

Tenzin and Lin lay sprawled on their backs, watching in horror as they watch Korra jump off the edge and into the water below. Tenzin scrambles to his feet as he watches a vortex of water heading straight for the city. Lin stumbles to her feet and runs down to where her speedboat is parked. She hops in with Tenzin hot on her heels. She grabs at the radio and dials in the emergency line, frantically shouting at them to find the Avatar but to not engage her. Tenzin stares at the city, feeling dread building in his chest as Lin starts the boat with a panicked grunt. He clenches the railing tightly, closing his eyes.

 

They take off towards the city, hoping they can find them both in time. 

 

/

 

Korra emerges from the water, the swim having cleared her head slightly. She leans against the wall of a warehouse by the docks, breathing heavy. She keels over as the pain in her head worsens, dropping her to her knees. She takes a moment to recuperate before she wanders into the city. The night is silent and cool, causing the water on her body to freeze to her skin. Instead of water-bending it away, she lets the icicles burn into her flesh, providing her with a pleasurable pain. She takes a sharp breath and looks up to see that she's found herself in the poorer district. She wanders through the town, avoiding the stares sent her way and the whispers they leave behind. She looks up at the stars and pinpoints her location before planning her path to Asami's house.

 

That is, until she bumps into something hard.

 

"Ugh," a familiar growly voice mutters, causing her head to snap downwards.

 

"Mako?!" Korra asks, bewildered that her friend would be here. She offers a hand to the taller boy, hoisting him up. Mako rubs the back of his head, a worried frown plastered on his face. He glances at Korra in confusion, but there's an immense amount of anxiety and pain in his eyes.

 

"Korra? What are you doing here?" He asks, glancing over the Avatar's shoulder. Korra crosses her arms and frowns.

 

"I was taking a walk. What are you doing?" Korra replies, watching the boy's gaze flicker around them. He nods his head up, looking torn. But then, he hangs his head and bites his lip. The Avatar waits patiently, her nerves churning as Mako's head slowly bobs upwards to face her, afraid.

 

"Bolin… he's… missing," Mako chokes out, bitterly shaking his head. Korra's eyes widen, her arms dropping to her sides.

 

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks, placing her hand on his shoulder. Mako looks away, ashamed.

 

"We got into a fight after we received the sponsorship from Hiroshi. I told him that it was only because I work for Mr Sato that he wanted to sponsor us. I… I was a jerk to him. I told him that our entire lives, I've been the one earning the money, even when we were with the Triads-"

 

"Wait," Korra halts him, stepping back with a cocked head. "You ran with the Triads?" Mako flinches and hangs his head.

 

"I didn't want to, but when my parents died, it was the only way to support my brother. We hustled for the majority of our lives until we got into pro-bending. I didn't kill or hurt anyone, I swear! I mainly ran numbers and stuff. I don't expect you to understand, but I did it for Bolin. I was only eight when I started," Mako growls, a twinge of animosity playing at his voice. Korra ducks her head softly, her gaze lightening as she sees the conflict on his face.

 

"I'm sorry," Korra whispers sheepishly, feeling guilty now. "I shouldn't have assumed you were a criminal. I… I guess that I'm just on edge after…"

 

"After…?" Mako asks, nodding his head up as he watches Korra trail off sadly. The Avatar shakes her head, not wanting to think about the events of tonight.

 

"It's nothing," she rasps, swallowing her fear and rumbling anger. "Let's focus on Bolin. Where do you think he could've gone?" Mako nods, dropping the subject.

 

"He told me that he could find work too, but I don't know anyone that would've hired him except for… well… the Triads. I came here to see if anyone had any leads. A lot of the kids here are people we used to run with, but none of them had seen Bolin. I…," Mako cuts himself off, scrunching up his brow as he looks away. "If anything happens to him… it's just… he's my little brother, Korra. He's the only family I have left. I… I can't lose him, not to them."

 

"Hey," Korra whispers warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder in support. "We'll find him. C'mon, let's search around."

 

The two of them wander around the lower district, asking around for the earth-bender. Their efforts are becoming fruitless as dawn begins to set over them. After coming across a few ex-Triad members who give them nothing but a hassling and a few sneers towards the Avatar, the two of them find themselves sitting in the park, leaned up against a tree. Korra hears police sirens in the distance and she frowns. The park is quiet, but as she looks forward she catches the sight of the old Equalist stands. She growls as she remembers the protester having called her out on her first day in Republic City, but then an idea sparks in her head.

 

"What if he wasn't working for the Triads?" Korra whispers as she hears the police sirens grow louder. "What if he was trying to fight Equalists?"

 

"Fight? Bolin's a pro-bender, not a fighter," Mako scoffs, but then he follows Korra's gaze. "Do… do you really think that he could've done that?"

 

"If Bolin wanted to prove a point he'd do anything," Korra replies, standing to her feet. "Let's go check out the flyers." Mako nods and follows her until they reach the stand. He swoops one of the papers into his hands and frowns, reading the words on the page with a furrowed brow.

 

"Rally?" He mutters, flipping the page over to see a red dot on a piece of land. "It's supposed to be tonight, but there's no location."

 

"Why wouldn't they do that?" Korra asks, confused as she rips the page from his hands, trying to decipher it. Mako glances up over her shoulder to see a map of the city behind her. He quickly takes the paper from his friend and runs over to the billboard, placing the paper in the location where the ends meet up.

 

"Bingo," he whispers as he traces the location to a warehouse off the coast of the bay, "that's where it is."

 

"What time does it start?" Korra asks, looking up at the sun beginning to rise over the mountaintops. Mako flips the page and points to something.

 

"Eight," he murmurs, "we still have time. We should go incognito incase we reveal Bolin." 

 

The police sirens are even louder now, causing Korra to seethe internally.

 

"Take me to the gym," she says, warily glancing around her for cops. "We'll wait there until we have to leave."

 

"Korra," Mako says her name with a raised brow. "Why do you look so paranoid?"

 

"It's none of your business," Korra snaps, shaking her head at him. The burning in her chest grows, but she pushes it down. The lingering thought of Asami passes through her head, but she can't sense any sort of distress as of yet, so she decides to forgo looking for her soulmate.

 

"Let's just go," she mutters, keeping her head down. "I will explain everything later."

 

/

 

"This is the place?" Korra asks as they walk up to the warehouse. Mako nods, eyes narrowing in on the bouncer at the door.

 

"Take my arm," he whispers to her as he sees a few people lining up to enter. Korra growls at him, but Mako's gaze is stern.

 

"Even with our disguises," he says, nodding to her hat and scarf, "we'll be noticeable if we don't put on an act."

 

"And what would you know of acting?" Korra asks, reluctantly looping her arm through his own. Mako chuckles slightly.

 

"I grew up on the streets, remember?" He says, though there's a dark tint to his voice. Korra chooses not to respond as they walk towards the doors. The two of them put on a fake smile and lean into each other as they approach the bulky doorman. He looks down at them, not accepting their little charade.

 

"This is a private event," he growls at them, leaning down to tower over the two teens. "No one gets in without an invitation."

 

"Invitation?" Mako gulps, trying to keep the nerves from his voice. Korra's gaze narrows and her eyes flicker menacingly at the bouncer.

 

"Here's our invitation," she says, her lip curling into a slight snarl as she hands the poster to the man. The bouncer's brow raises but he pushes away his suspicion at the sight of the flyer. He moves to the side and nods, pointing towards the door with a smile on his face.

 

"The revelation is upon us, my brother and sister," he welcomes them in a booming voice. Korra nods at him, but Mako pales. She nudges him forward into the dark factory. There are Equalist propaganda items everywhere, causing them to shiver. Mako presses himself closer to the side of Korra as they see the posters of the Avatar with giant red x's crossed through her face. Anger only swells further in Korra's chest as she peers at the signs with distaste.

 

_You could take them all out. You are not weak, Avatar._

 

"Korra," Mako whispers, wincing as the grip on his arm tightens. "Can you ease up? You're going to tear my arm off."

 

"Sorry," she growls with an unapologetic tone. She turns to the stage up ahead. She stifles the growl in her throat. 

 

"What's gotten into you?" Mako asks under his breath. "You flinch at the sound of police sirens, and now you're getting jumpy here. What's wrong?"

 

"Wrong?" Korra breathes out, her fists tightening. "Are you saying there's something wrong with me?"

 

"No," Mako blurts out, stepping back slightly and putting his hands up in defence. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried."

 

The burning in her chest intensifies as they hear the noise of an orchestra playing. Korra and Mako jerk their heads up to see smoke filtering across the stage before a platform rises. The spike in her gut grows, shearing apart the lining of her stomach as Korra recognizes the masked man from afar. Her lips form a tight line as she grabs at Mako's arm and drags him into the ground, ignoring his feeble protest. They make it to the centre of the crowd as the man steps on stage.

 

"Amon," Korra growls, her fingers forming a fist. This man had taken that boy's bending. He'd rendered her paralyzed. 

 

_You could end him here, Avatar, you could bring them all justice._

 

_Kill him, Avatar. You know you want to._

 

"Korra, stop." Her intentions are stopped when Mako's growl interrupts her. She whips her head around furiously to see that he's placed his hands over hers. There's a glimmer of pain in his amber eyes, and it's only as she glances down that she sees her fists are red with flame. Mako's hands are absorbing the fire, burning his own hands in the process. Tears glisten in his eyes as a sheen of sweet builds over his brow. Korra takes a breath and controls her chi, pulling away.

 

"Sorry," she whispers, turning her attention back to Amon. Mako hisses as he shakes out the burn in his palms.

 

"These guys are Equalists, Korra. We can't reveal ourselves," he tells her strictly. "We have the element of surprise. Just… stay calm."

 

"Fine," she growls back, planting her fists into her jacket pockets. They both turn their gazes upwards to see Amon standing, holding a microphone.

 

"My quest for equality began many years ago," Amon begins, his voice sultry and soft. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire-bender who extorted my father." Korra growls at him, fighting the anger again. Her senses are heightened as more Equalists walk on stage. Her eyes scan them, trying to figure out a plan to destroy them. Mako shifts uncomfortably next him as he looks out in the crowd in search for the police or his brother. Korra ignores his anxiety and focuses back on Amon as the Equalist leader speaks again.

 

"One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that fire-bender took my family from me," he says before pausing. Amon looks up, peering in the crowd before whispering, "then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." The crowd gasps, but Korra doesn't join them. She continues to glare at the masked man in fury. Amon takes a moment to let the crowd settle, before he points to one of the signs with her face on it.

 

"As you know, the Avatar is back in town," Amon growls, searching over the crowd. The audience boos and howls in disgust, causing Mako to flinch and Korra to tremble with rage. Again, Mako's hands wrap around Korra's bicep, tearing her away from her blinding fury. She gulps down the simmering heat and stares at Amon, watching as the man walks across the stage and smiles at his Equalists. He turns back to the crowd and points to them.

 

"And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering," Amon growls, looking out into the crowd again. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change." He looks down, staring right at her.

 

"I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer," he says with a chuckle, his gaze piercing straight through Korra's own. The Avatar stiffens and Mako gulps nervously, trying to figure out if they've been made. Amon only remains still, his mask not providing any information.

 

"Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity," Amon bellows out, tearing his gaze away from her finally. Korra seethes, clenching her jaw as she fights the urge to run on the stage and pummel the man. "That is why the Spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently." The crowd gasps and cheers in celebration, but Korra is undeterred. Mako's gaze flits between the stage and the crowd.

 

"We need to get out of here," Mako whispers, "I don't think it's safe for us. Bolin's not here." He tugs on her arm when Amon's voice booms again.

 

"Now, for a demonstration," he bellows out, pointing to the stage behind him. A platform raises, revealing a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs. Amon grins at the sight of them, watching as the Lieutenant slips around from behind them to stand beside Amon. Mako looks over them until his eyes find one familiar person. His fearful glance turns into one of rage and devastation. Korra follows his gaze and feels herself paling in horror.

 

"Bolin," Mako whispers, his voice trembling. "No… not my brother… not Bolin."

 

"Please welcome Lightening-Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City," Amon booms, motioning for one of the Equalists to drag the fire-bender forward. "How many of you have hid in peril because of this man? How many of you have lost your family because of this man? How many of you are here because he has _ruined_ you?" The crowd roars in agreement, causing the fire-bender to flinch slightly. Amon nods his head down at the man on his knees, walking circles around him. Korra's body tenses as she goes to pounce when Mako holds her back.

 

"Wait! We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this," Mako urges her, pulling her back without causing a scene. Korra steams, clenching her fists. Red creeps around her gaze, the voices returning as the Equalist that had handed over Zolt smiles kicks the back of the fire-bender, sending him to the ground. Korra tears her gaze away from Mako to look at the Equalist, feeling her chest burning. She makes out a small pin on the soldier's chest and her eyes widen.

 

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end," Amon's voice carries over them, but Korra is still staring at the Equalist with rage in her eyes. The soldier stiffens and her head cocks in Korra's direction. The two of them stare at each other as the Lieutenant unties Zolt. Amon looks down at the man again and smirks, placing his hand out in a mocking offer to help him up.

 

"In the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending… and in turn," he trails off slightly before turning to the jeering crowd, "his _life_." 

 

"You're sick," Zolt spits out, his mouth curling into a tight line. "I'll kill you, freak."

 

"Benders," Amon huffs back, handing the microphone to the Lieutenant. "When will you ever learn?"

 

Zolt lets out a grunt and immediately throws a series of fireballs straight at Amon. The masked man doesn't hesitate to dodge them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. He maneuvers around each flame with ease. Frustrated, Zolt moves his hands together and summons lightning, shooting at Amon with a leaping thrust. Amon side-leaps the attack and, finally reaching Zolt, grabs his lightning-spewing arm and moves it down in a wide arc. There's a snap in his shoulder as lightning shoots wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights. The crowd gasps and cheers.

 

"Today, you will face your penance," Amon whispers, watching as Zolt's eyes widen in fear.

 

Korra and the Equalist break their gaze to look at the scene in horror.

 

"What is he doing?" Mako whispers in fear as Amon raising his hand, pointing out his thumb. Korra's heart drops to her stomach.

 

"Welcome to your new life," Amon breathes out, "to _equality_."

 

With a soft breath, Amon jabs a finger in the back of Zolt's neck, causing the gangster to gasp. Amon raises his other hand, bringing it down smoothly on Zolt's head. Amon's thumb pokes down on Zolt's forehead, while his next two fingers poke across at the side of Zolt's head, just before the ear. Zolt's eyes go wide, and his irises shrink. Sweat pours down the man's face as a pitiful scream bursts from his throat. He raises his arm to strike out with lightening, but as Amon pushes his thumb down harder, the blue bolt simmers into fire, which then extinguishes completely. Amon lets go and Zolt falls to the ground with a gasp.

 

"Y-You…," the fire-bender chokes out, "what _are_ you?" Amon only jerks his head up and looks into the crowd, piercing his gaze on Korra once more.

 

"I am the revolution," Amon growls, causing the crowd to cheer. "Together, my brothers and sisters, we will fight back against injustice!"

 

The Lieutenant chuckles as he springs his prongs to life, causing electricity fit all over the stage. Zolt looks horrified as the crowd chants blasphemous words at the former gang-leader. He writhes on the ground as Amon's boot presses into the back of his neck. He looks up, irises blown wide with fear. The sound of the cackling sparks has him reeling, but Amon doesn't move his boot. Instead, the masked man stares down at the former bender with a blank expression.

 

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun," he whispers to him. "The Triads are no more."

 

"Wait!" Zolt exclaims, but before he can say anything, Amon removes his boot and the Lieutenant's prong jabs into the same spot. Korra's eyes flash as she relieves the moment of watching Yao die. Zolt screams and the crowd roars for his blood. Amon gazes on proudly until the man stops, his eyes glazed over in pain. White bubbles of saliva froth at his mouth as he convulses, but the Lieutenant only sadistically grins as the life begins to bleed out from his amber gaze.

 

"People of Republic City," Amon says, turning to face them as the last gasp of air leaves Zolt's mouth, "I give you the chance to claim what is yours! We will strike against the benders and take what we deserve. We are not to live in fear of their scrutiny. The city is yours if you join with me. Brothers and sisters, we shall unite and reclaim our power. It is _our_ time to lead." The people shout and cheer in agreement, punching their hands in the air with glee. Amon nods at the crowd and the Lieutenant grins. Korra tears her eyes back to that Equalist, only to see that the masked woman is standing rigidly, almost as if she were not in agreement.

 

"There," Mako interrupts, pointing to a door to a maintenance room before glancing around at the metallic stacks surrounding them. "See those pipes? They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here." Korra glances at the door, watching as Amon reaches for another Triad member. Zolt's body is dragged off stage by a few Equalists. As much as she wants to rush the stage, Mako is right.

 

"Works for me," she whispers, going to move through the crowd. Mako's eyes glaze with worry as he looks back to Bolin. Korra lets her anger disappear for a moment to place her hand on his arm discreetly. She leans up and gently pecks his cheek to not rouse suspicion before whispering, "good luck, Mako."

 

The boy blushes and nods as Korra lets go, moving away from him and towards the maintenance room. She slips through, unnoticed by the violent cheering and the smell of burning flesh as another man falls prey to the Lieutenant's prongs. She hides her anger and walks through a hallway until she reaches a boiler. She glances around quickly before reaching for the valve handle and twisting it hard. A gust of steam pours out, but it's not enough. Growling, Korra spots another machine in the distance. She runs over, trying to ignore the roaring cheer of the audience through the walls. Another one is down.

 

She does the math in her head and realizes that there are four more until Amon reaches Bolin.

 

"Hey!" A gruff voice pulls her from her thoughts as she approaches the boiler. Korra turns to see the doorman from before, arms crossed in confusion.

 

"What are you doing back here?" He asks suspiciously. "This area is off limits." 

 

"I was looking for the bathroom," Korra replies dryly, her hands growing hot as she feels that familiar rage burning inside her chest. The doorman frowns.

 

"This isn't a restroom," he growls in response, reaching into his jacket pocket for a wrench. Korra's eyes narrow. Another shout from the crowd sounds through the wall. 

 

Three people left.

 

Korra's eyes narrow as the doorman charges forward with a grunt. She prepares to defend when the doorman twirls the improvised weapon in his fingers before swinging it hard at Korra. She sidesteps and ducks under his attacks, and the last blow of the wrench lands on something metal, causing the pipe to burst and steam to gush out. Twirling in the air, Korra juts her hand out and bends the steam to create a cloud around them. The doorman coughs and swings the wrench blindly, trying to hit his target. Korra roars in fury and runs forward, fuelled by rage and the voices in her head as she runs into him, slamming him against another valve. More steam pours out and Korra only prays that it's spilling into the next room. A rough kick to her ribs has her reeling backwards.

 

"I knew you and your boyfriend were nothing more than an act," the doorman spits, wiping his jaw as he spits blood on the ground. "You can't stop the revolution. Amon will eradicate the disease you call bending. He will find you and he will kill you, little girl. Your fight is over."

 

The crowd roars again and the doorman smiles wickedly.

 

"Tell me," he whispers as he twirls the wrench. "Who are you?" Korra kicks herself up to her feet and narrows her gaze.

 

"I'm the Avatar, bitch," she snarls as she draws the flames into her arms. The doorman's eyes widen in fear and shock.

 

Korra's eyes turn red and her flames blue as she juts her arms forward, sending the man backwards with the blast of fire. With a growl, she kicks her foot into the ground and raises a block of earth and slams it against the metallic pipes. Steam is gushing out now and she can hear the crowd begin to panic through the walls. Korra feels her fire-blocking chi burn hotter than anything before as she lets the voices run her mind and take control. Just as she's about to submit to the darker side of her mind, there's a clang and a buzzing noise. In the distance, Korra sees electricity cackling in the puff of steam.

 

"Avatar," a muffled voice sounds. Korra holds her position as the Equalist from the stage steps forward, her hands raised defensively.

 

"You," Korra growls darkly, igniting her fists again. "You were the one who electrocuted me. You stood by and watched that boy die!"

 

"What happened to you?" The Equalist gasps in shock at the sight of her red eyes. Korra only growls and bares her teeth. She can sense the fear rolling off the taller body, not aggression or hatred, but fear. _Good_ , she seethes internally as she watches the Equalist flinch at the sight of her, _it's time they began to see what you're made of, Avatar._ Korra steps forward, her blue flames burning brighter as the Equalist flinches and ducks her head to the side. 

 

"Me?!" Korra seethes as she lets some of the flames lick at the floor, "you're the one I should question. You want to kill them. _Us_."

 

"No, please, you have to listen," the Equalist tells her in a pleading voice, lowering her shoulders and tilting her head to show submission. "I don't want to hurt you. I… I made a mistake. I thought… I thought that he was right, but he's not. You're right, Avatar. This isn't the way to get equality. I don't want a war, I want peace. I… please believe me. I know you think that I want to hurt you but I don't want this anymore. I don't want any of this anymore. You have to understand that. I'm not out to hurt you, Avatar. He said that he saw you were coming and I had to come to make sure that he wouldn't hurt you. I'm not a part of his plan, Avatar. I don't want any part of it anymore. I've distracted Amon so you can escape with your friend. Please, the world needs _you_ , not him!"

 

"You lie!" Korra screams, throwing flames in her direction. The Equalist barely misses the flames as she ducks, but doesn't fight back.

 

"Please, you have to get out of here. Your friend has his brother and you have to leave before Amon finds you. He will figure the diversion out and he'll get you if you don't leave now. I know that you don't trust me, but you have to listen. I don't want him to get to you," she begs, her voice muffled by the mouthpiece. Korra's eyes narrow in on the faint speckle of fear coming from those red goggles. Again, the Equalist breathes out, " _please_ , I'm trying to help you."

 

" _Help_ me?!" Korra roars, her eyes flitting between blue and red again. The burning is growing hotter, her fire-bending chi running ablaze. "You Equalist scum, you're nothing but a murderer like the rest of them. You take joy in taking other people's lives, but let me tell you something. I won't stand for it anymore."

 

"No," the Equalist whispers, her body stiffening as she watches Korra steps forward, "please… _Korra_. You can't do this."

 

"How dare you use my name, you fucking bitch!" The Avatar shouts in fury. Korra uses the steam to bend it into water before she whips it at the girl, cracking the stream against her side. There's a harsh snapping noise that follows upon impact, causing the Equalist to cry out in pain. A sharp slice of torment spreads across Korra's own torso as the girl slams into the wall with a huff. Her eyes narrow in on the whimpering woman, shaking her head as she feels Asami's agony.

 

"What have you done to Asami?" Korra growls, conjuring up more water before sending it barreling into the woman's torso. The Equalist lets out a painful screech as her body is slammed against the wall again. The Avatar doesn't register the flash of pain instantaneously hitting her as she launches a block of earth at the downed Equalist. It makes contact with a sickening thud, causing the Equalist to choke and gasp. She crawls to her knees, but doesn't fight back.

 

"Why won't you tell me?!" Korra demands, whipping another tendril of water at the girl, striking her shoulder. The Equalist topples over onto her back, gasping for breath as one of the lenses in her goggles cracks. Blood pools from beneath the surface of the glass, but the soldier makes no effort to get up. Air is barely getting to her lungs, rendering her speechless. Rationally, Korra knows that she hasn't even given the girl a chance to speak, but she doesn't care.

 

"Tell me where she is!" Korra snarls again, her hands burning with blue flames. The voices in her head are deafening, urging her to finish the job. The Equalist jerks out a hand and claws at the ground, stumbling back to her hands and knees. Blood drips down from the broken piece around her eye, her clothing ragged.

 

"I… I just wanted to protect you," she whispers, barely audibly. Painfully, she nods her head up. " _I_ did this to you…"

 

Korra screams in frustration, launching a fireball at the Equalist's face. The girl barely ducks, the fire singing the back of her uniform. Korra grits her teeth frustration before slamming another piece of earth into her side. Her bloodlust is out of control now, so far out of proportion that she can't feel the pain radiating from her own body. Exhausted, the Equalist slumps back on the ground. The fight is knocked clear from her body, if there was a fight to begin with. The girl is clutching her torso, sobbing underneath her helmet as Korra glares at her, her nose producing smoke from her fury as she shakes her head in disgust.

 

"Where did you take Asami Sato?" She demands gruffly. The Equalist doesn't respond, bare for trembling. Her head tilts to the side, allowing Korra to glance at the goggles and the eye blinking at her beneath it. The bloodshot green gem looks familiar but in her rage, she doesn't make the connection. Instead, Korra snarls at her lack of response. She goes to raise her leg to draw up more earth when metal wires wrap around her sides and launch her backwards.

 

"Avatar Korra," Amon's smooth voice curls through her ears as he steps through the steam. He stands over the Equalist woman protectively as two other soldiers step out. "Now, what do we have here? You don't look too well, my friend." Korra seethes, spitting fire as she writhes in her chains.

 

"We're not fucking friends, you psychopath," Korra snarls, bunching her muscles before ripping through the bands. "I'm going to kill you."

 

"I thought you didn't believe in killing people?" Amon asks gently, crossing his arms with nonchalance. Korra snarls, narrowing her gaze as her chest heaves. Beside the masked man, the female Equalist has risen to her feet, favouring one side as she slumps against the wall. Her head is down with… shame? If she weren't consumed by her rage, Korra would've thought something of her behaviour, but the haze is suffocating her in nothing but _red_.

 

"I could say the same for you," Korra spits, shaking her head at the sight of Amon. "You killed those Triad members."

 

"You mean those thieves and rapists?" Amon asks back, his voice level. He shakes his head. " _I_ didn't kill them. The Lieutenant did."

 

"And so you think your hands are clean, then?" Korra questions back, her fists igniting with fire. Amon doesn't even flinch.

 

"Cleaner than yours are about to be," Amon whispers, taking a step towards her. "Go on Avatar, kill me. I'd like to see how the world will follow you then."

 

 _He thinks you're weak_ , the voice inside her head coos, _that you can't do it. But you can, Avatar. You can kill him._

 

 _Do it_ , it whispers achingly, _it'll feel so good, Avatar._

 

"Fuck you," Korra growls, fighting off the rage. There's an ounce of sanity left in her mind as she watches the Lieutenant's mouth curl into a smirk. 

 

"Korra!" Mako's voice sounds frantically from behind her. Korra's head swivels and she sees Mako and Bolin rush through the cloud of steam. She growls and whips her head around to face Amon, but none of the Equalists are there. Instead, she faces a blank cloud of steam. Korra screams and punches a wall.

 

"The police are here," Mako breathes out, catching his breath. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine," Korra mutters, releasing her grip on the wall. She feels the energy slipping away and draining her as she steps back. Mako's arms clasp around her shoulders and she sags against his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder. She remembers the faint aching in her torso and grips his jacket.

 

"We need to find Asami," she slurs, feeling fatigue wash over her. Mako's brows furrow in concern.

 

"Asami? What about Asami?" Mako asks, confused. He hoists Korra into his arms. Korra shakes her head, looking up to see the silhouette of Tenzin and Lin storming into the maintenance shaft. She hides her head in Mako's neck in shame, knowing that this is her fault. She should've listened to the two benders.

 

"You okay, kid?" Lin asks, though there's a faint hint of irritation in her voice. "What were you thinking taking on this by yourself?"

 

"I was with her, too." Mako's voice is calm, but Lin drops her assertive gaze at the sight of the tiredness and fear in his amber eyes. Tenzin takes Korra from Mako's arms, but the Avatar waves him off, choosing instead to stand. She looks over at Lin desperately, trepidation blooming in her blue eyes.

 

"Where's Asami?" She asks, her voice wavering. Lin and Tenzin glance at each other in worry.

 

"She wasn't at the estate, neither was Hiroshi. We don't know where they are," Lin responds mournfully. Korra gasps, placing a hand over her torso. 

 

"She's hurt," Korra whimpers, clutching at her coat as she leans against Tenzin's side. "Asami's hurt. I think the Equalists got her."

 

"Why would the Equalists want her?" Bolin asks, still shaking from nearly dying at the Lieutenant's hand moments ago. Lin and Korra look at each other before the Avatar's gaze darkens with sorrow. Mako steps forward, cocking his head in confusion and intrigue. The steam around them is beginning to clear as Mako makes out the desperation and guilt in Korra's eyes. The Water Tribe girl glances downwards, looking at her hands. She can still see the blue flames on them.

 

"Asami is a fire-bender," she breathes out, not bothering to react to Mako's frown. He shakes his head in disagreement.

 

"What kind of absurd thing is that?" Mako asks, aghast. "Asami can't bend. She would've told us if she could."

 

"Listen," Lin says, cutting in the conversation as she sees tears well in Korra's eyes. "You three are coming back to the island to rest. We will discuss this in the morning. I have several search parties out looking for Asami and Hiroshi. We'll find them. You kids need to sleep. Tonight was rough."

 

"Honestly, I'm usually all for sleep, but I don't think I'm ever going to close my eyes again," Bolin says with a shiver, trying to force the memories of being gagged by the Equalists rush through his mind. Mako sighs, releasing his stare on Korra to wind an arm around his brother's shoulders comfortingly.

 

"C'mon bro, I'll stay with you," he whispers assuringly, squeezing him tight to his frame. "We'll get through this."

 

"Thanks for saving me," Bolin whimpers, ducking his head into Mako's shoulder. He glances up at Korra gratefully, but she just nods her head wearily.

 

"The jeep is outside," Tenzin tells them, "let's go home."

 

/

 

"Tenzin?" Korra whispers as she enters the kitchen to where Lin and Tenzin are having a conversation. "Can I talk to you?"

 

Tenzin looks over at Lin and the metal-bender nods before muttering something about going back to her room. She walks past Korra, but not before placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. Korra ducks her head out of shame, but Lin shakes her head.

 

"We'll find her, kid. I promise," Lin tells her gently, removing her hand. "But please, don't run away again." Korra nods silently, tears welling in her eyes.

 

Lin sighs as she leaves the room with a mumbled 'good night' to Tenzin. Once they're alone, Tenzin pats the seat next to him, gesturing for Korra to come over. The Avatar walks with a slouch, her torso still aching and her head throbbing from the day's events. She hasn't slept in a day, so she slumps down on the seat, letting her head fall upon the counter with a dull thud. Tenzin sighs and rubs her back sympathetically as she closes her eyes and thinks of Asami.

 

"What's happening to me?" Korra whispers, turning her head to face Tenzin. The older man swallows thickly, his gaze darkening.

 

"Asami's serum," he replies in a choked voice, "I think that the negative effects are starting to set in with your bond. In your case, your flames have begun to change colour. As a result of the toxin coursing through your chi, your flames grew hotter. Blue was the colour that Azula, Lord Zuko's sister, possessed. Her chi was so corrupt she never recovered." Korra lets the information sink in as she stares at her palms in disgust. She'd known all about Azula and her insanity.

 

"I know you think that Asami might have protected you by killing Tao, but _you_ told me what happened tonight. Mako saw how you'd reacted the entire day," Tenzin continues to say, his voice taking on a bitter, resentful tone. "This… this was one of the reasons I told Hiroshi not to use it. If only I'd tried harder…"

 

"Who did you use it on before?" Korra asks, perking her brow slightly. Tenzin's brow creases and he folds his hands together.

 

"Unalaq," he mutters tiredly. Korra's eyes flash with confusion.

 

"My _uncle_?" She asks, aghast. She hadn't seen him since…

 

Suddenly, it hits her with a sharp slap to the face.

 

"He was there, wasn't he?" Korra whispers, nodding her head up to face her air-bending master. "He was the one that staged my kidnapping."

 

Tenzin only nods his head in sorrow.

 

"My mother sensed darkness in him, but I was young when she and my father confronted your grandfather. He was trying to train Unalaq in blood-bending alongside your father. He had been just a child when it'd happened, but your grandfather insisted that Unalaq be the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and that blood-bending was a key component that shouldn't be ignored in water-bending. Your father would openly retaliate, which lead to him leaving the Tribe and coming to the South. When Unalaq showed signs of feeling his soulmate, your grandfather insisted on creating a serum to block the connection and prevent any distractions to his son. He used spirit-bending and a blend of dark energy to formulate the serum before giving it to Unalaq," Tenzin explains slowly. Korra's eyes brew with tears as she thinks about her father, and how he'd rarely interact with her uncle. Instead of anger, she feels pity towards her father.

 

"The serum worked," Tenzin sighs, bowing his head. "Unalaq eventually grew too powerful, but then he met his soulmate. He began… changing. He picked fights and challenged anyone who opposed his power, your father and grandfather included. His soulmate began shifting too, the two of them growing mindlessly insane until one day, Unalaq snapped completely. He began murmuring about a spirit… _Vaatu_ , I believe his name was. His eyes would turn red when he fought. In his rage, he'd killed his wife. This broke him, and eventually we had to intervene before he destroyed the Northern Water Tribe." Korra's eyes glaze over as she takes in the information with a heavy breath. Tenzin's gaze narrows and his hands clench at the wooden edge of the table tightly.

 

"In his fury, your grandfather was killed defending your father. Your mother had been pregnant at the time, and he'd given your father enough time to escape while Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, Lin, Toph, and I fought him off. Eventually, he escaped with the band of mercenaries called the Red Lotus, leaving the city in ruins. Your cousins were the next in line to take the throne, but because they were so young, your father ended up taking the title of Chief," Tenzin tells her gently. Korra remains quiet as the air-bender continues to say, "when you were born and my father died on the same day, we knew. After you were almost kidnapped, the White Lotus refused to have you under the care of your parents. They said it was too dangerous and your father was an open threat to Unalaq."

 

"Wait," Korra interrupts, her head snapping up in shock. "You mean that the White Lotus locked me away? Not my parents?"

 

"Yes," Tenzin replies solemnly. "I was there… I saw how your father fought to keep you, but the White Lotus subdued him. Your mother… I don't think I've ever heard anyone cry so horrifically. The White Lotus took you and locked you in that compound to keep you safe. That's why they couldn't visit you. They didn't know where you were. For thirteen years, they didn't know your location until you were allowed to visit them that one winter." 

 

"I blamed them," Korra chokes out, tears watering in her eyes. "I… I blamed them for everything, but those White Lotus-"

 

"Did the right thing," Tenzin says softly, finishing her statement. Korra growls at him, enraged.

 

"They stole me from my parents!" Korra snarls at him, slamming her palms on the table. "How is that the right thing!"

 

"You are _alive_ because of the White Lotus," Tenzin replies back, his voice calm. "If Unalaq ever gets out of prison, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

 

"Why? I don't pose a threat to him," Korra asks, confused. Tenzin is quiet for a moment before he responds.

 

"Unalaq wanted to sire the Avatar," he replies, an ounce of bitterness in his voice. "He wanted to train them under the Red Lotus. He was enraged that as the first born of the Tribe's chief, the Avatar was not his child. Your cousins suffered greatly because of it. He thought that if he couldn't bear the Avatar, then he would be the one to take their life instead. The serum had driven him mad and made him delirious, Korra. He's not just a dangerous man, Korra, he's a _murderer_."

 

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" Korra asks in a shaky voice. "To Asami?" Tenzin bows his head and sighs tiredly.

 

"I don't know," Tenzin replies, his voice grave. "Because of my mother's age, my sister will be coming, alongside your parents, to Republic City. Kya will have a better sense of how to heal you, for she'd been there when Unalaq went insane. And after tonight's events, Lin and I both know that this war between the Equalists and the benders is about to get worse. Your father is bringing a few troops and Lin is going to call Zaofu for reinforcements. In the morning, I will try to speak with Fire Lord Izumi to see if she'd be willing to send some support. We need to be prepared for any sort of attack. Amon's power is lethal. I don't think he's looking for equality. He's looking for anarchy - for _chaos_. I fear for what strength he truly has in the form of connections. There's one partnership that I pray to the Spirits that he isn't considering." Tenzin's eyes grow cloudy with dread, causing Korra to gulp.

 

"Who would that be?" Korra asks him slowly. Tenzin sighs, nodding his head up to face her.

 

"There's only one other non-bender with the same ideology as him," he says with a solemn tone. "Though his methods are far more… _radical_."

 

A sword pierced through the man's chest. Blood spewed onto the snow. The laughing harder, louder, stronger.

 

_"You possess no bending skill."_

 

_"Neither do you."_

 

"Zaheer," Korra breathes out in horror. Tenzin only nods.

 

"This is why we have to find Asami," Tenzin replies solemnly. "We have to fix this before you both lose control. We need _you_ in this fight, Korra."

 

 _He's wrong, Avatar. You are in control_ , the voice hisses, clenching at her heart. _You don't need them. You don't need anyone. They're using you._

 

"What happens if we lose control?" Korra breathes out, trying to ignore the chilling sensation creeping up her spine. Tenzin's face darkens.

 

"We have no other choice," Tenzin replies quietly, "we have to put an end to the one causing the problem. You're the Avatar, the most powerful being in existence. Unalaq happened to just be a water-bender who could blood-bend. His destruction was almost uncontrollable. Your strength is _ten times_ the level as his, Korra. Your bond is strong with Asami, stronger than Unalaq's ever was with his own soulmate. There is a huge danger here, for you've reached levels of destruction far quicker than your uncle ever did and possibly ever can. If you lose your mind, fighting the Equalists will become the least of our problems. An Avatar on its own is one thing, but a possessed Avatar? We can't let it happen. We have to remove the toxin from its source before this gets out of hand. We have to break the bond."

 

"What are you saying?" Korra asks, fear creeping into her voice as she stands. "You're not… you _can't_ possibly mean…"

 

Tenzin only nods in sorrow, not looking at her.

 

"Asami carries the serum in her blood," Tenzin murmurs, hanging his head. "If we can't cure her, we'll have to kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this ends on a cliffhanger! 
> 
> Please don't stop with the comments! I'm so sorry again for lack of updates, but I really do read every single comment you guys put on each of the chapters, and I only realized today that you can actually reply to them, lol. I will be doing that shortly so I can get back to each of you! Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Cheers!


	16. Would You Stay If She Promised You Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We won't be torn apart so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ROUGH FOREPLAY.
> 
> Okay so here is another chapter update. Finally going back to the Korrasami moments, but it's not healthy yet. The trigger warning comes right before the (~) sign in Korra's section. If you don't want to read the rough stuff, skip a few paragraphs down in that section. There's still a lot to go, but don't worry, they will calm down soon. Really soon. This chapter is pretty bittersweet. The song I was listening to for this chapter is "Her Lover" by Ally Hills and Stevie Boebi. I feel like it was really fitting for this (very, extremely long) chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support even through this drawing shit-storm. It's about to get intense, and for those of you sticking around through the far-fetchedness, thank you so much! :D There is a happy ending don't worry! Unfortunately, no updates until after finals for this fic! I gotta stop procrastinating, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Move!" 

 

Amon barrels through a few Equalists standing in the underground bunker at the Sato Estate with Asami hanging limply from his arms. Hiroshi, who'd been sitting at his desk in the main office rises, his eyes widening at the sight of blood caked on his daughter's mask. Amon moves past the Lieutenant, who's grinning at the sight of Asami barely breathing. Amon passes him a glare and moves his girlfriend into the closest bedroom, Hiroshi following hot on his trail.

 

"What happened?!" The elder Sato demands, turning red as a few female Equalists enter the room and begin taking apart Asami's uniform. Amon removes his mask and throws it to the side, stepping around the bed to gently pry away the mask from her face. Asami moans, her arm limply tossing itself over her stomach.

 

"The Avatar got to her before me," Amon growls in annoyance, wincing as he makes out the swollen ridge under Asami's brow. The heiress glances up at him, dazed and confused. She goes to speak, but a horrible cough wracks through her frame instead, causing her to wheeze from lack of air.

 

"She needs a doctor," Hiroshi says with a grunt, shoving past a few of the Equalists to grasp his daughter's trembling hand. Amon shakes his head and nods at his Equalists. They look confused, but then they get the message and leave the room. Amon turns back to Hiroshi, who is now sobbing over his daughter.

 

"I will take care of her," he states blandly, "you must leave, Mr Sato."

 

"Take care of her?!" Hiroshi roars, dropping Asami's hand to glare at the scarred man. "You promised to protect her! I can't trust you to 'take care' of her."

 

"Listen to me," Amon growls as he steps into Hiroshi's face. "I've dealt with injuries like these before. Doctors will only attract attention."

 

"So what if they do?" Hiroshi snaps back, "it's better than losing my daughter. She's a wreck, Amon."

 

"I will fix her," Amon says again, turning his gaze to Asami's flitting eyes. He spies the countless bruises that litter her skin and grimaces. Blood is tinging the side of her lips, causing him to hiss in anger towards the Avatar. He shakes his head and takes a breath, nodding his head down at Hiroshi sternly.

 

"Trust me," he urges the older man. "This is the last time the Avatar lays hands on my girlfriend and your daughter. I need you to leave."

 

"If she gets hurt, it'll be on your hands," Hiroshi hisses as he grabs at the taller man's shoulder. "That's my daughter. My _only_ daughter. My only family."

 

"My hands will bring her back," Amon whispers assuringly, giving Hiroshi a gentle squeeze to his hand. "Leave the room and lock the door."

 

"Amon…," the elder Sato trails off, glancing at his writhing and moaning daughter on the bed with heavy guilt. The masked man only nods.

 

"Do as I say, and she will be fine." Amon's voice is tight and edgy, indicating that he isn't taking no for an answer.

 

Hiroshi is quiet for a few moments, but then he eventual mutters something under his breath and leaves the room, shutting it behind the Equalist leader. He hears the click in the door, signalling the fastened lock. Amon waits a few moments, his gaze pierced on Asami writhing on the bed. She's gasping in pain, coughing out small wads of blood. Her arms are clutched around her bloodied sides, eyes wide with delirium. Amon takes a deep breath and goes into the washroom to remove a pail from under the sink. He fills the basin halfway before returning to Asami's side. The heiress gurgles as she nods her head over at him with complete dissociation. Amon stares at her, reigning in his anger to focus on healing his girlfriend. With a sigh, he maneuvers over to her.

 

"Ssh, sweetheart," Amon coos as he pries away her jacket, peeling it off her shoulders, revealing her pale but discoloured flesh. Asami moans again, whimpering as his fingers graze over her bruises. She tries to jerk away, but her body is weak with fatigue and pain.

 

"I… I…," Asami chokes out, coughing again. Amon shakes his head and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty brow. Asami's good eye droops, but her damaged one is already swollen shut. Bits of glass stick out around the brow, bleeding into the eye. Amon grimaces at the sight before reaching for the pail. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, setting the pail down on the dresser beside them. Asami's head rolls to the side and she gasps, still aching for breath.

 

"Can you keep a secret, Asami?" Amon whispers, trailing a finger up his girlfriend's pale arm. Asami coughs in return, her response unintelligible.

 

"This world is about to change," he murmurs to her, extending his hand to hover over the bucket, "but sometimes to get power, we have to cut corners." Asami cries out in agony as Amon grazes a particularly deep bruise over her collarbones. He lowers his voice to a whisper as he leans back down to kiss her bloody lips.

 

"I love you," he breathes into her mouth, his voice wavering thinly as she cries again. "I love you, Asami. I can't do this without you."

 

With a flick of his wrist, he conjures up a tendril of water. Asami's eyes are glossed over from the fever, but Amon still hangs his head. He pools the water into his hands and then places them over her side. Those green eyes are searching, wild and wide as she writhes again, muttering incorrigible nothings. Amon closes his eyes, drowns out the painful screech from Asami's mouth and uses the water to bend the bones and muscles that'd been ruined by the bastard Avatar. He works quickly and effectively, keeping his touch precise to the damaged parts of her skin. Asami tries to writhe out of his grasp, tears streaming down her face and into her hair as she sobs. Amon grits his teeth and keeps going, watching as the bruises slowly change colour, returning the skin to its normal alabaster shade.

 

"I'm sorry," Amon breathes out as he runs his hands over to eye. Small flecks of glass get absorbed into the water as he begins to clean the damage. Asami yelps again, her hips jerking up and her hands going to claw at his wrists. Amon fights through the tears as he uses his free hand to bend some water around her wrists, binding her to the bed so she cannot strike him as he works. He stares down at that tormented green eye and shallowly takes a breath.

 

"Hang on," he whispers to her softly, removing the last piece of shard before discarding the water into the bucket. The eye is still puffy, but that's the most he can do to heal the injury. Her side would be sore in the morning, but he'd mended the worst of it. Mournfully, he lets go of her wrists, watching in agony as she curls into herself and wiggles away from him in horror. The heiress coughs and chokes on a sob, shaking her head at him in disbelief.

 

"I won't let her get away with it," he promises her, but Asami isn't having any of it.

 

"You… y-you're a…," she chokes out, coughing again. "You… you _lied_ to me!"

 

"I had to," Amon whispers as he crawls onto the bed, hovering over her, "it was the only way for me to protect you."

 

"Protect me?" Asami hisses through gritted teeth. "You're a fraud. No one will believe you."

 

"Yes they will," he whispers as he reaches up and grasps at her face, angling her jaw in his direction. Tears burn in his eyes as he leans down and presses his forehead against hers, much to her dismay. Asami tries to wriggle out of his grip, but her body's energy is beginning to fail. "The revolution has begun."

 

"F-Fuck your revolution," Asami gasps as she feels something tighten in her veins. "Fuck… fuck _you_." Her temple begins to throb as Amon continues to cry against her frame. She jerks rapidly to the side, screaming out in horror as her head snaps back. Amon leans backward to stare at her with pity and shame.

 

"I didn't want it to go this far," Amon whispers to her as she continues to thrash against the invisible torture in her blood, "but this city has taken too much from me. These people have ruined everything with their hierarchy. We need to give the power back to the people, Asami. Don't you remember? This is _our_ future."

 

"No," Asami gasps as she feels the blood in her veins tighten and coil. Tears spring in her eyes as black spots fight their way into the corners of her eyes. Amon's sobbing now as he pulls her into her arms, the sudden invisible grip falling apart at the touch. She heaves into his shoulder, her body going limp and numb.

 

"I love you," Amon whispers into her ear, patting her hair with soothing strokes. Asami continues to cry, wondering just how far she'd let the toxicity of their relationship fall into exactly. "I… I would do anything for you, Asami. This, all of these things, it's all for you. I know you don't trust me, that you disagree with my plan and my methods, but I want the same thing you do. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but don't worry, it will all go away soon."

 

"You don't love me," Asami rasps weakly, trying to punch his shoulder. "You're not the man I once loved. The Avatar's right. You're a murderer."

 

"The Avatar?" Amon growls as he holds Asami's limp body tighter. The blackness is creeping up faster now, threatening to drown her. "The Avatar would have killed you if I hadn't shown up. You saw what all of this is doing to her. She's not healthy. She's the villain, Asami. She's the _real_ murderer."

 

"No," Asami chokes out, fighting the lingering fatigue in her mind. Everything feels so light… so airy.

 

"I'll fix this," Amon whispers, kissing her neck possessively. "I promise, I will give you the future we deserve."

 

"I don't want it," Asami cries against his shoulder, each word slicing through the barriers of Amon's heart. "I don't want anything with you."

 

"Asami…," Amon cries out, holding her closely despite how hard she tries to push away. " _Please_."

 

"You're… a… monster," she wheezes, growing heavier in his grasp. Amon lays her down and reaches for her face, cupping her jaw. His eyes are bloodshot, but the look in Asami's drowsy, half-lidded gaze holds nothing but anger and betrayal. Amon kisses her forehead before removing himself from her side.

 

"You will only think that for now," he murmurs, hanging his head as he stands up. "We'll see how you feel when you wake."

 

"No," Asami moans, fighting to keep awake. The fatigue is rolling in harder, threatening to drown her. "I… I'm not… _you_ … I…"

 

"Remember our future, Asami," Amon whispers as he places the bloodied pail in the bathtub. He returns to her, watching her eyelids starting to fall close. "It's what we're fighting for. This blood isn't in vain. My love… it's not for nothing, Asami. I made you a promise. I intend to keep it."

 

Asami only catches his mournful glance once more before she blacks out.

 

~

 

"Asami."

 

"Mm," Asami mumbles thickly, turning in her sheets. A comforting, warm hand places itself upon her shoulder. 

 

"Asami, wake up. Darling, it's almost noon."

 

Asami raises a bleary eye open to see her father sitting at her bedside. The inventor groans and clutches her chest the minute she attempts to draw a deep breath. She finds her torso covered in bandages, but she can't remember how she'd managed to make it back into the room after the fight with Korra.

 

"Dad?" She rasps, turning her head. The motion is too quick and her body isn't prepared, however. A tumbling wave of nausea overcomes her, and Asami turns green. Hiroshi reacts with precision, reaching under the bed for a basin and holding it under her lips. The woman purges, sobbing as her ribs protest with the sudden force. Her father gazes on sympathetically, rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way as the last of the bile makes its way out of her throat.

 

"I'm here, sweetheart," Hiroshi whispers as he pours the content of her stomach down the drain. He grabs a glass from the vanity and holds it under the tap water, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking. Taking a breath, he comes back and gives her the glass of water. Sun filters in from the window, bathing her body in a gentle yellow hue. Asami sips slowly, still hiccuping due to the force of her cries. Hiroshi takes her glass when she's finished before helping her sit up. He rises from his seat and sits next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder. Asami falls into his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

"Something… something's wrong with me, Dad," she cries against him, feeling the swirling torment of rage and bloodlust swimming inside of her. "Ever since I k-"

 

"Sweetheart," Hiroshi whispers, cutting her off as he presses a protective kiss to the top of her head. "What happened with that boy was not your fault. You listen to me very carefully, okay? No matter what Amon does, or the Lieutenant, or any of these Equalists, you are not a killer." Asami shakes her head, feeling her heart thud at her boyfriend's name. Her mind swims and feels fuzzy, but she can't remember anything of him to give reason towards the behaviour.

 

"I love you, darling," Hiroshi calmly tells her, wrapping her further into his portly figure. "Nothing else is going to cause you harm, okay? The Avatar will be punished."  _The_ _Avatar_. Asami's spine goes rigid as she remembers the red in Korra's eyes, the blue flames, the anger. It causes her to shiver, partly out of fear and partly out of a weird, longing sense of lust. The voices ache for her touch, for those horrifying powers to reactivate again.

 

"How did I get here?" Asami questions, her voice hoarse and raw. Hiroshi sighs and nods his head down.

 

"Amon brought you in here and fixed you up," he explains slowly. "I don't know how, but he mended your broken bones and damaged muscles."

 

"How?" Asami asks, her mouth growing more dry as she struggles to remember. Hiroshi shakes his head, a frown forming on his face.

 

"I don't know. You… you screamed," he chokes on the word, trying to quell the cry that lingers in the base of his throat. "You screamed and cried, but we were told to not enter the room. It took a few hours, but he came out and told me he'd fixed you up. The… the blood… oh Spirits, Asami… I… this is my fault."

 

"Dad," Asami rasps tiredly, nuzzling closer to her father as he squeezes her tighter, "it's not you. I volunteered to go."

 

"No," Hiroshi growls in self-loathing. "I put you up to this. I should have known better than to have gotten you involved. I should have known you'd get hurt."

 

_He doesn't think you can do it._

 

 _Asami_ , the voice coos, _your own father thinks you're weak._

 

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?" Asami hisses, drawing back from her father with a glare. Something in Hiroshi's gaze switches from pity to fear as Asami moves away from him, crossing her arms and snarling at her father. Hiroshi's hand trembles as he reaches out and places it upon his daughter's shoulder.

 

"Asami," he breathes softly, "no, it's not like that. You are more than capable-"

 

"I killed someone, Dad," she spits his name as she stumbles away from his grip. "I… I _killed_ him, Dad! How can you be okay with that?!"

 

"Asami," Hiroshi gasps, watching as his daughter stumbles out of the bed and throws on her jacket. His eyes flit to the white padding around her chest as she stares at the mirror on the other end of the room. He gets up and follows her, standing behind the shell of the woman he'd brought into the world.

 

"You know what's the worst part?" Asami whispers, her eyes burning with tears as she makes out the same reflection from that time in the bathroom a few weeks ago. "I enjoyed it. I _enjoyed_ taking his life. I just thought… I thought about those people that killed Mom and I… I felt so good… I can't believe I felt _good_." Her voice cracks on the last statement, her head bowing as she starts to sob out of control. Hiroshi tentatively wraps his arms around her, drawing her in for a hug.

 

"I want to die, Dad," Asami whimpers against his jacket. She clenches the material of his suit harder in her grasp, sobbing as she continues to feel those voices and that sickness crawl into her brain. Hiroshi holds her closer, tears streaming down his cheeks and collecting in his beard as he shakes his head.

 

"I can't… not when you're the only thing I have left, Asami. If you die, so do I," her father sobs against her neck. "You can't leave me, Asami. I know I haven't been the best father, nor have I been the safest caretaker, but I promised your mother that I'd keep you here. That I'd keep you happy. I can't fail her. You."

 

"I'm not happy, Dad," she breathes out in exhaustion. "There's something weighing me down, something that's making me do this. I don't want to kill myself. I want to kill the part of me that _wants_ to kill myself. I can't go on, not while… not with… I just can't do this anymore, Dad. It hurts so much."

 

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi whispers, pulling back from their hug so he can wipe his daughter's cheeks. Asami just looks down, trying to ignore the burn of the stare from her reflection. Her breaths are laboured and heavy, making it feel like the walls are closing in around her. Hiroshi waits patiently, though his worry only grows with each gentle stroke of his fingers upon her bruised cheek. Finally, Asami summons the words and nods her head up, glancing at him sadly.

 

"I found my soulmate," she utters the words breathlessly, watching as Hiroshi's eyes grow wide with fear. Asami wants to laugh, but she can't.

 

She should be rejoicing. She should be happy that Korra and her are matches. That she found someone that _should_ love her.

 

But she's not.

 

_Satos can't be loved, Asami._

 

"When?" Hiroshi whispers, his tone dropping a few pitches. "H-How?"

 

"Your stupid little serum didn't work," she seethes at him, pushing the older man away with a huff. "It only made it worse. I can't let go of them… I need them… it's like this driving pulse, this addiction that I crave. If I don't get close to them, or if someone threatens them, I want to kill them. I… I _do_ kill him." The last part is said too quietly for Hiroshi to hear, but it doesn't matter. As she looks up, she sees her father is still astonished at her discovery. It only makes her madder.

 

"Are you happy, _Dad_?!" She spits the word. "Are you happy with what you've done to me?"

 

"Asami, I never wanted this," Hiroshi pleads as she rips her gaze back to the mirror, sickeningly satisfied at her glaring reflection. "Please, I thought that I could protect you with the serum. I never… I didn't listen to them… I knew what it could do, the power it possessed, but I just didn't want you to hurt anymore!"

 

"Yeah?" Asami growls as she turns around, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Well, guess what? I'm hurt now."

 

"Asami, I-"

 

"Fuck you, Dad," Asami snarls viciously, enjoying the pleasant burn at the back of her head, "fuck you for doing this to me, your own _daughter_."

 

"Please!" Hiroshi begs, folding his hands together as Asami storms past him, clawing at the clip on her bandages while she's at it. Hiroshi watches in horror as she angrily unwraps them, but before she can reach her breasts, she pauses. Her spine goes rigid as she turns to glare at her father, barely recognizing him through the angered haze that fills her mind. The last parent she has left looks broken and guilty beyond measure, but she has no sympathy for him.

 

"You ruined me," she whispers, though her voice cracks as she feels a cry itch at her heart. "Get out."

 

"Asami," Hiroshi says her name again, walking towards her with need. "Please, I'll find a way to fix this." Asami only chuckles darkly, much to her father's surprise. Hiroshi pauses mid-step, confused and terrified by her reaction. Asami looks to the roll of half-unwrapped bandage in her hands and shakes her head.

 

"Fix me, huh?" She seethes, looking back at him with betrayal. "Like I'm a bitch? Give me a serum so I don't feel my soulmate? Was setting me up with Amon another part of your elaborate plan to fix me, huh? Maybe, you wanted me to bear his children like I'm just some fucking toy. What kind of _father_ does that?"

 

"I made a mistake," Hiroshi pleads, tears streaming down his cheeks. Asami only shakes her head, gripping the bandage tighter. Her chest burns with the need to release the flames that are pent up deep within her, but she refrains. Instead, she continues to work the padding off her torso, scoffing at the man before her.

 

"Does it matter now?" Asami asks airily, avoiding his gaze. "You can't 'fix' me now, can you?"

 

"I can talk to-"

 

"Talk to whomever you want, Dad," Asami breathes, glancing up to look at him, "but I don't want any part of it anymore. Not the Equalists, not… _you_."

 

"What are you saying?" Hiroshi asks, his tears stopping as dread fills his amber eyes. Asami's heart breaks inside of her chest as she eyes her Equalist outfit from the corner of the room. Her mind goes empty, but she wills the negativity away for a moment. There's only one thing she wants to do.

 

"I need you to leave," she whispers, softer and quieter than before. "I don't want to see you, Dad."

 

"Asami, please, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry, I didn't want this-"

 

"Do you want to know what is the worst, most painful part?" Asami interrupts, her voice chillingly soft again. That familiar sadness washes over her, quelling the swirling rage that lingers within her for a few moments. Hiroshi's jaw snaps shut, tears glistening in his eyes as she chokes out, "I _believed_ you. I believed in him, in this whole damned fucked up idea of equality and freedom. I believed everything you ever told me and I never, ever, questioned you. And you… you _lied_ to me. You hid the truth about Mom, about Yumi, about me. You fucking doped up your only surviving kid and then trained her to be a cold-blooded killer."

 

"Asami," Hiroshi breathes, clasping a hand over his chest in disdain. Asami shakes her head, looking away as a tear falls from her good eye.

 

"You're _sick_ to be proud of me," she whispers, looking to her hands. She feels the heat beneath her palms. "You really are the worst father."

 

"No," Hiroshi says shakily, stepping closer to her. As if the movement hit a switch, Asami's head swivels and she snarls viciously, causing her father to jump out of fear. He gasps at the expression in her eyes, cold and cruel like the benders that'd taken away his eldest daughter and his wife. He sees the damage.

 

A damage he finally realizes _he_ had caused.

 

"Leave," Asami growls, waving him off with a terse click of her teeth. It breaks her heart and she's pleading, _begging_ , in her mind to stop this madness, to stop pushing away everything that's good and healthy in her life, but she can't. Hiroshi pales, but he doesn't fight her. Instead, he defeatedly hangs his head and nods.

 

"I love you, Asami," he whispers to her as he passes her on the way to the door. He lingers with his hand on the knob as he turns to her one last time, amber eyes glazed over with grief and remorse. Hiroshi dips his head sadly, causing Asami's breath to hitch. Her own eyes mist with tears, but the damage is done.

 

"I'm sorry, Asami. I… I mean that," he whispers, trying to keep his voice steady. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I… I'm sorry I failed you."

 

Asami doesn't respond as he takes a breath and then opens the door. There's a soft thud as it closes behind him and then it goes silent. From the other side of the paper thin walls she can hear him sobbing, the heart wrenching cries threatening to bleed into her own veins. Asami fights back her own tears as she hastily unwraps the rest of her bandage and tosses it in the bin. She throws on a bra and shirt before doing up the buttons of her jacket. She reaches for her pants and slides them upwards, fastening the button with shaky fingers. Finally, she makes her way over to her Equalist outfit. She stares at it with disgust.

 

_Don't tell me you don't want to join him anymore, Asami._ _What more could you do wrong, Asami?  AsamiAsamiAsami, y_ _ou can't escape your fate, Asami. I'm inside you, Asami, I'm waiting, Asami, listentomeAsami, you aren't a goody-two shoes, Asami, you're a hired fire-bender to kill. Amon wants you, Asami, I want you. You're not daddy's little girl, remember, Asami?_ _You kicked out your own father, Asami. Do you feel proud, Asami? Are you alive, Asami?_

 

_Breathe, Asami, I'm here now._

 

_You killed someone, Asami. Who's going to be next?_

 

_Should it be Amon? The Lieutenant? Your father? The Avatar?_

 

"No," Asami chokes out with a rasped cry. She grabs the uniform and glares at it, tears dripping from her eyes again. In her free hand, she curls her fingers into a tight fist. She dumps the uniform in a trash bin before taking a step back and raising her fist. She points it to the cloth, staring at the broken shard of glass in the goggles. Images of the Avatar slashing water and rock and fire flash through her mind but she shakes the thoughts away. She can't keep this up anymore.

 

"I am not one of them," Asami growls as she lets a tear trickle down her cheek. "I am stronger than this, than _you_."

 

_Are you, Asami?_

 

"Shut up," she growls, letting the warmth course through her veins until the burning is unbearable. She clenches her fist tighter now.

 

Then, with a breath, she summons a green flame.

 

 _Look at it, Asami_ , the voice in her head coos with a slithering whisper, _doesn't it make you sick? After all, flames killed your mother. The Avatar promised to never fire-bend at you and she nearly killed you with her flames. You can't run from fire, little girl. You can't hide from your past, Asami. You're living in it._

 

"No!" Asami snarls as she thrusts her hand forward. The trash lights up in a green spark as she douses the material in her fire. She stares into the burning inferno with rage-filled eyes, watching as the material of her Equalist jacket burns. The glass in the goggles crack and hiss, but she doesn't care. The tiger trinket melts into the charring cotton, but it only further aggravates the scalding heat accumulating in her chest. Asami gasps and pulls her hand back.

 

"It's over," she whispers to the burning can, extinguishing the fire in her hand and lowering her arm. " _I'm_ in control."

 

_Just because you can destroy the symbolism of it doesn't mean it's gone, little girl. Or are you really that stupid?_

 

"Get out of my head," she snarls, whipping her head around like a crazed person. "Leave. Me. Alone."

 

_What are you scared of, Asami? A little fire?_

 

 _You_ are _fire. People fear_ you _._

 

"No," she growls, looking around for the source of the sound. "Fucking show yourself. I'll…"

 

_Kill me?_

 

The question rattles her, and even the musk of the charred cloth doesn't rouse her from the forwardness of it. Asami slumps to the ground, leaning against the bedpost and curling her knees into her chest. She begins to sob, the scent of the smoke transporting her back to the day those fire-benders had taken her mother's life, of how she'd ran when she could've helped. Of the look of sheer desperation in her mother's eyes. She can feel the disappointment bearing down on her, choking her, threatening to end her life and damn her if it feels so fucking good. It's a pleasurable pain. It's a craving she cannot go without any longer.

 

_I am inside you, Asami. Your father thinks you can't do anything, but I think we're smarter than that, right? I'm not your enemy, Asami._

 

_We can work together, little girl._

 

"Please," Asami begs, sobbing harder now, "please leave me alone."

 

_I can't leave you alone, and you can't deny me any longer. The more you try to fight me, the more you endanger hurting everyone around you. Is that what you want, Asami? You and the Avatar can't keep resisting me. Don't try to lie, little girl, you know you want to use that power. You are so much stronger than they think. Everyone looks at you like you're helpless, but you're not, are you? You killed someone. You could kill again, if you needed to - wanted to._

 

"No," she gasps, shutting her eyes. Visions of Tao's burning body flood her mind and she cries out in pain. The smoke is stronger now.

 

_Do you want to kill, Asami? Do you like how it feels, to be powerful? To be free?_

 

"Stop," Asami pleads, jerking her eyes open to stare hazily at the ceiling. "Get out of my head."

 

_Do you think you can fight me? This is your destiny, Asami. You were wrong. This isn't over._

 

_It's only just begun._

 

/

 

"What's our plan, Tenzin?"

 

Korra ducks her head as she feels another spike of pain slam against her chest. Lin is swirling her fingers, metal-bending the spoon in her now long-dead tea. Mako and Bolin sit across from the Avatar, glancing up at the air-bender. Mako, who'd asked the question, passes a warm, encouraging smile to Korra. The Avatar only grimaces and looks away, trying to ignore the churning within her gut. She can feel Asami's unease and she wants nothing more than to flee.

 

"Unfortunately, no one has found either Satos. The mansion was cleared out and the factories haven't seen them in a good amount of time," Lin grumbles, answering for the pondering air-bender. The tired woman sighs and leans back in her chair, rubbing the ache out of her tense brow.

 

"And you said she's a fire-bender?" Bolin asks Korra softly, wincing as she catches the older girl's frown. 

 

"She'd never fire-bent in her life, I think. Three nights ago we went on a date and we were jumped… she…," Korra stumbles on the words, but then at the looks on both Mako and Bolin's face, she already knows they understand. Mako's brow furrows and his expression darkens with sadness and pity.

 

"Thats… rough," he says, grimacing at his response. Korra only sighs and nods, scratching her head. Tenzin licks his lips and places his palm on the counter.

 

"While Asami is missing, I think it would be best if you three stayed on the island," Tenzin tells them quietly. Bolin's eyes widen and he gasps.

 

"But Tenzin, the pro-bending finals are tomorrow night!" He exclaims, and even Mako looks concerned for their only source of income. Lin grunts, stopping her flickering on the spoon. Instead, she pierces her tired gaze on the three kids. Mako deflates upon the glance, slouching in his chair.

 

"With the Equalists running havoc, we can't have the tournament. It puts too much of a risk," Tenzin says. Korra furrows her brow and thinks about the match, about Amon, the Equalists, and then Asami. He goes on to say, "the people are scared, Mako. We aren't equipped to deal with any more terrorist attacks."

 

"But that's just it," Korra says quietly, glancing up to join the conversation. "Unless we give them something to put faith in, they'll always be scared."

 

"What are you saying?" Tenzin asks, his eyes squinting in suspicion. Korra clears her throat, sitting a little bit straighter.

 

"People have lost faith in benders, in the Avatar," Korra chokes a little on the last word, but shakes it off. "The spirit of the games brings people together, benders or non-benders. Asami's dad's a non-bender and he sponsored us, for Spirit's sake! Shutting the match down will just appease the Equalists."

 

"Korra, you're not thinking rationally," Tenzin growls in disagreement. "You aren't seeing the innocent lives at risk, lives that you endanger for a _game_."

 

"That's the whole point!" Mako chirps in, finally understanding Korra's point. "It's a game. It's not fighting for malicious intent, but for entertainment. People want distractions from the world outside. Pro-bending is the best kind of distraction. Korra's right, we need to inspire people again. The Equalists can't keep winning."

 

"Amon hasn't made any formal threat," Bolin agrees, smiling for the first time that night. Korra passes a faint smirk at the two boys before looking to the older benders. Lin and Tenzin look at each other, still not buying their reasoning to keep the finals on. Korra pouts and lets her forehead rest against the cool counter.

 

"You know," she mutters against the granite, "after everything, there's nothing more _I_ want than a distraction."

 

"This isn't about you, Korra," Tenzin says in exasperation, placing her head in her palms. "You have to understand that there is more at risk here. Don't get me wrong, I think Amon is insane. While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Mako scowls at the air-bender, but Tenzin remains adamant on his judgement. Lin, however, looks a bit unsettled on the argument.

 

"If I may interrupt," a low voice grumbles from the doorway. Tenzin and Lin turn to see Tarrlok entering the kitchen with a piece of paper. He places it down on the table, sliding it over to the table. "The council got back to you on the decision. We're in agreement with you, Tenzin. We're shutting down the arena."

 

"Oh come on!" Mako says, throwing his hands up. "This is bullshit and you know it."

 

"The people need this," Korra says pleadingly, jutting her head up to glare at the task-force leader. Tarrlok only huffs and takes his seat.

 

"I'm not one to agree much with Tenzin, but he's got an idea. Our objective is keeping these streets safe, Avatar. These past few weeks…," he trails off, his face growing dark with an unreadable emotion. Korra quirks her brow in confusion, but he shakes it off and straightens his jacket. "It's not happening. Period."

 

"I... I don't understand. I thought  _you_  of all people, would take a stand against Amon," Korra says, her voice growing slightly more edgy. Her stomach burns again as she lightly digs her nails into the countertop. Tenzin's eyes flash with worry and Lin's gaze is pierced to her eyes, watching for the shift. Korra bites her lip, drowning the suffocating feelings that nag at the back of her mind. Instead, she takes a deep breath and tells the councillor, "the reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win." Tarrlok's eyes flash and he stiffens at the name of the Equalist leader. He rises from his seat, stepping closer to the younger girl.

 

"Did it ever occur to you that this could be a trap?" Tarrlok seethes, his voice low and sharp. "He could be playing us. He's too smart."

 

"And we're not?" Mako rebuttals, snorting with disbelief. "We can take him."

 

"No!" Tarrlok explains with a sudden cry. The four benders' brows perk up in surprise. Tarrlok lets his shoulders soften before he shakes his head and softens his voice to whisper, "no one can take him yet. He's playing a house of cards. He's manipulative and calculating. He's not a force to be reckoned with, Mako."

 

"And how would you know of this?" Korra asks, growling with frustration. "You've never met him."

 

"And you have," Tarrlok counters, leaning away from her face. "You nearly died when he first got you. If something happens to you… we don't have another seventeen years to wait for the new Avatar. You are worth more than a lousy game of pro-bending. We are closing the arena. No more arguments."

 

"Wait," Lin interrupts, brows furrowed in thought. Tarrlok looks annoyed, but Lin holds up her hand to silence him.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I _agree_ with the Avatar," she grumbles out, passing a semi-approving glance at Korra. The Avatar doesn't return it immediately, and instead she crosses her arms, waiting for Lin to continue. The metal-bender sighs and rubs her temple, nodding up at Tarrlok. "I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of the council? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists. The kids are right. We need to keep the final on, for reasons that are outside of ourselves. Korra's right. We need hope."

 

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war!" Tenzin rages, his face turning a faint shade of red as he glares at his ex-girlfriend. Lin only snorts and shakes his head when he exclaims, "the council is not changing its position, Lin." Tarrlok, however, looks undecided.

 

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin," he says with a smirk, "let us hear what our _esteemed_  chief of police has in mind."

 

Lin fights the urge to roll her eyes at the forceful usage of the word before she clears her throat. "If you keep the arena open, my metal-benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armour is impervious to their attacks." Tenzin growls.

 

"Lin, this is not a time to test your damned 'Beifong Bravado'," he grumbles, shaking his head in disagreement. "There will be thousands of people there tomorrow night. We've already lost hundreds from both sides. A lot of your men and women died, Chief. Don't forget about them." Lin's head bows, but she doesn't shift.

 

"Their sacrifices were _not_ made in vain, if that's what you think I am suggesting," she growls to her ex-boyfriend. "I am saying, we need to make it worth it."

 

"By throwing more people to their deaths?!" Tenzin demands, now fully red. Korra winces at his tone, feeling her gut churn.

 

"Wait a moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok interrupts, turning his gaze and setting it on Lin's face. "Are you saying that you will  _personally_  take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Lin doesn't hesitate to nod, but Korra notices the faint hitch in the water-bender's voice that draws her into uncertainty. The swirling feeling in her stomach is intensifying, causing her head to whirl. A nagging feeling of doubt and suspicion tug at her chest, drawing her into oblivion.

 

"I guarantee it," Lin acknowledges firmly, her gaze never warning. Tarrlok smiles and looks to the paper. He snatches it from the table and tears it up.

 

"I expect your guards at the stadium in the morning during preparations," Tarrlok says quietly, throwing the paper in the bin as he maneuvers by the door. He lingers in the frame, cocking his head over his shoulder to glance at Korra's slowly angering expression. He gives her a glance of… pity? Taking a breath, Tarrlok mutters a 'goodnight' to the four of them before walking out. Tenzin watches him leave before shaking his head at Lin in disdain and disappointment.

 

"The bending match is the least of our concerns," Lin says before he can speak, glancing over at Korra. The Avatar bristles at the look she's given. Lin's brow raise and she immediately tells the boys to retire to their rooms. Mako and Bolin leave, but only reluctantly. Lin crosses her arms and stares down the fuming Avatar.

 

"As for you," she says sternly, "until we find Asami, you're confined to the temple. You can't leave like you did last night."

 

"Do you think I'm some stray dog?" Korra asks with a growl, cocking her head challenging. "You think that I can't control it?!"

 

"Look at yourself," Lin tells her, the metal-bender's voice morphing into something darker. "You practically were two seconds from breathing fire at the councillor. You're a nobody, Korra." Lin's face is twisting and distorting, until it changes into the expression of the White Lotus guard that'd called her stupid in classes.

 

"You're not smart enough to pull this off," she growls back at her, laughing with cynicism and disbelief. "You're pathetic - the _worst_ Avatar we've ever had."

 

"She's right," Tenzin says, his face not his own, but her father's now. "You don't have a clue what you're doing, Avatar."

 

A spike courses through her chest, igniting the flame within her.

 

"You know nothing about me," Korra says, rising from her seat as she growls. "I am stronger than you ever could be."

 

_That's it, Avatar, show them your power._

 

_Destroy anyone who opposes you._

 

_You're in control._

 

"Korra!" The low-pitched gasp of Tenzin's familiar voice snaps her from the daze. She blinks, only to see him staring at her in horror. She looks around the room to see that the edge of the counter is on fire, blue flames striking the corner of the surface. There's something tight around her left wrist, and as she glances in its direction, she sees of Lin's metal cables on her wrist, holding her back. Korra whimpers and relaxes her muscles, tears burning at her eyes.

 

_Don't let them in, Korra._

 

"I know you want to find Asami," Tenzin murmurs as he looks to the small fire and Lin's startled expression, "but I think you need to stay here, where we can monitor you." Lin nods gruffly, winding the cables back into her belt, leaving Korra to rub the ache out of her wrist.

 

_They wanted to bind you, tie you down._

 

_They want to render you docile, Avatar._

 

"Sure," she whispers softly, letting Lin and Tenzin escort her to the bedroom. She keeps her hands folded tightly together, acquiescing to their commands on the exterior. Inside, she burns brighter than a forest fire. Her eyes, lit with frustration and betrayal, stay glued to the floor in order to keep them appeased. 

 

"I don't want to do this, Korra," Tenzin murmurs guiltily as she slides onto the hard mattress. "I am sorry this is happening to you."

 

"Okay," Korra offers, shrugging in nonchalance. Tenzin and Lin exchange a worried glance.

 

"We'll be outside, kid." Lin's voice is short, but compassionate. Korra almost wants to believe her.

 

 _Almost_.

 

The two of them mutter a goodnight before closing and locking her inside the room. Like a monster. _Are you a monster, Avatar? Isn't the Avatar supposed to get rid of monsters? That's your job, Avatar, but they don't think you can do it. We can prove them wrong - all of them wrong - if we work together._

 

"Who are you?" Korra asks breathlessly, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her temple. The voice chuckles inside her head, making her groan in delight.

 

 _I'm your friend, Avatar and_ their _worst nightmare._

 

_It's time for you to be the Avatar you were meant to be._

 

_It's time we get the one stolen from us._

 

_It's time to find your soulmate._

 

"You know where Asami is?" Korra asks, deliriously talking to the ceiling as the burning swells throughout her body. The voice slithers into her mind, providing a cooling relief to the burning she's experiencing. Yet, the prospect of finding the one that'd been stolen from her ignites a want far greater than anything she's ever felt before. There's a stronger spike in her heart, forcing the girl to gasp out of surprise. 

 

Suddenly, as if possessed, Korra sits up in bed, rigid and straight.

 

 _That's it,_ the voice coos _, let me guide you, Avatar._

 

Korra stands from the side of the bed and walks over to the window with a sly grin.

 

_Let me in, Avatar, and I will give you anything you want._

 

Korra shudders, her mind slowly slipping to the dark sickness brewing inside her. She tries fighting at first, as Tenzin and Lin's voices cut into the back of her head, pleading and begging for her to not destroy the island or Tenzin's family in her heated rage. She remembers nearly killing that Equalist at the rally. She remembers the look of shock on Asami's face as they'd fought Tao and she'd entered a bloodlust. She feels the familiar itch in her fingers, the niggling desire.

 

All Korra sees, thinks, feels, knows is _Asami_ as she clambers out the window and plops to the ground softly.

 

"Take me to Asami," she growls to no one, letting her body relax into the new state of mind, " _now_."

 

After that, Korra goes blank and her body moves for her.

 

~

 

When she regains her sense of self, Korra finds herself at the Sato mansion. The pull in her chest is harder, stronger than before.

 

Asami is here.

 

Her primal instincts lead her to prowling around the mansion until she sees a light on in the top right hand corner of the building. A low growl settles in her chest and she feels a response instantly. As she stares up at the window, she makes out movement, before a small head pokes out. It may be dark, but Korra can see those eyes from anywhere, those glowing peridot gems. Her fingers curl into fists and she feels so damned hot.

 

Without thinking, Korra looks at the mansion and takes a few steps back. She runs at full force and jets out her flames out in the act of propulsion. She scales the building with ease before climbing upon Asami's window sill. For a moment, the older woman looks at her in confusion, but then Korra grins and enters without permission. As soon as she steps foot inside, the two of them go stiff, staring at each other in lust and longing.

 

"I found you," Korra whispers through gritted teeth, her fingers clenching, still hot from the fire. Asami gulps and nods, her pupils dilated.

 

Instead of going for a kiss, Korra reaches out and holds Asami into her arms. Asami's head cradles itself in her neck, biting down on the flesh beneath her. Korra gasps, but she can hear the quiet cry birthed from her soulmate's lips as Asami's hands run up and down Korra's back, scratching faintly at the material. Her fingers reach up and tug in the chestnut locks hard, tipping Korra's head back slightly, exposing it for a few more nips and bites. 

 

A particularly sharp bite pulls Korra from her heated daze.

 

"Wait," she breathes out, clutching Asami closer. There's so much heat now, threatening to burn them both alive. "Wait, Asami, what's going on with us?"

 

"My father's an asshole and I _hate_ him," Asami growls as an answer, tugging Korra closer. There's an inevitable strike of lightening that courses down the ridge of the Avatar's spine at the touch of Asami's nimble fingers on her bare arms, tracing every scar and crevice marred upon her dark skin.

 

"No one keeps us apart now," Korra breathes into her mouth, not questioning what Hiroshi had done. Instead, she reaches for Asami's face, holding her jaw in her rough hands and pulling it towards her for a blazing kiss. The breath leaves her lungs, sucked up by the vortex that is Asami's mouth. It's heated and messy, but so wonderful. Korra bites on Asami's lower lip, drawing a dizzying moan from the heiress. She rests her hands on Korra's elbows pulling her closer.

 

"No one," Asami hisses back hotly, letting desire run free. "I need you, Korra."

 

"Fuck," the Avatar growls, shoving her backwards to lightly bounce on the bed. Asami's gaze narrows seductively as she props herself up on the bed so she can curl her finger at Korra in a 'come-hither' motion. Korra huffs and growls, slowly lowering herself to her hands and knees above Asami, reconnecting their lips.

 

"You taste so good," Korra purrs slickly into her mouth before reaching out and shoving her down harshly. "But I want to taste other things."

 

"Korra," Asami moans her name again, her fingers reaching for the younger girl's vest. Korra snarls and grabs the wrist, pinning it above Asami's head.

 

"I'm in control," Korra growls, grinding her hips in Asami's lap. " _I_ make the rules."

 

"I'm yours, baby," Asami whispers back, watching with a half-lidded gaze as Korra grabs her other hand and pins it above her head. 

 

"Don't you _dare_ move them," Korra orders strictly. Asami only nods, her legs hooking around Korra's waist as she draws her in. Korra leans down and they kiss madly, as if literally trying to devour each other. Korra's hands are in Asami's hair, pulling her closer and ignoring the faint gasps of pain. Asami grinds into her abdomen, gyrating her hips in search of any kind of friction. Korra's lips spread widely into a wicked grin as she removes herself from Asami's lips.

 

"Korra," Asami breathes out huskily. "Taste me."

 

"Are you in control?" Korra growls, reaching for Asami, pulling her up by her jaw so they're face to face. It's in the dim light that she sees an actual flicker of fear pass through Asami's wide green eyes. Her fingers curl into Asami's skin and she shoves them back down again, seething, "are _you_ in fucking control?!"

 

"No," Asami whimpers, writhing underneath the powerful woman. She exposes her neck, showing submission to the stronger woman.

 

"Where did you get these bruises?" Korra asks, looking at the faint purple and black splotches that dot her eye. Asami shudders and shakes her head. Rage swells within Korra's frame as she traces one deeper one, rising another whimper from the trembling girl beneath her. " _Who_ did this to you, Asami?" 

 

"I can't tell you," Asami whispers back, tears welling in her eyes. The sight of her looking so broken snaps Korra out of her red haze. Asami is shaking now, her tears starting to fall from her eyes and into her hair. Korra's chest tightens at the pained expression in Asami's eyes as she breathes out, "I'm so sorry, Korra."

 

"What's happening to us?" Korra asks, posing the question that went unanswered before their heated make-out session. She rolls off Asami and lays beside her. "Why can't anyone find you? How did  _I_ find you?" Asami remains quiet, staring at the ceiling while her body still quivers with the lingering fear.

 

"Tenzin says we can't control it," Korra whispers, causing Asami to flinch. "Like we're… _possessed_."

 

"He might be right," Asami replies shakily, not moving her head. Her voice is dry and void of life. Korra bites back tears at the note of desolation. 

 

"I'm sorry," Korra whispers as she tentatively reaches down and intertwines their fingers. She cocks her head to look at Asami's teary-eyed face. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I swear, I don't remember how I got here, or how I found you. I… what I did… that's not _me_ , Asami. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"Korra," Asami murmurs, turning her head. The fingers in her palm clench and Korra gasps at the sensation. There's an unmeasurable amount of pain in Asami's eyes, and Korra can't help but feel a sickening churning in her gut, one that is different than when the voices are around. It's one of… doubt.

 

"Who hurt you?" Korra asks again, glancing up at her faded black eye. Asami shakes her head and bursts into a cry. 

 

Korra immediately reaches over and swoops the elder girl into her arms, holding her closely as she sobs in her embrace. Korra can feel the waves of agony radiating off her stiff frame. Tears burn at her own eyes as she can imagine every shard of torment slicing at her torso, her sides, her head… there's so much pain. Asami gasps as Korra rolls them softly so that Asami is resting flat upon her chest. Her long, inky hair spills out over her collar as Korra kisses her head.

 

"Did the Equalists get you?" Korra asks, a protective growl lingering in her voice. At the mention of the group, Asami freezes.

 

"Asami?" Korra asks, concerned as she watches one of Asami's hands curl into the sheets and clench hard. "What did they do to you?"

 

"They ruined me," Asami breathes against Korra's chest, clenching the bedsheets tighter now. "They… turned me into this… this… _monster_."

 

"I can heal you," Korra whispers softly, using a free hand to rub Asami's back. "Just tell me where, baby." Asami is quiet for a few moments, her head still pressed close to Korra's chest. She has her lips against the fabric of her vest, her breaths creating hot puffs against the material and causing Korra to squirm.

 

"Asami," Korra gasps the older girl's name again as she feels those lips slowly moving to her neck, "please, what happened?"

 

"In the morning," Asami whispers, her lips now pecking the corner of her mouth. There's a strained expression in her eyes as she clenches her thighs around Korra's waist, drawing another gasp from both of them this time. She holds Korra close, looping her arms around Korra's neck as she pulls them to a sitting position. Korra's hands run down from her sides to instinctively grab at her bum. She blushes and tries to pull back, but Asami leans into the touch appreciatively. 

 

"Please," Asami whimpers pleadingly, holding Korra tighter and closer now, "just for tonight, I want to forget about all of this and be with _you_."

 

"But what about what I did?" Korra asks, shame taking over as she ducks her head into Asami's shoulder. "I hurt you."

 

"I'm used to it… you know… being… _rough_ ," Asami chokes out the word, her breath hitching in a way that makes Korra's heart shatter inside her chest. She flashes back to when she'd discovered the bruises on the insides of her soulmate's thighs after the police station had been bombed. It suddenly clicks in her mind that there's only one way that Asami could've gotten those marks and it infuriates her. Someone had been hurting her, abusing her, and the entire time Asami had been silent. Korra holds her love closer with this thought, the protective need to never leave her burning brighter than before.

 

"Asami," Korra whispers her name painfully, clenching at her back as she tightens her grip around her love's middle. Asami shakes her head, almost dully. Then, her fingers weave through Korra's tousled locks, gently bringing her head away from her shoulder so they can look at each other. Korra leans up, softly puckering light kisses to the tear tracks upon Asami's cheeks while her hands run soothing, slow lines up and down her back. Asami gasps at the contact.

 

"No more tears," Korra whispers as she pulls back and kisses Asami's lips. "Not tonight. No, tonight, you are safe."

 

"Oh Korra," Asami breathes out, tugging a little harder in her hair as their lips reconnect. She grinds her hips faintly into her soulmate's lap, gasping as the kisses pick up on their heat. Their tongues peek out to wrestle with each other. Involuntarily, they shudder and grasp at each other, trying to get as close as possible.

 

"I will keep you safe," Korra growls into her lips, fighting her own tears as she kisses Asami fervently, "I will _protect_ you, Asami."

 

"Show me," Asami whispers, pulling Korra's head back slowly so they can look at each other. The heiress leans down, capturing Korra's lips in her own. She tilts forward but then leans backwards, causing Korra to lean up above her once more. While the previous time evoked fear, Korra can see the passion in Asami's eyes this time, the love, and it sets her free. For a moment, the negativity and the voices disappear, leaving just the two of them alone in that room, away from the world. From the fighting, the bloodshed, the death, the war. There's nothing that exists for them except these four walls, the bed, and each other.

 

"I love you," Korra whispers lovingly, rocking her hips forward. Asami's eyes glisten with tears, but she blinks them back to tug Korra in another kiss.

 

"I love you, Korra," Asami breathes into those puffy lips, her hand gently curling at the baby curls in the back of her neck, "whatever happens, never forget that."

 

"I won't if you won't," Korra counters, smiling faintly. Asami's gaze softens as she nods, leaning up to peck her lips with a chaste kiss. 

 

"Never," Asami whispers, pulling Korra in for a hug. It's a sweet embrace, one that draws them out of the destruction, one that Korra never knew she needed.

 

Sometimes, even the most powerful woman in the world needs comfort, too.

 

"Asami," Korra whispers into her neck, her fingers trailing down Asami's night shirt. "Are you sure?"

 

The older girl's breath hitches as Korra's cold fingers trace the hem of the silk material. As Korra is about to pull back out of concern, Asami's hand meets her wrist, her fingers curling over the rough skin in encouragement as she dips the hand below her shirt and draws it up along her skin.

 

"Spirits," Korra rasps as she feels each tense line of muscle on the soft, creamy skin, "you feel so amazing."

 

Asami's hand guides her to her breast and Korra can't help but freeze. A blush paints her face and she squirms again. Asami's brow furrows in concern for her soulmate, afraid that she'd taken things too far. Korra recognizes the look and shakes her head out of embarrassment.

 

"I… uh, never… um… I've never…," Korra stumbles with the words, hoping Asami can understand. Luckily, the heiress nods and removes her hand from her shirt. Korra hangs her head in shame, but it's soon kissed away by Asami's lips. Soft hands push at her chiseled shoulders, pushing her back into the mattress.

 

"Let me teach you," Asami whispers as she reaches for the buttons on her vest. She hesitates a moment, looking down at Korra. "If that's okay?"

 

"Please," Korra blurts out a little too eagerly. She's about to pout at herself for being stupid again when Asami's lips find hers, kissing away the insecurity.

 

"We all have our firsts," Asami breathes into her puckered lips. "This is my first time too… with a woman."

 

"But you've done it with a man?" Korra can't help but asking. Something in Asami's face darkens with grief and betrayal as she nods.

 

"I promise," Asami whispers softly, slowly unbuttoning Korra's shirt to reveal those gorgeous, glistening abs, "I'll make your first time better than mine."

 

There's a hint of disdain in her voice, but Korra can't find her voice to question it because Asami's hands are touching her skin. Korra gasps as those nimble fingers pry off the vest and throw it to one end of the room. Asami lets her hands run over Korra's body, her eyes closing as she senses all the dips and curves in her skin. Finally, they reach the tops of her chest wrappings, and Korra can't help but feel the slightest bit insecure. Asami, however, opens her eyes and offers a kind and warm smile, letting her know that they can stop should she not feel comfortable. Instead, Korra nods and takes a breath.

 

"I'll go slow," Asami whispers, reading her mind. Korra gives her a flimsy smile, causing Asami to giggle softly.

 

Korra watches in pent up sexual pleasure as Asami takes her time to undo each wrapping until her breasts bounce free. A blush covers her cheeks, neck, and chest at the big reveal, but it doesn't compare to the flush of heat to her skin when Asami's hands touch her chest. A finger flickers over a dusky nipple, hardening it instantly. The Avatar whimpers out of desire and Asami smiles at her reaction. Another kiss is rewarded to her mouth before Korra starts feeling those perfect candied lips drifting lower, over her jaw and neck, and then down to her collarbone. 

 

Then, she shivers with delight as that hot, wet tongue replaces Asami's finger.

 

"Whoa," Korra breathes out at the tingling sensation of the organ swirling around her bud. "That's… just… _whoa_."

 

Asami tends to her breasts for a while, alternating between kissing and licking, and fingering and squeezing. Occasionally, they'll meet for a chaste or long kiss, but for the most part they remain quiet. Bare for the soft gasps from Korra, they don't speak. In the middle of it, Asami removes her own night shirt and tugs on Korra's hand, allowing her to squeeze the slightly smaller pair of breasts. There's awe in the Avatar's eyes as she feels the softer flesh and thumbs over the perky pink nipple. Asami's moans are filtered through her own sighs as she leans forward, giving the older woman the same treatment she'd given. 

 

Asami's skin has a certain taste to it. It's salty, but sweet. There's a faint bitterness, maybe from motor oil. Korra can catch the whiff of the jasmine shampoo from her hair, but her lips are drawn onto the sensation of Asami's skin in her mouth, on her tongue, in the most intimate of positions. 

 

Maybe that's what makes her feel so good - _vulnerability_. 

 

"I want to see all of you," Korra murmurs after a few lazy kisses and touches to her partner's breasts. Asami's hands cup her own pair, not startled by the proposition. Korra hums into the slightly slick skin, her hands reaching around to massage the small of her back with gentle, soothing circles.

 

"Together?" Asami whispers, knotting her fingers back in Korra's hair with a quiet sigh. Korra only nods against her chest.

 

Without communicating further, the two of them strip down to their naked forms. Korra loses herself in the feel of coarse hair brushing against her lower abdomen, or the those tightly sculpted calf muscles running up and down her muscled thigh. Asami lays herself over her lover's nude frame, breathing in her scent as Korra's hands continue to massage her back. Asami's hands on her front, tracing every ring of her flexing abdominal muscles. They exchange a few kisses here and then, but spend most of the time simply basking in each other's glow, in the feel of their skin finally meeting after so long.

 

"I feel complete," Korra murmurs, her body jumping slightly as she feels something wet dripping down between her thighs. A blush spreads through her face once more as she realizes just where that wetness is coming from. Asami doesn't have to be a water-bender to know her situation is no different.

 

"Are you ready?" Asami whispers, lightly taking to grinding her hips against Korra's thigh. The Avatar gasps as she feels the slick heat sliding against her muscles, and she barely is able to nod her head. Asami leans up and kisses her again, this time a bit more heatedly. Korra returns the passion with equal desire. 

 

"Take me," Korra breathes back, repeating the words Asami'd said earlier. "I want us to do this together, Asami. I love you."

 

"I love you too, Korra," Asami whimpers into her mouth, kissing her harder before choking out, "I don't _ever_ want to lose you."

 

"You won't," Korra hums, pecking her jaw. "I promise."

 

Asami's breath hitches as she trails her fingers down Korra's abdomen, with the younger girl mimicking the same movements on her own body. Korra feels each patch of skin with raw love. She memorizes every sound Asami makes as she draws nearer to the most intimate part of her soulmate. There's something in her mind that questions the reality of this all, of laying her about to _make love_ to the woman she's meant to spent her life with, but she shakes it off. Even if this is a dream, that all of this was a sick joke played on her conscious, she wants to savour it. Korra goes to close her eyes, but Asami shakes her head.

 

"Look at me, Korra," Asami hums as they both reach their finely trimmed patches of hair. The two of them blush slightly upon the sensation, but don't tear their hands away. Instead, they flicker their fingers through each other's mounds, feeling the differences with innocence and love. Finally, Asami finds words as she leans down, pecking Korra's lips as their hands still for a moment. "I want you to look at me so I can see your face when I push inside you."

 

The words are meant to be simple, but they only cause a intense throb of pleasure to hit her clit. Korra gasps and nods, barely choking out a half-corrigible response of how she can do that. Asami nods, licking her lips before looking down. Korra follows her gaze, blushing again as she notices how they're both so, so close to being right where they want to be. Korra can feel the heat radiating off Asami's other pair of lips in waves, aching to be touched.

 

"Korra," Asami whispers, drawing their gazes back on each other. With a determined look, she grunts, " _now_."

 

Together, they push inside.

 

Korra's eyes go wide and her mouth curves into an 'o' at the sensation of a single finger being penetrated slowly into her wet sex. Her toes curl and she shudders out a ragged gasp. When she looks up to see Asami's face, she can't help but hold back the urge to release the sexual desire she'd had pent up for weeks. Of course she'd masturbated, but she'd never been so curious to try penetration with herself. Yet, as she feels the slick, clinging heat around her fingers, she cannot help but feel like she's been missing out so much. The sensations of her own arousal, paired with the tight walls sucking on her fingers renders her speechless.

 

"Spirits," Asami breathes out, blinking back tears. "You feel so good inside me, so right."

 

"Yeah," Korra mumbles incoherently, her mind still lost on the feeling of Asami's finger curling inside. "Damn… I… I can't… it's _amazing_."

 

"Korra," Asami mutters her name pleadingly, causing Korra to glance up. Asami nods, her face contorted in want. "Come with me, please. I _need_ you."

 

Korra doesn't answer as the two of them start their own rhythm. It's not perfect or in sync, but it's driven by their own lusted needs to connect. Asami's grinding down on her, gasping and moaning and crying out with pleasure. Korra's thighs are tensed and tight, providing the right amount of friction to both women as they hopelessly rut against each other. Somewhere in the middle, however, their strokes slow to become more loving. Their fingers search deeper, causing them to still and shudder at times. At other times, they meet in a heated kiss as they continue their exploratory movements.

 

Then, in the midst of the heat and the passion and the love, they do it.

 

Asami and Korra finally come _together_.

 

When they do, nothing else exists except for the void in which they've casted themselves. They trade breaths, with Korra taking the air from Asami's lungs just as much as the inventor draws the life from her own pair. The two of them jerk a few times before stilling, keeping their fingers inside as they gasp with each contraction. Korra whimpers as Asami's lips leave hers and her cheek presses against her dark, slick skin. Those lips kiss her ear, her jaw, her neck, her chest before returning to her lips. Korra's gaze is half-lidded and dazed, her mouth slightly parted with the smallest strand of saliva from Asami's bruising kiss.

 

And then, unexpectedly, the tears return.

 

This time, Korra makes no attempt to stop Asami from crying because she's sobbing, too. The two of them collapse against each other, using their free hands to hold each other closer. Asami's hand is pressed flat against her abdomen, lightly scratching into her hardened skin while Korra's hand is in the space between her shoulder blades. Their fingers are still trapped inside, but the fear or returning to the real world comes with their removal. The streams of tears collecting in her chest and in Asami's hair are not from sadness though, they can both feel that much; it's from happiness, from peace, from love.

 

 _Completion_.

 

Finally, they silently pull out, fingers pruned from being inside for so long. Asami's nose nuzzles her jaw and Korra's arms wind around her back. They exchange gentle kisses and soft, whispered words of love. They know now that no matter how they try to run and fight their connection, it's been made. It's one that causes dread to settle in their bones at the notion of their future, of the poison that still exists within them. They know the consequences of their decisions, but neither of them want to acknowledge them in the blissful moment. Instead, they look at the brighter things in their lives, of soft skin and sweet kisses. Eventually, they find sleep in the comfort of their strong, protective embrace. They slip into the land of dreams to the slowing beats of their hearts until their breaths even out.

 

Yet, as dawn creeps through the stained glass of the window, they're unaware of the world that's about to come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling it smut demeans it, I think.
> 
> Leave a comment if you can! I love hearing your feedback. If not, that's cool too :) thanks again for everything! You guys are awesome and I still can't believe the reception of this fic so far. It's my most popular one, followed by "The Avatar's Love(s)". I'm so humbled that you guys are liking it, despite the AU-ness of it, haha.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
